Contra Corriente
by Michiru.Asami
Summary: Ella es una de las detectives más famosas en toda la ciudad,sus casos siempre son resueltos pero un criminal fue tan astuto para escaparse de sus manos y un gra cambio en su trabajo y vida personal la haran ir Contra Corriente
1. Contra Corriente

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

La peor guerra no es la que los hombres

Inician con armas,

La Guerra es cuando un individuo

Se opone a un mandato divino,

Es cuando luchamos

Contra Corriente

Fue violada, ultrajada y robada. Se llevaron su bolso, no hay como identificarla-una chica morena de cabello corto y color magenta; se encontraba agachada examinando el cuerpo inerte de una chica, que se encontraba sobre la acera.-

Es el quinto caso en esta semana y todos los cuerpos tiene similitud- hablo un chico alto de cabello negro crespo, quien encendía un cigarrillo

¡NO contamines mi espacio Darien!- una chica de cabello color aguamarina se aproximo hasta el chico y le arranco el cigarrillo de la boca

¡Por favor Kaioh! Respiras un aire mas contaminado-Darien vio como los zapatos de tacón de la chica partían el cigarrillo en dos

Deja de actuar como niño, volvamos al departamento hay que resolver este caso ya-la aguamarina dio media vuelta y se acerco a un auto que estaba estacionado a escasos centímetros de la victima

¡Claro jefa!-contesto el chico burlonamente, subiendo al auto y arrancando rumbo al departamento de policía.

Así era su trabajo, cada día se encontraba con ese tipo de casos, mujeres muertas, violadas, robadas, niñas abusadas sexualmente, personas que jamás se sospecharían involucradas en casos como estos eran culpables, en fin era el tipo de vida que había escogido.

¿Qué pistas tenemos?-hablo un hombre algo viejo mientras veía entrar a ambos detectives

Que son cinco chicas muertas de aproximadamente 19 a 22 años, ninguna con identificación, todas violadas con señales de haber sido maltratadas como estrujadas-hablo el detective quien mostraba algunos reportes

Nos enfrentamos a un Asesino en serie, no hay duda que escoge sus victimas y las asesina del mismo modo-la detective se sentó mientras accesaba a una computadora portátil.

Señorita Kaioh, ¿Usted cree que accesando a Facebook obtendremos mas información, o resolveremos el caso?-volvió la voz burlona de su compañero, la chica solo dio una media sonrisa

No soy como tú, yo tengo otras prioridades como para desperdiciar tanto tiempo en facebook-la chica seguía buscando algunas cosas en la computadora.

Bueno, hay que darnos prisa si no queremos otro caso a media noche-hablo el jefe de ambos detectives

Aquí está, Coronel este video llego anónimamente y fue reenviado a todos los correos por una base de datos desconocida, Es como un mensaje en clave y mire ahí esta la chica que hoy encontramos muerta- ambos hombres vieron el video con asombro, mientras la aguamarina mantenía la vista alejada de la pantalla.

Investiguen quien envió ese video; Por cierto Darien tienes visitas-el coronel salió de la oficina dejando algo indignado a Darién.

¿Visitas? Vaya, ahora eres el detective popular que tiene admiradores y recibe visitas en horas de trabajo-hablo la chica algo molesta, mientras cerraba la laptop. Darien solo sonrió y salió en busca de aquella visita que el esperaba en una sala abierta al publico dentro del departamento.

Sentada en la sala con las manos el los bolsillos de la gabardina, se encontraba una persona, llevaba un sombrero y no se podía saber a ciencia cierta si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

Darien llego hasta ella y la persona se levanto para darle un abrazo, se retiro el sombrero y pudo verse su cabello rubio y corto, ojos verde olivo y casi de la misma estatura de Darién.

Vaya… ¿Eres rápida cuando se trata de favores?-hablo el chico sonriendo

Para ti un favor...para mí una gran oportunidad, sabes que es mi deseo trabajar en un lugar como este- esa voz era grave y fuerte.

No mientas, tu deseo es estar en el desierto corriendo un auto a gran velocidad…pero por eso eres la indicada para este favor, necesito a alguien rápido, astuto y leal-

Acabas de describirme por completo… ¿Cuándo Comenzaré?-hablo la rubia mas que entusiasmada. El caminar rápidamente se escucho cerca de ellos, entonces la rubia voltio para encontrarse con la figura mas bonita que podía haber visto en su vida, una diosa del mismo Olimpo.

Ella es mi pareja…-La rubia voltio asustada hacia Darién quien había notado lo sorprendida que se había puesto al ver a la chica

Pero… ¿y serena?...-Darien sonrió y negó con la cabeza

Es mi pareja de trabajo; la Detective Kaioh, pero a pesar de verse inofensiva es una de las que tiene mas autoridad aquí, es fuerte, es rápida, es astuta, y algo enojona. No te confíes y mírala solo como una compañera de trabajo ya que solo esa será la relación que podrás entablar con ella-la rubia dio una media sonrisa y miro como la mujer llegaba hasta ellos.

Detective Kaioh, Quiero presentarle a…

El Detective Tenoh,-Hablo la rubia rápidamente interrumpiendo a su amigo- es un gusto al fin conocerla, mi amigo me ha hablado mucho de usted detective-Ofreció la mano para que la chica la estrechara.

El gusto es mío Detective-correspondió al saludo y estrecho la mano del recién llegado

El trabajara en el Departamento, estará como suplente y nos ayudara en los casos difíciles, kaioh-la chica miro bien a quien anteriormente se había presentado.

Ya veo…debes decirle que la primer regla para trabajar aquí es decir la verdad, Por que para un departamento tan importante como lo es este, no conviene traer detectives mentirosos…o debería decir Detectives MentiroSAS-dio mas volumen en la ultima silaba, para hacer notar que ya había descubierto a la rubia quien la miraba atónita.

Con permiso tengo asuntos importantes que atender, Darien serena esta como loca llamándote a mi celular, por favor a la próxima no le des mi numero-la aguamarina se alejo dejando atontada a la rubia que la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla.

¿Te gustaría que asumiera tu puesto desde hoy mismo? –dijo la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Una cosa harukita…yo aun no le eh dicho a michiru que te vas a quedar con mi puesto...no abras la boca de mas –hablo el pelinegro sacando su celular.

¡OH!...se llama michiru…-la chica sonrió aun más y metió las manos en sus bolsillos-

No se te ocurra llamarla por su nombre, entiéndelo tenoh…es tu superior, debe ser respetada es "la detective kaioh", vamos a casa para que te instales y serena te vea. Mañana tenemos que estar aquí a primera hora ya que te daré el reglamento que hay que seguir en el departamento y el que hay que seguir como pareja de kaioh.-el pelinegro marco un número en su celular y se alejo para comenzar una llamada-

La pareja de kaioh…se oye tan excitante eso-susurro para si misma mirando la dirección por la cual la chica había salido.

**Notas de la Autora**

¡Hola! Pues espero les guste este fanfic que tendrá un poco de todo, eh adquirido muchos conocimientos a lo largo de esta vida que estoy recorriendo y creo que es una nueva etapa de escritora la cual comienza con este fic el cual me comprometo a traer diversión, seriedad y dejarlos la borde del colapso. Atte. Michiru Asami


	2. El Reglamento

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Capitulo II

El Reglamento

Bueno haruka ¡bienvenida a tu casa!-hablo el pelinegro abriendo la puerta del auto para que la rubia bajara-

¡Dios mío! Esto es una mansión… ¿tan bien pagan en ese trabajo?-dijo la rubia bajando y mirando la casa que se encontraba frente a ella, sin duda era grande con fachada de castillo como los del mismo Versalles, un jardín enorme y bien arreglado, con flores e infinidad de pasto verde vivo.

Ajajajajajajaja vamos serena nos esta esperando-Darien avanzo hasta entrar a la casa, la rubia lo siguió admirando cada paso que daba; dentro de la casa se encontraba Serena Tsukino De Chiba, esposa del detective Darien Chiba, ella era una joven de aparentemente 20 años, tenia el cabello hasta la cintura color dorado, test blanca y unos ojos grandes y color azul cielo. Vestía un blusón color rosa con un lazo a la altura de la cintura lo cual hacia notar sus 7 meses de embarazo.

¡Buen Día Cabeza de Bombón!-la rubia saludo amablemente y serena solo corrió a ella abrazándola fuertemente

¡HARUKA! ¡BIENVENIDA! Te extrañamos tanto, estas tan cambiada…-las lagrimas de la chica comenzaron a correr, siempre tan emotiva, sus sentimientos eran incontrolables.

No llores cabeza de bombón, estoy aquí sana y salva, también te extrañe mucho a los dos en realidad. Pero tenía que terminar la carrera y ustedes ya tenían planes y no podían esperarme.-las chicas rompieron el abrazo y serena limpio sus lágrimas mirando a haruka.

Siempre tan bonita y tan especial…sin duda extrañe a mi hermana…y dime ¿Cuántas chicas cargaste contigo esta vez?-la rubia sonrió recordando que era toda una Casanova, su peculiar forma de vestir engañaba a muchas chicas y otras que a pesar de saber que se trataba de una chica preferían ignorarlo y seguir con la rubia.

Esta vez vengo sola, pero no dudo en encontrarme a alguna por aquí. ¿Cómo va mi sobrino eh?-haruka acaricio el vientre de la rubia fascinada-

Será una niña y es muy inquieta, no se queda en paz ningún momento. Imagínate cuando nazca…-serena sonrió y la rubia la miro ilusionada-

Te ves muy hermosa así…Darien felicidades por cuidar de mi cabeza de bombón y ponerla mucho más hermosa-Darien sonrió y abrazo a su esposa por la cintura-

Esto es trabajo de los dos…y algún día tu también dejaras a alguien así de hermosa...o tal vez algún día tu también estarás así de hermosa-la rubia soltó una carcajada burlonamente-

No creas en milagros…eres policía tu ciencia es la biblia.- Darien negó con la cabeza-

Bueno bueno chicos…yo estoy hambrienta y ustedes deben de estarlo así que pasemos a comer, prepare algo delicioso-serena se dirigió al comedor mientras alardeaba de que tan rico cocinaba y que tan bien le había quedado la comida de hoy, haruka y Darien la siguieron acomodándose en el comedor y esperando que la joven futura madre les sirviera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La aguamarina llegaba a su casa no más pequeña que la de Darien pero si con mucha mas seguridad, bajo de su auto que dejo estacionado en la cochera y saco las llaves para abrir la puerta, pero de la nada llego a su mente la imagen de aquella chica que había visto tiempo atrás en el departamento.

Yo a ella la eh visto en otro lugar…-susurro y se quedo pensando un momento, después negó con su cabeza y abrió la puerta entrando a la casa, paso por la sala y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, entro y aventó la gabardina a la cama, se sentó en esta misma para quitarse los zapatos de tacón y desvestirse para irse a bañar-

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y la chica pudo escuchar su sonido, pero ya estaba dentro de la ducha y no saldría para contestar, así se tratara de una emergencia; dejo de sonar y a los 5 segundos comenzó de nuevo, esta vez la grabadora se activo.

"Estas Hablando a la casa de la Detective Kaioh, deja tu mensaje y en cuanto tenga tiempo te atenderé…biip"…Vaya debes estar ocupada resolviendo algún caso, solo quería avisarte que hoy fui con el ginecólogo y me han dicho que el sexo del bebe es una niña, me emocione demasiado, el doctor dijo que ella esta muy bien pero que aun sigue siendo un embarazo riesgoso. Quería invitarte al centro comercial hace ya casi un mes que no nos vemos y realmente te extraño; espero haya tiempo para que contestes mi mensaje Cuídate mucho. Y me saludas a Darien y a su esposa.

-La aguamarina salió corriendo con la toalla en el cuerpo para escuchar como colgaban la llamada-

Keiko es cierto hace un mes que no te eh visitado, pero estos homicidios no me han dejado ni siquiera respirar…por eso eh decidido que este día será para ti-la chica se dispuso a vestirse y a llamar a Keiko para pasar por ella e ir al centro comercial-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta será tu habitación, espero que no sea poco a lo que estas acostumbrada-hablo serena mostrándole un cuarto a haruka-

Claro que no…esto es mucho vaya este armario es enorme…tendré que llenarlo de ropa…-la chica entro observando todo con asombro-

Bueno yo me iré a descansar realmente lo necesito, Darien te acompañara a comprar ropa, no te preocupes iras con mi tarjeta de crédito y cuando comiences a trabajar me lo rembolsaras, Sin peros tenoh-serena después de decir esto se marcho a su cuarto sin darle tiempo a la rubia para reprochar-

Bueno haruka, te tengo que enseñar que es lo que se hace en el departamento- haruka se sentó en la cama y miro a Darien-

Mejor háblame de ella….de la detective-Darien sonrió irónicamente-

Valla valla… no me digas ¿Qué te gusto?-la rubia sonrió y el chico solo lanzo un suspiro-

Escúchame tenoh-hablo sentándose a un lado de la rubia-Michiru Kaioh el cual es su nombre, es una joven seria, algo fría, dedicada a su trabajo, su humor no es del todo lindo, es exigente, odia cometer errores, y no le gustan los casanovas. Con ella no se juega y no se habla nada más que de trabajo, a mi me costo ganármela como amiga. Pero ahora que le diste una mala impresión dudo que te valla bien con ella. Ella es para ti la detective Kaioh, nada de michiru ni ninguno de tus apodos lindos-la rubia miraba al chico atenta-

Vaya vaya…..es una sirena difícil…-Darien arqueo una ceja a tal comentario-

¿Sirena? ¿Por qué sirena?-dijo levantándose rápidamente-

Por que sus cabellos son como las mismas olas del mar, es preciosa…pero como las sirenas tienen un físico que deslumbra y es un misterio por descubrir, y yo quiero descubrirlo- Darien miro a la chica algo molesto-

¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!-la chica se sobresalto a las palabras del joven-

¡Escúchame con atención! No es fácil entrar al puesto que te ofrecí, y no puedes desperdiciarlo, michiru no será tu juego y tienes que comportarte. Ahora iremos a buscarte ropa-dijo saliendo del cuarto dejando a la rubia en la cama-

Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que nada se le escapa a haruka tenoh, ni siquiera el mismo mar-dijo para ella y después se levanto apresurándose a e seguir a Darien-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La aguamarina sonó el claxon y espero algunos segundos para ver como una chica de test blanca y cabello largo y negro como la misma noche, se acercaba a su auto, abrió la puerta y subió sentándose en el asiento de copiloto abrochándose el cinturón-

¡MICHIRU TE EH EXTRAÑADO TANTO!-dijo abrazando a la chica quien también correspondió el abrazo y beso la mejilla de la morena-

Reika debo disculparme contigo, sé que prometí que estaría a cargo de ti y del bebe...Pero realmente estos casos han sido demasiado difíciles, aun no damos con el desgraciado que este haciendo esto-Keiko puso un dedo en los labios de michiru haciendo una señal de silencio-

Ya ya esta bien, ya estas aquí, además yo estoy cuidándome mucho y me esta sirviendo mucho el dinero que me envías, sin ti sabes que no podría seguir adelante, en mi estado no puedo trabajar sabes que te amo michí, bueno la bebe y yo te amamos mucho-la chica acaricio el vientre de la morena y encendió el auto-

Bueno, me alegra saber que sabes el sexo, ahora así podremos comprarle mucha ropa y decorar su cuarto-arranco el auto dirigiéndose al centro-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Ya te dije que no Darien!-exclamo haruka molesta al ver el vestido que el chico tenia en su mano-

No te vas a quemar solo mídetelo y te doy una gran cantidad de dinero, siempre eh tenido la tentación de saber si te ves bien vestida de chica-la rubia lo miro molesta-

Pues ve olvidándote de tus fantasías, yo sé que soy demasiado que hasta un chico se enamora de mi...pero no, nunca me vas a ver con algo así y si no te molesta yo escogeré mi….-dejo de reclamar al ver a la aguamarina quien pasaba por ahí, le sorprendió verla, pero más le sorprendió verla de la mano con aquella chica de cabello largo, Darien quien vio como la rubia se quedo en silencio voltio y miro hacia donde la rubia para encontrarse con michiru y aquella otra chica quienes miraban la ropa de bebe-

Ella es Keiko Tomoe, es una victima de abuso sexual, la conocimos hace 9 meses y resolvimos su caso, michiru me había comentado que le estaba dando una cantidad de dinero para el embarazo de la chica, ya que es producto de la violación que sufrió…pero nunca imagine que…-la rubia bajo la mirada al ver que la aguamarina voltio a ver hacia aquel lugar-

¡DARIEN!-grito Keiko al ver al pelinegro y comenzó a acercarse a el, michiru soltó la mano de la chica caminando un poco mas despacio-

¡KEIKO! Vaya me alegro de volver a verte, por lo visto todo va de maravilla…-Keiko llego abrazando al chico y después le miro ilusionada-

Así es, es una niña y solo le falta un mes, estoy muy emocionada-la rubia estaba mas atrás observando a la aguamarina quien se había quedado un poco más atrás.

Mira Keiko te presento a haruka tenoh, ella también es detective y se integrara al departamento-dijo el chico dando un empujoncito a la rubia, esta sonrió y beso la mano de Keiko-

Es un honor conocer a una chica tan bonita-dijo mirando a la aguamarina quien no hizo gesto alguno-

Jajajajaja Muchas gracias, el gusto es mío y detective tenoh, espero que usted también sea todo un superhéroe como Darien y como michi…que salven más vidas y llene de luz el futuro de tantas chicas.-michiru dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar estas palabras y haruka pudo notarla ya que no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo-

¿Michi? ¿Quién es michi?-dijo haciéndose la inocente y volviendo su mirada a Keiko, Darien solo sonrió y michiru dio dos pasos para estar a al altura de Keiko-

Mi nombre es Michiru, pero para ti soy la Detective Kaioh y que quede claro eso-dijo con una voz fría, Keiko no pudo evitar tomar el brazo de la aguamarina a lo que Darien dio una mirada tentativa a michiru, la aguamarina solo miro hacia otro lado sonrojándose un poco, todo esto lo observaba la rubia-

Darien ¿Cómo se encuentra tu esposa?-la voz de Keiko llamo la atención de todos sacándolos de sus juegos de miradas.

Ella esta de maravilla, tiene 7 meses de embarazo y también tendrá una niña, la llamaremos rini-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo al recordar a su esposa y su futura hija-

Vaya, nosotras aun no hemos pensado en algún nombre-dijo Keiko mirando de reojo a michiru quien se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo-

¿Por qué no la llaman michiru?-dijo Darien sonriendo a la que la aguamarina le miro-

Claro Darien aprovéchate todo lo que quieras, solo por que estas en compañía no puedo hacerte nada, pero no te preocupes….mañana no tendrás esa sonrisa de victoria.-dijo poniendo a su voz un tono autoritario-

Es que con todo el respeto que te mereces jefa, pero nunca lo imagine y mucho menos…disfrutar de una situación así, vaya que te tienes muchas cosas guardadas-haruka inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza a Keiko, era linda pero sin duda un sentimiento dentro de ella la estaba haciendo incomodar, será acaso que ¿si podrían escaparse de la gran tenoh?

Bueno ya Darien, yo no te estaré contando mi vida personal, que tu lo hagas conmigo es diferente, ahora tu tienes muchas cosas que hacer y yo también, te veo todos los días como para estarte viendo ahora-dijo algo fastidiada a lo que Keiko sonrió y entrelazo su mano con la de michiru-

Hasta luego Darien, cuida mucho a serena y a tu bebe, espero verte otro día…Detective Tenoh es un gusto conocerla, espero también verla alguna otra vez-y así ambas chicas se alejaron-

Vaya vaya, asi que ese es tu punto débil kaioh ajajajajajajajajaja quien lo diría Keiko y tu...-la rubia dio un gran suspiro llamando la atención-

Yo creo que te vas olvidando de "la sirena"-dijo mirando a la rubia-

Es tarde hay que comprar todo y regresar con cabeza de bombón –dijo dando media vuelta para caminar en la misma dirección por la cual anteriormente las chicas se habían marchado-

¿Vas a comprar tu ropa en el departamento de bebes?-musito Darien mirando como la chica aminaba decidida y con ese rumbo, esta volteo y le sonrió misteriosamente-

No, le llevare algunos regalos a cabeza de bombón-dijo para después volver a caminar, buscando entre la gente su objetivo.

No comprendo hasta donde puedes llegar con tal de no herir tu orgullo-el chico alcanzo a tomarla del brazo y le miro molesto-

No juegues con ella, ya viste que no está sola, sácala de tu lista, no esa disponible y entiéndelo de una vez comienza a respetarla que gracias a ella comerás todos los días-dijo soltando el brazo de la chica-

Solo quiero observar bien que es lo que se me escapo, ¿acaso ella va vestida de esa manera al departamento?-dijo mirando de nuevo a la pareja de chicas, esta vez resaltando a la aguamarina quien llevaba puesto un vestido en color blanco con detalles de flores pequeñas en color rosa, el largo era arriba de la rodilla y el escote era en forma de V, las mangas eran cortas y su cabello iba recogido en una coleta.

Pues no…por que ella respeta su trabajo así que vamos a comprar tu ropa y déjalas en paz-Darien comenzaba a fastidiarse, pero realmente era muy interesante ver a su pareja en un día libre-

Mira este es lindo ¿verdad que si mich?-hablo la morena tratando de llamar la atención de michiru que no dejaba de mirar cada movimiento de la rubia-

¡MICHIRU!-levanto un poco la voz jalando el brazo de la chica, quien asustada volteo a verla-

Si si yo también te quiero y a la…-se quedo callada al ver la cara de Keiko-

¿Qué tanto le ves?...la vas a ver todos los días en el departamento, a mi no me ves siempre. Pero déjalo así-dijo volviendo su vista a la ropa que tenían frente-

No, no kei...yo solo quería decirte que te amo-la aguamarina voltio a la chica dejándola frente a frente, dio un suave beso en su mejilla-

Anda compra lo que quieras para la bebe…acabo de recibir una buena cantidad…-keiko sonrió recargándose en el hombro de michiru-

Seria lindo si me ayudas a escoger, tu tienes muy buen gusto-ambas chicas siguieron revisando el pasillo, mientras Keiko tomaba todo lo que veía, haruka disimuladamente trataba de ir al paso de la pareja-

Entre caminatas en el pasillo Darien y haruka, Keiko y michiru volvieron a quedar frente a frente esta vez uniendo sus manos la aguamarina y la rubia al querer tomar una prenda al mismo tiempo.

Yo la vi primero-dijo la rubia mirando retadoramente a la aguamarina esta solo suspiro y recordó como Keiko realmente deseaba esa prenda-

Lo siento...pero esto es mío ¿podrías quitar tu mano por favor?-dijo la aguamarina en un tono algo confuso, era amable pero su tono de voz helaba la piel de cualquiera.

No, esto se lo llevare a cabeza de bombón-haruka arrebato la prenda de las manos de la aguamarina y depositándola en la canastilla que llevaba-

Déjalo así mich…debe haber cosas mas bonitas…-Keiko llego hasta michiru con la mirada abajo y jalándola para alejarse de ese lugar-

Por favor haruka no seas infantil, regrésale ese vestido a michiru-dijo el pelinegro palpando el hombro de la chica-

No, yo lo vi primero ella tiene que entender que no por que vaya a ser mi superior, le voy a tener que dar todo lo que quiera, y que se valla acostumbrando-la actitud de la rubia era incomprensible para Darien, ¿Por qué comportarse así?...será acaso que ¿realmente estaba celosa?

Olvídalo Keiko…compraremos uno mejor, tenemos que irnos ya que mañana habrá DEMASIADO trabajo para los nuevos integrantes del departamento-michiru tomo de la mano a Keiko dando media vuelta para irse de aquel lugar-

¡Estas loca haruka!...le declaraste la guerra…-el pelinegro sacudió un poco a la rubia para que reaccionara-

Es inmaduro de su parte que se desquite en el trabajo por algo que s personal…-tomo el vestido de la canastilla y lo coloco en su antiguo lugar-

Viéndolo bien no es tan bonito-musito haruka caminando rumbo a las cajas registradoras-

La aguamarina dejo las bolsas en el suelo y se sentó junto a Keiko recargándose en su hombro.

Fue un día muy lindo…gracias por pasarlo conmigo-Keiko dio un gran suspiro, al escuchar sonar el celular de la aguamarina, esta lo saco y miro el numero-

¿Qué raro?-dijo contestando inmediatamente

Detective kaioh-hablo tranquilamente, pero del otro lado de la línea no se escucho nada-

¡Halo!-volvió a insistir esta vez algo molesta-

¡En lugar de estar comprando, deberías estar investigando las muertes de esta semana…por que el numero podría aumentar en cualquier momento-se escucho del otro lado de la línea, una voz infantil, como saber si se trataba de una niña o un niño. La aguamarina iba a contestar pero la llamada fue colgada-

¿Estas bien michiru?-Keiko miro como la cara de ella palideció, ¿Qué significaba esa llamada? Y ¿de donde habían tomado su número?

Eh...Si si...no pasa nada, ve a dormir debes estar cansada…Caminamos mucho hoy-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

Quédate esta noche conmigo-la aguamarina la voltio a ver algo sorprendida a tal petición-

Tengo mucho miedo, han estado llamándome, han estado tocando la puerta en la madrugada, tocando las ventanas, y mandando notas que ni siquiera me atrevo a abrir…no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte-la chica rompió en llanto abrazando a michiru y recargándose en su pecho-

Shhh...Keiko…sh... ven vamos a dormir…me quedare contigo esta noche-musito la aguamarina acariciando el cabello de la chica-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡No sabia como terminarlo! Se me ocurrieron tantas ideas, y al final cuando me senté a escribir salió esta. Este capitulo es mas largo que el primero, pero me emocione jajajajaja. Me gusta mucho invertir un poco los papeles de haruka y michiru y bueh darle ahora si un gran cambio a la historia que conocemos de estos personajes. ¡EMBARAZOS! Si eso jamás se me va a quitar, estarán presentes en la mayoría de mis historias. Espero les guste este capitulo y les envió un gran beso a mis queridos lectores.

Atte. Michiru Asami


	3. El Rugido de la marea

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Capitulo III

El rugido de la marea

El ruido de la alarma era horrible, ya que el sonido golpeaba en las paredes haciéndose un eco espantoso, dio tantas vueltas en la cama tratando de ignorar ese sonido, pero era imposible, seguía y seguía, entonces despertó y se sentó en la cama-

Todo esta oscuro…¿Qué hora es?-tomo su despertador y vio 4:00

¡QUE! Son las 4:00 de la mañana, como es posible que vaya a trabajar a esa hora-la rubia molesta apago el despertador y se levanto entrando al baño para ducharse-

Dieron tres toques a la puerta del cuarto de haruka y se escucho una voz detrás de ella

¡No seas perezosa, tenemos que estar allá a las 5:00 en punto!-la rubia abrió la puerta recién duchada y aun con la bata de bañar puesta-

Si ya estoy despierta, pero a la próxima vez que esa cosa suene a las 4:30….-dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Darien-

Entraron al departamento y la rubia pudo ver como ya estaban la mayoría de los trabajadores ejerciendo su trabajo.

¡Vaya!-musito impresionada a ver tanto movimiento tan temprano-

Algunos no duermen y se quedan aquí…-el pelinegro dirigió a la rubia a una pequeña oficina donde estaban dos escritorios-

Solo hay dos…-dijo mirando con un poco de recelo-

Ajajaja tu oficina no es esta, ves allá afuera hay muchos bueno tu ocuparas uno de esos-dijo el chico señalándole a la rubia un escritorio fuera la ofician, pero demasiado cerca de ella-

Esta bien...-dijo resignada para sentarse en el pero vio como un hombre uniformado entro-

¿Dónde ESTA KAIOH?-hablo golpeando el escritorio de la ausente-

General…no lo sé, no la eh visto desde ayer, ella es muy puntual-Darien se sobresalto un poco al ver a su superior molesto

Encontraron el cuerpo de otra chica, las mismas características, esta vez había una nota para ustedes…en especial para kaioh-el uniformado le mostro algunas fotos demasiado graficas sobre lo ocurrido esa noche-

¿Qué decía le mensaje?-Darien observaba con determinación las fotos, analizando cada detalle.

Dice: _Es una lastima que prefieras dormir con esa chica que salir a analizar el regalo que te acabo de enviar. Te llame para advertirte kaioh, pero no hiciste caso, así que esta chica pago las consecuencias. Espero tus superiores no se enojen contigo firma: CDM_-Darien miro la nota escrita-

Vaya, esta hecho en computadora, tratare de localizar a michiru, si el sabe de ella tal vez...-Darien saco su celular dejando todo en el escritorio y retirándose a un lugar pero era inútil la aguamarina no contestaba, ni en su casa ni en su celular-

No, no contesta…LOCALIZEN A LA DECTIVE KAIOH-dio la orden al general a todo el equipo que se encontraba en esa área, la movilización comenzó hasta que la aguamarina después de media hora se hizo presente-

¿Qué sucede?-entro al departamento casi corriendo y mirando como todos estaban moviéndose rápidamente-

¡Por dios! ¡Estas sana!-hablo Darien abrazando a michiru-

Si, ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo esta algo confundida, al ver como el general se acercaba a ella-

Esto lo hallaron en la escena del crimen anoche…creímos que este demente te había capturado-

¿Quién rayos es CDM?-dijo mirando la nota-Ayer, recibí una llamada, no podría decir si era un hombre o una mujer, era una voz de un pequeño, me decía que debería investigar el caso…Que el numero podría aumentar-miro a el general algo preocupada-

¡Y NO ME AVISASTE! Ayer recibiste una llamada del asesino y tranquilamente te quedaste dormida, y llegas hoy tarde sin saber que hay una nueva victima-dijo molesto mirando a michiru, esta solo bajo la mirada-

Nosotros investigaremos ese caso, ven kaioh iremos a la escena del crimen-Darien tomo el brazo de michiru listos para partir-

No, eso ya esta cubierto, amy ya tiene los resultados de todo, y es lo mismo, no hay huellas, no hay nada, mas que polvo de guantes de látex, no tiene identificación fue violada, no hay nada diferente en este cuerpo- Darien se quedo en silencio sin saber que hacer, michiru aun seguía asimilando todo lo que había visto la noche anterior, Keiko le había mostrado notas donde le avisaban de las cuartadas del asesino, todas firmadas igual y dirigidas a ella.-

¡KAIOH!-la chica salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre-

Respóndeme ¿con que chica dormías?, ¿Quién estaba contigo?-la aguamarina se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas frases en voz alta haciendo que los que estaban cerca la miraran, haruka estaba punto de hablar pero fue callada por Darien quien la detuvo tomándola del brazo y mirándola amenazadoramente-

Con...Keiko Tomoe…, pase la noche en su casa…ella me mostro algunos sobres donde avisaban sobre las cuartadas de el asesino, todas firmadas del mismo modo de….-callo al ver como su superior golpeaba el escritorio mas cercano que tenia-

¡QUE ESTAS PENSANDO MICHIRU KAIOH! ¡¿Por qué ESAS CARTAS NO ESTAN AQUÍ?¡ALGO ESTA PASANDO CONTIGO Y NO ES BUENO! una orden de cateo para la casa de Keiko…tal vez ella tiene que ver en todo esto-la aguamarina lo miro molesta-

NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO-grito enfurecida a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos-

SI ELLA NO DIO AVISO A NOSOTROS ES POR QUE TENIA MIEDO, MIEDO A QUE PASARA LO MISMO QUE PASO AQUELLA VEZ, POR AVISAR A LA POLICIA FUE VIOLADA, TODO ESO LO SUPE APENAS AYER, NO PODIA DEJARLA SOLA...TAMBIEN ESTABA ATERRADA AL RECIBIR ESA LLAMADA-los puños de la aguamarina estaban apretados y sus ojos reflejaban furia pero a la vez temor e impotencia-

Kaioh...-pero era tarde la aguamarina estaba enfurecida, salió del departamento azotando todas las puertas que veía-

Yo la calmo….y le doy sus disculpas-hablo Darien tomando su saco y corriendo tras michiru, haruka miro confundida-

Síguelos, es tu deber entender a kaioh y tratar de dominarla...será tu pareja en poco tiempo-hablo el general mirando a haruka, esta asintió y salió también-

Michiru caminaba como encajando sus pies en el asfalto, era realmente molesto haberse sentido humillada delante de todos, miro en la sala de espera se encontraba Keiko, no iba a dejarla sola.

¿Todo esta bien?-dijo la chica asustada al ver a michiru con lágrimas-

Te iré a dejar a algún lugar seguro…tengo que volver y terminar con esto-dijo tomándola del brazo y estirándola para que se parara-

¡MICHIRU!-Darien venia corriendo y llego hasta donde la chica agitado-

Te eh dicho que soy kaioh-hablo molesta jalando a Keiko-

No estoy para tus caprichos…cálmate, el general te pide disculpas, tienes que entender que tu vida corre peligro, y el esta nervioso que te pase algo-la aguamarina le entrego una caja a Darien-

Ahí están sus dichosas cartas, yo regresare un poco mas tarde-Keiko quien ya estaba de pie miraba aterrada la cara de su chica-

No seas inmadura, enfrenta las cosas, No que eras la gran superior, la gran detective kaioh-hablo haruka poniéndose frente a michiru encarándola- anda no huyas del problema, enfréntalo.

-michiru realmente estaba fastidiada que no quería discutir mas, tomo la mano de Keiko y a tirones la alejo de ahí sacándola del departamento y subiéndola a su auto-

No te das cuenta que la lastimas-hablo haruka aun siguiendo a la chica, observo como Keiko hacia una meca de dolor pero no decía nada-

Quieres que todos te obedezcan y no te das cuenta que los dañas, si la amas no la maltrates así. ¿No te das cuenta de su estado?-michiru no pudo más, soltó la mano de Keiko llego hasta la rubia y la abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas-

¡CALLATE YA! TÚ NISIQUIERA TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO SE TRABAJA AQUÍ, ASI QUE SI QUIERES CONSERVAR EL PUESTO RESPETAME Y NO ME CUESTIONES-la rubia puso su mano en su mejilla al sentir aun el golpe, Keiko ya estaba dentro del coche y trataba de que no le afectara nada de lo que estaba pasando, michiru respiraba agitada tratando de controlarse, y es que golpear a la rubia le había hecho tan bien, Darien se quedo observando desde mas atrás, no podía abogar por la rubia ella se lo había ganado-

Demuéstrame que te debes quedar en el departamento…descubre el siguiente paso de el asesino y dame una opción de quien puede ser-la aguamarina se retiro subiendo al auto y arrancando brutalmente, haruka se quedo ahí sobando su mejilla y analizando sus palabras-

Te lo merecías-Darien llego hasta la rubia-

Si también me merecía la oportunidad-dijo sonriendo misteriosamente-

Michiru michiru, vas muy rápido y no hay….-la chica hizo una mueca de dolor, michiru voltio de reojo a ver a Keiko, y esta se encontraba con las manos en su vientre, retorciéndose extrañamente-

¿Estas bien Keiko?-hablo asustada frenando sin aviso-

No…creo que es…..hora…-el grito de Keiko fue lo que saco a michiru de sus pensamientos volteando el volante y acelerando al mismo tiempo.

Todo va estar bien cálmate todo va a estar…. ¡KEIKO!

**Notas de la autora:**

Por dios comenze a escribir a las 5:30 ahorita son las 6:00 pm

Y es que me emocione tanto escribiendo, ajajajajajaja es divertido cuando te inspiras de esa manera, yo creo que es por que me gusta mucho la historia. LO SIENTO NUNCA PUEDP CONTROLARME CON ESO DE LAS MUERTES Y LOS ABORTOS. Les prometo que no le espera algo tan feo a Keiko, voy a ser buena con ella, por que si Keiko se muere michiru también, OYE QUE BUENA IDEA ajajajajajaja si si abofetee a haruka, estaba hablando y me desespero y tenia que callarla de alguna manera.


	4. Luciernaga

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Capitulo IV

Luciernaga

Estas son las cartas y todas estan firmadas como CDM-haruka observaba las cartas detenidamente, pero no se concentraba del todo ya que su mejilla aun le ardia-

Esta dice: "_El lobo vuelve a atacar, esta hambirento de caperucitas" _aquí esta otra _"Es hora de irse de caseria_" "_Esta Noche habra un regalo para ti_"- darien levanto la mirada al escuchar esto-

Este se relaciona con nuestra victima anterior-decia mientras colocaba fotos en un pizarron, para analizar cada detalle-

¿Estara bien kaioh?-se escucho la voz de un chico desde un escritorio-

Si seiya, fue a dejar a keiko a su casa, aunque si yo fuera ella la llevaria a otro lugar-respondio darien preocupado, la rubia se mantenia en silencio mirando las cartas-

El asesino debe conocer a kaioh, debe vigilarla, debe conocer a keiko y saber que ellas estan juntas, por eso envio esto a keiko para que no diera aviso a la policia por lo tanto el asesino conoce la historia de keiko- balbuceo haruka dejando atentos a los demas miembros que se encontraban ahí-

Entonces habria que investigar ¿a todos los que rodean a kaioh?-hablo seiya acercandose hasta la nueva detective.

No, hay que averiguar quienes saben sobre la relacion que llevan kaioh y keiko, quienes saben sobre el embarazo, quienes son sus intimas amigas y cosas que esten relacionadas con ellas dos, quienes las conoscan por separado no son candidatos-haruka guardo las cartas en la caja y tomo su gabardina-

Debemos comenzar ahora…cuando kaioh regrese tengo que tener un candidato de quien sea el asesino-darien la miro sonriendo-

Esta a prueba, pobre de ti y colocate algun remedio para esa mejilla que se esta hinchando-hablo seiya tomando tambien su gabardina, la rubia lo miro amenazadoramente-

Por cierto, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, tambien soy detective, pero yo soy de esos que son mas agresivos-estiro la mano para estrecharla con la de la rubia, seiya era un hombre alto, de test blanca y cabellera larga tomada en una coleta, su apariencia no era del todo aterradora asi que podria dudarse que fuera un policia-

Yo soy Haruka tenoh-dijo estrechando la mano del chico y soltandola rapidamente-

¿Quieres un tip para sobrevivir aquí? Manten contentos al general, nuestro jefe y a michiru tu jefa-seiya sonrio y salio del departamento-

Bueno tu estas acargo de esto ¿por donde comenzamos?-haruka estaba apunto de responder la pregunta de darien cuando el sonido del celular los interrumpio-

Lo siento-dijo el chico alejandose un poco-

Detective Chiba, entiendo.. ¿todo esta bien?...claro vamos para allá de inmediato-darien colgo y miro a la rubia-

Michiru esta en el hospital, keiko esta hospitalizada, su parto se adelanto-ambos salieron rumbo al hospital-

Los gritos inundaban la sala y es que todos los recuerdos venian a su mente, el sentir aquellos dolores le recordaban la historia de cómo habia adquirido "el placer de ser madre"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asi es…los gritos son en el departamento de alado y…bip bip-

¡Se corto la llamada! ¿Pudieron rastrear de donde viene?-la detective kaioh tomo su gabardina rapidamente seguida del detective chiba, listos y armados para ir rumbo al departamento de donde anteriormente habian recibido una llamada-

Calle jubban departamento #503 a nombre de Keiko Tomoe-hablo uno de los tecnicos y ambos detectives salieron velozmente, llegaron al departamento, le puerta estaba abierta, los muebles regados, y un poco de sangre llevava el camino hacia la recamara, ambos dectectives se pusieron tras el marco y en posision de ataque-

DETECTIVES ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!-dijieron al unisimo entrando a l habitación y observando solo a aquella chica de cabello negro, desnuda en la cama sollozando, una herida en el brazo que goteaba sangre, y marcas en su piel-

Todo esta bien…-musito la agumarina acercandose y abrazandola al ver la escena y escuchar los sollozos de la chica-

Ire al otro departamento, llamare a una ambulacia-el joven salio dejando a las chicas solas-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba sola en aquella cama, todo era blanco y los dolores era uno seguido de otro, eran insoportables, sus voz ya estaba cansada de tanto gritar, el nombre de la persona que ahora amaba retumbaba en las paredes, la llamaba y la llamaba pero aquella persona no podia escucharla.

¡MIIIIICHIIIIIRUUUUUU!-grito una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inutil, nadie entraba por aquella puerta-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchas gracias por todo detectives, volvi a nacer gracias a ustedes-musitaba una chica sentada en la sala de espera del departamento policiaco.

Me alegra ver que estas tan repuesta y es muy lindo tenerte aquí…ah y gracias por las atenciones que nos has dado…realmente hace mucho tiempo que no comia algo tan rico-musitaba darien quien sostenia una plato con comida casera-

Es verdad, ya tienes casi un mes trayendonos comida y galletas, es muy lindo de tu parte-michiru estaba sentada a un lado de darien y ellos enfrente de la chica-

Asi es…ayer fui con la doctora amy, para la revisión que me habian pedido y bueno…sus sospechas son ciertas…estoy embarazada-keiko trato de simular una sonrisa a lo que la agumarina le sonrio, darien la miro indignado por primera vez en esa chica habia una sonrisa sincera-

Muchas felicidades, el ser madre es algo muy muy valioso…¿estas contenta?-a lo que keiko pudo mirar el brillo en los ojos de la agumarina, sonrio apenada y asintio con la cabeza-

Kaioh te espero en la oficina-darien se levanto dejando a las chicas solas-

Sé que es muy dificil convertirse en madre de esta manera. pero de un modo a otro es un bebe, tambien lleva tu sangre, crece en tu vientre…necesita tu amor-michiru tomo las manos de la chica y las coloco en el vientre de esta-

Tienes todo mi apoyo, sé que todo esto es muy duro, pero sin duda sabes que volverte a ver despues de todo me hizo algo…feliz y...-keiko silencio a michiru con uno de sus dedos, colocandolo en la boca de la agumarina haciendo señal de silencio-

Shh michi, aun recuerdo lo de la secundaria, a elsa, a ti y bueno...estoy muy agradecida que una vez mas seas mi heroína…quiero pedirte algo, es arriesgado y…-ahora fue la agumarina quien de mismo modo silencio a keiko-

Yo si acepto…y te voy a cuidar siempre kei..siempre…-keiko estaba apunto de besar a michiru cuando el celular de esta sono-

Detective Kaioh...si enseguida…., keiko te dejare en casa y mañana hablaremos de esto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero necesito que la atienda la doctora amy….tiene que decirle que estoy aquí-la agumarina estaba molesta y la recepcionista asustada a los regaños de la detective, tomo el telefono para localizar a la doctora que exigia pero michiru vio como amy se acercaba-

¡AQUÍ ESTAS!...keiko se puso mal…-la doctora amy era una chica mas bajita que michiru, su cabello iba corto en color azul que hacia juego con sus ojos azules también. Sus facciones eran suaves lo que brindaba confianza a todos sus pacientes-

Calma michiru, todo estara bien..pedire que las trasladen a quirofano ¿quieres venir?-ella siempre tan tranquila, tan linda, tan amable.

¿eh? ¿YO?...no no..tu estaras bien...ahi…-dijo dando dos pasos hacia atrás-

Ajajajajajaja no seas miedosa, no pasara nada malo…vas a traer un bebe la mundo es todo…-amy tomo la mano de michiru obligandola a caminar con ella-

Pero…pero…-la aguamarina trataba de negarse a dar un paso, pero era estirada por amy, esa chica tenia algo a lo cual no podia nadie oponersele. Estaba casi llegando al cuarto donde se encontraba keiko y ya podian escuchar los gritos de la chica y el nombre de la detective, michiru dio un gran suspiro-

Relajate si tu estas tensa no la vas a ayudar en nada…-amy abrio la puerta y detrás de ella entro una michiru completamente temerosa-

Calmate keiko…todo va a estar bien..esos dolores son normales, tienes que relajarte mira a quien te traje-hablo la doctora dejando que michiru se acercara a keiko quien rapidamente tomo la mano de michiru-

Ya quiero que termine esto, no me dejes sola…prometiste estar ahí…-michiru sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de la chica-

No te dejare, estare siempre junto a ti…ahora relajate y mejor busca un nombre que te guste…en algun momento ya estara aquí-amy revisaba a la chica y miraba su reloj-

Sabes keiko, si tu no te tranqulizas, la bebe no podra nacer, no esta en la mejor situación…pero si tu te tranquilizas en 10 minutos estaremos preparados y en la sala recibiendola y en 5 segundos vas a escuchar su llanto…y mañana saldras de aquí con ella en brazos...es tu decisión-amy se coloco a un lado de michiru mirando a la chica-

Esta bien….-amy sonrio y avanzo hacia la puerta-

Ire a preparar la sala y a los doctores y entonces regresare por ustedes dos y terminaremos con esto-la doctora salio dejando a las chicas un tanto nerviosas pero a la vez felices, michiru mantenia una sonrisa como la primera vez que acepto a keiko en su vida, ella habia velado por ese embarazo y no podia creer que estaba apunto de tener a esa niña en brazos, en cuanto a keiko, tenia miedo era algo nuevo para ella pero la felicidad era mucho mas fuerte el solo saber que al fin conoceria el rostro de aquel ser que por tanto tiempo cargo en su vientre y mejor aun que formaria una familia la lado de su amada detective le daba la tranquilidad que todo iba a estar bien.

Para mi es una luz en mi camino…pero tambien lo eres tu-keiko saco de sus pensamientos a michiru quien se acerco lentamente quedando a centimetros de los labios de la morena-

También eres una luz de esperanza en mi camino….-diciendo esto unio sus labios con los de la chica en un sublime momento, en donde no habia mas nada que ellas y aquel beso el cual termino a causa de un dolor mas en keiko-

Esto…es insoportable…-michiru sonrio en verla en aquella situación-

Se molesta por que no hemos pensando en su nombre, yo creo que la podriamos llamar igual que tu-keiko la miro molesta, y michiru sonrio a tal acto, keiko estaba apunto de responder pero vio como 5 enfermeras entraron seguidas de amy-

Bueno llego la hora…vamos a darle la bienvenida a..-miro a las chicas y estas negaron con la cabeza-

-las enfermeras llevaron la camilla de keiko hasta el quirofano, amy miro a michiru y le sonrio-

Ves cuerpos mutilados, chicas violadas, vas a la corte y te enfrentas con grandes casos, persigues pedofilos, asesinos en serie, van contra la religión y ¿tienes miedo de ver un parto?-la agumarina encojio los hombros y agacho la cabeza-

Ajajajajajajaja ven esto es hermoso-amy salio del cuarto seguida por michiru-

No veo a michiru por ningun lado-hablo darien quien buscaba entre las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera-

Esa doctora que me comentabas sabe lo de ellas, deveriamos investigarla-darien miro a haruka y sonrio-

Ajajajajaja no digas disparates por dios, ayudame a buscar a michiru-haruka lo miro con recelo y busco entre las personas, pero nada, ni la detective ni alguien conocido, se sentaron cerca de la sala de quirofanos y esperaron a que alguien conocido saliera. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y ellos estaban en silencio, solo se veian doctores y enfermeras correr y salir de ese cuarto una y otra vez-

Llevamos casi una hora aquí…deberiamos estar buscando pistas-hablo la rubia molesta mirando a darien quien practicamente se estaba quedando dormido-

Oye estos son los momentos que tenemos para descanzar…no te emociones con eso de la oportunidad, michiru ni se va a acordar-el pelinegro vio salir a la peliazul del quirofano y rapidamente se levanto hasta alcanzarla-

AMY AMY AMY!-la chica voltio al escuchar su nombre y miro a darien-

Ah.. ¿vienes por los resultados?-darien la miro extrañado-

No no..minako me llamo dijo que keiko estaba apunto de tener al bebe-amy lo miro y dudo un poco-

Valla esa minako…si asi es…keiko tuvo una hermosa niña-haruka llego hasta la doctora y la observo dentenidamente-

Ah es verdad..amy ella es la detective tenoh..es nueva, tu sabes cuando serena este en su ultimo mes tendre que ceder mi labor a alguien más-amy asintio y ofrecio la mano a la chica-

Es un gusto soy la Doctora Amy Mizuno, hago de todo en este hospital, pero soy una de las favoritas del departamento, nos estaremos viendo muy frecuentemente detective-la rubia tomo la mano de la chica y la beso caballerosamente-

Es usted muy linda y agradezco no veamos frecuentemente-amy se sonrojo un poco y miro a darien-

Eh bueno si asi es keiko esta aquí, en cuanto la acomoden en un cuarto les dire que vinieron a verla-amy estaba apunto de irse cuando darien la tomo del brazo-

No te pongas nerviosa, sé lo de michiru y keiko, quiero verlas a ambas-amy asintio y solo apunto hacia una puerta-

Gracias…-darien camino hacia donde amy le dirigio, seguido por haruka que como despedida le regalo una sonrisa coqueta a la doctora, darien giro la manilla cuidadosamente entre abio la puerta y vio un cuadro demasiado tentador, michiru sentada en la cama a un lado de keiko quien sostenia a la pequeña recien nacida, sin dudarlo saco su celular y fotografio ese momento para despues de dos segundos la agumarina voltio y lo vio-

Que educación la tuya….-dijo mirandolo retadoramente, darien entro seguido de haruka quien cerro la puerta-

¡Felicidades!-dijo acercandose hasta las chicas, keiko sonrio y le ofrecio cargar a la bebe, darien la tomo entre sus brazos-

Es demasiado pequeña, es tan linda…se parece a ti keiko-michiru sonrio a tal comentario y noto a haruka distante-

¡oye tu!-llamo la atencion de la rubia- ¿Quién es el asesino?-haruka la miro algo asustada, pero tato de mostrarse segura-

Estabamos apunto de tener algunas pistas, pero dijieron que estabas en el hospital, de la forma en que arrancaste el auto creimos que habian tenido algun accidente-la rubia metio sus manos a los bolsillos y alzo los hombros, michiru sonrio, pero que demonios le pasaba a esta chica, sonrio. La rubia no sabia si reir tambien o darse por desempleada-

¿Cuál es su nombre?-hablo darien tratando de despejar el ambiente que estaba apunto de comenzar-

Hotaru…-michiru miro extrañada a keiko y esta sonrio a tal acto-

Es pequeña, inquieta, es una luz en mi vida…es una luciernaga…es hotaru-michiru solo asintio sin más que decir, darien se acerco a la agumarina y le ofrecio a la bebe-

Anda quiero verte…esta es mi unica oportunidad-la chica asintio sonrojada y tomo a la bebe en brazos-

Hola hotaru…-susurro mirando a la pequeña quien dormia placidamente-

Vaya vaya…así que ya nacio el estorbo…creo que ahora se a quien atacar primero-hablo un hombre sentado en un escritorio observando algunas fotos-

Mi querida detective kaioh, no sabes que fallaste, no sabes que aun este malnacido como me llamaste sigue vivo. Ajajajajajajajajajaja disfruta tu felicidad...-frente a el se encontraba una chica de cabello lasio y rojo como elmismo fuego-

Señor…por ahora esta toda la información que tengo en cuanto tenga más me reportare con usted-la chica se levanto de su silla alejandose de aquel lugar oscuro y sombrio-

Preparate..michiru kaioh…

**Notas de al autora:**

SUFRI BLOQUEO ARTISTICO y fue una semana dura donde no pude ni cantar ni escribir ni hacer nada. No encontraba como terminar este capitulo pero prometo que el siguiente estara mejor. Ya nacio hotaru! No hayab algun significado para ponerle hotaru e inmediatamente recorde el significado. Sobre haruka, si si la estoy dejando un poco en segunda pero ya en un capi más saco a darien y se quedan solitas. La verdadf siento demasiada pena por lo que va a pasar keiko. Y amaria dejarles un adelanto. Pero para ello deben estar al mendiente de los comentarios por que ahí ire dejando adelantos.

Es todo =D

BESOS

Atte. Michiru Asami


	5. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Haruka!

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Capitulo V

Feliz Cumpleaños Haruka

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde el nacimiento de hotaru, por supuesto esto no detuvo al asesino y los cuerpos aparecían con más frecuencia, michiru le había pedido a Keiko que se mudara a su casa, así estaría la pendiente de ella y podría trabajar al mismo tiempo.

Oye michiru…sobre la nueva detective ¿tu crees que tenga buen rendimiento?-Keiko se sentó junto a michiru quien estaba atenta a la computadora-

Bueno…tiene coraje, pero aun veo que hace muecas graciosas cuando ve las fotografías de los cuerpos o cuando ve los cuerpos, yo creo que se acostumbrara-dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla-

Oye amor…¿no te regañan si tienes redes sociales personales?-keiko miro el sonrojo evidente de michiru, valla la había descubierto. Y por más que la aguamarina fuera seria y fría no era mayor de los 25 años, aun le seguían llamado la atención todo eso de las redes sociales y la comunicación por internet, claro estaba no publicaba fotos de ella y su nombre se mantenía como "Neptune"

Pues…oye Keiko como que escuche a hotaru llorar-dijo sonriendo de lado y ocultando su rostro-

Hotaru no ha llorado, ajajajajaja espera ¿es el mismo de secundaria?...por dios mich…-michiru levanto el rostro y sonrió apenada-

Es una táctica más, así me entero de cosas y bueno…Darien también tiene y…¿Quién rayos es uranus?-dijo mirando a la pantalla y viendo la solicitud que le requería añadirá a esa persona como amigo-

¿No tiene foto de perfil?...mira amigos en común, Darien, serena, elsa,…-michiru miro a Keiko extrañada-

Y tu también la tienes… ¿y ella o el es?-Keiko negó con la cabeza-

Ay Keiko…te eh dicho millones de veces que estas cosas son solo para gente que conoces realmente, pero bueno…no pierdo nada-michiru acepto la solicitud y espero algunos segundos para recibir una notificación-

"Hola lindura, espero tu y Keiko la pasen de maravilla; eres todo un misterio neptune ajajajajaja ese nombre es tan fuerte como tus bofetadas"-michiru leyó el comentario arqueo una ceja y dio un gran suspiro fastidiada-

Es la detective tenoh…ajaja que gracioso tienen nombres de planetas, pregúntale por que se puso así-michiru miro a Keiko y solo se levanto y camino donde se encontraba una pequeña canasta, en ella estaba hotaru durmiendo, la morena por su parte tomo la computadora y comenzó a escribir-

Ajajajajajaja, valla valla-michiru voltio a ver a Keiko y regreso a sentarse junto a ella con hotaru en brazos-

¿Qué haces he?...mira si pones algo comprometedor yo no me hare responsable de lo que pase-dijo mirando la pantalla de la computadora-

Solo le pregunte por que puso uranus y mira dijo "_Existe una leyenda de un antiguo milenio de plata donde la luna era la soberana de todo y cada planeta tenia a sus princesas las cuales eran guardianas de la princesa de la luna, entonces uranus era una de las mas fuertes, una princesa hermosa que vivía un amor prohibido; pocos desconocen esto_"

Dile que digo yo que no quiero que llegue drogada o ebria a la oficina, no se de donde se puede sacar una historia tan…-kieko suspiro y miro a michiru-

Tan romántica…-la aguamarina solo contuvo la risa y miro a hotaru quien comenzaba a moverse-

Se alejo de la computadora y se recostó mirando el reloj, suspiro y miro al techo tratando de perderse en el-

11:40…veinte minutos solo eso…veinte minutos, no sabes cuanta falta me haces…¿Qué estarás haciendo en este instante?, bueno yo creo que teniendo una vida mejor , sabes me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y me prepararas un rico pastel de los que solo tu sabias hacer, y no sé como llegue a ser tan dependiente de ti. Te extraño tanto, fuiste como mi mamá…-la chica coloco su mano en su mejilla, y limpio una de sus lágrimas, se levanto apago la computadora y volvió a la cama dejándose caer en ella y hundiendo su cara en una almohada, esa seria una noche larga y dolorosa.

Mmm Keiko ya, ya…son las 4:30 tengo que…bañarme…-la aguamarina no podía hablar ya que los labios de la morena sobre los de ella le impedían tal cosa, por su parte Keiko se mantenía encima de la chica no dejándola moverse-

No quiero…sabes que estas semanas eh estado sola...Esta casa es enorme….-la chica comenzó a besar el cuello de michiru-

No Keiko…mira... Te prometo que…kei...¡NO! Enserio tengo que…-la aguamarina estaba apunto de ceder cuando el sonido de el llanto de un bebe a ambas las saco de sus pensamientos-

Hotaru…-dijo Keiko levantándose y sentándose a un costado de la cama-

Ajajajajaja por eso amo a hotaru…-michiru se levanto rápidamente y estaba apunto de entrar al baño cuando miro a Keiko con la cabeza abajo-

¿Todo bien?-Keiko la miro y sus ojos se cristalizaron-

Ya no te gusto…ya no quieres estar conmigo…no puedes hacer el amor conmigo…por que…por que no soy virgen-michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acerco a Keiko arrodillándose ante ella-

Ey…Keiko no digas eso…claro que no es cierto, en primera no me importa si eres virgen o no, y claro que me muero de ganas por estar contigo y bueno...tu sabes-se sonrojo un poco y acaricio la mejilla de Keiko-

Pero tienes apenas tres semanas de haber dado a luz, no fue nada fácil, amy dijo claramente que no se podía ¿lo recuerdas?-Keiko asintió levemente, michiru sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de la chica-

¿Quieres que en la hora de comida venga para llevarte con alguien?..Así no te sentirás sola-Keiko negó con la cabeza y la miro-

¿Con quien me llevarías?, sabes que yo no tengo amigos aquí ni siquiera familia, mejor ven a comer y preparo algo rico-michiru dio un gran suspiro, se levanto y se paro en la puerta del baño-

Eso no puedo prometerlo…-entro al baño y aseguro con llave la puerta, Keiko solo se acerco a la cuna donde hotaru aun seguía llorando, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarla-

Shh shhh ¿tienes hambre?...

-se levanto sin el despertador, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, había estaba llorando prácticamente toda la noche, miro su cara en el espejo y ni siquiera le importo, entro al baño y abrió la regadera, se despojo de la pijama y entro bajo las gotas de agua que recorrían su piel, escucho como la puerta del cuarto se abría y se cerraba fuertemente, no le dio importancia, termino de ducharse y salió después de haberse cambiado, estaba apunto de tomar una corbata pero vio un paquete en su cama, se sonrió y lo tomo-

"_Feliz Cumpleaños haruka"_

Cabeza de bombón…-la rubia tomo el paquete y salió del cuarto, bajo hasta el comedor y observo un pastel en la mesa con más obsequios y una serena cocinado alegremente-

¡GRACIAS!-dijo corriendo hasta serena y abrazándola, serena correspondió el abrazo y le sonrió-

Y se pondrá mejor sabes…por que Darien hablo con su jefe y podrán quedarse este día en casa…-haruka la miro extrañada y vio como Darien colgaba el teléfono-

Bueno…me han dicho que si, ahora le avisare a michiru-volvió a tomar su celular pero la rubia le detuvo-

Pero las muertes han aumentado…deberíamos estar investigando..-haruka estaba algo insegura de quedarse ahí, pero Darien negó con la cabeza-

Michiru se ocupara de esto…no te preocupes-Darien marco al numero de michiru-

_¿Halo?..._

Jefa…quería avisarte que no iré…

_Ah un momento... ¡MICHIRU te llama Darien!_

_Halo… ¿Qué sucede Darien?_

Ahh veras…tengo un compromiso y no asistiremos ni haruka ni yo al trabajo ¿podrías encargarte?-

_¿Qué es más importante que descubrir al desgraciado?_

Pues…es algo…

_Ok Darien regresa tu y tenoh cuando quieran… un día, dos, tres, un mes.. no se preocupen el asesino estará esperando a que regresen para continuar con su a masacre-_

Pero…. ¡colgó!-el chico miro a serena-

Jejejeje dijo que si que estaba bien…-haruka no muy convencida asintió y serena volvió a batir lo que estaba preparando-

¿Entonces no vienes a comer?-Keiko estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con hotaru en brazos-

Lo dudo ahora más…Darien no ira…ni tenoh, no comprendo que puede ser más importante que esto…pero bueno tendré que hacer trabajo, tratare de llegar temprano y si es así te llamo para que te alistes y salir a algún lugar, ya sabes márcame al celular no a la oficina, cualquier cosa que se ofrezca ¿entendido?-michiru tomo un maletín y se acerco a la pequeña hotaru dándole un beso en la frente-

No es la primera vez que me quedo sola…descuida-pero Keiko fue callada por los labios de la chica-

Te amo kei...no lo olvides…-Keiko se sorprendió a tales palabras y solo vio como la aguamarina se marchaba, sonrió para si misma y cerro la puerta entrando a la sala-

Así es señor, hoy es el cumpleaños de la nueva detective, investigue todo sobre ella. Se llama Haruka Tenoh es graduada en la misma universidad que Darien "mugen gakuen" se graduó en la generación después que Darien. Vive con este detective y su esposa, sobre su pasado solo sé que no le gustan los chicos, le gusta referirse a ella como un chico y es muy atractiva- hablo la mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego, enfrente de ella se encontraba un hombre grande de edad, cabello rubio y ojos color azul marino, dio una media sonrisa y miro la fotografía de la rubia que tenia enfrente-

Entonces enviémosle un regalo…festejemos su cumpleaños y démosle la bienvenida-la chica se levanto rápidamente-

Si señor…-estaba punto de irse cuando voltio a ver a su jefe-

Escucha que sea un regalo muy especial… ¿a propósito como se lleva con nuestra kaioh?-la chica volvió a sentarse-

Muy mal, al parecer kaioh no la soporta…pero supongo que tendrá que acostumbrarse-el hombre cruzo sus brazos y se recargo en la silla-

Ya veo ya veo, entonces vamos a avanzar rápidamente, vamos a darle una gran sorpresa a la nueva y por que no a nuestra amiga kaioh…este trabajo lo voy a hacer yo…-el hombre se levanto de su silla, tomo abrigo y sombrero y salió de aquella penumbra, seguido por la mujer quien estaba algo aterrada-

Oh ya veo…entonces ¿por eso no fueron al trabajo?...claro seria muy divertido…pero tengo que esperar a que michiru llegue…amenos que, la llamare y le diré que estaré en tu casa ¿Qué les parece?...tomare un taxi e iré para allá-Keiko colgó el teléfono, se arreglo rápidamente y tomo a la pequeña hotaru en brazos, se aseguro que todo estuviese bien cerrado y salió de la casa hasta llegar a una avenida, espero un poco y vio como un taxista llegaba hasta ella-

¿la llevo?-la chica asintió y se subió en la parte trasera del auto cerro la puerta y dirigió al taxista, este arranco-

Vuelta a la izquierda por favor…-el taxista la miro por el retrovisor y siguió sin hacerle caso-

¡señor le dije que a la izquierda!-Keiko miro al hombre y entonces solo pudo quedarse callada, cerro sus ojos y vio como el hombre paraba el auto en un callejón-

Tome todo el dinero que tengo…pero no le haga daño a la bebe, déjeme ir y no le diré a nadie-la chica rogo pero este salió del auto sin hacerle caso, enseguida entro una chica sentándose aun lado de Keiko, en el asiento del piloto otra chica tomo el control y encendió el vehículo-

¿Me recuerdas preciosa?-la chica pelirroja tomo la barbilla de Keiko y esta solo la miro con asombro-

Ka...kaolinete-kaolinete sonrió y el auto comenzó su recorrido hasta llegar a una cabaña escondida a unas cuantos kilómetros alejados de la ciudad-

Mimet…toma a la bebe y desaparecerla-la chica quien dirigía el auto salió y abrió la puerta trasera pero Keiko se negaba a entregar a la niña-

¡NO POR FAVOR! LES DOY TODO LO QUE TENGO…LES DOY TODO EL DINERO.. DEJENME, DEJEN A MI BEBE….AUN NO TIENE NI UN MES...-la chicas forcejeaban y la pequeña hotaru despertó comenzando a llorar fuertemente, fue cuando Kaolinete se desespero y abofeteo a Keiko, dándole ventaja a Mimet quien arrebato rápidamente a la niña-

¡NO POR FAVOR...TENGAN PIEDAD!-pero Mimet una chica rubia de cabello corto, alta y figura esbelta se alejo con la bebe en brazos quien no dejaba de llorar, Keiko empalideció al momento de ver quien se acercaba, ese hombre el cual ya había visto varias veces atrás. Un antiguo compañero en el "trabajo" de su padre, si su padre quien se encontraba en prisión.

Hola preciosa…espero que me recuerdes, por que yo aun recuerdo tus besos-el hombre se sentó junto a ella y puso su lengua en el cuello de la chica, Keiko estaba petrificada, solo cerro los ojos apretando las lagrimas-

Pero esta vez no…estas recién parida y me daría asco estar con alguien como tú, por que no me apetece una machorra como tú, la verdad ya no vales como mujer…-todo esto lo decía en el oído de la chica- pero…tu noviecita es una perra maldita al igual que tú, estuvo tan cerca de encarcelarme, gracias a ella no volví a conseguir trabajo, mi esposa me dejo y mis hijos se avergüenzan de mi. Así que yo tengo que devolverle el favor, sufrí tanto…llore tanto…-el hombre saco un cuchillo de los que usan en cocina de su gabardina y lo pasó por una de las piernas de la chica-

Yo sé todo sobre tú y la detective, y sé también que solo tú eres la que puede doblegar a esa perra, ¿no sé que le das?...pero lo haces. Y realmente quiero verla derrotada, destrozada, quiero que muera lentamente en vida como yo…-encajo el cuchillo en la pierna de la chica haciéndola gritar de dolor- Kaolinete dio un gran suspiro y salió del automóvil cerrando la puerta con seguro, camino hacia dentro de la cabaña y miro a Mimet-

¡te dije que desaparecieras a esa cosa!-Mimet miro a Kaolinete y abrazo a hotaru fuertemente-

¿es una bebe Kaolinete?...no sé que es lo que haya hecho esa chica..Pero ella no tiene la culpa, tiene hambre... Extraña a su madre… ¿NO tienes corazón?-Kaolinete miro hacia el suelo y luego volvió sus ojos hacia Mimet-

Escúchame maldita oxigenada, desaparece a esa mocosa, tírala al mar, dásela a un perro ¿Qué se yo?-Mimet miro a hotaru y suspiro-

Es una bebe,- le quito la cobija que cubría el cuerpecito de la pequeña-

Perfecto que muera de frio, ahora ve a tirarla a algún basurero-Kaolinete tomo la cobija y sonrió, Mimet asintió y salió rápidamente de ese lugar-

La aguamarina observaba las fotos y apuntaba algunas cosas en una libreta, comenzaba estresarse y no sabía por que pero tenia tan presente en la mente a Keiko y a hotaru, tomo el teléfono y marco, pero la contestadora entro-

Keiko, por favor comunícate conmigo, necesito saber que estas bien, un beso y también a la pequeña hotaru-colgó el celular y siguió apuntando.

Por eso le admiro, usted no falta ni en su cumpleaños-michiru levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Seiya quien sonreía y le miraba alegremente-

Disculpa... mi cumpleaños es en marzo, hoy es 26 de enero-dijo la aguamarina dejando el bolígrafo a un lado-

Bueno…hoy es el cumpleaños de la detective tenoh, por eso no vino ni ella ni Darien, al parecer iban a festejarlo-Seiya sonrio al ver como la aguamarina arqueaba una ceja, la cólera hacia que michiru estuviese roja y apretó los puños-

Entonces, es más importante un estúpido cumpleaños, que un montón de chicas violadas…es un idiota, y ella también…pediré que la destituyan de su cargo, ella ya no es detective-la aguamarina se levanto molesta y entro a una oficina, Seiya solo dio una gran carcajada-

Ay michiru te ves tan bonita enojada-dijo para si y volvió a su lugar de trabajo.

-Keiko ya se retorcía de dolor, tenías varios cortes en su piel, y estaba sangrando demasiado, también había sido golpeada varias veces y ni siquiera había voz para gritar-

¿te gusta lo que sientes perra mal nacida? ¿Te gusta el dolor?-dijo pasando el cuchillo por el cuello de la chica, miro sus manos y las tomo-

¿y este anillo tan bonito?...¿te lo dio tu novia? Ajajajajaja- Keiko solo cerró los ojos tratando de amortiguar el dolor

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-sus ojos fueron tapados y solo sintió un beso en su cuello-

Ajajajaja eres michiru-quito las manos de sus ojos y miro aquella chica de cabellos aguamarina quien la había sorprendido por la espalda-

Te tengo una sorpresa-el aguamarina se sentó frente a la chica y tomo sus manos-

Keiko eres demasiado especial para mí, yo te quiero mucho demasiado y tome una decisión…-Keiko la miro ilusionada-

Te amo y quiero saber si ¿gustas compartir toda tu vida con alguien como yo?-seguido de esto saco una caja con un anillo hermoso, tenia una esmeralda, la piedra favorita de Keiko y su nombre estaba grabado dentro del anillo-

¡SI! Si...Si...mi amor...si quiero...si acepto..-dijo levantándose para atrapar con un enorme abrazo a la chica, michiru se levanto también y la abrazo por la cintura-

Te amo Keiko…-musito para después unir sus labios en un beso-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vaya vaya, ¿ahora no quieres ladrar?...¿entonces para que quieres la boca?-el hombre metió su mano debajo del asiento y saco una pequeña segueta, la chica la miro y solo negó con la cabeza asustada-

Este anillo es muy bonito, como para estar en un museo…y sobre todo estas manos son tan angelicales…yo creo que se verían muy bonitas embalsamadas…-sin piedad paso la segueta por las manos de Keiko, fue entonces cuando un grito desgarrador se escucho, la sangre corría y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, gemía tan fuertemente, sudaba a gotas y el solo la miraba divertido, su vista comenzaba a nublarse de aquel dolor que sentía y el solo pensar ¿Qué le harían a hotaru? La hacia sentirte pero, estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. No dolían los cortes, dolía el no poder pedir ayuda, el no saber donde estaba su bebe, su vida comenzaba a pasar por su mente, cuando nació, tuvo que mudarse de la ciudad, la muerte de su madre, cuando conoció a michiru, el día que la marcaron brutalmente, el rencuentro con la chica aguamarina, el ver como su padre era encarcelado y acusado de violación y por ultimo el nacimiento de aquella luz, aquella luciérnaga. Pero su respirar iba haciéndose más complicado y sus ojos se entrecerraban-

Escúchame perra…espero que te reúnas con tu bastarda en el infierno-dicho esto el hombre paso la segueta por el cuello de la chica sin piedad alguna, las carcajadas resonaron fuertemente y ella solo pudo sentir como todo se apagaba.

¿No ha llegado Keiko?-hablo la rubia quien estaba sentada mirando a serena cocinar-

No, pero Darien fue a buscarla tal vez se perdió en el camino-dijo mirando a la rubia-

Gracias por todo cabeza de bombón, este será el mejor cumpleaños estoy segura-serena la miro y se acerco a ella abrazándola-

Eres casi como mi hermana ¿Cómo no te voy a consentir?-Darien entro algo preocupado-

No eh encontrado a Keiko por ningún lado..-dijo mirando a las chicas, estas se separaron y miraron un poco asustadas al chico-

Tenemos que avisarle a michiru-haruka tomo el teléfono pero Darien se lo quito de las manos-

No, hay que tratar de localizar a Keiko…no hay que preocupar a michiru-dijo titubeando un poco.

-la aguamarina estaba apunto de salir pero algo en su oficina llamo la atención, una enorme caja de regalo, miro a todos lados y se acerco a ella-

¿Qué quieren que haga con esto?-hablo mirando a Seiya

Lo trajeron hace 5 minutos, que se lo hagan llegar a tenoh… ¿tu se lo llevaras?-michiru lo miro extrañada-

Lo que le llevare es su carta donde la despiden, pase casi 4 horas hablando con el jefe hasta que lo convencí que ella no esta preparada…-Seiya se levanto y sonrió-

¿Lo subo a tu auto?-dijo tomando la caja-

Esta bien...súbelo…-ambos salieron rumbo al auto de michiru, colocaron la caja en el asiento trasero y esta arranco rumbo a la casa de Darien, mientras conducía se sentía incomoda, había dejado muchos mensajes en la contestadora y ninguna había sido respondido, Keiko no respondía su celular y tenia un presentimiento horrible, se estaciono frente a la casa y la miro adornada de globos, negó con la cabeza , bajo del auto y se aproximo hasta la puerta toco el timbre y rápidamente Darien abrió-

Keiko nos tenias preocu…-no termino su frase cuando vio a la aguamarina frente de el-

¿je…fa?-dijo mirándola aterrado-

¿Hacen fiestas y no me invitan?...en el auto hay un regalo para tenoh lo dejaron en el departamento-Darien asintió corriendo al auto y sacando la pesada caja, la chica entro y miro como Darien colocaba la caja rápidamente en el piso-

Te estas haciendo viejo….¿donde esta tenoh?-haruka salió seguida de serena, al ver a michiru empalideció rápidamente y no pudo evitar sentir miedo-

¿Así que es tu cumpleaños?...te caigo muy mal, por que no me invitaste a tu fiesta-haruka miro la enorme caja aun lado de michiru y arqueo una ceja-

¿Y me trajiste un regalo para que sintiera culpa?-michiru negó y la rubia se acerco a la caja-

Lo dejaron en el departamento, yo solo lo traje, pero primero ábrelo y luego te doy mi regalo-dijo mirando molesta a la chica, haruka se acerco y abrió un poco la caja, pero esta desprendió un olor horrible, todos los presentes se taparon la boca y nariz-

¿Qué es kaioh…tu venganza?-la aguamarina volvió a negar con la cabeza-

Parece que esta echado a perder…huele a carne putrefacta-Darien se acerco a la caja sintiendo el olor-

¿Tal vez sea un animal muerto?-dijo la rubia acercándose y destapando por completo la caja, miro su interior y arqueo una ceja, saco una pequeña cobija doblada, la extendió y michiru dio dos pasos atrás llevando sus manos su pecho, la rubia por su parte estaba asustada, en la cobija escrito con sangre se leía "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARUKA!". Pero si observaban más abajo en la esquina estaba bordado un nombre, Darien miro asustado a michiru-

Hotaru-susurro al ver el nombre bordado en color morado, michiru negaba con la cabeza y avanzaba hacia atrás hasta que topo con la pared, la rubia dejo caer la sabana y desato la bolsa que estaba dentro, el olor se hizo mas grande y solo se escucho el grito perturbador de la rubia, lazándose hacia tras y cayendo al piso-

¿ES UNA MALDITA BROMA?-dijo con pánico, Darien se acerco y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, michiru por instinto también lo hizo y fue entonces que el papel que tenia en mano callo al suelo lentamente, sus respiración se agito y sus manos fueron a su cabeza jalando su cabello, tomo aire y seguido de esto se escucho…

¡!

….Continuara

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Hola?...este bueno no tengo mucho que decir, los deje esperando y bueh, después del capitulo anterior tenia que hacer algo convincente para recompensar la espera. Imagine el capitulo y estaba muy bien planteado pero al momento de escribir comencé a tener asco, mi imaginación voló demasiado y no sabia como plantearlo ¿Por qué lo hice?...me estaban pidiendo que ya querían ver amor entre haruka y michiru. Si esta no era la manera pero tenia que tener algo de horror. Espero lean el siguiente capitulo.

Para recordadas de mi santa madre, insultos, maldiciones, bendiciones y todo lo que tengan que decirme, están los comentarios y los reviews.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Itzy Orihara quien me asesoro que instrumentos usar y como meter el cuerpo en la caja y algunas cosas que verán en el siguiente capitulo.

Y pues que bonito cumpleaños paso haruka =D

Gracias a todos los lectores, tanto en como en facebook y

Hasta la próxima

Atte. Michiru Asami


	6. Tornado

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Capitulo VI

"Tornado"

Cayo al piso pesadamente y coloco sus cabeza en sus manos negaba una y otra vez, no habia voz, solo lagrimas, balbuceos no entendibles, la rubia estaba petrificada, miraba dentro de la caja y aun no lo creia, darien apretaba los puños y abrazaba a serena quien estaba atomernada-

Hay que…llamar a alguien..-haruka atino a sacas su celular y marcar el numero que ya conocia-

So…soy…la..de..tective..tenoh…es urgente que…vengan a casa de…darien…-la chica no podia contener su voz, aquello era impresionante ¿Qué habia dentro de la caja?...se encontraba la cabeza de keiko tomoe, sus ojos estaban abiertos sus pupilas dilatadas y su boca abierta tambien manetniendo un gesto de sufrimiento-

Vienen para acá, debemos…no tocar nada, alejarnos…y llevar a cabeza de bombon al hospital…y…-la rubia voltio hacia donde estaba michiru, solo se escuchaba sus sollozos, se abrazaba asi misma, en posision feltal tirada en el suelo-

Kaioh…-haruka se acerco hasta la chica y esta se levanto rapidamente abrazandola fuertemente y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia-

Serena…llamare a una ambulancia, iras con amy, llamare a elsa y…-darien tambien hizo algunas llamadas sin dejar de abrazar a su pertubada esposa que estaba palida con tal escena, pero ¿Quién podria haber sido tan cruel?, por la mente de michiru solo pasaba una cosa; ella misma habia cargado el cuerpo en su auto, su propia novia destazada ella la llevo en la parte trasera de su auto, jamás se perdonaria eso, y ¿Qué habran hecho con hotaru? Aquella idefensa pequeña que apenas habia llegado a darle luz a sus vidas…esa luciernaga.. ¿se habia agotado su brillo?

¿Recibieron el regalo?-hablo el hombre quien tranquilamente bebia una copa de vino tinto, agito su copa y miro a kaolinete-

Asi es señor, no podre acercarme por ahora a las casas, imagino estaran custodiadas por policias, ya que la detective pedira refuerzos-hablo la chica sentandose-

¿y el estorbo? ¿Qué hicieron con el?-kaolinte bajo la mirada un poco, tomo aire y luego miro de nuevo a el hombre-

Mimete se deshizo de ella, creo que fue a tirarla a un basurero-el hombre asintio y dio un sorbo a su copa-

Mi tigre estaba hambriento, debi pensar en el antes-kaolinte sintio un resentimiento enorme y se levanto rapidamente-

Ire a ver que mas averiguo-rapidamente salio de ahí-

-la casa estaba clausurada con aquellas bandas amarillas que ya eran el pan de cada dia en michiru y darien, pero esta vez ellos permanecian dentro, serena habia sido trasladada a un hospital, darien estaba informandole a sus colegas y michiru se mantenia sentada sin decir o hacer nada, su mirada estaba perdida y su cabeza llena de ideas. Haruka se mantenia cerca a michiru posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica para darle fuerzas, pero ella un seguia en shock por lo que habia presensiado y más aun cuando escrito con sangre se encontraba su nombre-

Si, es keiko, las heridas fueron hechas con un cuchillo de cocina, alguien experto en esto y los cortes con una segueta, aproximadamente diez centimetros…-elsa grey habia hablado, una chica morena, alta y de color purpura, estaba mas que convencida que quien se encontraba en aquella caja era keiko tomoe, darien asintio y miro de nuevo el cuerpo-

¿sufrio?-el chico rogaba una respuesta negativa, pero elsa solo bajo la miarada-

Las heridas fueron hechas cuando aun vivia, los cortes también, por ejemplo el de las manos y estaba agonizando tal vez se desmayo cuando hicieron el corte en el cuello-elsa volteo rapidamente para encontrarse con la agumarina quien con mucho esfuerzo se habia levantado y llegado hasta el lugar donde se encontraban ellos-

Michiru-hablo la forense mirando que la chica habia escuchado todo, michiru se acerco donde se encontraba lo que quedaba de su novia, no era mucho a decir verdad, todo el cuerpo habia sido cortado, elsa habia dicho que tal vez lo aventaron a algun abanico ya que los cortes eran muy pequeños, michiru concentro su mirada en las manos y entonces pudo ver la joya descanzando en una de ella, sintio otro golpe al corazon, las lagrimas volvieron a salir y solo se quedo ahí observando-

Michiru es mejor que…descanses-darien hizo caminar a la chica, pero esta balbuceo algo mientras su mano apuntaba a la joya-

¿Qué dices michi?-hablo elsa pegando su oido a la boca de la chica-

Mepuedoquedarconeso-volvio a susurrar a lo que elsa miro a donde apuntaba, saco la joya del dedo de aquella mano interte y se lo mostro a michiru-

¿este?-la agumarina solo tomo la joya y se dejo guiar por darien, la rubia entro y miro a elsa preocupada-

Esta muy mal..y yo me siento tan culpable…este dia lo recordare siempre...se grabo en mi memoria…-elsa se acerco y abrazo a la rubia acariciando su cabello-

Tienes que ser fuerte, en este trabajo pasa de todo y solo ustedes pueden hacer justicia. Hay que ir al departamento para aclarar todo, yo despues de hacer unas pruebas hare que incineren el cuerpo de kieko…-haruka rompio el abrazo y limpio sus lagrimas-

¿crees que la bebe siga con vida?-elsa miro a haruka y bajo la cabeza-

No quiero dar falsas esperanzas, pero deberian comenzar la busqueda…-elsa tomo sus cosas y en donde envolvio el cuerpo y salio de ahí-

Mimet caminaba sin rumbo alguno, llego a una tienda y entro comprando biberones y leche, salio y se sento en una banca dispuesta a preparar algo de leche para la pequeña que aun seguia en llano, y es que no podia hacer algo tan crue, no podia desaparecer a aquella niña, al final de todo ella no habia visto nada; las horas pensando en ¿Qué hacer con ella? Pasaron rapidamente y el crepusculo habia llegado; ella no podia regresar a donde kaolinete y no podia dejar a la bebe sola.

Esta noche yo sere tu mamá…y prometo que mañana se acabara tu sufrimiento peqeña-la bebe solo dio un gran bostezo y se acomodo en los brazos de mimet lista para dormir, por su parte mimet se levanto de la banca y volvio a caminar sin rumbo fijo

En el departamento de detectives habia un gran movimiento, un monton de papels sobre los escritorios, fotografias de ex convictos, cartas, notas y todo lo que pudiese ayudar a parar a ese desgraciado el cual no dudaban fuera el mismo que se habia colocado a la cabeza ya con 8 crimenes, lo curioso en este caso es que este asesino escojia bien a sus victimas, no tenian familiares ni amigos cercanos, asi era mucho más dificil identificar los cadaveres y encontrar a la gente que las rodeaba.

El video de seguridad de hoy, necesitamos ver quien entrego el paquete-hablo darien acercandose a una computadora buscando algunos archivos-

Generalmente esos paquetes son entregados por gente que desconoce quien los envia, deberiamos ir a el departamento de correos y buscar entre todas las notas-seiya llego con un sobre amarillo y lo dejo sobre la mesa, haruka y darien miraron a seiya interrogandolo-

Chica alta, test blanca, cabello negro y largo, ojos color purpura, vestia de negro y me dijo que le hiciera llegar esto a la detective kaioh-haruka tomo el sobre y lo abrio sin siquiera preguntar. De este salieron fotografias, un cassette de video y otro sobre pequeño en color blanco-

No tiene piedad, no quiero imaginarme que hay en ese video-darien tomo el video y entro a una oficina cerrando con llave la puerta, por su parte haruka observava las fotos que mostraban parte de la tortura de keiko, pero en ninguna aparecia hotaru, ni el asesino solo se veia una mano la cual mantenia los instrumentos que habian terminado con la vida de keiko-

Que esto no lo vea kaioh-hablo seiya tomando una foto donde se observaba el comienzo del corte de las manos de la chica.

Michiru se encontraba sentada en su oficina observando una foto de kieko, trataba acomodar sus ideas para dar con el maldito que habia hecho esto; pero habia tantas cosas que pensar, no tenia idea de quien podia hacerlo, no estaba concentrada, y la imagen de hotaru no podia sacarsela de la mente, por más que tenia que estar preparada para lo peor habia una intucion en ella, seguia perdida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que enfrente de ella se encontraba su capitan llamandola.

¡KAIOH!-levanto el hombre la voz y esta salio de sus pensamientos sobresaltandose-

Digame mi capitan-dijo mirando al hombre algo desorientada, este solo se acerco a la chica y extendio sus brazos, michiru se levanto y lo abrazo-

Lo siento kaioh…ya me pusieron al tanto de todo, mi mas sentido pesame-susurro al oido de la chica, esta solo asentio y se separo-

Este caso es muy dificl capitan, yo creo que se trata del mismo asesino y lo que quiere es asustarnos, tal vez estabamos cercas….aun nos flata encontrar el cuerpo de hotaru…-pero el capitan miro a michiru y esta callo de inmediato-

Kaioh…michiru sé que tan grave es esto y sé como te afecta, decidi dejarte fuera del caso; Haruka y Darien se encargaran de esto, claro con la ayuda de los demas-la agumarina nego con la cabeza

¿disculpe?...¿TENOH Y CHIBA? ¡CLARO! PARA QUE DESPUES DARIEN CUMPLA AÑOS Y NO VENGAN, PARA QUE SERENA DE A LUZ Y SE OLVIDEN DE ESTO Y KEIKO SE VUELVA UNA ESTADISTICA MÁS-la chica exploto en colera y golpeo la mesa fuertemente, haruka la escuchar esto se levanto rapidamente y llego hasta donde michiru-

¡NO DEJARE EL CASO, AHORA MÁS QUE NUNCA TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRA A ESE ASESINO…Y ELLA-apunto a la rubia amenazantemente- ELLA NO ESTA PREPARADA PARA ESTO, CREE QUE ES UN TRABAJO DONDE SE PUEDE FALTAR CUANDO SE LE ANTOJE…NO ACEPTARE ESTA DECISIÓN-haruka bajo su cabeza al sentirse culpable de aquellas palabras, realmente tenia razón, si ella hubiese ido al trabajo tal vez se hubieran enterado y keiko aun seguria con vida pero le dejaron todo el trabajo a michiru; ¿Cómo defenderse?

Michiru lo hago por tu bien, estas indispuesta, y ademas corres peligro yo no arriesgo a mis detectives, y te necesito fuera del caso, necesito que descanzes, que te tomes unas vacaciones, que trates de olvidarlo…-la agumarina miro a su capitan con los ojos cristalizados

¿olvidarlo?...¿olvidarlo? ¿OLVIDARLO?...¡ES TAN FACIL DECIRLO!...OLVIDAR QUE TORTURARON Y DESTAZARON A KEIKO…OLVIDAR QUE YO CARGUE CON SU CUERPO EN MI AUTO, QUE LA DEJE SOLA, OLVIDAR QUE HAY UNA BEBE PERDIDA, QUE NO SABEMOS SI VIVE O MUERE, SI TIENE HAMBRE O TIENE FRIO ¿OLVIDARLO?...-estaba apunto de explotar pero haruka se acerco tomando las muñecas de la chica fuertemente-

¡ESCUCHAME MICHIRU, TAMBIEN ME DUELE LO QUE PASO Y ME SIENTO CULPABLE, PERO TE PROMETO POR LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, NO SÉ POR MI PROPIA VIDA QUE VAMOS A DAR CON ESE MALNACIDO, PROMETO QUE NO DESCANZARE, NO IMPORTARA NADA, NISIQUIERA LA COMIDA, PERO POR FAVOR..CONFIA EN MI Y DESCANZA-rogo la chica apretando fuertemente las mueñcas de michiru, esta hizo una mueca de dolor y haruka la solto-

Es mejor que vallas a descanzar-hablo el capitan plapando el hombro de michiru-

Esta bien…-susurro la chica y es que realmente no se encontraba en las condiciones de ser la super heroína, no podia con su cabeza, con su remordimiento y lo que necesitaba era dormir y jamás despertar-

La llevare a su casa-hablo haruka tomando la mano de michiru y jalandola, pero darien entro con un semblante serio-

Capitan creo necesario colocarle una escolta a michiru o mantenerla siempre vigilada, no podemos arriesgarla ya que sabemos el asesino esta tras ella; Capitan acompañeme un momento-haruka se extraño un poco y el hombre salio detrás de darien, entrando de nuevo a una oficina y cerrandola con llave.

Te prometo que encontraremos a hotaru y la encontraremos viva-la rubia abrazo a michiru fuertemente recargando su cabeza en su pecho; si se estaba aprovechando de la situación pero realmente sentia algo muy extraño por aquella chica, tenia una necesidad tan grande tenerla en sus brazos y no era la culpabilidad la que la hacia ser así; Undio su cabeza en el cabello de la chica y se quedo en silencio disfrutando aquel momento, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No sabia solo estuvo ahí hasta que darien las interrumpio.

Haruka ¿puedes venir?-dijo el pelinegro llamando la atencion de la rubia, esta accedio y michiru volvio a sentare y observar la foto de keiko-

Veras haruka este video muestra como torturaron y masacraron a keiko, su cuerpo fue aventado a un ventilador de un coche, al parecer la secuestraron y dentro de un auto, no salen las placas solo puede vserse ue es un taxi. En ninguna momento se escucha a hotaru y la persona acargo del amasacre se dirige a keiko de una manera bestial pero más que nada insultando a michiru. Necesitamos no perder de vista a michiru, asi que yo investigare todo lo que pueda junto con seiya y tu te quedaras a cuidar a michiru investigaras por tu parte pero siempre manteniendote al tanto de ella-haruka asentia a todo lo que darien le decia, darien se acerco a una videocasetera y estaba apunto de poner play pero la rubia nego con la cabeza-

No gracias no me aptece por la mañana ver ese tipo de cosas, yo investigare a mi modo; lo siento creo que no estoy preparada aun…capìtan terminando este caso firmare mi renuncia-la rubia sin más que decir salio de aquella oficina y se digirio hasta la agumarina-

Señor mimet no llego a dormir en toda la noche-kaolinete servia una taza de café su jefe, este dio un sorbo y la miro-

Esta muy dulce y a mi no me gustan las cosas dulces-hablo alejando la taza de café-

Tal vez ella sintio remoridimiento y se suicido…-la pelirroja sirvio otra taza de café, el homre dio otro sorbo y sonrio-

Este es tan amargo como mi vida, y que más da si mimet murio o no…prostitutas como ella que hacen todo por dinero hayas en cualquier lugar; ¿Hiciste llegar el otro regalito?-kaolinete asintio y le acerco una canasta con pan-

Así es, y quien lo envio ya esta silenciada; ¿Señor y si mimet no murio ni mato a la bebe?-el hombre se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la puerta-

Ese estorbo es muy pequeño para recordar, si esta viva tendremos otra arma contra kaioh. Hoy es un dia muy ajetreado para mi-despues de esto salio como si nada le importara-

Anda come algo-hablo haruka quien puso frente a michiru un plato de cereal, la habia llevado a una cafeteria, ya que haruka era la escolta de michiru, pero esta solo decia que si a todo-

No me apetece…comelto tú-michiru recargo sus hombros en la mesa y recosto su cabeza en ellos-

Yo ya comi algo, es importante que tu lo hagas, sabes no te voy a dejar fuera del caso…vas a investigar junto a mi claro sin que nadie se entere; por que se perfectamente que nadie mejor que tu es digna para este trabajo, asi que accedi a cuidarte para poder estar junto a ti y me guies-la agumarina levanto la cabeza al escuchar a la rubia-

¿quieres que te lo agradezca?-musito un poco molesta, la rubia solo se cruzo de brazos-

Contigo no se puede, eres peor que una niña chiquita…pero no importa, esta tarde me mudare a tu casa, asi que tendremos muchos dias para tolerarnos-haruka se levanto dispuesta a irse del lugar, la agumarina se levanto tambien y la tomo del brazo, la miro desfiantemente; sus miradas chocaban como el mar y el viento estaba apunto de comenzar una tormenta y entonces el mar sedio-

Gracias tenoh…-dijo abrazando a la chica, tomandola desprevenida pero pudo atinar a abrazarla también-

De nada sirena-susurro sin que la chica pudiese escucharla-

Bueno bebe aquí termina mi misión, yo sé que ya no tienes hambre, estas limpia y ya no tienes motivo para llorar, pero escuchame con mucha atención, tienes que llorar muy fuerte, para que alguien te encuentre y te lleve con tu mami, yo no puedo hacerlo ya que corro un gran riesgo, tampoco puedo desaparecerte-mimet coloco a hotaru en unos arbustos, y dio un pequeño pellisco en el brazo de hotaru, esta rapidamente comenzo a llorar, mimet se alejo hasta encontrar una cabina telefonica-

¡Departamento de victimas especiales!...asi es, listo tenemos la dirección ahora mismo vamos para allá-seiya colgo el telefono-

Encontraron una bebe en esta dirección, la llamada viene de un telefono publico-darien tomo su gabardina y saco su celular-

Yo atendere el llamado, seiya necesito que busques la manera de comunicarme a la prisión con el demente de tomoe, también que hagas una lista de todas las personas que michiru encarcelo y juraron vengarse-seiya asintio a las palabras de darien y miro como se marchaba-

Claro estoy a dos o tres calles de ahí, si enseguida-haruka colgo el celular y alejo un poco a michiru-

Encontraron a un bebe abandonado es una niña…-la agumarina miro a haruka ilusionada y ambas salieron rapidamente rumbo a la dirección; Escucharon el llanto del bebe y se dirigieron a unos arbustos, michiru hizo lugar entre las ramas secas y observo a hotaru llorando; era indescriptible lo que sentia, la tomo en brazos y la coloco junto a su pecho abrazandola fuertemente, ahora las lagrimas corrian por las mejillas de la chica, haruka llego hasta michiru ya que esta se habia quedado atrás y vio como la chica mantenia su cabeza junto a la de la pequeña, no pudo resistirse a tal momento y abrazo a ambas sin importarle nada.

Buen trabajo tenoh…-susurro michiru cerrando sus ojos.

Notas de la autora:

El amorsh el amorhs el amorhs, despues de el trauma psicologico que me causo destazar a keiko tenia que solucionar todo. Michiru es una persona fuerte es por eso que trato de seguir adelante; al parecer haruka y michiru se van a tener que llevar bien y aprender a convivir una con otra. Ahora darien pasara a segundo plano y serena aun sigue en el hospital por mucho mucho tiempo. Pero yo confio que michiru con la compañía de haruka va a salir adelante.

Asi es no pode matar a hotaru no soy tan malvada….o eso creo.

Quiero pues agradecer a mis lectores que realmente me animan a seguir, siempre leo los comentarios y los trato de responder todos y si me acuerdo de ustedes; aquí va un remake de todo.

**Harudana:** El primer review gracias =D

**Manzalito:** si si yo sé que quieres amo entre haruka y michi pero entiendelas aun estan choqueadas, dales un tiempesito y veras que te tiene preparado muchas cosas. Me agrada que te guste la historia. Y si kaolinete y mimet me gustan mucho y si incluire a eugial =D

**Belle03:** así es esto es muy diferente, quise salir de la rutina del romance y amores prohibidos, aquí no son sailors y tiene que sufrir la vida de alguna manera. lo del vestido me parecio gracioso e infantil ademas tenia que comenzar una rivalidad entre ellas. Lo de keiko bueh ni yo me lo esperaba jejejeje

**HarukaIs:** me alegra que se te haga interesante

**Lore:** ya se me pase con el cumple de haru, pero en el otro cumple prometo que pasara algo bonito ajajaja o el de michiru =D

8haruka7: gracias por el comentario, y si tratare de actualizar muy seguido.

**A mis nenas del facebook:**

**Harukita freitas, matsuri-san, yoshi boom y sharon **

Gracias también por seguir esta historia.

**Y aquí resuelvo sus dudas y respondo comentarios, tambien acepto sugerencias y les envio un gran beso submarino. **


	7. Copas

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Capitulo VII

"Copas"

Habian pasado ya 4 dias de la muerte de keiko, haruka se habia instalado en la casa de michiru y esta no se le tenia permitido ir al departamento policiaco hasta que realmente se le necesitara. El sol entro por la ventana de la rubia, giro por la cama y entonces escucho el llanto de un bebe, se levanto asustada pero miro asu alrededor y no habia nadie, más el sonido persistia.

Yo tambien la extraño, pero lo importante es que ella ya esta en el cielo y nos esta cuidando y quiere que seamos felices…tu te pareces mucho a ella entonces es como si estuviera aquí; todo el amor que le tenia es ahora solo para ti mi pequeña hotaru-la agumarina estaba sentada en la cama con hotaru en brazos mientras la arullaba, levanto la cara y vio un brusco movimiento tras su puerta que estaba medio abierta.

Tienes muy mala educación, anda pasa-hablo michiru levantandose y aun con hotaru en brazos abrio la puerta para encontrarse recargada en la pared a haruka quien sonreia tontamente-

Lo siento, es tentador observar esas escenas "sirena"-haruka acaricio la mejilla de michiru esta solo la miro frunciendo el seño-

Ya te dije que no me llames asi, mi nombre es michiru; hoy elsa traera las cenizas de keiko, ire a la playa a esparcirlas, ese era nuestro lugar favorito…y lo que mas deseaba era fundirse con el mismo mar-haruka bajo su cabeza a tales palabras y dio un gran suspiro.

No sé como se sienta perder a una persona así; jamás eh querido a alguien de tal manera, quienes han estado junto a mi es por diversión, tanto mia como de ellas; mis padres murieron cuando tenia 5 años, aun asi no los conoceria ya que mi madre me abandono a los 2 años en una cafeteria, fui recojida por una chica a la que realmente quiero y me duele su ausencia; pero te acompaño en tu dolor-michiru nego con la cabeza y sonrio, se acerco a la rubia y dio un beso en su mejilla, haruka levanto la cabeza extrañada y la miro ilusionada-

No soy un juego, respeta mis reglas y nos llevaremos de maravilla, esta tarde quiero estar sola ¿puedes hacerte cargo de hotaru?-haruka no puedo evitar negarse aun estaba intrigada del beso el cual habia sido tan cerca de sus labios, asintio con la cabeza y miro como la chica volvia entrar a su cuarto cerrando la puerta-

¿Por qué las mujeres son tan impredecibles?-se recargo en la puerta, pero segundos despues cayo pesadamente ya que la agumarina habia abierto la puerta-

Te recuerdo que tu eres una chica-dijo pasando por un lado de la chica, michiru llevaba un vestido hsta la rodilla, escote en V con tirantes gruesos, en una tela lisa y color negro; su cabello iba recogido en una coleta y un poco de maquillaje para disimular sus ojeras-

Me voy, cuida mucho a hotaru; esta durmiendo ella solo despertara para comer yo volvere terminando el atardecer-despues de esto la chica bajo la escaleras y salio de la casa dejando a haruka en el piso-

Es tan hermosa...y sexy…¡HARUKA QUE DICES!...tienes que respetarla y…-se levanto frotando su cabeza y voltio detrás de ella para encontrarse con el cuarto de la chica-

Valla…en esa cama cabe mas de una…-susurro y termino de levantarse para bajar a hacer algo productivo-

-la agumarina entro al hospital mostrando su placa y pasando pasillo tras pasillo, abriendo puerta tras puerta, todas las miradas se encontraban en ella y el fuerte resonar de sus tacones hacia un horrible eco en los pasillos blancos y vacios, bajo algunas escaleras y toco una puerta, la abrieron y elsa se encontro con una gran sorpresa-

Michiru…yo iba a ir a dejarlas…-la agumarina solo la miro y trato de mostrar fortaleza, apreto sus puños y tomo aire-

Esparicire sus cenizas en la playa, tengo que regresar terminando el atardecer para estar con hotaru, la deje con tenoh; asi que no pude esperar…-elsa asintio y le entrego una urna dorada a michiru, esta la tomo recargandola contra su pecho-

Michiru admiro tu fortaleza…hize los estudios necesarios te interesara saber que…-pero michiru dio media vuelta sin ponerle atencion a elsa-

Estoy fuera del caso, el capitan me destituyo por un tiempo; dale los informes a tenoh o a chiba…-despues de esto se alejo a la misma velocidad y por el mismo camino que anteriormente habia entrado;

Siempre como el mar…tan fuerte pero tan debil…mi amada michiru..-susurro elsa para si misma viendo como la chica se perdia en los pasillos-

Michiru subio a su auto y coloco las cenizas en el asiento del copiloto, encendio el auto y arranco con rumbo a la playa, por su mente venian e iban recuerdos una y otra vez-

::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::

Enserio ¿vamos a la playa?-hablo keiko entusiasmada mirando por la ventana-

¿acaso te eh mentido?, claro que vamos a la playa y cuando el bebe nazca tendremos una casa cerca a la playa e iremos todos los dias a ver el atardecer-contesto michiru con su mirada fija en el camino-

Es mi primera vez, nunca habia ido a la playa-musito la chica al ver como se acercaban al mar-

Pues estoy orgullosa que esa primera vez sea conmigo…supongo que hay cosas en las que tambien voy a ser la primera ¿cierto?-musito michiru juguetonamente a lo ke keiko se sonrojo-

¡MICHIRU!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::

Y no pude ser la primera en ello, y no es que esperara eso,pero queria que tu fueras la primera en mi…fue una promesa-el camino se hacia largo y michiru mantenia la vista enfrente, ya se habia alejado de la ciudad, la carretra era desierta-

::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::

-keiko se encontraba recostada en una camilla dentro de un consultorio, amy se encontraba recopilando algunos datos y michiru se mantenia al lado de keiko-

Bueno veamos como va el bebe-musito amy acercando la pantalla y comenzando la ecografia-

Miren esta es la cabezita, y estas son sus manitas-keiko sonreia al igual que michiru al ver aquel cuerpesito que estaba tomando vida-

Esta muy bien, estan haciendo un gran trabajo-dijo la doctora sonriendo a ambas chicas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al menos ella esta muy bien, y te prometo que va a crecer sana y fuerte, le voy a enseñar muchas cosas, y nunca le negare a su madre; estaras orgullosa de ella-la chica paro y bajo del auto con las urna en brazos, se acerco hasta la orilla y se sento-

Bueno keiko, hoy es la despedida, aun tengo presente la promesa; hay que seguir adelante, hay que cumplir nuestras metas y que curar el corazón; no me puedo detener ni negrame a los sentimientos nuevos, tienes que darme tiempo, no podre estar feliz rapidamente, pero voy a tratar y voy a ser feliz…-se levanto tomo la urna y la abrio, dejo sus zapatos a un lado y entro al mar, camino a una distancia prudente y tomo las cenizas en sus manos dejando que el viento se las llevara-

Keiko siempre quisiste fundirte en el mar…ahora eres el mar, eres mi mar…el que me protegera….-el viento soplo mas fuerte y la chica termino de esparcir las cenizas; enseguida sintio un calido beso en su mejilla, cerro los ojos e imagino el ultimo beso a keiko-

Lo prometo…me voy a reponer-el atardecer comenzo a caer rapidamente, el viento estaba agresivo, como si le pidiera a la chica que saliera de ahí, dio una ultima mirada al mar, se acerco a la orilla y tomo sus zapatos; avanzo undiendo sus pies en la arena hasta el auto, deposito la urna vacia en el asiento trasero y arranco regresando a la ciudad.

Shh shh-la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala con la pequeña hotaru en brazos, y es que hotaru se habia propuesto a llorar; ya no sabia que hacer, le habia cambiado el pañal, le habia dado de comer y la habia arrllado, pero nada consolaba a la pequeña.

Vamos hotaru se una niña buena y duerme, tu mami va a venir muy cansada…-rogaba la pobre haruka viendo como el atardecer habia caido y el reloj marcaba las 9:00 en punto. Haruka rendida se dejo caer en el sofa y recargo a hotaru en su pecho, la bebe pudo sentir las respiración de la rubia lo que practicamente termino por arrullarla; ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo asi? No sabia, solo estaba feliz de que el llanto habia cedido, miro al reloj grande que se encontraba tras el sofá y ahora marcaba las 11:00 pm. Se levanto con cuidado y subio a acomodar a hotaru en la cuna que se encontraba en el cuarto donde michiru dormia, salio del cuarto y regreso a sentarse en las escaleras frente a la puerta esperando que la agumarina entrara por ahí; solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj en aquella habitación, el tiempo pasaba tan rapido y la rubia comenzaba a preocuparse, voltio hacia el reloj y ya habian pasado 45 minutos, nego con la cabeza y saco su celular dispuesta a localizarla, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrio y michiru entro apoyandose de la pared-

Valla ya era hora ¿tienes idea de que hora es?..me tenias preocupada, tú si quieres que respete tus reglas y tú no respetas las mias; kaioh no puedes estar sola allá afuera sabes perfectamente que…-la rubia no siguio con su regaño ya que a michiru no le importaba, con dificultad para caminar logro llegar hasta las escaleras y se aferro al barandal de estas.

¿Me estas escuchando?-pero era inutil la chica comenzo a subir las escaleras lentamente, haruka tomo un poco de ventaja y subio rapidamente, estaba preparada para prohibirle el paso pero la aguamarina no se veia nada bien.

mi..mi..michiru.. ¿estas ebria?-haruka tomo a la chica del brazo evitando que se cayera, esta solo la miro y le sonrio tontamente-.

No..no..estoy…ebria…solo…tome…un poco….-dijo jadeando y tratando de pararse firmemente-

Por dios, yo no crei que una chica tan delicada como tú realizara estas escenas-haruka guio a michiru hasta el cuarto y la chica se dejo caer sobre la cama-

En lugar….de….regañarme….deberias…acompa…ñarme –haruka nego con la cabeza y se sento aun lado de michiru-

Oye, no debes ponerte asi…te hace daño ¿Qué ganas con esto?-michiru volvio a sonreir y se sento para quedar frente a la rubia-

Gano valor…-haruka arqueo una ceja, pero michiru fue más rapida y sin duda alguna se apodero de los labios de haruka; al principio la rubia se resistia, pero añoraba tanto ese momento que solo atino a dejarse llevar y posar las manos en el cabello de la chica provocando que esta se acercara más. Pero todo lo bonito no dura para siempre y al sentir que les faltaba el aire ambas se separaron. Haruka estaba impactada mientras que michiru le sonreia coquetamente-

¿Sabes que…eres muy guapa?, la primera vez que te vi dije…si ese es el remplazo de darien, no pienso oponerme…-la rubia nego con la cabeza a tales palabras, se levanto algo desconcertada-

Si…tú también eres muy bonita; tienes que dormir…-michiru tambien se levanto y en un intento de caer fue sujetada por haruka quien la tomo por la cintura, posición que la agumarina aprovecho; abrazandola por el cuello volvio a apoderarse de los labios de haruka quien esta vez no puso resistencia alguna.

Y en aquel juego de labios las caricias se hicieron presentes, michiru comenzo a bajar sus manos por el pecho de haruka, esta solo acariciaba la espalda de la chica; en un habil movimiento michiru logro poner todo su peso en haruka esta desprevenida avanzo dos pasos hacia tras cayendo a la cama, michiru quedo encima de ella , ambas se separaron y se miraron por algunos segundos.

Sirena tu no eres un juego-susurro la rubia pasando un mechon del cabello de michiru tras su oreja-

¿Quién dijo que yo estaba jugando?...-y fue esto la ultima cuestion de la noche, michiru decidida comenzo a besar el cuello de haruka ¿Cómo detenerla? ya la rubia habia perdido el poco respeto que con esfuerzos michiru se habia ganado. Fue un gemido de haruka lo que insito a michiru a seguir y eran sus manos las que se desesperaron con la camisa de la rubia; jalo con fuerza y los botones salieron volando; ¿seguir o parar ahora? Se preguntaba haruka quien era practicamente la esclava de aquella agumarina quien se degustaba con el pecho de la rubia, bajando lentamente-

Michi….-jadeo haruka al sentir los labios de la chica en sus pechos por encima de la ropa interior; michiru dio una pequeña mordida y haruka rodo rapidamente dejando a michiru bajo ella.

No no no…las cosas se hacen asi-la rubia sonrio y se levanto teniendole la mano a michiru, ella algo desconcertada la acepto fue entonces que haruka la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo; michiru recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras aspiraba aquella colonia masculina, haruka discretamente bajo el ziper del vestido de michiru y lentamente fue besando sus hombros. Entendiendo este mensaje michiru se separo y sin pudor alguno bajo su vestido quedando en ropa interior; ya no habia marcha atrás, tenian que terminarlo, tanto haruka como michiru lo deseban. Ambas volvieron a caer en la cama entre forcejeos, besos y caricias. La temperatura en sus cuerpos aumentaba rapidamente y aquella poca ropa se habia vuelto una molestia. Pasaron minutos para que tanto la una como la otra quedaran desnudas fundiendo sus cuerpos en aquella atmosfera con sentimientos tan confusos que se habia creado.

h..haru…-se escuchaban los gemidos de michiru mientras la rubia bajaba lentamente, entre mas bajaba el cuerpo de michiru se tensaba más y mas, la rubia se detuvo y miro a la chica-

michiru…no me digas que tu….no creo que….-la agumarina abrio sus ojos y miro la cara juguetona y algo burlona de la rubia-

si quieres continuar aslo…esto se vuelve aburrido-dijo tratando de evadir aquella pregunta, la rubia arqueo una ceja y bajo su mano lentamente a la entrepierna de michiru, observando detenidamente cada mueca de la chica-

¡ahhhh haruka!...-fue la ultima palabra articulada por michiru, ya que lo unico que se escuchaba aquella noche eran solos gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas.

¿estas seguro?...yo propongo que seamos sigilosos, no podemos llegar y catear una casa, ademas necesitamos la autorización de makoto y mientras no haya pruebas no nos dara la orden-seiya estaba sentado jugando con un boligrafo y frente a el darien miraba algunos papeles.

Esque son demasiados los que han jurado vengarse de michiru, y la mayoria estan muertos; los restantes cumplen aun condena, ¿Quién puede ser?-darien coloco una mano en su cabeza desesperandose-

Ve a descanzar, visita a serena y descanza; para mañana llamaremos a tenoh y le avisaremos y juntos buscaremos una solución; por ahora los casos han desminuido.-darien asintio a las palabras de seiya. Se levanto, tomo su gabardina y salio dejando al chico solo, al verse sin nadie a sus alrededores, saco su celular-

_¿hola?...así es…no tiene idea de quien pueda ser; ella esta bien, no lo sé dejaron a la detective nueva a su cuidado. Tambien aparecio la bastarda, la hija de keiko. No importa si es una bebe; No…no quiero eso…esperen mi señal._-colgo su celular recargandose en su silla y cerrando los ojos-

**Notas de la autora:**

Ammm espero el capi sea de su agrado; me convencio mucho al principio y aun no estoy decidida el siguiente personaje que aparecera. Al principio dije este sera un capitulo solo "haruka y michiru" pero no queria quintarles tan rapido el encanto, asi que decidi mezclar una parte. Sobre el lemon….ay yo soy bien tierna y bien mala para escribir un lemon explicito y salvaje. Nunca lo esperen de mi, los decepcionaria. Pero prometo pedir ayuda para mejorar sobre ese genero.

Capitulo dedicado especialemnte para Manzalito ya que me ha estado pidiendo demasiado que ya junte a estas dos; esto es el principio ajajajajaja acostumbrate =D.

Agradecer a los reviews que me emociona mucho el leerlos.

Agradezco a:

Pajaro loco, UKT, jiyuna ai. Por ser nuevos segudidores del fics

Y a mis concentidos manzalito, belle03, harukita freitas, yoshi boom, sharon y matsuri

Quienes siguen esta bonita historia.

PD: No sé si pueda seguir actualizando tan seguido, mis clases comienzan de nuevo pero me hare un espacio para poder avanzarle u tareres actualizaciones lo mas pronto posible.


	8. La Oportunidad

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Capitulo VIII

"La Oportunidad"

_Si, y estas en todo tu derecho de intentarlo; mientras no tengan las pruebas suficientes no podre pedir ordenes; un asesino enserie es un caso muy delicado y no podemos acusar a cualquiera que haya jurado vengarse de michiru; por cierto me entere de lo que sucedió, no pude acompañarla ni darle apoyo, pero como estoy apunto de regresar lo hare_-seiya se mantenia atento al telefono que se encontraba en alta voz, en la linea se encontraba la abogada Makoto Kino quien en realidad era un as para los casos-

Bueno es imposible sacar la orden ahora…¿tu tienes alguna sospecha?-hablo darien que estaba sentado tambien escuchando la llamada-

_Es demasiada la gente que dice vengarse de los policias y de los abogados…es la primera vez que se nos presenta asi ..¿ya leyeron la carta que me mencionaron?_-Darien al escuchar esto se levanto de imediato y tomo el sobre, busco pero la carta no estaba dentro-

Tenoh se la llevo, yo vi cuando la guardo; no dije nada por que este es su caso-seiya se levanto estirando los brazos-

_A proposito ¿ya la llamaron?-_

No, ella esta de guardia personal de michiru, incluso se mudo a la casa de ella-

_¿¡QUÈ! ¡dices que michiru llevo a alguien a su casa!...¿tan mal está?-_

Si, bueno lo de irse a vivir con ella fue idea de haruka; yo la conosco sé que cuidara muy bien de michiru y que podra con el caso al mismo tiempo.-darien sonrio recordando a la rubia y seiya solo dio un gran suspiro-

Bueno, contacten a tenoh yo llegare hoy a las 10:30 de la noche y mañana ire al departamento; cuidense mucho chicos y cuiden a michiru si es necesario…destituyanla por un buen tiempo.-despues de esto la llamada fue cortada, darien y seiya semiraron en silencio-

Supongo que…michiru ya no trabajara más aquí-el pelinegro sonrio de una manera extraña, darien lo miro retadoramente;

El dia que michiru salga de este departamento para ya no estar más….es cuando sus cenizas desaparezcan en el mar…-darien molesto se levanto dejando a seiya sonriendo-

Así que la unica manera de que salgas de aquí es muerta…¿no te gustaria estar junto a la otra?..yo podria ayudarte-susurro seiya tomando su gabardina y tambien abandonando el lugar-

Abrio los ojos lentamente acostumbrandolos a la poca luz que habia en ese cuarto; las cortinas estaban cerradas y eran color vino, así que el sol no podia colarse; quiso moverse pero sintio un peso que no era habitual en su pecho, entonces sonrio para si misma al ver aquella melena agumarina recargada en su pecho. Era tan angelical, tan preciosa, una musa…una sirena que esperaba por volver a entonar su canto;

Pero esa sonrisa le duro poco al tan solo imaginar ¿Qué pasaria cuando ella despertara?...habia dos opciones, que hiciera todo un drama y la corriera de su casa y así jamás la volveria a ver; la segunda era que lo tomara con indiferencia y solo le diga que fue "una noche de diversión" ambas para ella parecian dolorosas y le aterraba el hecho de pensar que alguna de esas dos saldria a la luz; acacricio que cabello de la chica bajando su mano hasta la espalda recorriendola lentamente se detuvo al ver que la sabana no le permitia explorar mas; michiru se estremecio al sentir aquella caricia y abrio sus ojos; estaba conciente de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, a decir verdad nisiquiera estaba pasada de copas, sabia perfectamente lo que hacia y aun asi no sentia arrepentimiento alguno…pero ¿Cómo reaccionar ahora? Al final la rubia lo habia aceptado, para ella "todas eran un juego"…espera un momento ¿sentia algo por la rubia?, no eso estaba mal y deberia frenanrlo ¿pero como?...como frenar algo que estaba más que unido, le habia dado a ella lo que nunca antes dio; se habia entregado en cuerpo ¿deberia entregarse en alma?; La rubia trato de colar su mano bajo las sabanas, lentamente la deslizo cuando de pronto…

Estoy despierta…-michiru hablo fuerte y claramente, haruka sintio un escalofrio horrible, no sabia que contestar, no sabia que hacer; los nervios y la pena la calcomian por dentro y que decir cuando su conciencia comenzara a torturarla. El silencio se hizo protagonista de aquella habitación.

Bueno tu juego termino…cuando vallas a salir cierra la puerta quiero dormir más-dicho esto la agumarina se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a haruka que aun no articulaba palabra.

¿Mi….mi…mi juego?-se sobresalto un poco y miro intrigada a la agumarina quien aun seguia negada a darle la cara-

Si, claro lo dijiste ayer "para ti todas son un juego"….ahora por favor dejame dormir, tu bien sabes que no dormimos hasta las 5 de la mañana y realmente estoy cansada-haruka se sonrojo a tales palabras, pero lo que ella no sabia es que michiru estaba completamente roja y no sabia como sacarla de ahí para poder descanzar, poder pensar…realmente era una situación muy penosa.

No..no..no eres un juego, ni tampoco…ademas tu comenzaste todo; yo quise ayudarte y te volviste loca y agresiva….espera ¿Cómo recuerdas la hora en la que dormimos?...y es verdad, por que actuaste con naturaleza, que no debiste haberte quedado dormida…estabas ebria…amenos que..-la rubia jalo fuertemente la sabana provocando que esta dejara descubierta a michiru quien aun seguia desnuda; michiru al sentir esto solo se sento tratando de cubrirse-

¿Qué te sucede?..-haruka sonrio coquetamente al ver a la chica de nuevo en aquella situación, al recordar todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior; michiru sintio aquella mirada y su sonrojo comenzaba a hacerse mas evidente, sus nervios comenzaban a aumentar, se sentia acorralada como si un ave estubiera apunto de devorar un pez y ella era el pez-

Ayer entre caricias y suspiros te dije que eras una sirena…me equivoque…-la joven rubia sonrio alejando mas la sabana para que michiru no pudiese alcanzarla-

Si..no dudo que lo hayas dicho solo por el momento, regresame la sabana…-michiru estiraba su mano tratando de alcanzar un trozo para poder cubrirse, pero era imposible estaba muy lejos y si se movia quedaria en una posición muy emabarazosa-

Si te menti…ahora que te veo bien…eres un angel-michiru abrio los ojos y si estaba sonrojada ahora su cara se habia convertido en un tomate, no sabia que hacer se quedo estatica ante esas palabras, la rubia sonrio y le dejo tomar la sabana, para despues carcajearse-

Ajajajajajaja quien iba imaginarse que ajajajajajatú..la gran detective KAIOH ajajajaja con unas palabras bonitas te ajajajajajaja-entonces la agumarina fruncio el seño acaso ¿se estaba burlando de ella?, entonces era cierto todo fue solo un juego, solo atino a enredarse en la sabana y pararse de la cama con fuerza haciendo que ahora la rubia quedara desprotegida-

Por favor sal de mi habitación-haruka no necesitaba taparse y no le molestaba que la chica la viera asi.

¿Qué?...-reacciono la rubia al ver a la chica seria y algo molesta.

Que te retires de mi habitación-la rubia se levanto acercandose a michiru y la abrazo recargandola en su pecho-

No tienes que sentir pena…y para mi esto no es un juego…no malinterpretes mis intenciones…sirena te quiero para mi-michiru estaba atonita por el tono de voz de la rubia, seguia recargada en ella, abro sus manos dejando caer la sabana y abrazo por la cintura a haruka quien cerro los ojos y se recargo en la cabellera de michiru.

¿Me das una oportunidad?-esta pregunta atrajo de nuevo al silencio por algunos instantes, haruka sabia que aquella respuesta estaba más que decidida…

No…nopuedo aun…nisiquiera te conozco-hablo michiru alejandose de la rubia, quien apreto sus puños y bajo la mirada tratando de controlar el llanto ¿pero que rayos? ¿por qúe lloraba? Acaso… ¿si sentia algo por michiru?...nunca la habian rechazado, pero esta vez no se trataba de una conquista.

Claro…yo comprendo…-haruka tomo una zancada de iare y comenzo a tomar su ropa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo; se coloco su camisa y avanzo hasta lapuerta, giro la manija y escucho como la voz de la agumarina hacia que se detuviera

Tenoh…no te conosco y puedo empezar a hacerlo…cuando las cosas comienzan demasiado rapido pueden terminar así. Muestrame quien ieres e intenta ganarte mi corazón…por que yo te mostrare quien soy y tratare de conquistar el tuyo-dicho esto la chisa se introdujo al baño asegurando la puerta , haruka se quedo perpleja y salio del cuarto mientras aquellas palabras rodeaban su mente.

El resto de la mañana fue algo incomoda, ambas desayunaron en silencio, michiru se encargaba de hotaru y cuando no estaba haciendo algo, entraba al cuarto de musica a llorar; claro ella creia que con la melodia del violín podria ocultar su llanto, pero haruka tenia un oido agudo y solo podia quedarse sentada al pie de la puerta.

Ya intente localizarla, el telefono de la casa de michiru esta descolgado, el celular de michiru apagado y el de haruka suena pero no contesta; ¿habra pasado algo malo?-hablo darien preocupado mientras miraba a elsa quien se encontraba frente a el; ambos sentados en una cafeteria, mientras frente a su mesa se encontraba una mujer de mirada carmin quien obserbaba atentamente cada detalle.

Darien, yo confio en ellas, tal vez michiru esta triste y haruka debe estar consolandola…-dijo esto sonrojandose un poco y dando un sorbo a su café-

¿Qué insinuas grey?...ajajajaja disculpame pero michiru es una persona recatada, sabes perfectamente que no le gustaria que "la consolaran"…de la manera que te imaginas-elsa solo sonrio para si misma –

Yo no desaprovecharia una muestra de cariño, la rubia es guapa, tiene su encanto…¿por cierto de donde salio? Entro sin pruebas al departamento…-darien sonrio y miro a su alrededor al sentir una mirada fija en el, pero no habia nadie que lo mirara.

Bueno…ella es como la hermana de mi esposa, la conoci en el colegio mugen donde yo di clases por un tiempo; despues me la encontre en la facultad, y desde entonces deposite mi confianza en ella, ya que ella siempre supervisaba cuando me encontraba con serena. Ella se convirtio en alguien muy especial para mi, entonces una vez me comento en que le gustaria trabajar, yo hable con el capitan y le propuse que cuando no pudiera con mis labores ella entrara en mi lugar; la estuve preparando por un buen tiempo, pero jamás pude ponerle sobre aviso de michiru…-elsa fijo su mirada en la mujer que no dejaba de ver a darien, esta la verse descubierta se sonrojo un poco y oculto su cara bajo una boina que llevaba.

Oh…ya veo, bueh michi es todo un caso, Darien…¿conoces a la mujer frente a nostros?-elsa bajo un poco la voz y darien miro rapidamente a la mujer que ya se estaba levantando.

No…hay que seguirla…-darien se levanto tambien seguido por elsa para abandonar la cafeteria mucho antes que la mujer. Esperaron un tiempo decente y nunca vieron Sali a la chica.

¿Habra alguna puerta trasera?-hablo elsa quien estaba recargada en la pared algunos pasos a la cafeteria.

Tal vez…habrá que esperar lo que pasara…a proposito creo que es mucho más seguro ir a visitar a michiru y a haruka-elsa asintio y ambos subieron al auto de darien para una visita sorpresa-

Entonces, la nueva se esta quedando en casa de kaioh y ¿no tiene ninguna protección más?-kaolinete nego con la cabeza a las palabras del hombre.

Es todo lo que pude escuchar, también sé que localizaron a tomoe para cuestionarlo; y sobre michiru pues que la retiraron del caso.

Bueno…con kaioh lejos de la policia sera más facil atraparla…Muy buen trabajo kaolinet; a proposito ¿ya ha regresado mimet?-kaolinet nego con la cabeza y el hombre solo se cruzo de brazos-

Debemos encontrar su cuerpo, asegurarnos de que está muerta, de lo contrario esa perra podria hablar…-kaolienete agacho la cabeza y comenzo a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida-

Claro que si, enviare a dos más a buscarla…compermiso-dijo retirandose de aqul lugar. El hombre se quedo solo y suspiro sacando una foto donde se encontraba una mujer de cabellos agumarina de ojos color verde y semblante tranquilo, mientras en sus brazos se encontraba una pequeña bebe, que dormia placidamente-

Tal vez te escapaste cuando eras indefensa…pero terminare contigo kaioh…DCM terminara contigo…-volvio a guardar la foto en un cajón y bebio un poco de la copa de vino que tenia en su mano-

La tarde pasaba lentamente y haruka se encontraba sentada en el sofá, observando la televisión la cual estaba encendida en un noticiero, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, el ver salir y entrar constantemente a la gumarina de aquella habiación realmente le angustiaba; tal vez aquellas palabras que le habia mencionado en la mañana eran la oportunidad de poder mostrarse tal cual y que ella respondiera igual. Ya era tiempo de demostrarle que el mundo no se acababa, un sonido llamo su atención, la chica volvio a salir de aquel cuarto, esta vez con el violín en mano.

¡Así que ademas de policía…también eres artista!-haruka rapidamente se levanto para impedir que la chica volviera a entrar al cuarto-

Eh…ah sí…toco el violín y tambien pinto algunos cuadros…-haruka se sorprendio a tal respuesta y entro al cuarto de musica observando detenidamente, las obras de arte que lo adornaba, entonces su mirada se fijo en un piano color blanco que se encontraba aun lado de un gran ventanal, el cual estaba cubierto con cortinas oscuras-

Vaya vaya vaya….-la chica se sento y levanto la tapa pasando sus dedos por las teclas y cerrando los ojos al escuchar el sonido, michiru se coloco a un lado del piano y comenzo a entonar una melodia, haruka al ver esto trono sus dedos y dejo que estos se fundieran con el instrumento tratando de ir al mismo ritmo de michiru-

Y entonces la sirena fue capturada por aquella ave…-haruka paro en seco y abrio los ojos mirando como michiru lentamente rompia su posición para sentarse aun lado de ella. Estando ahí la agumarina acaricio el rostro de la rubia y sonrio un poco-

Se paciente…ayudame a olvidar y enseñame de nuevo a amar…-dicho esto michiru unio sus labios con los de la rubia que estaba mas confundida que nunca, y realmente esa chica la volvia loca y estaba dispuesta a ir descubriendo misterio tras misterio.

**Notas de la autora: **

¡HOLA! Primeramente una mega disculpota, ahora si les juro que ya me voy a acomodar en mis horarios y que voy a estar ideando y voy a apuntar en la libreta para tener los capitulos mas pronto. Esque es la segunda semana y apenas estan comenzando las clases y hay que poner atención asi que aun no puedo divagar en clase.

Bueno yo sé que no es la gran cosa y que estuve tentada a hacer que michiru saltara asustada y corriera a haruka, tambien estuve tentada a que haruka le dijera que solo era un juego. Estuve tentada a volver a escribir lemon, estuve tentada a acelrar TODO…pero…hay que ser pacientes. Tampoco quiero que michi sea ahí toda una aborazada..acaba de morir keiko…haruka tampoco debe ser oportunista. Pero ash tener a estas dos separadas me estresa ami también y al momento de escribir mi mente y dedos me traicionan. Bueno ya me largo porke las notas de autor parecen otro capitulo. ENSERIO MIL GRACIAS!

**REVIEWS**

**Jiyuna ai:** Sii dsifruto cada linea que escribo..pero mucho mas disfruto los comentarios como los tuyos. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**UKT:** jejeje bueh esa parte del telefono es adrede…ajajaja pero el que llamo fue seiya jujujuj

**Pajaro Loco:** siii ajajaja soy bien extremista, pero esque es obvio que haruka no se iba a resistir,pormás culpa que tenga. Ajajajaja que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y que bueno que te gusto el lemon. Haber si despues hago uno más pasadito XP. Y bueh no quise ponerle fatla de memoria a michiru por que algo asi de bonito no se debe olvidar.

**Lore:** SI SOY EXTREMISTA ya le traia ganas al lemon, te digo quiero algo super diferente.

**Manzalito:** *O* GRACIAS POR ESE COMENT ENORME me quedo clarisimo que amaste el capitulo y estaba dedicado a ti. Ajajaja claro queme arriesgare a hacer un super lemon. Algunas de tus dudas las ire resolviendo como se vala desenvolviendo la historia. Estoy muy contenta por tu comentario.

**HarukaIs**: andale mi capacidad esta decayendo ajajajaja la esforze de mas

**Belle03: **Michiru Ebria tuvomucho éxito... ¿Qué pasara cuando haruka sea la ebria?

**Haru:** graciasss

**Historianman:** que bueno que te gusto el lemon ^^ ..gracias

**8haruka7: **que bueno que te gusto, ya ves haruka no murio XP


	9. ¿Te Acuerdas?

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Capitulo IX

"¿Te acuerdas?"

Bueno es aquí…-darien bajo del auto, por el otro lado bajaba elsa que seguia encantada con la casa.

No cabe duda, tiene un buen gusto…igual que en secundaria…-darien sonrio observando también la fachada.

Es verdad tu la conoces desde secundaria…-darien comenzo a avanzar a la puerta mientras elsa se emparejaba al paso del chico.

Realmente desde primaria, la conoci en sexto desde ahí nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, pero despues ella entro en mugen gakuen y ya no teniamos tanto contacto. Pero nunca lo perdimos-llegaron hasta la puerta y tocaron el timbre-

Valla, entonces tienes mucho que contarnos de michiru…-darien sonrio volviendo a tocar el timbre-

Mientras ella me lo permita, yo les contare…¿tal vez no estan?-elsa noto que nadie respondia y la casa estaba completamente en silencio-

Es cierto no esta el auto de michiru…a veces me pregunto ¿le gustara sufrir?...les dijimos que era peligroso yo sabia que teniamos que poner guardia en toda la casa-darien suspiro dando media vuelta y avanzando de nuevo al auto resginado; elsa echo una ultimamirada a la casa y siguio a darien para partir de ese lugar-

¡SEÑOR!-kaolinete entro de golpe a una habitación y encontro a su jefe a media luz recostado encima de una nueva chica, ambos desnudos.

¿Quieres unirte?-hablo el hombre levantandose y parandose frente a kaolinete acariciando el rostro de la chica-

Señor, tomoe a hablado, conto sobre nuestros escondites, sobre usted y sobre nosotras, mostro fotografias y dijo que esta mas que seguro que es usted quien acabo con la vida de keiko. Y que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la policia, ya que esta muy molesto por la muerte de su hija. La policia le ofrecio un trato para….-pero kaolinete vio como el hombre comenzaba a besarle el cuello sin preocuparse de absolutamente nada-

Ven... los tres en la cama sera algo divertido…ayudame a estrenarla-hablo hechando un vistazo a la nueva prostituta que se encontraba sentada atenta a lo que la pelirroja decia-

¡YO NO QUIERO IR PRESA!-hablo kaoliente empujando a su superior molesta, el hombre solo la miro sonriendo de lado y la abofeteo fuertemente-

No iras a prisión…alguien como tú solo merece estar conmigo para jugar un poco con mis utensilios favoritos-la chica abrio los ojos asustada y solo nego con la cabeza-

Valla, aun no quieres jugar al dentista ¿cierto?...entonces ven a divertirme un rato maldita zorra…-el hombre se lanzo en la cama, kaolinete sentia como la sangre escurria por la comisura de su boca y aun asi lo siguio comenzando a desnudarse frente a el.

El viento acariciaba sus cabellos de manera que ondeaban como si se trataran de las mismas olas del mar. Suspiraba una y otra vez oserbandola atentamente tratando de retratar aquella escena en su memoria. Pero entonces vio como en camara lenta la agumarina volteaba a verla, aquel cabello que luchaba por cubrirle el rostro y ella que no podia ocuparse de el. La rubia lentamente se acerco y coloco el cabello de la chica tras su oreja evitando que le impidiera ver ese rostro angelical.

¿Segura que si quieres estar aquí?-michiru sonrio y asintio volviendo su mirada hacia el mar, haruka no pudo evitar rodearla por la cintura, cerro los ojos al creer que la chica le gritaria, pero esta solo acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia perdiendo su mirada en el mar-

Estar aquí me recuerda a cuando estudiaba, siempre corria a la sala de musica en el colegio y me encerraba cuando tenia clases libres, y me la pasaba acomodando los instrumentos o tocando el violín…entonces habia tanta tranquilidad en mi vida, no sé cuando se termino aquella paz…ahora siento que el motivo que me dirigio a formar parte de el cuerpo policiaco, no vale tanto, el estar en casa tranquila, ocupandote de otras cosas que no sean asesinos, violaciones o viendo crueldad. Pero sé perfectamente que no puedo darme por vencida ahora, hay un caso que debe resolverse, prometi a tantas personas que haria justicia y mirame observando el mar tratando de ignorar a aquel malnacido que esta acabando con vida de chicas idefensas.-haruka guardaba silencio a tales palabras, no podia articular nada sin tener miedo a herir a la chica; sintio como esta se alejaba un poco de ella-

Bueno…cuando yo estudiaba recuerdo que era la sensación de todo…era buena en los deportes, en la musica y tenia un monton de chicas atrás de mi; a pesar de eso me sentia tan sola y recuerdo también que la unica persona que llamo mi atención jamás me hizo caso, y yo trataba de ser un "romantico empedernido" incluso llegue a dejarle cartas en su casillero; jamás respondio alguna y me decian que ella nisiquiera las leia solo las tomaba y las tiraba…husme en todos los basureros y jamás encontre evidencia alguna…-haruka sonrio recordando a aquella chica la cual habia sido su amor de preparatoria y la aguamarina voltio a ver aquella mirada que realmente era demasiado familiar para ella-

¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en detective?-esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la rubia quien entristecio su mirada-

¿Quieres sentarte?-dijo sentandose rapidamente, la agumarina sonrio haciendo lo mismo cuidando de no ser tan brusca ya que llevaba a hotaru en sus brazos-

Veras…mmm es dificil explicarlo, no tuve una infancia facil y lo poco que tuve de ello la vivi entre asesinatos y persecuciones, asi que creo que el querer cambiar la historia me orillo a tomar esta responsabilidad social. Tampoco puedo abandonarlo ahora por que eh hecho una promesa; pero si me gustaria estar corriendo un auto a toda velocidad en el desierto sin que me importara lo que pasa alrededor. Es por eso que aun sin saber tu razón me gustaria darte un consejo…deja esta vida, sal del pais y comienza una vida nueva con hotaru…por que ella va a crecer en un mundo lleno de sangre y terminara como tu o como yo…-haruka dio un suspiro al ver como michiru habia tomado un semblante molesto.

Yo…al igual que hotaru soy producto de una violación, también tuve la suerte de no ser abortada; mi madre murio cuando tenia 11 años, vi como un hombre entraba y sin piedad le atravesaba una estaca en el corazón, decian que nosotros eramos una familia anormal, por nuestra piel tan palida. Mi madre escapo de su casa al enterarse que estaba embarazada ella siempre fue muy adinerada entonces era una deshonra que tuviera un bebe fuera del matrimonio y siempre decia que por mi culpa todos sus lujos se habia ido que gracias a mi su vida estaba arruinada…tampoco tuve la infancia mas bonita y no considero que haya sido tan cruel, cuando murio mi madre no sabian a donde enviarme y optaron por llevarme a una casa hogar pero una abogada decidio cuidarme. Siempre iba a la estación de policia y estaba presente en los juicios creo que eso para mi era el mundo…decidi convertirme en detective y especializarme en victimas de violación por que no queria que nadie volviera a correr con mi suerte ni con la de mi madre-

Entonces…¿estabas con keiko por lastima?-haruka inmediatamente llevo las manos a su boca, su pregunta habia hecho que la agumarina se sobresaltara un poco y la mirara sorprendida-

Hazlo..lo meresco..otra bofetada-dijo la rubia asustada, la agumarina nego con la cabeza y volvio su mirada a la pequeña hotaru quien estaba moviendose el sentir el sobresalto de michiru-

No, no estaba con keiko por lastima yo realmente la quise, ella y yo estudiamos en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón, fue dificil reconocerla despues de tiempo, ademas jejejeje bueh en preparatoria tuvimos una pequeña aventura que…hizo que le tomara un cariño especial, tratamos de retomarlo todo, queria apoyarla por que no queria que se le arruinara la vida ademas siempre soñe con…formar parte de la familia de alguien, keiko y yo estabamos desprotegidas, nos complementabamos…-haruka asintio levemente y volvio su mirada al mar, el viento comenzo a soplar violentamente y el mar comenzo a agitarse.

Es mejor irnos, se aproxima una tormenta-hablo michiru levantandose, la rubia la miro extrañada-

¿Cómo lo sabes?...-michiru sonrio

Ajajajajajajaja vi las noticias en la mañana…-haruka se apeno a tal comentario y se levanto quedando frente a michiru-

Tú jamás dejaras de sorprenderme michiru…y jamás me arrepentire de lo que hize…-la agumarina le miro sorprendida y sonrio al sentir como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer-

Si no respondi esas cartas fue por que..su pesima ortografia me hacian pensar que eran una broma, ademas…nisiquiera estaban en un sobre bonito, nisiquiera una hoja con aroma o algo que adornara los secos versos…-despues de dejar a haruka helada por aquella confesión michiru corrio protegiendo a hotaru para llegar y refugiarse dentro del auto. Haruka se quedo extrañada a tales palabras, ¿era posible que aun se acordara de ella?, la lluvia aumentaba y ella seguia ahí sin moverse recordando la ultima vez que la vio partir-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una rubia se escondia tras un casillero, los pasos de alguien aproximandose se escuchaban resonando en las paredes de los pasillos vacios. Se habia quedado hasta tarde tocando el violín que no se percataba que hacia ya media hora que la escuela habia terminado sus clases, se aproximo hasta su casillero para tomar sus libros, lo abrio y vio caer de nuevo una de las tan famosas notas que aparecian consecutivamente cada semana.

Valla valla…Admirador secreto tu de nuevo…¿y ahora que observaste en mi?-la chica tomo la nota y se recargo leyendo los versos que al final de todo le sacaban una sonrisa-

¿invitación al baile?...ajá y como es un baile de mascaras esperare como tonta a alguien…deberia res…-pero no termino su frase al escuchar su nombre-

¡MI CHI RU!-coreaba keiko llegando hasta la chica sonriendo-

Shhh me aterra que mi nombre se escuche en esta escuela…¡crei que te habias marchado ya! ¿te volvieron a castigar?-keiko sonrio a tal comentario y asintio-

Pero no importa, tenemos que ir a buscar el vestido para el baile..tenemos que lucir hermosas…-michiru nego con la cabeza-

Keiko no ire al baile…sabes yo creo que esto de "nosotras" no me esta funcionando…si es muy lindo estar contigo y que me trates con cariño; pero no…ya me canse sabes…-keiko asintio un poco desconcertada y al ver a michiru observo como en su mano se encontraba una nota-

Ya entiendo…¿Quién es?-la agumarina se desconcerto un poco-

¿disculpa?-

Me imagino que ya sabes quien es tu admirador y quieres intentar algo con el…-michiru esquivo la mirada penetrante de keiko y suspiro-

No es eso…me intriga saber quien puede estar interesado en mi…aun sabiendo todo lo que se dicen aquí…-keiko sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de michiru-

Esta bien…si no funciona estare aquí, y si el destino nos vuelve a unir deberas ser mia…-despues de esto keiko regreso por donde habia aparecido y michiru solo cerro su casillero suspirando y alejandose de ahí. Haruka salio de su escondite haciendo una señal de victoria y corriendo de lado contrario a donde habia desaparecido michiru

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La lluvia se hacia mas fuerte y en su cabeza solo estaba una imagen, el dia del baile pasaba de nuevo como volviendo a vivir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka esperaba alejada del baile en uno de los jardines, solitaria se encontraba recargada en un muro, miro su reloj y estaba apounto de darse por vencida; Al final ella no habia llegado y deseguro estaba bailando con su "amiga" como los rumores que corrian en la escuela. Estaba lista para irse pero vio como una sombra se aproximaba desde el pasillo que llevava al jardin, su mirada bajo el antifaz negro con plateado se ilumino, y aquella doncella que esta noche estaba disfrazada de principe estaba atenta a la figura que se acercaba lentamente. Un vestido negro con flores plateadas bordadas en la orilla de la falda, su cabello levantado en un peinado que dejaban escapar solo pequeños risos, en sus manos un abanico decorado al igual que su vestido y un antifaz plateado cubrian sus ojos que buscaban a alguien en aquel solitario lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambas se aproximaron lentamente, la musica se encontraba en sus corazones y danzaban complementandose la una a la otra. No habia palabras solo intercambios de miradas que eran respondidas. Un paso en falso y quedaron completamente cerca, se apago la luz para sentir como ambos labios se fusionaban y despertaban en ambas una revolucion en sus sentimientos-

No me digas quien eres…ahora tu sueño esta hecho realidad…busca tú camino y dejame seguir el mio…-hablo michiru quitandose el antifaz , entregandoselo a su principe por una noche, levanto su vestido y comenzo a correr huyendo del lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sonido del claxon la saco de sus pensamientos estremeciondose y viendo como el mar estaba agitandose de manera peligrosa, su ropa estaba completamente empapada y el auto de michiru se encontraba encendido, corrio hacia el auto y miro a la agumarina en el volante-

Sube que te vas a resfriar…ademas este clima no es apto para hotaru-haruka subio al asiento copiloto y miro como en el asiento trasero estaba hotaru en aquella canasta que michiru se aferraba a cargar con ella a todos lados-

Lo siento…yo me quede algo sorprendida, fue tan repentino que…no crei que recordaras…-la agumarina puso el auto en marcha y dio una sonora carcajada-

Como voy a olvidar a aquien me espiaba en los baños…ajajajaja desde el principio supe que eras tú…y te segui el juego, ¿crees que me entregaria a alguien extraño?...desde aquel beso despertaste algo en mi…a keiko aun la quiero lo tuyo es un deseo…-la rubia se sobresalto a tal confesión-

Tu…tu eres rara..me dices que aprenda a quererte que me muestre y que tal vez pueda nacer algo entre nosotras y…y ahora soy solo tu deseo-michiru volvio a sonreir-

¿Apoco te dije que podria haber algo entre las dos?...tal vez era resca o aun seguia dormia que no sabia lo que decia…-esto llego como una bala al corazon de la rubia, rapida y dolorosa. Suspiro y se perdio en las gotas de lluvia que caien en la ventana, michiru la miro de reojo y siguio en su camino-

"_Disculpame haruka pero tengo miedo a que lo que sentia por ti en preparatoria salga de aquel corazón que congele" _

No importa…tengan cuidado-ordeno darien quien se encontraba recargado en al lado de la puerta de una casa, seiya del otor lado en la misma posición que darien con revolver en mano. Refuerzos de policias se encontraban rodeando aquella casa todos con sus armas apuntando hacia la puerta-

Darien entraremos a la cuenta de uno…..dos…-darien asintio preparandose para golpear la puerta-

¡TRES!-darien tumbo la puerta de una patada y junto a seiya entro rapidamente al lugar adivirtiendo a los que habitaban aquel lugar que estaban rodeados-

¡Huele horrible!-musito seiya quien iba abriendo puerta tras puerta. En cada habitación se observaban instrumentos de torturas los cuales nisiquiera se molestaban en limpiar, cuartos convertidos en camaras de torturas.

¡Darien aquí hay algo!-seiya observaba con asco la escena, al encontrar el cuerpo de kaolinete atado a una cama, su boca y ojos vendados, sus muñecas sangrando y algunos cortes en sus piernas-

Aun esta viva…¡UNA AMBULANCIA!-darien saco un radio dando aviso a que entraran los paramedicos. Elsa quien entro junto a ellos comenzo a observar los aparatos de tortura, recojiendo algunos para tomarlos como muestra-

Es muy probable que…cantemos victoria-musito elsa mirando el lugar-

Michiru estara feliz al escuchar esto…aunque no creo que esa chica haya hecho todo-balbuceos llamaron la atencion de los paramedicos, quienes quitaron las vendas para encontrarse que la boca de kaolinete se encontraba cosida al igual que sus ojos-

Dios mio…-elsa dio dos pasos atrás al ver tal atrocidad, darien nego con la cabeza y los ojos de seiya se encontraban fijos sin articular palabra alguna-

Esto es para ustedes-hablo un paramedico entregando una nota-

"_Fue divertido Mientras duro…pero yo nunca pisare la carcel, me diverti tanto quede tan satisfecho. Los espero en el infierno-Habitación 05-"_-Seiya asintio al escuchar la lectura de darien y contaron las ahbitaciones para entrar a la numero quinta y ver como el cuerpo de un hombre rubio y de aproximadamente 40 años estaba descanzando en una cama y al lado de el se encontraba una botella, Darien se aproximo a tomarla y olfatearla un poco-

¡es cianuro!-dijo alejando la botella de el-

Esta muerto…este desgraciado no se merece la muerte, deveria estar en la carcel pagando como cualquier violador-hablo seiya molesto-

Lo unico es que ya no aterrozirara más…almenos las chicas y keiko podran descanzar en paz…estoy seguro que fue el-darien salio del cuarto para dar aviso a los paramedicos. Seiya vio como su compañero se alejaba y miro el cuerpo-

Maldito bastardo…eres un cobarde…-el pelinegro dio un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo y salio del cuarto-

Haruka se encontraba en el sofa con hotaru en brazos mientras michiru estaba en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente, el telefono dde la rubia comenzo a sonar, con esfuerzo lo tomo y atendio-

Detective tenoh…¡OH! ¿no es broma?...claro, se encuentra en…claro claro…pero con esta tormenta dudo que quiera salir, además hotaru puede enfermarse…Claro que me preocupo por la bebe, ella no tiene la culpa que kaioh sea una amargada…claro yo se lo comunico-la rubia miro hacia el frente y pudo ver como michiru tenia una mueca de desagrado; haruka colgo la llamada y sonrio tontamente-

Así que soy toda una amargada…-colco una bandeja en la mesa de centro y tomo el biberon de hotaru-

Oye darien hablo, encontraron al asesino DCM…pero este se suicido-michiru dejo el biberon en la mesa de nuevo y dio un golpe al sofá molesta-

¡ES UN DESGRACIADO…UN POCO HOMBRE…UN MALDITO!-hotaru solto en llanto al escuchar el grito que la agumarina habia lanzado, haruka solo la refugio en su pecho y miro a michiru algo asustada-

Almenos el caso esta resuelto-atino a balbucear haruka, michiru la miro con sus ojos cristalizados y conteniendo la respiración-

Tienes razón….ahora..le dare de comer..-dijo extendiendo sus brazos pero haruka nego y tomo ella el biberon de hotaru acomodandola y introduciendo la mamila en la boca de la pequeña quien rapidamente comenzo a beber la leche. Michiru observo aquella escena y sonrio-

No quiero que le falte nada a hotaru, pero tampoco quiero dejar de ayudar a las personas; así que tendre que hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.-haruka asintio sin despegar la mirada de hotaru quien tambien tenia la mirada clavada en los ojos de la rubia-

Sabes…has mejorado mucho en tus besos…creo que si has tenido demasiada experiencia-haruka levanto la mirada rapidamente para encontrarse con la de michiru quien sonreia coquetamente-

¿Se puede saber a que viene eso?-michiru se recargo en el respaldo del sofa-

En preparatoria si llamaste mi atención, pero yo no queria ser parte de el club de locas que se la pasaban persiguiendote, veia como te ocultabas de ellas y nisiquiera les ponian atención; yo pensaba que jamás me notarias así que nunca quise decirlo, cuando recibi las notas tarde un mes para saber que eras tú…pero como escuchaba que te encantaba jugar con las muñequitas, supuse y crei que todo era una broma. Así que fui al baile hize lo que queria y regrese a casa-haruka volvio su mirada a hotaru para esconder su sonrojo, realmente le apenaba haber manchado su imagen ante la unica mujer que habia llamdao su atención-

Es por eso que cuando te vi, no me sorprendio que me coquetearas y de inmediato supe quien eras; Yo no trato mal a los nuevos en el departamento, tu eras un caso especial…-y con esto la rubia se habia quedado muda por el resto de la tarde. Hotaru cayo dormida y haruka coloco el biberon en la mesa, se levanto y acosto a hotaru en la canasta, regreso a sentarse y tomo uno de los vasos que se encontraban en la bandeja que tiempo atrás michiru habia puesto sobre la mesa-

¿tienes sexo con todas las que se te insinuan?-haruka quien habia bebido un sorbo comenzo a toser ahogandose con el liquido, michiru solo tomo el otro vaso y le dio un sorbo-

¡OYE!...si..digo no..digo…solo con las que…¿Para que quieres saberlo?-la agumarina encojio sus hombros y dio otro sorbo a su bebida-

Si te interesa contigo no tuve sexo…te hize el amor-fue ahora la agumarina quien se ahogaba y al querer reaccionar solo hizo que su bebida cayera manchandose de chocolate-

Uyy ya no se va a quitar…-dijo la rubia sonriendo al ver la reaccion de michiru-

Tú la vas a lavar…tengo que cambiarme…-la agumarina se levanto pero al ver a la rubia vio como se esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria, fue entonces que sonrio de la misma manera y se acerco a un mueble que tenia por las escaleras, saco una pequeña caja y se sento de nuevo al lado de haruka-

Espero y esa sonrisa no se borre al ver esto…-dijo destapando la caja, la rubia miro aquellos papeles y no puedo evitar sonrojarse-

Uyy y si ¿las leemos?-michiru tomo una de las notas-

¡NO TE ATREVAS!-pero el sonido del timbre interrumpio a ambas chicas-

¿Quién sera?...con esta lluvia…-hablo haruka levantandose para abrir, michiru metio la mano debajo del sofa y saco un arma, se acerco a haruka y se puso tras la puerta-

¿Qué rayos kaioh?-la chica solo la miro desafiante-

¿Quién ES?-grito michiru apuntando hacia la puerta-

¡BUSCO A HARUKA!-haruka abrio los ojos al escuchar aquella voz-

¿ESA VOZ ES DE?

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora:**

HOLA!

Estoy muy feliz de que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado, aquí les tengo otro super lindo; El siguiente capi va estar bien bien interesantoote se los prometo no pueden perderselo. Bueno que decir, no tengo mucho la verdad, tenia que justificar por que michiru se habia entrgado asi como así. Ahora a los REVIEWS

**Belle03:** no se volvio fiera por que muajaja me gusta ser asi toda impredecible muajaja

**Manzalito:** PERDONAME NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR! Pero curare tu enfermedad y todo. Te regalare chocolates y croquetas =D . Espero que por este capi no me golpees _ Sobre tus ideas las tomare en cuenta una a una; y para que lo niego me gusta hacerlso sufrir y si estoy frente a la computadora frotando mis manos y rienso maquiavelicamente, pero no me salen ni rayos ni truenos u.u, ajaja espero este capi tambien lo dejes pasar =D

**UKT**: see todos odian a seiya si el es bueno muajajajaja

**Pajaro Loco:** bueh trate de que no se estancara la investigación ni que se descuidaran haruka y michiru. Que bueno que te gusto la resolución del problema, ami tambien cuando lo lei me encanto. Perdon por la espera.

**Jiyuna ai:** cuando lei tu comen esboze una gran sonrisa, no no tuvo lastima de keiko, si la queria pero no logro derretir el corazón de michiru y en este capitulo explica el por que michiru se quiere dar la oportunidad. Ellas ya se querian desde antes.

**HarukaIs:** esta michiru es mi reflejo ajajajajaja

**Lore:** aun no tengo la oportunidad de emborrachar a haruka, pero ya ya tendre la oprtunidad. Que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior, creeme batalle mucho en escribirlo. Si pense en lo de darle un tiro ajajajaja pero soy una fanatica de ellas no podria hacerlo y si michi era virgen ajajajaja .

**8haruka7:** espero esta explicación sea conviccente, acuerdate no puedo soltar toda la información aun.

**Tutivale:** OMG cuando vi tu comentario casi grito! Yo te admiro y admiro tus trabajos mi favorito es el de ciudad de vicio como llore, te lo jurooo, hasta casi la hago fanfilm! Me alegra que te hayas fijado en un trabajo como este y espero no decepcionarte y mantenerte hasta el final..como tu me mantuviste con tu historia.


	10. El Infierno Viene con Hades

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Capitulo X

"El infierno viene con Hades"

¿ESA VOZ ES DE?...-Hablo haruka tomando la manija de la puerta y mirando a michiru; pero esta no bajo su posición de ataque, la rubia abrio la puerta y bajo la lluvia se encontraba una mujer encapuchada, levanto la mirada y sus ojos color carmin se clavaron en las pupilas azules de la agumarina quien seguia apuntandole con la pistola. Un pequeño movimiento bajo la capa de la recien llegada llamo la atencion de michiru. Abrio la capa y salio una niña pequeña de aparentemente 4 o 5 años de edad, cabello rubio y largo, tomado en dos coletas. Llevaba un vestido color rosa, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros los cuales estaban empapados de tanto caminar en la lluvia. La niña se sacudio y sin atemorizarse entro a la casa para refugiarse, sus pupilas verde olivo recorrieron la habitación pasando por michiru hasta llegar a la rubia quien estaba extrañada a tal situación-

¿Quién eres?-hablo michiru amenzando en jalar el gatillo, la mujer bajo su capucha dejando ver su cabello verde azabache, haruka solo atino a correr a ella y abrazarla. Michiru por su parte bajo el arma y miro la escena sintindo como se le revolvia el estomago.

Te eh extrañado tanto,me hiciste tanta falta….no sabes lo horrible que es estar sin ti..hize cosas que…-balbuceaba la rubia sin terminar sus frases, mientras que la mujer tambien la mantenia abrazada, por su parte la pequeña recien llegada curiosiaba por la casa llegando hasta la canasta donde estaba hotaru, parandose de puntillas observo la bebe y sin percatarse de la mirada de la agumarina con todo su esfuerzo movio la canasta estremeciendo a hotaru quien se solto en llanto-

¡OYE!-grito al agaumarina molesta aproximandose hasta la canasta y dio un leve empujonsito a la niña, esta perdio el control y cayo pesadamente al suelo; michiru tomo a hotaru en sus brazos-

Shh shh ya bebe, vuelve a dormir…hotaru todo esta bien…-setsuna a quien no le parecio esto solto de inmediato a haruka-

Valla valla que irrespetuosa, mira que tumbar a una pequeña que solo queria ver a la bebe-michiru voltio molesta y las miradas volvieron a cruzarse-

No la empuje, ademas la desperto, y mas irrespetuosa es ella al entrar asi a una casa QUE NO LE PERTENECE…-camino para quedar frente a la mujer de ojos carmin, pero esta lanzo una sonrisa de medio lado que molesto demasiado a michiru-

Tenoh…te estabas quedando aquí por que eras mi guardia, ya no hay DCM ya no tienes la necesidad de estar aquí, Mucho menos con tu familia…-la agumarina sintio como la sangre hervia, no estaba molesta por la niña, pero el simple hecho de ver a aquella mujer abrazando a haruka..un momento ¿Qué tiene de malo? Haruka nisiquiera era de ella.

¿Qué?...yo no me ire hasta no recibir ordenes y tienes que dejarme explicartelo..no no..es lo que tu crees…-setsuna dio un gran sus piro y sonrio-

Valla tu eres Michiru Kaioh…si como no recordarte…la hermana de Makoto kino ¿cierto?-michiru fruncio el seño a tal comentario y asintio levemente-

Wao haruka…esta esta mas bonita que las anteriores…-haruka miro a la mujer y se sonrojo por completo

No..no es que no..esque malinterpretas…-

Mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh, fui detective hace algunos años atrás, estaba aliada con la abogada Mariel sakamoto…¿debes recordarme no?-extendio su mano y la agumarina la extrecho para no verse descortez, pero su mente comenzaba a divagar-

No eras tan pequeña para no acordarte…en fin, me imagino que te llevas tan bien con haruka por que sus pasados son tan similares, crei que el destino jamás las volveria a juntar…Por cierto Que descortez haz sido pequeña, anda presentante con las detectives-setsuna miro como la pequeña se reincorporaba y acercaba a donde se encontraban las tres-

Hola….soy Yamiko…Te no h…-dijo sonriendo inocentemente, haruka solo dio dos pasos atrás y michiru se apoyo en el sofa para no caer, ya que el apellido de esa niña habia generado un gran impacto en aquellas dos; setsuna miro divertida la escena-

Ves haruka, tus borracheras trajeron consecuencias…yo solo vengo a que esta niña conosca a quien le dio la vida…-yamiko sonrio escalo el sofa ya que este era algo alto para ella, se sento y tomo el vaso de chocolate que la rubia habia dejado en la mesa, comenzo a beberlo sin notar la gravedad del asunto-

Haber haber setsuna…primero que nada yo no puedo embarazar nadie y si hubiese estado embarazada…creo que lo recordaria….-la agumarina se sobresalto un poco al escuchar que la rubia no habia negado las borracheras, solo el tener una hija-

Ajajajajajajajaja. Ay ruka siempre tan ingenua…claro que no es tu hija…¿puedo pasar?-hablo llamando la atencion de al agumarina quien estaba alejada de la situación-

Eh!...ah si..-dijo moviendose para tomar lugar en otro sofa, setsuna entro y se sento a un lado de la pequeña yamiko quien habia terminado el chocolate de haruka-

Veras haruka…despues que decidiste estudiar y que aceptaste la propuesta de darien yo regrese a la policia para matar el tiempo; por azares del destino me encontre a tu madre a quien la condenaron por distribución de dogra…cuando se hicieron las investigaciones descubrimos a esta niña...ella no tiene familiares directos más que tu; entonces me ofreci a traerla junto a ti. No fue dificil saber donde estabas…fue dificil encontrar la casa. Le eh contado sobre ti a yamiko y creo que ella puede adaptarse a tu tipo de vida…es un angelito…-setsuna miro a yamiko quien se encontraba desabrochandose los zapatos-

Pero…pero..setsuna yo soy policia…¿Cómo voy a cargar con una niña?...no es que no la quiera…pero…-yamiko levanto la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz desesperada, hecho un vistazo a la cara de haruka y sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ahogando gritos en grandes supiros-

¡HARUKA!-le regaño setsuna al ver como el llanto de la pequeña rubia no cedia, michiru se mantenia sentada en silencio con hotaru en brazos.

Mira setsuna…sal de la policia cuidala y yo te pasare mi sueldo…-haruka comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabia como reaccionar a tal situación; no queria que su hermanita pasara una infancia como ella, pero tampoco queria perder esos momentos-

Haruka comprende es tu hermana, mi deber es traerla y ya sabras que haces con ella-setsuna reto con la mirada a la rubia y esta se rindio finalmente.

Nisiquiera tengo un departamento porpio, no puedo incomodar a cabeza bombon-musito agachando la cabeza dando señal de verse derrotada.

Puedes quedarte aquí-hablo la agumarina para despues comenzar una guerra mental ¿Por qué?...Tenoh era la casanova quien la habia torturado toda la preparatoria ¿Por qué le ofrecio su casa?.

Bueno esta decidido, yami te quedaras a vivir aquí; ven y darme un abrazo tengo que regresar al departamento…-Haruka aun no se recuperaba de lo que habia escuchado y michiru aun no sabia por que habia pronunciado esas palabras, pero no habia marcha atrás.

Muchas gracias michiru, enviale saludos a makoto y a tu madre…-setsuna se levanto y se aproximo hasta la puerta-

¿Te vas ya?-haruka reacciono tomando a setsuna del brazo-

Así es…Tenemos un caso muy dificil que resolver…un asesino en serie-hablo setsuna tomando la manija de la puerta y abriendola viendo como la tormenta ya habia cesado y la noche estaba a su maximo esplendor.

Buenas noches-hablo la mujer saliendo del lugar y dejando a ambas chicas en un silencio total.

Sus manos levantaron el periodico y en sus labios color carmín se diviso una sonrisa.

"CDM ESTA MUERTO"-se leia el encabezado del diario y aparecian fotos de los detectives quienes dieron con el paradero de esta persona, también explicaba que la detective kaioh corrio un gran riesgo pero todo habia salido de maravilla-

Valla valla valla…el Cazador De la Muerte termino con su ciclo…-musito una voz femenina a lo que parecia ser un congreso, todo estaba oscuro y solo se divisaban algunas cabezas mirando a la figura femenina quien mantenia el diario en sus manos-

Bueno bueno ¿Quién quiere jugar ahora?...-

A mi chiba me debe una muy grande..asi que sigo yo-se levanto un hombre de cabellos plateados y tomo un sobre con la fotografia del detective chiba-

Valla valla una presa grande.. ¿Cómo piensas que caiga?...-hablo otra voz femenina-

Me esperare un mes mas….-dijo volviendo a tomar asiento-

¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Quiénes te ayudaran?-hablo de nuevo lo que parecia ser la lider de este congreso.

No te dire que es lo que hare…quienes me ayudaran…creo que esa respuesta ya la sabes-

¿Seguiras con el narcotrafico?...ajajaja no me hagas reir, chiba sabra facilmente qu eres tu, conoce tus movidas…

Disfruta esa sonrisa...por que la vas a borrar cuando te traiga la cabeza de chiba, hablando de eso creo que CDM se merece un altar, mira que destasar a la enamorada de la detective es de grandes…

CALLATE IMBECIL…ese maldito se lo me recia, tratar asi a una mujer…nunca le dije que la matara..debia secuestrarla solamente..que bueno que esta en el maldito infierno…-grito la voz femenina alterada-

Y ¿ahora tu eres la defensora?...ajajajajaja este es el infierno ¿no lo recuerdas?...

LARGO DE AQUÍ INFELIZ….-

Compermiso…-

¿Estas segura de esto?...mira no sera por siempre…voy a conseguir un departamento con el primer sueldo..y nos iremos de aquí…-la rubia estaba sentada viendo como michiru buscaba algunos telefonos en una agenda-

Tenoh estoy cansada como para escuchar tus suplicas sabes…prepara un vaso de leche tibia para tu hermana, arropala hay frasadas de hotaru en mi cuarto-la agumarina seguio hojeando una agenda a lo que la rubia molesta de un manotazo le tumbo la agenda.

¡MIRAME CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO KAIOH!-la agumarina levanto la mirada al escuchar el tono autoritario de la rubia-

¿Qué RAYOS TE PASA?-la chica se levanto para encarar a haruka quien estaba molesta-

Te trato bien, te hablo bien y me ignoras…solo asi…gritandote es como puedo llamar tu atención…y no me molestara en usar esa tecnica…-la agumarina abrio los ojos de par en par molesta y levanto su mano para abofetear a la rubia, pero esta fue mas rapido y tomo la mano de la chica fuertemente-

No lo vas a volver a hacer kaioh…-despues de esto atrajo con fuerza a ala aguamarinapara besarla. Michiru se resistio un poco forcejo algunas veces pero al final correspondio el beso, segundos despues se separaron, michiru se encontraba sonrojada y bajo la mirada para ocultarse-

Oye por lo visto eso es una forma de relajarte…lo tendre en cuenta; debes estar cansada por todo lo de hoy.. ve a dormir kaioh…-la agumarina asintio, recogio su agenda del piso y camino hasta las escaleras para subir al dormitorio, se perdio entre el pasillo para despues regresar rapidamente.

¿Por qué RAYOS TE ESTOY HACIENDO CASO?-volvio molesta, la rubia sonrio y la miro.

¿Entonces quieres mas…?-haruka corrio hasta las escaleras y subio rapidamente,michiru solo logro entrar al cuarto casi cayendose y cerrar la puerta tras ella asegurandola con candado.

Ajajajajajaja miedosa…buenas noches..sirena…-la rubia dio un toque a la puerta y se dirigio al cuarto donde se habia instalado para encontrarse con yamiko durmiendo acurrucada por el frio.

Ah..yamiko…¿Qué infancia te va a tocar?...no es que estes mejor en la carcel…pero…tengo tanto miedo que termines con una infancia como yo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿entonces la daran en adopcion?-hablo un oficial de policia mirando a una detective alta y de cabello verde azabache-

Es la unica opción…-miro a la pequeña quien se encontraba sentada tomando un café ya que el frio de ese invierno era realmente escalofriante.

Pues si es asi, hay que llamar a una casa de adopción…me encargare de eso…pero no creo que puedna venir por ella hoy…setsuna ¿podrias cuidarla?...-hablo el policia tomando el telefono, setsuna asintio y entro en donde se encontraba la pequeña-

¿Estas bien? ¿quieres algo?-la niña miro a setsuna y sus ojos se cristalizaron

¿Dónde esta mi mamá?-setsuna nego con la cabeza y tomo aire-

Veras pequeña, tu mami debe estar buscandote ahora…-la pequeña nego con la cabeza y la miro-

Ella me dijo..que me quedara ahí…que no queria verme mas, que no podia conmigo. Me llamo haruka…tenoh…-setsuna miro a la pequeña y acaricio el cabello de la niña que se mantenia en dos coletas-

Haru…hace mucho frio, iremos a mi casa y nos arroparemos para…-pero setsuna no pudo terminar su frase al ver como el vidiro de esa oficina se quebraba y tomando a la niña en brazos cayo al suelo pesadamente-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue ahí donde vi por primera vez un combate de policias, vi como las balas salian de las pistolas, escuche aquellos fuertes sonidos y vi como varios caian al suelo pesadamente mientras esa cosa roja y espesa salia por sus bocas…setsuna me dio una vida digna, me cuido como si fuera mi madre biologica , velo por mi,me dio estudios y tuve una muy buena vida, incluso me dejo vestor como yo queria y cumplio mi capricho de llevar el cabello corto…pero no creo que yo sea un buen ejemplo para ti…no sé como protegerte si nisiquiera se protegerme ami aun, tengo miedo que tu infancia se ve manchada de sangre, asesinos y sirenas de policias…pero tampoco quiero dejarte un mal sabor del apellido Tenoh…-las lagrimas de la rubia inundaban sus mejillas-

No lo aras, no le dejaras un mal sabor..-musito michiru recargada en el marco de la puerta-

Kaioh…-hablo haruka limpiandose las lagrimas rapidamente-

¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿paso algo?-michiru nego con la cabeza y entro sentandose en la cama-

Es dificil ser "madre" y tener una vida como defensora…pero si se puede, setsuna te saco ati adelante, a mi me crio Sussan Kino, ella es una abogada que tiene apenas un año de retirarse…ya que mi hermana Makoto Kino se recibio y ahora ejercera como abogada…ella vendra aquí para ser nuestra abogada. Pero lo que quiero decir es que…eres un buen ejemplo y ella te vera como la super hermana que es policia…y que defiende a todos…y que aun asi la quiere y decidio quedarse con ella-haruka se sento a un lado de michiru y la abrazo fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la aguamarina, se separo y la miro de nuevo-

Una hermana que luce como chico…eso la va a confudnir mas…-la rubia miro su aspecto y volvio la miard a amichiru-

Ajajajajajajajajaja, soy la unica detective que usa faldas y no son comodas en las persecuciones creeme, ademas eres su hermana te va a aceptar tal y como eres y si te pregunta solo debes decirle la verdad…-haruka asintio y esta vez fue michiru quien la recargo en su pecho y acaricio su cabello-

Ahora intenta descanzar…abrazala y asegurle que la vas aproteger, que la vas a cuidar…que seras esa madre que mancho su imagen…-haruka asentia a las palabras de la chica y se aferraba mas al cuerpo de ella.

Tengo que dormir…-michiru alejo de ella a haruka, peor esta volvio a abrazarla fuertemente-

No…juro que no hare nada, juro que dormire…quedate conmigo esta noche…-michiru sonrio y la tomo de las manos levantandola-

Anda trae a yamiko..en mi cama si cabremos las tres-dicho esto salio del cuarto, haruka limpio su rostro y tomo a la niña en brazos dirigiendose al cuarto de michiru-

Muchas gracias, la verdad me siento muy apenada de pedirte este favor amy-musito una chica alta, de cabello castaño y un par de ojos verde esmeralda-

No te preocupes…prefiero mi casa a que te quedes en un hotel, hay mucho peligro, por cierto ¿si te avisaron del caso de tu hermana cierto…?-hablo la doctora peli azul ayudando a la castaña con sus maletas.

Asi es, por lo que me entere encontraron al bastardo muerto, pero sabes yo no quiero confiarme…es algo tan raro…necesito analizar todo con mis propias manos. ¿Cómo esta michi?...intente localizarla pero no contesta ni celular, ni telefono de casa-la castaña se sento en el sofa y amy le dio un vaso de café-

Pues yo la ultima vez que la vi fue cuando paso por las cenizas de keiko, pero la atendio elsa…no sé si la dejen regresar al departamento, ademas creo que deberia renunciar, ella esta acargo de hotaru, es su hija…makoto debes convencerla…-makoto nego con la cabeza-

Amy..mi madre nos crio a nosotras siendo abogada, michiru no va a querer dejar esto-

Pero susan fue abogada..No detective ¿no sabes que peligro corre?-amy desesperada se dejo caer en el sofa-

Si yo sé, pero no puedo influir en su decisión, nunca pude hacerlo y no creo poder ahora. Mañana ire a visitarla…bueno primero ire al departamento a revisar y reportarme y despues ire a visitar a michiru…-amy la miro y suspiro resginada-

Mejor hablame de esa tal haruka tenoh…-amy la miro estrañada-

Apenas la conosco…¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-makoto encojio sus hombros-

Es la hija de una amiga de mamá…ademas esta viviendo con mi hermana…-

Ajajajajajajajaja mako por dios, ¿tu crees que haruka y michiru…?-makoto volvio a encojerse de hombros y suspiro-

Es tarde vamos a dormir…yo dormire en el sofá no te incomodare…-hablo la castaña levantandose-

Ajajajaja no te preocupes hay un cuarto al fondo, lleva ahí tus cosas…

La mañana llego y sorprendio a haruka quien abro los ojos al sentir como alguien se movioa entre sus brazos, abrio sus ojos y vio como yamiko intentaba salir de aquel abrazo de la rubia-

Hum..no seas inquieta…-hablo entre bostezos-

la policia dijo que fuera a desayunar…-haruka sonrio a tal respuesta y solto a la niña, esta rapidamente salio del cuarto. Haruka se levanto y tomo el telefono entonces escucho la voz autoritaria de la aguamarina-

_Claro que lo entiendo, si sé que ya pasaron dos semanas pero realmente necesito un lugar…ya le dije no debe preocuparse por el dinero…_

_Señorita, no es el dinero…no tenemos un lugar disponible. _

_Ya hable a todos los jardines de la ciudad es imposible que no haya un lugar…_

_Puedo ponerla en una lista de espera.._

_NO…gracias señorita._

_Permitame..la pasare con la directora del plantel… _

…_._

_Buenos dias…_

_Si buen dia..digame ¿hay o no un lugar en el jardin?_

_¿Detective kaioh?...disculpe usted.. no sabia que era usted la que estaba en la linea…claor que hay lugar, deme los datos del niño y que el lunes comienze a asistir a clases. _

_Es Yamiko Tenoh…_

_Necesito los datos completos de la niña, su nombre completo, la dirección, el nombre de sus padres..es algo de rutina. _

_Esta bien…El nombre de la madre es Michiru Kaioh, su padre es…Haruka tenoh…_-la rubia al escuchar esto no puedo evitar mantener la respiracion.

_Perfecto, entonces el resto lo pondra en la formula que llenara el dia lunes, a las 8;00 de la mañana, tambien le tomaremos las medidas para el uniforme. Detective muchas gracias por confiar en nuestra institución para los estudios de yamiko- _

_Gracias a ustedes…que tenga un buen dia-_la linea fue colgada pero escucho una respiración no habitual-

¿Ahora te dedicas a escuchar mis conversaciones telefonicas?-cuestiono la agumarina algo molesta

No..fue aproposito..yo…yo..gracias…por la mentira, no era necesario que te colocaras como la madre de yamiko-

Baja a desayunar tenoh-la aguamarina colgo el telefono molesta y miro como la pequeña yamiko se encontraba en la mesa desayunando cereal en silencio-

Hoy iremos de compras…por que el lunes iras al kinder-se acerco a la niña y se sento frente a ella-

Gracias….a…a…amm…po..li..cia..-dijo dudando a como llamarle-

Michiru…dime michiru…-michiru levanto su mirada y vio a haruka entrando a al comedor-

Buen dia haruka…-haruka la miro extrañada, esa mujer era todo unmisterio, le grito por el telefono y ahora le saludaba tan amablemente.

Ah si supongo buen dia…¿escuche que hoy saldras de compras cierto?...yo tengo que ir al departamento…llego una nueva abogada y nos quiere a todos ahí-hablo la chica viendo como michiru le servia café-

Ah ya veo..iremos al departamento y despues de compras..-haruka arqueo una ceja al no agradarle la idea-

Bueno yo tenia entendido que tu estabas fuera…del..departamento-miro como michiru levantaba su mirada y fruncia el seño-

IREMOS AL DEPARTAMENTO Y DESPUES DE COMPRAS ..yamiko necesita utiles escolares y ropa…ire a cambiarme-dijo saliendo molesta de la cocina-

Oye…hermana ¿ella que es tuya?-hablo yamiko analizando la escena que acaba de presenciar-

Es mi jefa…-musito suspirando

¿y por que vives con tu jefa?-

Ah…por que…la estoy cuidando…-dijo sonrojada a tal pregunta-

Vaya…si no lo supiera diria que parecen esposos…ajajajaja se pelean mucho…-despues de reir yamiko continuo comiendo su cereal-

Ahh esa tenoh…trato de ser amable y me dice esas cosas, pero debo de controlarlme..debo de tratarla bien por que yamiko tiene que estar orgullosa de ella…-michiru se miro al espejo y por un momento imagino a haruka detrás de ella abrazandola-

…p…pero..pero ¿Qué estas pensando michiru?..-se dijo asi misma para voltear asustada y encontrarse con haruka apoyada en el marco de la puerta-

Te veo tensa..-hablo la rubia mientras avanzaba hasta la agumarina-

No estoy tensa…-michiru no se di cuenta el movimiento tan rapido de haruka, ya se encontraba de nuevo atrapada por ella-

Sueltame tenoh…no lo volveras a hacer..ademas tu hermanita ronda por la casa y este..es un mal..ejemplo-dijo evitando la mirada de la rubia-

Pero tu dijiste que le hablara con la verdad a yamiko.,..ademas ¿tu eres su madre y yo le padre no?...tenemos que comportarnos como tal…-la rubia paso su respiración por el cuello de la agumarina quien dejo de forcejear-

Ves…asi te calmas y te pones de buen humor…relajate…-la agumarina se rindio y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de haruka-

Voy a cooperar..tan solo deajme cerar la puerta preciosa…-haruka abrio los brazos dejando que la agumarina saliera, y esta lo que hizo fue salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta tras ella-

JAMÁS CONFIES EN UN POLICIA TENOH…CUANDO ESTAS DEL LADO ENEMIGO CIERTO ESTA…-despues de esto solto una gran carcajada-

Me las pagaras kaioh…-el sonido del celular de haruka llamo su atención-

Detective tenoh….¡QUE!...claro..estare ahí en..si..No no pienso decirle a ella…pero no puede…no pueden amargarle la tarde asi!.

_Dile a kaioh que venga contigo…_

-la lamada fue colgada-

CONTINUARA

Notas de la Autora

Este amm hola!

Feliz halloween, feliz dia de muertos, este aahahhaa

Ya se enteraron que mi piesito esta enfermito? U.u esta enyesadito.

La escuela va muy bien shalalalalala estoy enamorada!

Bueno ya sé que no les interesa saber de mi, disfruten el capitulo. Y este amm…ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LES PROMETO VOY A ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO.

PD: NNO REVISE ORTOGRAFIA ¬.¬ asi que pleasee

Atte: Michiru Asami.


	11. No más

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

No Más

Capitulo XI

Muchas gracias yo también estoy muy feliz de verlos a todos-hablo felizmente una chica castaña mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

¿Vienes a ejercerte como abogada?-hablo elsa quien se intereso en pla platica.

Si, asi es…al fin trabajare hombro a hombro con mi hermana…¿ya me lo merecia cierto?-elsa nego con la cabeza y se recargo en su silla, la castaña le miro intrigada-

Michi…ya no esta más en esto, escuche a seiya hablar con el general. Al parecer todo lo que ha pasado esta arriesgando su vida…la van a destituir-Amy miro asustad a a elsa y luego miro como lita fruncia el seño-

Seiya es un desgraciado…el siempre ha visto a michiru como un obstaculo, por eso quiere deshacerse de ella, aunque su vida siempre ha estado en riesgo y a ella no le ha importado…-makoto miro como por la puerta de vidrio de aquella cafeteria se asomaba una silueta muy conocida. Cabello suelto y por debajo de los hombros, rizado y color aguamarina, se sonrio y trato de levantarse, pero la detuvo el ver como su acompañante la tomaba por la cintura y la atraia a su cuerpo, lo que parecia no agradarle a la agumarina-

Ya tenoh…somos policias reconocidos y estos no son comportamientos adecuados…-la agumarina trato de zafarse del agarre de la rubia quien la miraba divertida-

Vamos, tienes que desestresarte…a mi me gusta ayudarte en eso…-la agumarina codeo a la chica fuertemente haciendo que esta la soltara-

Comportate y vamos rapido que tenemos que llegar al departamento…-

Estuvieramos allá si tu no te hubieras encaprichado a querer un café…ademas te tardaste demasiado en arreglarte…-la rubia callo al ver como la agumarina se acercaba al auto, donde en el asiento trasero estaba yamiko mirando por la ventana-

¿Michiru?-michiru subio al auto sentandose en el asiento de copiloto, molesta y cruzandose de brazos-

¿me explicas que paso?-la rubia tomo lugar en el asiento de piloto y miro intrigada a la gaumarina-

Que ahora se me antojo una rebanada de pastel, pero de la pasteleria que está saliendo de la ciudad…-haruka la miro con asombro negando con la cabeza-

¡estas loca!, tenemos que llegar al departamento..-dijo encendiendo el auto-

Sabes mako, yo sigo con mi idea que michiru debe dejar el departamento…-hablo la peliazul mirando como makoto se perdia en un auto que arrancaba a una alta velocidad-

Amy…es la decisión de michiru no nuestra…yo tengo que ir al departamento..un gusto estar con ustedes chicas…¿las veo despues?-se levanto y tomo saco color gris, a juego con aquella falda que llegaba hasta su rodilla-

Claro…hoy ni amy ni a mi nos toca guardia..así que podremos cenar…-hablo elsa mirando como a la castaña le apuraba irse-

Gracias…-makoto salio rapidamente del lugar y tomo un taxi, para dirigirse al departamento-

Calma todo va a estar bien…-hablo el pelinegro besando a su esposa-

Pero tengo un presentimiento darién…es algo muy xtraño..quedate conmigo…-serena se encontraba en la cama recostada abrazada del brazo de su esposo-

Darién…por favor quedate conmigo…-suplico la rubia casi llorando-

Serena..tengo que salir…-el chico se solto del agarre de la esposa y salio del cuarto-

En aquel departamento de policia se encontraban todos los trabajadores sin hablar, lanzando miradas que hacian que el ambiente estubiera más tenso que nunca. La puerta de vidrio se abrio y entraron dos de las agentes mas reconocidas; La primera en entrar tenia poca experiencia pero su fama se extendia rapidamente, mientras que quien estaba detrás de ella era toda una experta en aquel negocio. Las miradas de todos se enfocaron en la aguamarina, era completamente extraño mirarla entrar ahí vestida de una forma tan colorida, sin aquella gabardina negra que la caracterizaba. Por primera vez la mirada de todos aquellos presentes la ponian nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojandose, el silencio era completamente incomodo, asi que una de las recien llegadas se atrevio a dar el primer paso.

Buenos dias o Tardes, Disculpen la demora…la Detective Kaioh...Tuvo algunos problemas antes de llegar aquí…

Espero que NO vuelva a pasar- hablo aquel comandante mirando a las recien llegadas.

Tenga por seguro que no volvera a pasar, NUNCA MÁS…-haciendo enfasis en esta ultima frase la curiosidad de todos se disparo y sus miradas no se apartaron ni un segundo;

El estar aquí de nuevo ha provocado un sentimiento completamente diferente, desde los 4 años que conosco este departamento, a los 15 comprendia completamente lo que se hacía aquí y a los 18 comenze a trabajar aquí, brindandoles todo mi tiempo, toda mi atención…olvidandome por completo de mi…A lo largo de todos esos años bueno…aprendi muchas cosas y vivi otras…hoy a mis 25 años despues de 7 años de labor...quiero agradecer a todos por su ayuda, por su comprensión y su protección…-Todos los presentes estaban anonados, incluso la misma haruka miraba asustada la cara de seriedad de michiru, su voz era fuerte y clara, sin titubeos, sin dudas, estaba más que segura de lo que salia de su boca, esta vez no daba una teoria sobre un caso, no daba los nombres de las chicas asesinadas, no estaba intentando desifrar un secuestro, no le daba el pesame a ninguna familia, esta vez protegia…se protegia a si misma.-

Comandante…Usted siempre cuido de mi bienestar, le agradezco que haya confiado en mi, en mi trabajo y que haya apoyado muchos de mis planes desequilibrados…FUE TODO UN HONOR SER UNA DETECTIVE…Hoy un dia antes de cumplir 8 años en labor, eh decidido que es tiempo de aprovechar lo que me queda de juventud, ya no soy solo yo..ahora tengo alguien a quien proteger…y no pienso arriesgar su vida, sé que a mi me criaron aquí, pero mi madre era abogada no detective, a ella solo le perseguian amenazas de enjuciados, pero como detective mi cabeza vale más que oro…ya perdi algo importante en mi vida y no voy a perder otra oportunidad;

-el silencio volvio a reinar, todos trataban de asimilar aquellas palabras, tal vez era una broma…pero aquella chica no jugaba bromas. El sonido de unos apalusos rompio esta vez el silencio y de pie se encontraba Seiya Kou aplaundiendo.

Bravo…michiru…felicidades-se acerco a la aguamarina y la abrazo

Que hipocrita…-hablo makoto quien habia escuchado todo desde la oficina de haruka y michiru.

Bueno…es cierto tienes razón de festejar…tu siempre sentiste superior a michiru…espera..ella siempre fue superior a ti..y ahora que se va tienes el camino libre para tratar de sobre salir… ya nadie te opacara kou…-La castaña se aporoximo hasta michiru y la miro retadoramente-

¿Con esto me recibes?...¿Donde está mi hermana?...-Michiru sostuvo la mirada y trago saliva.

No creo haber cambiado mi look…tan drastricamente como para que no me reconoscas…

No es tu look, es tu escencia…Los Kino…Somos exitosos…No cobardes…-michiru al escuchar esto bajo un poco su mirada, despues volvio a encarar a la castaña

Un momento…ya sé por que no es tu escencia, por que eres una cobarde…tu no eres una KINO…¿O me equivoco? Detective KAIOH-Michiru dio dos pasos atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y tambaleandose un poco, entonces la cabeza de una niña rubia se asomo por la puerta de vidrio quien salio rapidamente y regreso empujando con dificultad una carreola, llegando hasta michiru quien no se percato de la precensia de la recien llegada.

Tienes razón…NO SOY UNA KINO, JAMÁS SERE UNA KINO…POR QUE SI ALGO ESTOY SEGURA ES QUE LOS KAIOH NOS SENTIAMOS ORGULLOSOS DE NUESTROS LOGROS, NO SOMOS AVARICIOSOS, NO NECESITAMOS NI FAMA NI PODER, MUCHO MENOS RIQUEZAS…y estoy más segura que a los kaioh los que los mantiene vivos y en pie es el amor…

¿EL AMOR?-una sonora carcajada salio de los labios rosados de la castaña, arqueo una ceja y puso una mano en su cintura.

Si tienes razón, los kaioh eran tan unidos y tan amorosos, tenian tanta alegria…-Michiru sabia que comentario vendria, sus ojos se estaban quebrando de tan solo imaginarse lo que saldria de aquella boca-

TAN GRANDES ERAN ESOS VALORES DE R-E-S-P-E-T-O- Y EL A-M-O-R, LA C-O-N-F-I-A-N-Z-A…QUE TU MADRE MATO A TU PADRE A SANGRE FRIA POR CREER QUE TENIA UNA AMANTE CUANDO LA CHICA CON LA QUE SALIA ERA SU HERMANA, Y PREFIRIO DEJARTE ABANDONADA DENTRO DE UNA BOLSA EN UN BASURERO…A LOS 4 AÑOS DE EDAD…Y

¡S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O!-grito el comandante furioso, ambas chicas se estremecieron y el llanto de la pequeña hotaru se escucho rapidamente,mientras yamiko escuchaba confundida y asustada la conversación.

ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO ES REPROBABLE DE AMBAS, Michiru…debes de…

-La agumarina sacudio la cabeza y se percato de la escena-

Yo...sé que debo hacer…Compermiso…-la agumarina tomo con una mano la carreola y con la otra tomo la mano de la pequeña yamiko confundida y la jalo hasta llegar a la puerta, Haruka apreto los puños y camino detrás de michiru.

¿Adonde vas tenoh?...Tenemos un caso que resolver…-la rubia volteo lista para lanzarse contra la castaña pero otra voz llamo su atención.

Haruka tienes un caso que resolver..es tu trabajo…yo estare en el auto…-hablo la agumarina saliendo del lugar. Haruka observo como se cerraba la puerta y dio un gran suspiro.

¿Tú la cambiaste cierto?...-makoto miro a haruka y esta solo desvio la mirada hacia su comandante;

Ahora que Kaioh…se va..¿quien sera mi jefe?- hablo ignorando a la castaña, esta solo bufo molesta y tomo asiento;

Debere llamar a darien de nuevo, o tal vez kou pueda…-titubeo un poco en su segunda elección.

Llamar a darien sera lo correcto, yo hoy pasare a su casa y hablare con el…-dijo la rubia tomando asiento frente a la castaña.

Bueno…Yo no me creo esa que el asesino se suicido, por que sinceramente siento que el era solo un asociado, debe haber alguién mas, segui el caso desde que comenzaron las muertes y nunca estube de acuerdo con el sospechar que sea un Asesino en serie, los asesinos en serie tiene diferentes actitudes.

¿Cómo conoceras las actitudes de esta persona si no sabes quien es? Es un asesino en serie por las conductas que muestra; Tiene una forma peculiar de matar que hace con todas…-Hablo haruka retando a la castaña-

A keiko no la mato asi, con ella fue diferente…-intervino el comandante recordando el video.

Los asesinos aveces varian dependiendo sus victimas, sabemos que este asesino busca a michiru, entonces keiko era una "victima especial" se dio el lujo de enviar fotografias, cartas e incluso el cuerpo…para dañar a michiru, rompio el patrón por que se estaba acercando a su objetivo..-Argumento haruka , mientras se recargaba en la silla-

Los asesinos en serie no tiene objetivos, matan por matar, son impulsos que no controlan, es por eso que siguen un patrón, Es ninfomano claro está, por que viola a las mujeres antes de asesinarlas, La mayoria de los asesinos en serie sienten pasión por los cuerpos de sus victimas, asi que una gran parte son necrofilicos o quieren jugar a ser fotografos de forense. –La voz de la castaña era clara y retadora-

Pero Kieko fue una victima que escapo, claro esta que querria darle un trato diferente…

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ejerciendote aquí?-hablo makoto sorprendiendo completamente a haruka quien estaba tratando de realmente analizar el caso

No creo que eso pueda ayudarte a encontrar el asesino…-sabia que ella cuestionaria su poca experiendia y no la tomaria en cuenta; Por otra parte seiya se veia divertido con la discusión de las chicas, sonreia a cada comentario.

Como puedo confiar este caso a alguien sin experiencia-makoto estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, sabia que aquella rubia no tenia tanto tiempo en el departamento y aunque parecia ser buena en su trabajo ella no se dejaria engañar.

En mis conocimientos, los abogados solo se encargan de llevar el caso al estrado, de abogar por culpabilidad o inocencia; Más nunca eh visto que ellos Intenten resolver el caso, nisiquiera que se instalen en el departamento, deben tener su despacho personal…-Seiya sonrio descaradamente al comentario que habia hecho la rubia pues con esto habia bajado por completo el ego de la castaña, quien no sabia como responder;

Bueno tenoh, necesito que te encargues de la localización de Darien, que nos disculpe pero que realmente lo necesitamos aquí ejerciendose como detective; Encargate de analizar todas las pruebas y pasa a la oficina de kaioh, recoje sus cosas y llevalas a su casa; Debido a que kaioh esta fuera de este cuerpo policiaco tu guardia le sera retirada-

Pero comandante, aunque ella este fuera de este caso el asesino sigue tras ella, no podemos dejarla desprotegida…-el comandate asimilo las palabras de la rubia;

Si gustan yo puedo hacer la guardia de la casa de kaioh…en lo que tenoh trata de resolver el caso-hablo kou sonriendo enigmaticamente;

Señor…Seiya deberia ejercerse más con su trabajo, tenerlo de guardia no seria prudente; -seiya miro asesinamente a la rubia-

¿Por qué no quieres que cuide a kaioh?..sera acaso que..¿ahí hay algo más que no es solo trabajo?-haruka le devolvio una mirada asesina y sonrio.

No soy digna de tanto banquete y dudo que tu lo seas…-

Tenoh cubrira la guardia de kaioh y ella esta acargo del caso, deben reportarle a ella todo lo que tengan sobre este caso. Debe demostrarme por que se quedara con nosotros.

Y Abogada Kino usted y yo debemos tener una charla muy amena pase a mi oficina.

Michiru esperaba impaciente en el auto, estaba sentada en el asiento trasero mientras cargaba a hotaru y platicaba con la pequeña yamiko para distraerla;

Entonces…tu y mi hermana ¿Qué son?...-cuestiono la pequeña mientras comia una paleta que michiru le habia dado;

Bueno, nosotras somos solo compañeras de trabajo-dijo mirando a la niña tratando de asegurarse de que aquella respuesta sonara convincente.

¿Te gusta?-michiru se sorprendio a tal pregunta.

Ambas somos chicas, eso no es correcto-yamiko la miro algo confusa;

Sabes, yo creo que…bueno…lo que me han enseñado es que amor es amor…no debe importar…sé que no se puede tener bebes pero..tu ya tienes uno…-dijo sonriendo y mirando a hotaru quien dormia.

¿Quién te enseño eso?-michiru estaba extrañada con aquella respuesta que no parecia el de una niña.

Bueno, yo desde muy chiquita vivi con dos mamás, la señora que me tuvo no me queria y siempre me dejaba encargada con una vecina…entonces tenia dos mamás por que ellas se querian mucho; mi mamá decia que me iba a regalar con ellas, pero no dejaron que me quedara ahí, la señorita setsuna hablo con mis mamás y les dijo que hablaria con mi hermana, si ella estaba de acuerdo… me quedaba a vivir con mis mamás…-michiru sonrio y recordo que haruka no queria quedar mal con aquella niña, pero ella sabia más que un adulto y lo tomaba tan normal, con tanta madurez que sorprenderia a cualquiera.

Pero..¿te gusta mi hermana?..a mi me parece bonita…ademas parece chico..-michiru se sonrojo al recordar a la rubia y recordar aquellos besos que le robaba, que aunque finjia molestarse le agradaban demasiado.

Bueno…si es guapa…pero no, no se puede;-

¿Por qué no se puede?-

Por que no….-

¿Por qué no?-

Por que…mira si me gusta, si la quiero..pero necesitamos conocernos más…-yamiko sonrio ampliamente.

A mi si me gustaria que fueras mi otra mamá…por que…-pero la puerta del auto se abrio y entro al asiento del piloto una haruka seria pero feliz.

¿Qué paso?-hablo michiru al ver aquel aspecto tan extraño.

¿Por qué no me consultas antes de actuar kaioh?-la rubia voltio hacia donde se encontraba michiru mirandola extrañada.

Oye, nunca fuiste, ni seras mi superior, no tenia que consultarte nada…-la agumarina salio del auto y entro al asiento de copiloto, antes dejando a hotaru con yamiko-

Pero…almenos no me tomaria por sorpresa…-

Oye, me gustaria seguir platicando de este tema que para NADA ME INCOMODA, pero prometi a yamiko que comprariamos algo de ropa y sus utiles escolares-

Ya no puedes seguir gastando tanta fortuna kaioh…ya no tienes empleo-michiru fruncio el seño a tal comentario y despues sonrio un poco.

Pero..tengo tu sueldo…-haruka se quedo unos instantes inmovil con aquel comentario, despues solo logro arrancar el auto.

Darien…tengo una angustia horrible, como si algo malo fuera a pasar-serena se encontraba aun en cama, darien estaba a su lado abrazandola-

Serena realajate y duerme yo me quedare contigo…pero mañana tengo que reportarme al trabajo;Darien ya no quiero quedarme sola, me da mucho miedo…-

¿quieres que traiga a un elemento a hacerte guardia?-serena nego con la cabeza y se aferro mas al cuerpo de darien.

Quiero a mi mamá…que venga mi mamá….-darien sonrio y dio un beso en la frente de la rubia.

Mañana ire por tu madre….

Esta es una institución seria, no podemos llegar con ese conportamiento; Conosco a tu madre es una excelente abogada, Michiru fue un excelente elemento…asi que confio en ti, pero no con esa actitud. Tenho tiene razón, los abogados no se deben instalar aquí; Sé que tu eres abogada pero tienes demasiado conocimiento policiaco…asi que te pedire que escojas solo un puesto, si eres abogada te vas a dedicar a eso…si quieres ascender a detective, te dehare involucrarte en el caso….¿Entendido Makoto?-la castaña esta con la cabeza baja escuchando con atención el regaño.

Ahora…¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué modales te han enseñado? Mira como trataste a michiru, ella siempre les dio todo, ella pago tus estudios, te ayudo en tantas cosas…ayudo a tu madre…fue tu hermana, y tu llegaste aquí a recordarle su pasado, algo que tardo tanto en superar y que en unos simples segundos revivio gracias a ti. –

Me molesto que haya desitido de su deber, de su sueño, que haya llegado yo y halla decidido irse del departamento, como si no quisiera trabajar conmigo. Ademas Jamás fue la detective Kino, siempre llevo en alto el apellido Kaioh, crei que estaba orgullosa de ello.-la castaña tienia los puños apretados, mientras su voz se entrequebraba de coraje.

Piensa las cosas con calma…y reflexiona sobre lo que has hecho, por que si algo eh aprendido de la detective K-A-I-O-H-…es que ella es una persona demasiado rencorosa con quienes la hieren. Ahora ve a instalarte, llegaste ayer en la noche y necesitas conocer la ciudad, mañana te llevare con la fiscalia, para que comienzas a ejercerte como abogada si es esa tu decisión. De lo contrario te esperare aquí muy temprano para involucrarte en el caso.

Gracias…-sin mas que decir la castaña rapidamente se levanto y salio de aquella oficina-

Seiya miro a la castaña salir y rapidamente se puso en su camino.

Oye bonita…¿me acompañas a tomar un café?-la castaña lo miro extrañada

¿desde cuando salen a tomar café como si nada?...-seiya solo alzo los hombros y le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta.

Pero que sea rapido…-la chica salio de ahí seguida por seiya que sonria de una manera peculiar.

_¿entonces crees que exista la posibilidad de entrar a ese departamento? Les ayudaria demasiado tener a alguien como yo_

Claro que si, yo hablare con michiru, pero aun asi envia tu curriculum;

_Muchas gracias Amy tu siempre ayudando a todos, te prometo que no te incomodare…_

Claro que no amiga, ya sabes que estamos para ayudarnos. Por cierto sabes, a serena le queda poco tiempo para dar a a luz, tendra una pequeña.

_Si, precisamente ayer hablaba con ella por e-mail,Creo que esta sufriendo un pos parto, me contaba que se sentia con miedo de ser mamá. Fue dificil darle una terapia por internet, pero espero que le haya ayudado. _

Mañana vendra a viistarme para su revisión, asi que hablare con ella y te comentare lo que pase.

_De nuevo muchas gracias, tengo que colgar por que estoy apunto de recibir a un paciente, entonces te estare viendo en una semana ¿cierto? _

Claro que si, mucha suerte.

_Gracias amy, bye bye.-_la peliazul colgo el telefono y miro su consultorio, se veia tan vacio.

A decir verdad…también siento algo extraño…una tristeza enorme...-la puerta del consultorio se abrio haciendo que la doctora se estremeciera.

Lo siento..yo solo queria saber si, necesitaba que esta noche me quedara de guardia..-hablo minako quien aun portaba su uniforme de enfermera.

¿tienes algun compromiso?-cuestiono amy mirandola fijamente.

mmm…mi novio llegara de los angeles y queria darle una bienvenida-hablo la chica sonrojandose.

Ve a recibir a tu novio, en caso que realmente te necesitemos te llamare, no apagues tu celular.-minako sonrio ampliamente

Muchas Muchas gracias…bueno ya hace una hora que Sali asi que tengo que irme para preparar todo…muchas gracias amy…-amy sonrio al ver como la chica se despedia alegremente, entonces miro a su escritorio y vio un sobre, lo abrio y saco una fotografia de 5 chicas con uniforme de secundaria, falda azul hasta las rodillas, blusa blanca con cuello de marinero; las 5 chicas sonrientes tomadas del brazo.

Prometimos tomar un tiempo para platicar como marcha en nuestras vidas, prometimos que esos lazos no se romperian…y aun asi aunque estemos tan lejos…estamos tan cerca…-

Amy…tienes un paciente en urgencias-entro elsa asustando a la peliazul, quien rapidamente guardo la fotografia en la bolsa de su bata-

Ah…si…ya voy…-salio rapidamente del consultorio.

La rubia bajo con demasiados paquetes, michiru abrio la puerta y haruka deposito todo apenas y entro.

Aun faltan algunas cosas en la cajuela. Ire a preparar una limonada hace demasiada calor y tambien tengo que acostar a hotaru…-diciendo esto la agumarina se perdio en las habitaciones de la casa.

¡QUE DIVERTIDO! Viste…compramos muchas cosas, nunca habia ido a un centro comercial asi…-Haruka sonrio al ver a la pequeña tan emocionada, esto era lo mejor para ella y ahora tal vez podria pagarle a michiru por cuidarla. Entonces recordo los demas paquetes y salio; Yamiko la siguio y pudo ver como la noche ya habia caido miro la cielo y vio la gran luna llena.

Me da miedo….-dijo con voz temblorosa

¿eh?-haruka voltio y la miro entonces tambien voltio hacia el cielo y vio como la luna se comenzaba a poner rojiza.

Ah bueno eso es por que esta terminando de cambiar de fase, cuando este en lo mas alto del cielo ya no se vera ni tan rojiza ni tan grande.-la aguamarina salio y vio a ambas mirando al cielo

Se llama "Luna"-dijo en tono burlon y llego hasta donde haruka

Generalemnte me gusta la luna, pero esta me asusta demasiado…-hablo la rubia, michiru la miro y dio un gran suspiro.

Es un mal persagio, la luna es como un centro dentro de la tierra, entonces ella siente las cosas que estan por suceder…cuando esta así…quiere decir que…no habar cosas buenas…-susurro lo ultimo y dejo de ver al cielo.

Tengo hambre…-hablo yamiko corriendo hacia dentro de la casa

¡espera!...-grito la rubia pero michiru la tomo del brazo

Dejala, hay empadedados en la mesa…oye tu….no dejaras de hacerme guardia ¿cierto?-la chica se sonrojo tal comentario y haruka solo sonrio

No sirena, yo siempre sere tu protector…-la chica se sonrojo aun más y la miro algo apenada.

Sabes yo creo que…ya no debo…-pero la rubia la silencio con su dedo indice.

Yo creo que ya me di cuenta de todo y que esta no es la forma correcta…-michiru la miro extrañada y en segundos bajo la mirada; si se merecia que la rechazaran, ella habia rechazado a haruka ya una vez. Pero la rubia la tomo de las manos y las beso dulcemente.

Digame ex Detective…¿me dejaria usted sanar ese corazón? Darle amor, tranquilidad, paz y tratarla como la princesa que es…-michiru estaba completamente roja, sus mano sudaban de la vergüenza y la rubia la miraba conb aquellos ojos que la derretian.

Yo, primero que nada debo pedirte una disculpa por que..-pero de nuevo la rubia la silencio

¿te han dicho que hablas demasiado cuando no debes?-haruka sonrio y le tomo de la barbilla

Si, si quiero….-sin tapujos y esta vez aceptando lo que sienten esos corazones, sus labios se unieron bajo el color rojizo de la luna que parecia arder en llamas.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Dios dios dios DISCULPENME!

Sinceramente tenia 0 inspiración y muschos apuros en la facu, debia aumentar las calificaciones bla bla bla….ACTUALIZANDO DESDE CIBERCAFÉ!

No tengo internet otra cosa que me limito a actualizar, y si tal vez me conecto al face y cosas asi pero lo hago desde la facultad y ahí me tiene bloqueada la pagina de .

Bueno pues me siento triste porque aunque no lo paresca le queda bien poquito a esta historia (maximo 14 capitulos más) asñi que las cosas se van agilizar. En el siguiente capitulo habra más muertes y michiru tendra que tomar una decisión MUY dificil pero que es de vida o muerte. La chibi haruka la meti para hacer destrozos pero aun batallo asi que tengo que convivir más con niñas pequeñas. BUENO YA! Por que son más las notas de autor que el capi, por cierto si Lita es una perra! Ajajajajajajaja AMENLA! Por que…la van a seguir viendo de ese modo ajajajajajajaja.

Gracias por la lectura…BESOS!

Prometo que ya no me tardare.


	12. Verdad o silencio

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

¿Verdad o Silencio?

Capitulo XII

Todo era silencio, el viento soplaba fuertemente y un cambio climático se acercaba, apenas terminaba enero y el invierno aun seguía. Unos pasos silenciosos se escuchaban dentro de aquella residencia, caminaba por todos los pasillos y vertía aquel líquido que tenia un olor desagradable; pero le pagaban demasiado por hacer aquello, debía ser cuidadoso por que si lo descubrían podría morir y por lo que el sabia la muerte en aquellas manos era más que horrible. Llego hasta el cuarto, abrió la puerta y vio ese par de personas descansando, no lo pensó dos veces; tomo dos pedazos de algodón y los mojo en otro liquido que cargaba con el, no podía equivocarse. Cualquier mínimo error le costaría la vida; tomo una zancada de aire para darse el valor necesario que necesitaba y a la primer persona la ahogo con el algodón, el chico aspiro aquel olor a cloroformo que lo dejo inconsciente, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar. Hizo lo mismo con aquella doncella que dormía. Ambos atados a la cama e inconscientes, los miro y una lagrima resbalo por sus ojos.

Perdónenme…pero tengo una familia que alimentar…-entonces tomo aquel bote y lo vertió sobre la cama, el olor seguía siendo asqueroso. Toda aquella casa que por el día olía a lavanda esta noche solo se olfateaba gasolina. Encendió un pedazo de la cama y salió corriendo rápidamente, se resbalo y escucho como el fuego comenzaba a correr rápidamente por toda la casa. Corrió y salió de la casa, observo como las llamas comenzaban a consumirla. Subió al auto y arranco con el corazón hecho pedazos. Manejaba por las calles solas, en su cabeza solo se proyectaban aquellas escenas, se había convertido en un asesino. Miro el asiento de copiloto y vio aquella maleta llena de dinero. Aproximadamente 1 millón de dólares, todos para el y por un trabajo tan sencillo. Llego hasta el punto de encuentro, salió del auto y entro en aquella cabaña con los restos que lo condenaban como culpable. Ahí se encontraba un hombre quien sorbió una copa de vino al verlo entrar.

Y bueno ¿lo hiciste?-hablo con voz autoritaria.

Si señor, nadie se dio cuenta, fui silencioso y la casa ardió en llamas.

Entonces toma tu dinero y cuando yo tenga otro trabajo para ti…te llamare. Y no te preocupes por el dinero, yo hablare con tu esposa y le diré que estas manejando a una estrella…y no sospechara….nadie sospechara.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente, las gotas de sudor resbalaban y un gran dolor comenzaba a inundarla, abrió los ojos sintiendo la falta de respiración y solo pudo ver un color rojizo frente a ella, trato de moverse pero era inútil entonces grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver lo que sucedía.

¡DARIEN NOS QUEMAMOS!- serena estaba hecha en pánico, Darien trataba de desatar los nudos de sus manos pero era inútil, el incendio estaba mareándolo y volviéndolo a dormir. Serena podía sentir como los movimientos en su vientre eran más marcados, probablemente el bebe también sentía la desesperación, pateaba como nunca lo había hecho y serena no podía posar sus manos en el para calmarlo.

Serena…te ….amo…escúchame…es..el…fin…-ya no podía hablar, se sentía tan débil y comenzaba a nublarse su vista.

No Darien…NUESTRO BEBE…NUESTRA VIDA…NO DARIEN-serena lloraba desesperaba y la tos era incontrolable.

Princesa…estaremos juntos….por siempre..los tres….yo….creo..en la…vida….-ni siquiera podía haber un besos de despedida, ni juntar las manos, todo se estaba acabando de una forma tan dolorosa, tan bochornosa, tan ardiente.

TE AMO….d…a…r..i…e…-fueron sus ultimas palabras cayo desmayada

Darien decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era acompañar a serena, así que no siguió luchando más para mantenerse despierto.

El ruido de las sirenas dejaba eco por todas las calles que pasaban, eran las 3:00 de la mañana y bomberos, cuerpos de auxilio, la policía y los médicos forenses estaban rodeando aquella casa que estaba siendo apagada.

No hay sobrevivientes, esos está mas que claro-hablo un bombero acercándose a haruka quien miraba con espanto la escena, Seiya se encontraba recargado en una de las patrullas con la cabeza baja, el comandante también se encontraba ahí, como no acudir por que se trataba de la casa de uno de sus elementos más valiosos, Darien Chiba y su esposa Serena Tsukino. Amy salió del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos, miro al comandante y le negó con la cabeza, detrás de ella salieron paramédicos con las dos camillas, ambos cuerpos cubiertos de pies a cabeza con esa manta color turquesa.

Supongo que esto lo hizo la misma persona que intentamos encontrar….tal vez estaban cerca y debían exterminar a alguien…-se acerco Seiya posando una mano en el hombro de haruka.

Ese maldito se va a morir…ellos eran mi única familia…y no descansare hasta verlo preso pagando por todas esas vidas.-la rubia se coloco sus lentes negros y entro al auto.

¿Me das un aventón Tenoh?-hablo el chico acercándose a la ventanilla.

No voy al departamento…-la rubia arranco sin hablar con nadie. ¿Dónde buscar? No tenia la menor idea de que hacer, pero más que nunca necesitaba llorar, llorar y llorar. Pero el hacerlo sola ya no tenia sentido, asi que suspiro y se dirigió hasta la casa de michiru. Llego y entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, miro a michiru sentada en el sofá tomando café.

Ya...llegue...-dijo la rubia con voz entrecortada, michiru la miro con los ojos cristalizados y corrió a abrazarla.

Ya lo sé todo…y...encontraremos a quien lo hizo…lo haremos…somos un equipo…-se reconforto en el pecho de la rubia quien acaricio su cabello en forma de consuelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La alarma sonó a las 4:00 en punto, como todos los días había que bañarse, arreglarse. Darle un beso a michiru y salir rápidamente para el trabajo, habían pasado ya 3 meses de la muerte de Darien y serena. Aun no había pruebas claras, solo que los sucesos se habían calmado, como si hubiese una tregua temporal, nadie sabia como ni cuando volverían a atacar.

mmm-la aguamarina abrió los ojos al escuchar el alboroto que hacia haruka.

Esta mañana estas demasiado ruidosa ¿sabes yo me levanto hasta las 7:30? –hablo algo molesta la chica, haruka la miro y sonrió tontamente.

Lo siento, pero tu empeño en re decorar esta casa hizo que se perdieran mis cosas…-la rubia termino de abrocharse la corbata y deposito un beso en los labios de la chica.

Vamos, te preparare algo de desayunar…-dijo levantándose de la cama y colocándose la bata de dormir.

No, no te molestes…vuelve a dormir…-michiru hizo caso omiso a esto y salió del cuarto.

Buenos días…-hablo Seiya quien llegaba al departamento

Seiya la chica que encontraron cuando fueron a aquella casa, la del asesino de Keiko, despertó y esta dispuesta a hablar con la policía, en cuanto llegue tenoh irán a interrógala-Seiya miro al comandante y asintió. Segundos después llego haruka.

Comandante la chica pelirroja despertó dispuesta a testimoniar, iré a…-el comandante asintió y sonrió.

¿Kaioh te ha entrenado verdad?-haruka lo miro algo extrañada

¿Por qué?-

Por que eres tan eficaz, siempre estas delante de todo…eso la distinguía a ella…ahora te distingue a ti…-haruka sonrió a tal alago y se dio media vuelta-

Oye…Seiya ira contigo-haruka hizo una mueca de desagrado que Seiya noto muy bien.

La aguamarina esperaba fuera de la puerta del colegio donde estudiaba yamiko, entonces comenzó a sentirse incomoda al ver a un señor quien la miraba sin despegarse ni un segundo. La puerta del colegio se abrió y el montón de niños salieron corriendo, yamiko llego hasta michiru y la abrazo.

Hoy…pintamos con las manos…y no me ensucie para nada el uniforme...me pusieron una estrellita…-michiru escucho a la niña pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al ver que el hombre que tanto la miraba se acercaba.

Buenas tardes...detective kaioh…-michiru lo miro y entonces aquel recuerdo vino a la mente-

T…t…Tomoe…-hablo la chica nerviosa.

No...no se asuste…no vengo a tomar venganza ni nada…estoy aquí para agradecerle, todo lo que hizo por Keiko y para conocer a mi nieta…-michiru suspiro y destapo a la pequeña hotaru, quien estaba sonriendo dulcemente.

Puede cargarla…-michiru le entrego a la pequeña a tomoe, este la miro ilusionada y comenzó a jugar con ella.

Ahora que ha cumplido su condena ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Tomoe la miro a los ojos y suspiro

Bueno retomare el Colegio Mugen, será difícil por que mi reputación esta por los suelos…pero me arriesgare, además soy científico encontrare un trabajo…Detective, yo sé que usted ama su trabajo…pero por favor…cuide bien de mi nieta-michiru asintió y volvió a tomar a hotaru en sus brazos.

Yo ya no soy detective, me dedico ahora al hogar-

Después de tantos años de labor ¿cree que pueda acoplarse?-

Es algo difícil, pero si puedo llevo 4 meses fuera del departamento…-

Bueno...no le quito más su tiempo…pero por favor le suplico que me lleve a mi nieta de visita, no le pido que le diga que soy su abuelo, solo que me conozca como el director del colegio-hablo el hombre ofreciéndole un papel donde se encontraban sus datos.

Claro que si señor…me siento contenta que vuelva a abrir el colegio…cuando sea la inauguración no dude en avisarme.-el hombre le sonrió

Necesitare una maestra en artes…-

Yo...lo pensare…compermiso…-la chica tomo de la mano a yamiko y comenzó a caminar

ESPERE…. ¿cual es su nombre?-michiru se detuvo y voltio a verle-

Se llama Hotaru, la luciérnaga que ilumino la vida de Keiko…Hotaru Tomoe…-tomoe la miro entusiasmado-

Tiene mi apellido…-

Es la hija de Keiko…debe llevarlo…-después de esto la aguamarina abrió el auto, yamiko subió al asiento, coloco a hotaru en el portabebés, ella subió al asiento de copiloto y se marcho de aquel lugar.

Seiya yo prefiero que te quedes afuera…-hablo la rubia quien abría la puerta del cuarto de hospital-

Mira tenoh sé que para ti este caso tiene un valor sentimental, pero yo necesito hacer mi trabajo…-Seiya se rehusó a tal sugerencia. Ambos entraron al cuarto, Kaolinete se asusto por completo al ver a aquel policía de cabello negro, entonces comenzó a negar con la cabeza, su corazón se acelero rápidamente y comenzó a agitarse-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entonces…si la oficial desaparece… ¿me ganare todo eso?-hablo una mujer, mirando al chico.

Claro que sí, solo desaparezcan a esa detective, aquí esta su fotografía…no me fallen y yo no les fallare, podrán pasar toda la droga que ustedes deseen…además todo este dinero será de usted.

Me parece perfecto….Kaolinete…acompaña al joven a la puerta…-Kaolinete asintió y acompaño al joven a la puerta.

Oye linda… ¿y tu cuanto cuestas?-la chica le dio una gran sonrisa-

Dependiendo de a que quieras jugar…-Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa

Pues tengo un buen monto de efectivo en este instante y mucho tiempo libre…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Relajase señorita…somos oficiales…-rápidamente un cuerpo de enfermeras entraron a atender a la paciente-

Me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta que se estabilice-hablo Elsa quien miro a ambos detectives.

Si…-ambos salieron y se quedaron en la sala de espera.

Yo me quedare aquí…trata de averiguar algo más-hablo Seiya bostezando-

Iré al departamento…antes de irme ¿quieres un café?-Seiya negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las sillas-

Bueno…-haruka no muy convencida se retiro del hospital. Algunos minutos después salieron las enfermeras y Seiya sigilosamente entro al cuarto.

Vaya vaya…asi que te crees muy valiente para hablar…-dijo mirando a Kaolinete quien comenzó a alterarse

Relájate…ya voy a terminar con tu sufrimiento…-Seiya tomo una jeringa e hizo una burbuja de aire dentro de la manguerilla de suero que conectaba con las venas de Kaolinete.

Bueno mi amada y querida Kaolinete, esto se acaba fue un gusto conocerte…y probarte también…-la burbuja bajo lentamente, Kaolinete cerro los ojos y entonces aquel sonido desesperante comenzó a sonar, Seiya salió de ahí alejándose lo más que pudo, mientras las enfermeras corrieron rápidamente al cuarto, pero no se percato que alguien lo había visto, una rubia de ojos azules quien clavo sus pupilas memorizando bien a ese elemento. Seiya saco su celular y marco a la rubia.

Tenoh, si que estamos de mala suerte…Kaolinete…ha muerto…

_¿Kaolinete? ¿Quién es?- _

La prostituta pelirroja, la que quiere atestiguar-

_¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿Cómo sabias que era prostituta?- _Entonces Seiya se percato que había hablado de más-

Ah…por que aquí tiene todos los datos, al parecer la chica venia a hacerse los chequeos sanitarios para su oficio. ¿Hay alguna novedad?-

_Bueno, no todo sigue calmado hasta hoy… ¿quieres que te lleve algo de comer?_-

No, gracias mi hermano llego ayer a la ciudad e iré a comer con el…si es que puedo claro-

_Si, creo que si puedes…pero no te despegues de el celular…-_

Esta bien…gracias rubiecita-

¡Oye No me llames…!-la llamada fue cortada y haruka solo dio un gran suspiro-

Comandante, la única testigo de todo esto...ha fallecido…-la rubia estaba realmente frustrada.

Ella era nuestro as perfecto…tendremos que seguir esperando…-el comandante realmente estaba decepcionado y miraba a la rubia algo apenado por la situación-

Bueno…yo seguiré investigando a mi modo, me llevare estos documentos e iré al hospital para que me den el historial medico de la chica-la rubia cogió un montón de papeles lista para marcharse

Espera espera tenoh… ¿Cómo conseguirás el historial medico de la testigo? –la chica lo miro extrañada-

Bueno Seiya me dijo que la chica tenia historial medico, que era una prostituta…su nombre era Kaolinete…-el hombre se extraño por completo y miro preocupado a la rubia-

Hoy en la mañana que me confirmaron que la chica había despertado, me dijeron que no sabían ni su nombre ni ningún dato que pudiese identificarla…-haruka comenzó a recordar las actitudes de Seiya, su rivalidad con michiru y su insistencia de abandonar ya el caso.

Sé que no es lo correcto pero...Kou…-el comandante negó con la cabeza-

Debemos estar seguros, buscar pruebas en su contra…ahora el es un sospechoso…pero esto lo sabemos solo tú y yo…-haruka asintió confundida y solo atino a salir del departamento-

La enfermera Minako se encontraba sentada en el consultorio de Amy, frente a ella estaba Elsa grey medico forense y Amy Mizuno; Ambas los médicos de confianza de la policía.

Les pedí...hablar con ustedes por que…bueno...la muerte de la única testigo del caso del asesino en serie…fue muy sospechosa.

Yo opino lo mismo, como es posible que una paciente que se encontraba tan sana pueda morir de la nada-hablo Elsa molesta por la situación-

Bueno, tal vez hubo una recaída…cuando terminen la autopsia nos dirán de que murió- Amy no se sentía tan segura de sus palabras, Minako tomo una zancada de aire.

Bueno…yo vi salir a el policía…Kou...del cuarto…segundos después que dieron el aviso de la emergencia, verán ella se altero cuando vio a los policías, pero cuando entro la primer policía no paso nada, hasta que la paciente vio a Kou, sé que no debería calumniar contra el, es un buen detective además es mi cuñado…pero es demasiada coincidencia…-la chica estaba apenada por su confesión por su parte Elsa y Amy trataban de encontrar una respuesta.

Yo creo que lo mejor es informarle a michiru, sé que ella esta fuera del caso pero podría ayudarnos a desencadenar todo esto…-hablo amy mirando a ambas chicas.

¿Quieren que hable con ella?-Minako y Amy asintieron

Espera…es mejor hablarlo personalmente-interrumpió la rubia al ver como elsa tomaba su teléfono.

Yo también opino lo mismo…-hablo amy mirando ambas chicas

Bueno…la citare aquí…-la chica saco su celular marcando a michiru, El primer timbre…

El segundo Timbre

El tercer timbre

Halo…-hablo la aguamarina tomando rápidamente el teléfono

_Hola michi…¿esta tu guardia ahí?-_

Hola elsa…SI..yo estoy muy bien-dijo dudando un poco

_Oye necesito hablar contigo, es urgente y privado, ni tu guardia ni el departamento pueden saberlo-_

Ah..si si es cierto el rumor que estoy fuera del departamento es cierto..también estoy fuera de todos los casos-la rubia quien estaba sentada en el sofá revisando papelería voltio a ver a michiru quien comenzó a alejarse de ahí, por supuesto se levanto también y la siguió hasta el cuarto de música.

_Yo lo sé…pero es necesario que sepas esto...no puedo decirlo por teléfono...es algo demasiado serio ¿podrías venir al hospital?-_

Ahhh…si yo también opino lo mismo, seria muy bueno abrir de una vez el expediente medico de yamiko y que hotaru reciba una consulta para saber si todo marcha bien…-

_Entonces te veo aquí en una hora-_

Claro…muchas gracias por preocuparte Elsa-la aguamarina colgó la llamada y en cuanto voltio para salir del cuarto se encontró con la rubia-

¡AHHHHH!-grito asustada y después la miro molesta-

¿Me quieres matar de un susto?-la rubia negó con la cabeza-

Así debes tener la conciencia… ¿Quién era?-la aguamarina sonrió y luego se cruzo de brazos-

Celosa…era Elsa, quiere que lleve a las niñas a que les den una revisión general y que abramos el expediente medico de yamiko- la rubia arqueo una ceja-

Y ¿Cómo es que una medico forense se preocupa por eso?-

Haruka, Elsa es mi amiga, Amy le dijo que me llamara, no seas celosa y compermiso…tengo una hora para llegar ahí-la aguamarina trato de pasar pero la rubia se lo impidió.

No te preocupes yo te llevare-la chica suspiro-

Y si te necesitan en el departamento…yo me llevare mi auto, no te preocupes voy a estar bien…-

¿Por qué no quieres que te lleve?-pero el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar-

Compermiso…-la aguamarina salió rápidamente de la habitación tomo a hotaru y llamo a yamiko-

Iremos al doctor…-le dijo a la pequeña rubia quien la miraba entusiasmada

NOOO…yo no estoy enferma, cada que voy ahí me inyectan…no quiero piquetes…-michiru sonrió a tal respuesta-

Mi amor sé que no estas enferma y te prometo que no te harán nada, solo necesitan abrir un expediente, una carpeta para que cuando estés enfermita podamos ir a ese hospital...A hotaru también le harán lo mismo-yamiko asintió no muy convencida-

¡Haruka!-yamiko grito con todas sus fuerzas, la rubia asustada lego hasta la sala-

¿Qué pasa?-yamiko le sonrió dulcemente-

Vámonos al doctor…-la rubia negó con la cabeza-

No, yo no iré ahí…inyectan y a mi me duele…-la niña la miro asustada-

NO no ire… no voy a ir…ustedes quieren que me piquen! –

HARUKA! Tarde en convencerla…gracias…-la rubia sonrió

De nada...es un placer servirte-la aguamarina sonrió entonces y le miro.

Bueno como yamiko no quiere ir al doctor, tu tendrás que llevártela...así de sencillo yo tengo que ir a la clínica-la rubia la miro espantada

E..ee…espera kaioh..no puedo llevar a yamiko al departamento y tu bien lo sabes…-la aguamarina tomo a hotaru en sus brazos y tomo su bolso

Lo siento…bueno ire al medico-la chica comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta

No...quieres llevarme contigo…Hermana..-hablo yamiko sentada en el suelo mirando a la rubia-

No…no es eso es que… no…puedo…por que.. MICHIRU!-la aguamarina voltio ya con la mano en la manija de la puerta

¿Qué?-

Yamiko ira contigo…después de eso…le traeré un regalo enorme...lo prometo-yamiko asintió y corrió hasta donde michiru

Bueno…-ambas salieron y la rubia se tumbo al sofá dando un suspiro de alivio; su celular volvió a sonar insistentemente-

Detective tenoh-contesto con fastidio

_¿Te vas a quedar ahí acostadota? ¿No tienes casos que resolver?_ –por el otro lado de la bocina hablaba una michiru que parecía molesta-

Ya voy…-colgó la llamada y reconsidero un poco.

Pero si tu ya no…eres mi…- la rubia se levanto negando con la cabeza y comenzando a recoger la papelería que debía devolver al departamento.

Espero no incomodar-Makoto entraba al departamento acompañada de otra chica.

Bueno esta será tu oficina, les serás de mucha ayuda, como dijo el comandante ya necesitaban un psicólogo aquí-la chica asintió a las palabras de la castaña-

Bueno doctora Hino…bienvenida-Rei Hino psicóloga con tan solo un año en experiencia se había unido al departamento de superhéroes, dispuesta a cumplir cualquier reto que se le presentara. Alta, test blanca, cabello negro como la noche y ojos color purpura que cautivarían a más de uno.

Muchas gracias, me emociona todo esto...ya quiero comenzar a ayudar a tanta gente...-makoto sonrió a tales palabras y suspiro.

Espero que seas de gran ayuda...hay un caso que aun no resolvemos y es frustrante-

Vera abogada que conmigo nos acercaremos mas a los causantes de todo ese apocalipsis; por la memoria de sere..y de su bebe…-ambas dieron un suspiro al recordar aquella trágica escena-

Bueno yo debo regresar a los juzgados…suerte…-

Gracias…-

Listo aquí estoy…-michiru entro al consultorio de Amy y encontró a las tres chicas reunidas

Esto me da miedo…-tomo asiento y las miro

Bueno…-hablo Amy-

La única testigo del homicidio de Keiko falleció, pero su muerte es muy sospechosa, la enfermera Aino pudo ver saliendo al detective Seiya del cuarto de la paciente segundos después de su muerte- michiru asintió algo confundida

En conclusión, creemos que Seiya la mato-dijo Elsa en tono serio-

¿Por qué lo haría?-cuestiono la aguamarina tratando de armar un caso-

Y si el detective…no quería que se enteraran de algo…no sé...yo lo haría-hablo minako dudando un poco, Michiru procesaba la información detenidamente.

Hagamos esto…necesito los videos de vigilancia de ese tiempo, de todas las cámaras que puedan darme alguna imagen de ese lugar; No den informes a nadie...este es nuestro caso-michiru entonces voltio a ver a yamiko quien estaba muy interesada en la platica, sentada en el suelo aun lado de michiru miraba a las tres mujeres entusiasmada-

Yamiko…este será nuestro secretito ¿si?-yamiko asintió feliz de participar en un acto de detectives.

Bueno...chicas consigan eso tengo que trabajar…-Elsa se levanto rápidamente y salió del consultorio.

Minako… necesito toda la información de Seiya, sus padres, sus hermanos, todo lo que puedas recolectar…-hablo michiru a minako quien se encontraba asintiendo.

Y Amy…Tráeme un café…-ambas rieron al comentario de la peliverde, minako se levanto y llamo la tención.

Iré a trabajar y esta noche organizare una cena para el día de mañana, en donde estén presentes Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.-La chica salió de la oficina dejando a ambas chicas solas.

Sabes Michiru me eh enterado de todo el lio de Makoto y aunque ella es una eterna amiga yo creo que hizo mal…y creo que dejar tu puesto de detective no fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho…pero los que sabemos el verdadero motivo nos sentimos orgullosos…es otra etapa en tu vida y bueno…te felicito.-Michiru sonrió a tales palabras y dio un gran suspiro-

Siempre fui fría…enojona y solo me preocupaba por mi trabajo…no le dedique realmente a Keiko el tiempo que se merecía, tampoco podemos decir que teníamos una gran relación, fuimos hermanas fue un cariño malinterpretado…serena siempre me decía lo fabulosa que quería ser cuando naciera su pequeña, quería ser dedicada incluso dijo que obligaría a Darien a salirse del departamento y bueno…aquí estoy dedicándome al cien porciento a Hotaru, siendo la madre que Serena añoraba ser, siendo la madre que Yamiko siempre deseo, dándole amor, compresión educación…ayudando a haruka para ser esa hermana perfecta que quiere mostrarle a su pequeña hermanita…aquí estoy siendo la madre paciente y dedicada que Keiko decía seria…aquí estoy dejando el cuerpo de detectives como lo iba a hacer Darién…aquí estoy cumpliendo el sueño de aquellas personas que les arrebataron la vida y cubriendo a los afligidos que no merecían ese futuro…-Amy sonrió y miro a la aguamarina con la mirada baja y perdida

Y lo estas haciendo excelente Santa Michiru…-dijo sonriendo un poco y levanto su mirada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Tienes que encontrar al desgraciado que le arrebato la vida a Sere-la peliazul se lanzo a los brazos de la aguamarina llorando amargamente, michiru solo acaricio su cabeza en señal de confortación-La muerte de serena y Darien tenia un desconsuelo total en la gente que los rodeaba su funeral fue realmente grande.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraban los dos feltros en medio de la habitación que estaba en luz tenue, los arreglos de flores ya no cabían más en la sala, esa noche la capilla funeraria "Tokyo Cristal" estaba llena y por más increíble que parecía solo se encontraban dos cuerpos dentro de ella. Personas magantes mezcladas con personas de la clase baja, todos tenían algo en común, darle la despedida a quien salvo sus vidas o ayudo a mejorarlas.

Entro vestida completamente de negro, una mascada color negra envolvía su cabello dejando solo su rostro descubierto, el cual se escondía tras un par de lentes negros, en sus manos un enorme ramo de flores rosas blancas; se acerco lentamente a las cajas donde reposaban los cuerpos y dio un gran suspiro cuando vio el rostro de su compañero deformado por las quemaduras, una imagen tan lastimera, gimió de dolor y su llanto no se hizo esperar, deposito el ramo en la caja y se quedo ahí observándolo. Sintió una mano en su hombro y un peso que casi la tumba-

Haruka…te dije que esperaras en el auto con las niñas…-susurro la chica mirando a la rubia casi convaleciente, su cara estaba hinchada de tanto llorar su respirar era lente y pausado.

No….podi…a..quedarme….ahi…tengo que…de..spe…dirlos..-

Haruka, no creo que debas de ver esto, tienes que descansar…-la rubia se negó a las palabras de michiru, ambas caminaron a tomar asiento en una de las sillas mas cercanas a los feltros.

Iré, por yamiko y hotaru, espérame aquí…nos quedaremos…-la aguamarina salió rápidamente por las pequeñas y al regresar se encontró con la rubia destrozada en el feltro de serena.

La esta pasando mal…-hablo Seiya acercándose a michiru a quien no le pareció para nada su comentario.

Pareciera que a ti te alegra esto kou…-Elsa llego hasta la aguamarina y tomo a hotaru en sus brazos-

Anda ve con ella….-la aguamarina llego hasta donde haruka y la abrazo ahogando sus gritos de dolor

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Michiru….Michiru….-hablo Amy quien vio a la chica completamente perdida

¿eh?...¿Que me decías? –yamiko se había quedado dormida en la camilla donde rutinariamente hacen revisión a los pacientes

Que haruka te esta esperando en la entrada y que yamiko se quedo dormida-michiru se levanto rápidamente y tomo a hotaru en sus brazos, ya que la había dejado en una cuna dentro del consultorio de amy-

Bueno…entonces el plan esta armado…por cierto amy podrías abrir unos…-amy le mostro dos sobres amarillos-

Listos…escuche todo por el altavoz…-la aguamarina se sonrojo-

Muchas gracias enserio…Tu nunca cambias…-la puerta del consultorio fue abierta y la rubia entro algo fastidiada-

Michiru ¿ya terminaron? Llevan 3 horas aquí –ambas chicas miraron el reloj, no se habían percatado del tiempo-

Lo siento…eran muchos análisis que hacer pero todo esta en perfectas condiciones…ya pueden retirarse…-haruka asintió mirando a yamiko-

¿La sedaron?-se acerco tomándola en sus brazos-

Claro que no…se quedo dormida es todo…vámonos…gracias amy-ambas salieron del lugar dejando a amy un poco aturdida.

¿Todo bien?-hablo michiru quien veía algo distante a haruka, la rubia mantenía su vista en el camino mientras manejaba a una velocidad no tan habitual-

Michiru…tenemos que hablar muy seriamente…Hay un sospechoso –la aguamarina la miro asintiendo-

Puedes confiar en mi….-haruka se orillo y paro en lo que parecía un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad-

Le coloque un rastreador a ese sospechoso y no pinta nada bien….-michiru se asusto un poco del lugar desconocido al que habían parado-

Haruka….No me digas que TÚ ERES…..

Continuara….

12 paginas de Word un buen relleno para el fanfic…no ya enserio me esta costando como noooo tiene una idea escribir esto, pero bueno muajajajaja lo que ustedes no se esperaban era esto!

Lo único interesante es el final ya sé….pero el que sigue ya estará mucho más completo por que ya se esta acabando muajajajajajajaja.


	13. Lobo con piel de oveja

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Lobo con piel de Oveja

Capitulo XIII

Le coloque un rastreador a ese sospechoso y no pinta nada bien….-michiru se asusto un poco del lugar desconocido al que habían parado-

Haruka….No me digas que TÚ ERES….-La rubia sonrió maliciosamente acercándose peligrosamente a michiru, esta trato de alejarse pero topo con la puerta del auto.

Michiru eres tan ingenua…-la rubia acerco su rostro al de michiru y deposito un suave beso en sus labios

Y tan tontita….ajajajajajajaja-dijo alejándose de la chica quien estaba pálida y temblando

TE VAS A MORIR, con estas cosas no se juegan tenoh…haber que querías hablar-la rubia volvió su semblante serio, y afino su garganta-

Eh estado investigando a un sospechoso y hoy le coloque un rastreador, no visitaba lugares interesantes…se la pasa en bares y tables dance…en fin el punto es que me trajo hasta aquí y ya lleva 2 horas, la verdad siento que dimos en el blanco-michiru escuchaba atentamente

Pero…¿Quién es el sospechoso?-la rubia dio un gran suspiro

El sospechoso es…-Un ruido de una motocicleta a toda marcha se escucho venir a una distancia prudente-

Sujétate bien-la rubia encendió rápidamente el coche y se adentro a el bosque escociendo el auto entre arboles, salió del auto seguida por michiru quien dejo a hotaru en el auto, ambas se escabulleron entre las plantas quedándose ahí.

Antes de irte debería darte un regalo por esa acción, terminar con Kaolinete para que no hablara…eso merece un premio- hablo un chico de cabello plateado y ojos verde esmeralda.

Hermano mi regalo es que tú estés aquí, pero…una compensación no estaría mal- Seiya sonrió y el chico peli plateado le entrego un sobre con polvo blanco dentro

De tu favorita recién llegada- Seiya asintió sonriente y abordo la motocicleta que estaba frente a el.

Por cierto ¿Qué tal aquella chica que te tiene muerto ah? ¿Ya lograste tu cometido?-Seiya agacho la cabeza y su cara se veía fastidiada

Esa chica salió peor de lo que esperaba, se murió con la que compartía su cama y ahora ya tiene al remplazo…- el chico acompañante se carcajeo-

Te llueve sobre mojado, pero que no te imaginas eso es mas sexy, las capturamos a las dos y te montaran un show… ¿acaso no suena divertida y excitante la escena?-Seiya lo miro extrañado-

La verdad no, lo que quiero para mi es solo para mi, en fin tengo que regresar al departamento…por cierto…mina me llamo que hará una cena por tu regreso, valla yaten la tienes muerta…cuando se entere que tienes otras tres babeando por ti…uyyyy-yanten solo bufo un poco molesto-

No se va a enterar, a mina realmente la quiero así que…. Bueno me desharé de las otras, entonces te espero esta noche para cenar….-Seiya encendió la motocicleta-

Claro Hermano ahí estaré…-arranco dejando a yaten mirando como se alejaba-

Bastardo en donde te atrevas a decirle a mina, te mueres…

Por dios…-hablo michiru al ver el montón de motocicletas que pasaban, haruka video grababa todo lo que podía, entonces aquella cara familiar paso en escasos segundos que para ellas parecían horas, el desfile desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y recuperándose del susto subieron al auto y arrancaron lo mas rápido que podían-

¿Lo viste?-hablo michiru quien aun se encontraba choqueada por el susto

Si, ese era mi sospechoso, al parecer no estaba equivocada ¿lo arrestamos?-la rubia sonrió vencedoramente.

No, no podemos arrestarlo el no puede estar solo detrás de esto… hay que acorralarlo, necesitamos una jugada…una buena jugada…-haruka paro en la entrada de la casa que compartían; Entraron y se dejaron caer en el sofá

¿Qué tanto le das de comer? Pesa demasiado-se quejo la rubia con yamiko en sus brazos-

Estando las niñas aquí, no podemos actuar no podemos exponerlas…-michiru estaba perdida en sus pensamientos-

Michiru ¿me escuchas?-la rubia trataba de llamar su atención

Y la única alternativa es…que bueno…pero…solo seria por un tiempo, entonces nos infiltraríamos en ese mundo…-haruka dejo a yamiko en un sofá y se puso frente a la chica-

–grito algo molesta, la aguamarina la miro espantada

¿Qué sucede? –la rubia negó con la cabeza

¿Qué tanto balbuceas? –la aguamarina suspiro y la miro fijamente-

En un plan, hay que dar con ese maldito, y toda la banda; así que tengo que tomar decisiones…tenemos que formar un verdadero equipo de trabajo, Quienes ya nos ayudan en esto es Minako que es nuestra infiltrada entre Seiya y su familia ya que es la novia de yaten su hermano, Amy y Elsa doctoras que nos puede brindar drogas legales, exámenes y rescatarnos en cualquier momento. Necesitamos a makoto…por mas que me duela debo reconocerlo ella formaría parte muy importante, claro una psicóloga que nos ayude a interactuar, yo me infiltraría y tú eres mi guardia…suena bien…es perfecto No puede fallar-la rubia sonrió y se sentó a un lado de michiru abrazándola-

Makoto no quiere ni verte, dudo que coopere; Amy y Elsa estarán arriesgando sus licencias las cuales les han costado mucho, Minako arriesga su vida….y tú….Ya no eres policía estas fuera del caso…Y ¿Quién se encargara de mis niñas?-michiru dejo de soñar y suspiro-

Tienes razón…yo ya no formo parte de esto…-agacho su cabeza y miro al suelo fijamente-

Michi…yo no...quería hacerte sentir mal mira…-pero la aguamarina se levanto-

Ya no soy parte de ese departamento, pero ese maldito torturo a Keiko, secuestro a hotaru y la dejo a la intemperie, mato a mi pareja de trabajo de años y a su esposa también y me dices QUE NO ESTOY INVOLUCRADA…no me quiero alterar…hotaru se quedara con tomoe es su abuelo y yami...-haruka sonrió sarcásticamente-

Yami no tiene a nadie más que a mi…pero si tu quieres seguir el caso adelante yo cuidare a Yami…-Michiru tomo su celular-

Yami estará en buenas manos, tú y yo trabajaremos en esto y cuando esto termine tú buscaras un trabajo decente y menos arriesgado, nos mudaremos y VIREMOS FELICES PARA SIEMPRE…¿ENTENDIDO TENOH?-la rubia dio un gran suspiro-

NO MICHIRU es mi ultima palabra-dijo retándola-

Y ¿no te importan las vidas perdidas?-ambas miradas se cruzaron, como la primera vez, retadoramente, segundos que parecían horas-

Yo creo que…deben atraparlo a como de lugar…-ambas chicas voltearon y sentada en el sofá se encontraba Setsuna Meioh, con gabardina negra su cabello recogido en una coleta con lentes oscuros, de su bolsillo saco una placa de policía-

Lo siento, pero ustedes son culpables, los cargos son peleas maritales-se levanto y se quito los lentes-

Su condena es una semana entera encerradas en un cuarto-sonrió burlonamente y guardo su placa-

¡SETSUNA!-haruka se lanzo contra ella emocionada-

¿Quién te dejo pasar?- hablo michiru a la defensiva-

No…no saques el arma…oye tu no cambias…se llama "La llave Maestra"-dijo mostrando una llave-

Y ¿estás aquí para?-Michiru aun no se recuperaba de la riña anterior y la presencia de Setsuna si que le molestaba-

Bueno, para ayudarles a solucionar ese bonito problema que tienen, ya tiene un sospechoso y Michiru tiene un plan muy bien armado... ¿Qué les falta?-Michiru sonrio a tal cometario, ahora le comenzaba a agradar aquella intrusa-

Haber Setsuna vienes a agravar más la situación-hablo Haruka a quien la idea no le gustaba nada-

Michiru yo puedo hacer que Tomoe cuide también a Yami, el estará encantado confía en mi…-Michiru asintió a tal idea y Haruka solo bufo molesta-

Yami no se irá con nadie si no es conmigo…-Setsuna la miro y sonrió-

Bueno yo lo intente entonces que el maldito se siga riendo de cómo mato a serena y Darien…-Haruka lanzo una mirada amenazante a Setsuna, la peliverde solo sonrió y la miro fijamente-

Eso es cruel…-Michiru miro como Haruka balbuceaba esta frase y su cabeza estaba mas que confundida y ella podía hacer que aceptara el plan o desistiera pero ¿Qué era éticamente correcto hacer en estos casos?

:::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Entonces que es éticamente correcto general?-hablaba la peliverde quien miraba unos papeles-

Hacerle creer al familiar que eso es lo correcto…-

¿Pero si fallamos y alguien sale lastimado?

Eres policía, nadie te obligo a entrar a la academia, sabes que ese plan es arriesgado, pero es la única alternativa, le comentas todo y el acepa o niega, nosotros no somos responsables de lo que suceda…-

Pero…nosotros lo manipulamos para que acceda…-

Pero así es esto, arriesgas ganas o pierdes…-

Esta bien, dígale a Darien que me vea a la casa de los Houston a las 3:00 en punto.-la aguamarina salió del departamento y una lagrima corrió su mejilla, la limpio y sabia lo que debía hacer

:::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mmm todo huele tan bien ¿Por qué la cena preciosa?-hablo Yaten quien abrazaba por la cintura a Minako quien cocinaba-

Ya te lo dije mi amor en honor a ti, oye hueles a pirotecnia….y a gasolina…-Yaten inmediatamente se despego de la rubia,

El Imbécil de Seiya estropeo su auto tuve que ayudarle a arreglarlo…el olor a pirotecnia supongo se me impregno en china ¿te dije que te traje regalos?-Minako sonrió a las excusas tan tontas, comenzaba a atar cabos y aunque le doliera sabia que Yaten, no era el chico honesto y puro que había conocido en preparatoria.

Que bien, regalos, vaya tengo de Inglaterra, México, Colombia, USA y ahora de china ¿Qué son? Vestidos que no me quedaran, ¿perfumes a los que soy alérgica?, a veces siento que tu ya no conoces nada de mí, que no pones atención a mis platicas… no sé…-Yaten la miro y realmente se sentía ofendido y deposito un beso en los labios de la chica que hizo que esta se perdiera

Minako, mi mina…yo solo te amo, si sé que soy algo distraído, pero si trabajo tanto es para que cuando nos casemos pueda darte una vida de princesa, una vida la cual te mereces…-Minako sonrió, sintió como su corazón se rompía lentamente, una idea estúpida de preguntarle a Yaten y decirle todo lo que sospechaban de Seiya inundo su cabeza, pero…no podía fallarles.

Yo, también espero ser una buena esposa…Bueno ya está la cena ahora solo falta que lleguen los invitados-la rubia miro los ojos de Yaten y una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas-

¿Minako estas llorando?-la rubia sonrió y se excuso diciendo que estaba feliz, después de esto subió a su cuarto a arreglarse-

¿Cómo paso?-balbuceo la rubia quien dejaba las maletas en la cajuela del auto, yamiko estaba dormida recargada en Michiru en el asiento trasero, la aguamarina tenia a hotaru en sus brazos y Setsuna estaba sentada en el asiento del piloto, encendió el auto al ver que Haruka ya estaba en el asiento de copiloto-

En un mes esto se terminara-susurro Setsuna y ambas chicas asintieron-

Despertó abrazada de Yaten, dio un suspiro al ver que ya era de dia y miro al peliblanco, bajo su mirada por el pecho y vio aquel tatuaje extraño, una estrella color negra que el centro contorneado en color dorado tenia las Iniciales "C.D.M" la rubia abrió sus ojos grandes y grabo esas iniciales, yaten abrió los ojos y miro a mina como esta tenia la vista clavada en el tatuaje

¿Te gusta?-la rubia se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz masculina y su mirada la clavo en los ojos del chico-

…No me gustan los tatuajes ¿Qué significa?-yaten sonrió secamente-

Corazón de Minako, eso significa-la rubia se sonrojo a tal cumplido y sonrió-

Bueno are una excepción, este si me gusta y mucho…-yaten abrazo a la chica suspirando

Te amo mina, no dejare que anda te pase, matare a quien sea que nos impida estar juntos…-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

No estaba muerta andaba de parranda hey, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda hey (cantando), Ya sé que no es chistoso, CAPI 13 ALFINNNNN

Ya tengo el final apuntado en mi libreta, y hasta un Ova pero bueno aquí esta el capi en donde vemos que yaten es un CINICO y un MALDITO DESGRACIADO HIJO DE…..bueno eso todos ya lo sabíamos, pero como es posible que ilusione a mina, bueh y luego la otra que nadamas llega a causar problemas, nadamas por que aquí no hay corredor del tiempo si no ahí la encerraba. ¿Quién quiere reconciliaciones? Les cuento en el siguiente capi Seiya pediraperdon y todos lo perdonaran, iran a dejar flores a la tumba de serena y Darien como muestra de perdón y entonces TODOS VIVIRAN FELICES POR SIEMPRE! Y en la noche se levantaran los zombies y así, Nah la verdad chavos para Marzo el fic estará terminado se los prometo. Les mando mil besossssss


	14. Confidentes

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Confidentes

Capitulo IXV

Sonrio amargamente al ver como michiru se despedia y solo se recosto en el asiento trasero.

Yamiko se puso algo triste por que no fuiste a despedirte de ella- hablo michiru entrando en el auto observando como haruka estaba recostada

No estoy de ganas para despedirem de yamiko- hablo la rubia escondiendo la mirada.

Haruka…no debes de ser así sal a despedirte…-michiru se sento en el asiento de copiloto azotando la puerta.

Michiru y tu no has pensado…..y ¿si no volvemos por ellas?-michiru se sorprendio a tal cuestionamiento de la rubia, sonrio amargamente

Si no regresamos tomoe cuidara de ellas y les explicara-haruka la miro fijamente y su semblante se noto molesto

¿Por qué eres tan fria? Puedes tener una vida normal, alejarte de la ciudad, y vivir como cualquier persona-la rubia comenzaba a subir su tono de voz.

Pero te aferras a ser la heroína que todo lo puede, LOS SUPERHEROES NO EXISTEN MICHIRU-la rubia se exalto y se levanto para quedar sentada recargada en el asiento del copiloto donde michiru solo miraba hacia el frente-

Mira haruka….-pero la puerta se abrio y entro setsuna al auto-

Oh..lo siento.. ¿las dejo un momento a solas?-ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza

Llevanos a casa por favor-rogo michiru quien para nada queria voltear a ver a la rubia

La doctora amy esperaba en la mesa de una cafeteria, de verdad que ya era muy tarde, miro su reloj y sonrio

Ella siempre llegaba tarde-susurro al recordar aquellas reuniones donde serena siempre llegaba corriendo excusando su llegada tarde.

Perdon por la tardanza-llego una rubia y se sento rapidamente en la silla, amy la miro y abrio los ojos de par en par

¿SERENA?-pero entonces su vision regreso y aquella "serena" era una mina muy asustada

¿todo bien amy?-hablo mina quien vio como amy movia su cabeza de lado a lado.

Es solo que por un momento imagine que ella estab aquí-mina asintio.

Ultimamente tambien la tengo demasiado presente y esque esta situación ya no me esta gustando amy…pero quiero dar con el culpable- amy asintio y vio como makoto llegaba hasta ellas-

¿Qué situacion?-la castaña acerco una silla para estar comodamente conversando enseguida de ella llego la recien ingresada al equipo policiaco, rei hino tambien se incorporo en la conversación sonriendole a todas.

¿para que soy buena?- amy afino su garganta y miro a todas las presentes

Se hará justicia por la muerte de serena y de las casi 200 mujeres más…asi como por la muerte de darien…pero hay que ponerlo todo en juego…-todas asintieron con la cabeza.

Michiru se había encerrado en su cuarto desde la llegada a la casa, setsuna solo hacia llamadas y recibia llamadas una y otra vez y la rubia no sabia como sentirse, le grito a michiru y no confiaba en ella, solo la lastimaba cada que abria la boca, se dispuso a solucionarlo y a decirle que la apoyaria y se arriesgaria, llego hasta la puerta del cuarto y pego su oreja para escuchar detrás y pudo escuchar los sollozos que ya se habria imaginado, entro lentamente y la encontro ahí, tirada en la cama con la cara hundida en la almohada, balbucenado y sollozando.

Sirena perdoname…me aterra el hecho de no regresar…-la agumarina levanto la cara y miro con aquellos ojos azules inundados de lagrimas a la rubia.

¿y crees que a mi no me importa?, lo tengo todo, dos hijas, un sueldo de por vida, casa, viajes, joyas, vestidos, soy talentosa y lo importante alguien a quien amo y me ama-haruka sonrio ante esta ultima frase pero vio como la chica tomaba aire-

Claro que puedo delisndarme del asunto y formar una familia feliz, pero yo no vine al mundo a ser feliz, desde pequeña me educaron para ser un policia, un detective y quiero morir cumpliendo eso, no puedo ser feliz cuando muchas familias siguen llorando la muerte de sus hijas, esposas o madres, no puedo ser feliz teniendo en mi cociencia a darien y su esposa..no puedo ser feliz viendo cada dia a hotaru y recordando a keiko, NECESITO MI ALMA EN PAZ, y una familia no me va a dar la tranquilidad que necesito, si tengo que morir haciendo justicia, lo haré.-la aguamarina había dejdo de llorar sus ojos ahora se tornaban sin brillo, estaba decidida; esa mirada era como la que había visto la primera vez que se encontro con michiru, frivola, calculadora, fria y retadora.

Yo tengo miedo de dejar a yami sin nadie en este mundo…-fue lo unico que atino a decir haruka acercandose a la ventana. Michiru se acerco a la puerta del cuarto aseurandose que estuviera puesto el candado, despues de esto llego tras la rubia y la abrazo por la cintura ahogando su cabeza en la espalda.

Tantas veces me dije a mi misma ¿por qué te rechaze en secundaria? ¿Por qué no me dia la oportunidad de hacerme mi propia idea y olvidarle de los rumores que habian sobre ti?, pero tenia miedo, miedo a que mi primer amor me marcara traicionandome, hiriendome, usandome…-haruka se voltio para recargar a michiru en su pecho y hundio su cara en sedoso cabello aguamarina-

Mich...sirena…tal vez si me hubieses hecho caso, hubiera jugado contigo…yo estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo y no estaba lo suficientemente enamorada como para respetarste. Era la gran haruka tenoh una don juan empedernida que cada chica estaba a sus pies, rogandole que la amara…pero tu, no me hiciste caso, me rechasaste me demostraste que te tenias respeto y me diste una cucharada de mi propio chocolate…me regalaste una parte de la noche…un beso que marco mi vida, nunca crei encontrarte de nuevo y cuando te vi en los periodicos en algunas fotos con darien decidí que cerraria mi corazón para ti, que nadie merecia mi amor si no tu, por haber hecho que mis pies tocaran tierra…Te Amo Michiru Kaioh, te amo sinceramente, con el corazón en la mano, con la profundidad que el mar acaricia a la arena cuando sube la marea. Quiero pasar contigo mas de mil y una noche, quiero reir, quiero llorar, quiero incluso morir junto a ti….pero no de esta manera, tenemos una familia hecha…michiru….no por favor…no quiero que-pero la aguamarina callo a la rubia con un roze de labios, abrio sus ojos y los clavo en la verde mirada de haruka, la rubia solo se dejo llevar y unio sus labios en un beso que parecia eterno.

Lo entiendo perfectamente, muchas gracias enserio que te debo más que la vida, yo les informare a michiru como a haruka y mañana puntualmente estaremos listas-setsuna colgo el telefono y subio practicamente corriendo las escaleras, llego hasta la puerta y tomo la manija, pero el silencio le produjo un momento para pensarlo antes de entrar corriendo al cuarto, pego su oreja a la puerta y solo escucho algunos murmullos y jadeos que hicieron sonrojarla por completo, sonrio para si misma y se despego de la puerta.

Debo dejar que se despidan….-sonrio una vez mas y bajo tranquilamente las escaleras dispuesta a matar el tiempo de alguna forma.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbarles, la rubia estaba completamente sonrojada, pues el beso se habia convertido en una guerra de lenguas queriendo dominarse entre si pero no quieriendo separarse nunca, a michiru estaba por acabarsele el aire, la rubia entendiendo estas señales se separo un instante y

Rezando pues no sabia como reaccionaria esa rebelde mujer en su sano jucio, comenzo a besar el cuello de su sirena, un jadeo inmediato le dio la respuesta, estaba haciendo lo correcto asi que sin mas preambulo desabotono la falda de la chica dejandola caer pesadamente, michiru sintio un escalofrio en su cuerpo, pero eso realmente le estaba gustando, asi que separo a la rubia para encararla.

¿Qué pasa?-hablo haruka agitada y un poco molesta

Las cosas no son así, no me acuesto con cual…-no pudo terminar la frase pues la rubia la tomo por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo apoderandose de sus labios-

Tu a todo le pones un pero, nunca te quieres hacer responsable de tus actos, tu me encendistes y ahora…me cumples- despues de esto una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de michiru quien comenzo a desabotonar la blusa de la rubia, entre besos y caricias las prendas fueron cayendo lentamente, la blusa de haruka, la falda de michiru, el pantalon de la rubia y la blusa de la aguamarina, y la ropa interior de ambas ya estaban en el primera vez la tendio en la cama de una manera sublime con el cuidado como si de una princesa se tratara, y observo cada detalle de su cuerpo, su cuello el cual era antojable, sus pechos bien formados y de una tamaño perfecto para su gusto, su abdomen plano y más blanco que sus piernas o brazos. Se coloco lentamente encima de ella y la miro detenidamente.

Te amo tanto, quiero que me hagas tuya y nuestras almas se fundan siendo una sola -hablo michiru provocando un poco de sorpresa en la rubia.

Como usted..lo ordene, jefa- sus labios se volvieron a unir y esta vez las manos de la rubia bajaban lentamente hasta colocarse en aquella parte que nadie había tocado, acaricio tiernamente y sintio como la chica estaba humeda, comenzo a besarla lentamente, relajando por completo su cuerpo y sin que michiru sintese el cambio abrupto, ya se encontraba acariciando un poco mas tosco aquel templo abierto ahora solo para ella. La agumarina lanzaba gemidos ahogados, sus ojos se mantenian cerrados y su piel erizada al contacto con la rubia, sintio como unas pequeñas pulsaciones se hacian presentes en su parte mas intima que haruka comenzara a explorar dentro de ella, calmaba esa ansiedad y la hacia sentirse bien.

Te amo-susurro haruka e introdujo rapidamente dos de sus dedos dentro de michiru, la aguamarina solto un gritito y aferro sus uñas a la espalda de haruka. Comenzaron los movimientos, lentos que cada determinado tiempo se volvian rapidos.

n…no…p…puedo….-hablo entre jadeos michiru quien estaba cubierta de sudor, la rubia comenzo a penetrarla más rapido, provocando que el cuerpo de michiru se tensara rapidamente, y aquel elixir que haruka estaba que se moria por probar, comenzo a fluir en mayor cantidad, sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo rapidamente y beso las entrepiernas de michiru, entre beso y beso su lengua comenzo a juguetear y termino probando aquella sustancia que venia de lo mas profundo del ser de la sirena que amaba.

No estoy de acuerdo, ariesgaremos todo por lo que hemos luachado. No pienso perder mi titulo si me descubren…-hablo makoto mirando a las presentes.

No se les esta obligando a nada, se los comento por la confianza que les tengo, slicito su ayuda, todas quisimos a serena y queremos que se haga justicia.-hablo amy sin alterarse

Cuenten conmigo- hablo rei levantandose de la silla-

Yo más que nadie queria a serena, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si ya hay una posibilidad.-todas asintieron a las palabras de rei.

Yo lo pensare-volvio makoto a retarlas.

¿Estas ahora con nosotras o no estas?-mina se había molestado asi que reto a makoto mirandola fijamente

Yo creo que mina tiene razón, todo comenzara desde mañana…-lita nego con la cabeza

No no estoy con ustedes lo siento chicas…-la castaña tomo su bolso y salio de la cafeteria molesta-

Ya es tarde chicas, mañana nos veremos a las 5 de la mañana en casa de Michiru para ver la estrategia…y que podremos tomar venganza…por serena…-mina se quedo horrorizada al escuchar hablar a amy de esa manera.

No dejaba de jugar con el cabello aguamarina, michiru se había quedado dormida en el pecho de haruka, y ella solo se la pasaba jugando con el cabello de su sirena y bostezeando de vez en cuando. La manija de la puerta giro sin dificultad alguna, la rubia al ver esto abrio los ojos de par en par, la puerta fue empujada, el color de la rubia subia rapidamente y entro setsuna con una charola en mano.

Vaya vaya ya decía yo que los lloriqueos de Kaioh duraban demasiado…-haruka no podia articular palabra estaba completamente roja y no sabia como responder, por su parte Setsuna mantenia una sonrisa de par en par.

¿la amas?-hablo descorcentando a la rubia

Eh…yo…ah…-setsuna se sento aun lado y acaricio la mejilla de haruka.

Si la amas, confia en ella y ayudala a encontrar lo que tanto desea, si mueren…moriran juntas buscando su felicidad…-haruka sacudio la cabeza en forma negativa.

Esta obsesionada, ella …podemos ser feliz, tenemos una familia, es por eso que no podemos, no debemos morir…-setsuna se levanto y avanzo hacia la puerta.

Ella también sabe eso y esta confiandolo todo…por que sabe que no morira…despiertala la cena esta lista-sin mas Setsuna salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella, haruka miro como Michiru carraspeaba un poco sobre su pecho y suspiro-

Sirena…debemos bajar a cenar…-le dijo con tono dulce

mmm…yo ya cene-michiru alzo la mirada y observo a la rubia sonriendo

no, tu tomaste el postre antes, anda setsuna se esmero en cocinar para nosotras…-la rubia ayudo a levantar a michiru.

De seguro pidio pizza…-la aguamarina volvio a besar a haruka

Te propongo un trato…si me ayudas en todo esto, si confias en mi…despues de la tormenta, ser A-Haruka la miro perpleja, michiru por su parte se levanto dejandole ver a al rubia su cuerpo completamente desnudo, sin prejuicio alguno camino hasta el baño con un movimiento marcado de caderas.

Díos mio…que manera de persuación-hablo la chica viendo como la aguamarina se perdia en el baño.

Entro a su cuarto y vio en la cama una charola, tenia un sandiuwch de queso, habia un paquete de galletas y un vaso de leche, al lado se encontraba una nota. "No comiste nada en la cafetería y supongo que llegaste muy tarde, asi que cena esto que es ligero…respetare tu decisión Atte: Amy"

La castaña tomo aire y se sento en su cama poniendo la charola en sus piernas.

Serena….-dijo para sí misma

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claro que sí ella es mi mejor amiga, veras que estara encantada que te unas al grupo-la rubia de coletas llevaba a makoto del brazo mientras casi corrian rumbo a un arbol, ahí se encontraba sentada una peliazul quien estaba sumamente concentrada en la lectura.

HEY AMY…ella es mi amiga de la que tanto te hable- amy volvio la mirada y le brindo una sonrisa a amy, la castaña se había sonrojado y sintio como si aquella chica fuera el angel más hermoso que pudiese existir.  
>Un gusto conocerte, serena no ha parado de hablar de ti durante toda la semana…dice que cocinas delicioso-lita no sabia como responder al alago y fue obligada por serena a sentarse junto a la peliazul.<p>

Amy te ha comprado el almuerzo, como tu viaje ha sido demasiado apresurado, creimos era lo más conveniente-la castaña asentia a todo con una sonrisa

Bueno…no sabia que comparte asi que te traje esto-dijo ofreciendole un bote de leche, unas galletas de chispas de chocolate y un sandiuwch

Vaya se ve requisimo..muchas gracias…-hablo la castaña sonriendo

:::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Desde ese día no eh visto a niña tan más bonita que tú….-makoto comio lo de la bandeja y se quedo mirando tras la ventana, la noche era hermosa, la luna más que nunca mentenia su fulgor.

¿Qué debo hacer…?

Vaya la luna esta preciosa hoy-musito la rubia mientras miraba tras la ventana del auto

Aja-hablo friamente yaten quien manejaba a toda velocidad

Quedemonos un rato en el parque a observarla si…-rogo mina sonriendo

No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana, debo dormir, si quieres bajate tu sola-el peliblanco acelero aun más, la rubia suspiro y volvio su mirada a la ventana

_Has cambiado tanto y aunque creas que ignoro lo que haces a mis espaldas, los lios en los que te metes, las vidas con las que terminas y la manera en que manchas mi orgullo…aun así tu seras por siempre mi amor, mi primer amor_

El auto no paro en un semaforo en rojo y minako solo miro espantada como una chica corria al cruzar para que no la alcanzara.

Vaya estupido…-hablo la morena quien vio pasar el auto rapidamente

Almenos estoy con vida…-la chica miro hacia el cielo y quedo deslumbrada con la luz de las estrellas, aun más llamo su atención al ver como cambiaba de fase la luna, de nueva a llena, ese color blanco que se iba convirtiendo en color carmin

Es como sí…como si supieras lo que estamos a punto de hacer…serena protegenos con tu amor y comprensión…esto que hacemos lo hacemos por ti…amiga.

Hable con una amiga se llama Galaxia, por cierto te manda saludos haruka, dice que no has pasado por el bar- la rubia lanzo una mirada amenazante a setsuna y michiru solo paso la comida secamente.

A…para el nombre que tienen tus amigas…-musito michiru un poco molesta

Bueno, es solo una conocida, la dueña de un bar a donde de vez en cuando iba a tomar…

A emborracharte diras-hablo setsuna divirtiendose con la atmosfera que se estaba formando, en fin ella nos ayudara con todo, dice que Yaten y seiya es un cliente frecuente del table dance…y que ahí podremos infiltrarnos-haruka casi se atraganta con la comida

No pues…si como no tener un nombrecito con tal oficio-volvio a hablar secamente michiru quien ya estaba sientiendo su sangre hervir.

Yo…YO SOLO IBA AL BAR NO A VERLAS BAILAR…-se defendio haruka alzando la voz

En fin…no me interesa lo que hallas hecho antes, lo unico que espero es que no me contagies alguna enfermedad…con tanta mujerzuela con la que te has revolcado algo se me puede pegar-la guerra est declarada y haruka salia perdiendo todo.

Bueno bueno lo que no fue en tu año michiru que no te haga daño…mañana galaxia se encargara de transformarte-la rubia arqueo una ceja a tal comentario

¿transformarla?-michiru sonrio triunfantemente

Así es, no deben reconocerme, me infiltrare en el bar como prostituta-haruka casi escupio el juego que bebia  
>¿Qué TIENES EN LA CABEZAQ MICHIRU? ¡TU NO VAS A CONVERTIRTE EN ESO!-setsuna se levanto rapidamente recojiendo sus platos<p>

Bueno termine, ire a dormir estoy muy cansada; Buenas noches- la morena salio inmediatamente del comedor-

Yo no sabia, repruebo tu decisión-hablo haruka molesta, michiru bufo aburrida y vio como la rubia se levantaba hasta a ella y gritaba cosas que michiru nisiquiera ponia atención.

¿Y SI TE PEGAN ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD? ¡ERES UNA MUJER DIGNA NO PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN ESO!-la rubia volvio a sentarse algo exaltada.

¿terminaste?-dijo michiru con calma, la rubia asintio con la cabeza y la agumarina afino su garganta.

Me voy a infiltrar en un bar, haciendome pasar como una prostituta, no voy a ser prostituta, no voy a acostarme con nadie, no me voy a desnudar…solamente…solamente bailare…asi como las chicas a las que tu solo ibas a ver bailar…-la rubia nego con la cabeza

Ok, ok, lo confesare, no no iba solo a verlas bailar, me acoste con ellas, muchas veces me emborrache y me lleve a la cama, bueno a muchas pero solo cuando galaxia no estaba disponible para mi, ella me trataban tan bien jamás me insulto, no me llamo machorra, lesbiana, manflora….-michiru rapidamense se levanto y abrazo a la rubia.

Ey, relajate rubia, no importa tu pasado, importa el presente y nuestro futuro, yo no me dejare tocar, ademas tu seras mi cliente favorita eh-diciendo esto levanto la cabeza de la rubia estrujando sus cachetes.

Por favor sirena, ellos son peligrosos, muchas veces vi como maltrataban a las chicas y no quiero que te toquen, si veo algo así, soy capaz…..soy capaz de sacar el revolver y disparar a quemaropa.- michiru sonrio a tal comentario-

Relajate, estare blancamente armada y sé a lo que voy primor, así que vayamos a dormir, a dormir…no a otra cosa por que hay que levantarnos temprano y yo estoy demasiado cansada…-haruka asintio levemente-

Oye…michiru, confio en ti….-la agumarina se sorprendio ante tal sinceras palabras

Gracias prometo no defraudarte.

El despertador tenia un insoportable sonido que hacia abrir los ojos a más de uno y mientras la rubia apenas se desperezaba michiru ya se encontraba sentada con la lampara de mesa encendida leyendo, frente a ella estaba su laptop con 4 ventanas abiertas, la rubia se levanto y asomo su cabeza al ordenador.

Vaya, seras una prostituta culta-michiru le miro y sonrio-

Bueno no quiero ir sin nada en la mente, investigue muchos tipos de prostitutas, entonces creo que sere de esas que lo hacen por necesidad, son desenvueltas.-haruka asintio a las palabras de la chica

Ire a visitarte los lunes, miercoles y viernes, los viernes me quedare contigo hasta que cierren el bar, los martes y jueves seran tus dias de descanzo-michiru miro a la rubia un poco molesta

Oye…no soy una niña como para que definas mis horarios, ademas tengo necesidad trabajare toda la semana sin descanzo-la rubia sonrio al comentario.

Veamos cuando veas el lugar haber si te dan ganas de trabajar tanto tiempo- michiru solo voltio la cara molesta-

Estas segura que ¿este es el lugar?-hablo rei mirando el bar que estaba frente a ella

Si, solo que esta es la puerta trasera, recuerden no se quiten los lentes ni las gabadinas, hasta que lleguen haruka y michiru-amy abrio la puerta y entro por un pasillo seguida por otras tres chicas-

Me da miedo-susurro Minako para si misma, rei solo la tomo de la mano-

Relajate mina, recuerda es por serena- amy paro en seco y abrio otra puerta entrando a un cuarto-

¡BUENOS DIAS!-las cuatro chicas se asustaron y voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar aquella voz-

Ey ey, relajense…¿un trago?-frente a ellas estaba una chica alta de ojos color carmín, cabello largo liso con puntas rizadas, era peliroja pero su color iba difuminandose terminando en un amarillo en sus puntas.

Tu debes ser….-pero un grito de la recien llegada interrumpio la pregunta de amy

TANTO TIEMPO MI RUBIECITA, VEN AQUÍ Y DALE UN ABRAZO A TU MAMI RICA-haruka quien apenas iba entrando solo se ruborizo a tal recibimiento y abrazo a la chica quien no perdio el tiempo y toqueteo el trasero de la rubia, michiru al ver esto solo logro jalar de la gabardina a haruka

Buenos DIAS-hablo michiru algo molesta

Hola hola, vaya vaya, unas se asustan y a otras no les sento el horario matutino, permitanme prsentarme, soy Galaxia dueña de este bar…-michiru solo miro a galaxia de arriba abajo con cierto desprecio.

Hay haruka te eh extrañado tanto, mira que me daba el lujo de rechazar clientes esperandote y nada que aparecias…pero has vuelto mas buena que nunca eso no se niega linda-haruka estaba demasiado sonrojada pues todas las prsentes la miraban extrañadas por el trato tan familiarizado con aquella mujer de la vida galante, pero lo que mas le incomodaba era el temperamento que michiru comenzaba a mostrar.

Galaxia, yo creo que….no hay que hablar de más, bueno mejor hablemos de lo que haremos que tenemos poco tiempo-galaxia asintio a las palabras de la rubia-

Una semana, ellos tienen planeado colocar una bomba en la presidencia, una en la estación de policia, el hospital y en la estación del tren-hablo galaxia sentandose en un sofa de cuero color rosa, las demas se quitaron los sombreros y lentes negros con los cuales cubrian su identidad.

¿Qué van a ganar?-hablo rei molesta

Bueno querida, ellos quieren ser reconocidos como los mas temidos, quieren ser los narcotraficantes mas respetados, no es quien mueva mas droga, el que ellos logren aterrorizar a una cidad tan grande como esta es de peces gordos-explico galaxia mirando a todas las presentes-

¿es seguro que ellos mataron a serena y a darien?-esta vez fue la peliazul que al escuchar los planes ya sentia miedo

Lamentablemente….-comenzo a contar galaxia-

Continuara…  
>Notas de la autora:<p>

POOOOOF si otro capi cortito nada justificable para la espera, sé que prometi este fic lo terminaria en marzo y estoy actualizando ya en septiembre, bueno eh terminado mi carrera universitaria ya no hay quien impida que escriba, bueno el que no haya internet en casa me limita a subir la historia, pero tengan fé a que ya la terminare. Agradezco a quienes siguen la historia y les pido me dejen sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, las sugerencias las tomo en cuenta y las incluire en el fic en cuanto a los comentarios es eso lo que me hace seguir escribiendo si no veo coments hahahahha me deprimo y menos escribo. Mil besos y espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.


	15. Sin Nombre

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Sin nombre

Capitulo XV

¿Es seguro que ellos mataron a serena y a darien?-esta vez fue la peliazul que al escuchar los planes ya sentia miedo

Lamentablemente….si- minako nego con la cabeza mirando a galaxia-

¿Cómo sabes tanto?- galaxia sonrio al cuestionamiento de la rubia

Bueno, nosotras escuchamos las conversaciones telefonicas, las declaraciones de amor y somos en quienes se desahogan, furias, alegrias o tristezas, me volvi confidente de la banda pero nunca por que yo lo quisiera, fui descubriendo y uniendo cabos yo sola, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que yo sabia cosas de mas es obvio me amenazaron, mataron a 5 de mis chicas, undidas en el temor kaolinet decidio unirse a ellos como miembro activo para proteger su vida, al principio me negue, pero ellos no tienen piedad de nada…-los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, su mirada se perdio en el suelo.-

Galaxia, no es necesario ellas confían-hablo setsuna tocando el hombro de la chica-

Yo sé que es dificil confiar en alguien como yo, lo escucho a menudo…siempre soy la mala…yo había decidido tener un hijo, ,me iba a retirar de la prostitución e iba a formar una familia mi hijo y yo solamente, escogi entre mis clientes ebrios el indicado para que fuera el padre, le comente que esta vez el servicio seria gratuito, todo con el acuerdo de quedar embarazada de el, tenia 5 meses, mi bebe ya se movia…ya daba señales de estar ahí, un dia vinieron, cerraron el bar, yo ya solo me limitaba a ser cantinera; ellos querian chicas y me miraron yo me negue, les dije que ya no podria, entonces me llamaron perra traicionera, que sabia de mas y por eso no queria acostarme con ellos, sin tocarse el corazón….ellos me dispararon, directo al vientre…cuando desperte estaba en un hospital no sé en cual, entro el maldito me miro y sonrio me dijo… "Ya no estas preñada maldita ramera, ya no podras negarte desde hoy tu y tus chicas, estaran disponibles siempre para nosotros, tu bar sera frecuentado por clientes grandes como nosotros y habrá servicio cuando nosotros lo solicitemos…-galaxia no pudo más y rompio en llanto, haruka corrio a abrazarla.

Descuida galaxia nosotras te ayudaremos así como algun día tu me ayudaste a mi-michiru no toleraba ver ese abrazo, por más que haruka se haya asincerado no podia con esos celos que la destruian.

Gracias mi rubia, yo pasare a convertir a la chica…por cierto ¿Quién es?-hablo galaxia mirando a todas.

Yo…-dijo michiru dando un paso al frente, haruka sintio como su estomago se revolvia al saber todo lo que michiru tenia que hacer.

Vaya vaya, si fuera enserio tu levantarias mi bar…eres demasiado bonita-michiru se sintio apenada y haruka casi dio un salto.

Galaxia… tienes que saber algo, ella es solo un agente en cubierto, no se deja tocar, no se acuesta con nadie, no da servicios orales, no hace trabajitos y no se desnuda frente a nadie- galaxia sonrio al escuchar a haruka tan protectora y miro a michiru.

Pero un agente encubierto tiene como misión hacer todo lo que conlleva su papel- dijo burlonamente la pelirroja

Es lo que yo digo tenoh, tienes que dejarme hacer mi trabajo como debe de ser-dijo michiru mirandola retadoramente-

No seas paranoica Tenoh, en lo que galaxia transforma a michiru yo les explicare el plan y lo que tiene que hacer cada una-galaxia se levanto rapidamente y se llevo a michiru hacia lo que parecia un pequeño tocador que estaba separado con unas cortinas con tela lentejuelada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Sabes a donde fue mina?-hablo yaten recien bañado, seiya solo lo miro y alzo los hombros, se acerco al refrigerador y saco un botellon con jugo-

Sabes, yo creo que minako no te conveien, es muy entrometida, quiere saber todo de ti, yo creo que debes ser como yo…libre, saciar tus deseos, cumplir fantasías y seguir tu rumbo; ¿Para que quieres a una vieja que te este hostigano todo el dia?-yaten miro a seiya y dio un suspiro-

Yo quiero mucho a mina ella me apoyo cuando nos fuimos a banca rota, la muerte de Taiki casi me derrumba y ella estubo ahí, asi que decidi que juntaria el dinero, seria exitoso y le daria la mejor de las vidas…pero parece no importarle, no valorarlo; me dijo que los vestidos que le regalo no le gustan, que no le quedan…-seiya se sento en la mesa y le dio un sorbo a jugo.

Yo creo que mina es de las viejas cursis que quieren que el hombre las acompañe de compras, vean peliculas romanticas cursis y casarse... El diablo me libre de eso-seiya sonrio y vovio a beber su jugo.

Yo sería capaz de todo solo por Minako, si ella me lo pidiera, donaria mi fortuna-Seiya al escuchar esto se atraganto con el jugo, tomo aire y lo miro molesto-

Yaten, eres poderoso, eres el mas temido de la ciudad y el más buscado del país, ¿crees que puedes despertar un dia y no serlo? Si se enteran te encerraran y te pudrirar en la carcel. Y ni todo el amor de Minako podra sacarte, deja de pensar en esas pendejadas,-Yaten esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Soy un adefecio de hombre, solo hago mal a la gente y todo para conseguir dinero-el peliblanco agacho la cabeza y la tomo con sus manos.

¡YATEN ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA?!, todas las personas que ahora son cadaveres, se lo merecian, o ¿ya no te acuerdas?-Seiya dejo el botellon en la mesa y se sento frente a Yaten-

Eso no es justificable…mate a tanta gente-seiya abofeteo a yaten fuertemente-

Escuchame YATEN KOU, ACUERDATE CUANDO SE BURLABAN TODAS ESAS VIEJAS DE NOSOTROS, NOS LLAMARON HOMOSEXUALES, AFEMINADOS, MARICONES; NOS ENCERRARON EN UN BAÑO POR CASI 5 HORAS, por eso mataste a esas perras, y aun faltan por depurar. ¿Qué de taiki? Se suicido, SE MATO CUANDO VIO A LA PERRA DE KAIOH Y KEIKO BESANDOSE, COMPRENDES ESO….Nuestro hermano…se iba a casar y la perra lo engaño…con otra;

TAIKI ESTA MUERTO Y UNA DE LAS PERRAS TAMBIÉN, acaso eso no te reconforta, no se compara eso que paso con nuestro sufrimiento- yaten ya derramaba lagrimas y seiya estaba que ardia en colera-

A quienes te llevaste de encuentro…era por que interferian en nuestros planes…yaten nego con la cabeza-

Yo no me lleve a nadie de encuentro TÚ MATASTE A QUIENES NO ESTABAN EN NUESTROS PLANES, todo por querer ascender-seiya lo miro molesto-

Sean Culpables o inocentes, si me acusas, los dos nos iremos a podrir en la carcel…¿me entendiste?-hablo seiya previniendo cualquier cosa

Y tu hermanito...tienes cola que te pisen-yaten se levanto fastidiado, camino hacia adentrarse en los cuartos de la casa y termino por encerrarse en su habitación-

Ay hermanito yo creia que eras más fuerte…pero terminare con quien se interponga en nuestros planes y con quien te esta cambiando…me cueste lo que me cueste…necesito un trago-tomo su chaqueta y salio-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tu piel es demasiado tersa…espero no arruinarla con tantos productos-hablaba galaxia mientras comenzaba a maquillar a michiru.

No te preocupes, haz lo que creas necesario, para que conservar nuestro cuerpo si al final todo se ira a un pozo y se llenara de gusanos-galaxia sonrio melancolicamente-

No debes pensar así…tu tienes dinero, coches, una hija y bueno haruka esta loquita por ti…-mcihiru solo hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar las palabras pues era un sermon que dia con dia la repetían.

Sabes...apesar de todo lo que me ha pasado yo no pierdo la esperanza de ser madre y de salir de este prostibulo, aveces trato de hacerlo pero… hay tantas chicas trabajando aquí para ayudar a sus familias, a sus hijos o para mantenerse así mismas.-michiru solo la miro extrañada-

No es una excusa para justificar la prostitución-

Sé que es muy facíl juzgar, aquí estan las indocumentadas, las que solo terminaron primaria, quienes fueron golpeadas y maltratadas y quienes les gusta este tipo de vida liberal, te daras cuenta de todo lo que implica ser una de nosotras…-galaxia termino el rostro de michiru y le entrego un paquete-

Esta es la peluca es negra y lisa, llegara por debajo de tu busto y este es el vestido que usaras-michiru miro un poco sonrojada el atuendo a usar-

Pero…-galaxia sonrio un poco-

Es lo mas cubierto y largo que tengo…te pido una disculpa-michiru asintio levemente y tomo las cosas, debia darle rapido al mal paso-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka por primera vez queria salir huyendo de ese lugar, ese plan que comentaba Setsuna era tan complicado, recordo cuando le platicaba a Darien que le gustaria tener un trabajo como el que tenia, que quieria resolver caso, queria ver sangre y encerrar amalechores…se escuchaba tan divertido, tan dianmico y tan heroico, pero jamás se puso a pensar si realmente servia para eso, no es que no lo hiciera pero…el destino le jugo una mala, se habia enamorado, enamorado locamente de una persona que no era una desconocida era su primer amor, habia descubierto que tenia una hermana menor y que su vida seguia en riesgo.

¿entendiste?-hablo setsuna palpando la cabeza de la rubia

Eh… si si, entonces no puedo estar todo el tiempo con michiru…-setsuna la miro molesta.

Haruka pon atención, Michiru salio del pais con las niñas a alejarse de todo esto y tu terminando esta misión te vas con ella- estas ultimas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa-

¿Entonces si me ire con ella?-miro a todas entusiasmada y luego cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse

Es una mentira, perdon perdon…ya me concentrare-la rubia estaba apunto de rendirse y dejar todo pero algo llamo su atención, saliendo de aquella cortina de cuentas estaba una morena de ojos negros, timida pero antojable, su diminuta falda hacia que sus piernas se observaran por completo, y su top llamaba la atención de cualquiera pues motraba que tenia unos muy buenos atributos, la rubia solo trago saliva y siguio viendo el top de la chica-

¿Te quedarás ahí o vas a subir la mirada a mis ojos?-hablo la chica con voz autoritaria

Pe…pe..per..perdon-dijo sonrojada y mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica.

Vaya estar irreconocible-hablo amy anonadada por el cambio drastrico que habia surgido en la caracterización de Michiru.

Wao si que eres muy talentosa galaxia ¿despues yo quiero que me maquilles así?-hablo mina sonriendo

Yo creo que vas a psar desapercibida ante los demas…-setsuna sonrio y michiru le devolvio la sonrisa, pero haruka estaba impactada, no atinaba a alguna palabra, nisiquiera podia verla como morena, tan solo se la imaginaba con su cabello aguamarina sus ojos azules cielo y ese conjuntito color negro que hacia que resaltara toda su hermosa figura.

¿Haruka?-hablo michiru preocupada y se paro frente a ella, haruka al tenerla tan serca solo atino a taparse la boca y cerrar los ojos-

Oye…soy yo..michiru…-pero la rubia solo nego con la cabeza y se paro rapidamente-

Este, tengo que salir compermiso-la chica salio rapidamente por una puerta que ya conocia y al ver con no habia nadie en el bar corrio rapiamente hacia los sanitarios-

Yo creo que…a…haruka…le ..gusto mucho tu cambio-hablo galaxia sonriendo coquetamente mirando a Michiru-

Oh..-michiru se sonrojo un poc, al igual que todas las presentes pues millones de imágenes pasaban por sus mentes y era un momento incomodo.

El baño atrás del escenario, a la izquierda, tercer cubiculo, puedes quitar el cerrojo con un pasador de cabello-hablo galaxia mirando a michiru-

Ok…-la ahora morena Michiru se paro con cuidado colocando sus manos en su falda impididiendole que se levantara, camino un poco despacio pues los tacones color plateado que llebava eran mas altos de los que ella alguna vez habia usado, salio de la habitación y se dirigio donde Galaxia le habia indicado.

Este bueno, entonces chicas ¿estan de acuerdo con el plan?- todas miraron a setsuna y asintieron-

¿Qué le hace falta a michiru para parecer parte de este bar?-cuestiono Minako a galaxia-

Bueno todas tienen un tatuaje, con su nombre artistico y un numeró, lo hicimos para cuando llegase a suceder algo…identificarlas-galaxia miro hacia amy y ella solo asintio.

Es ago que elsa y yo le sugerimos, asi sabriamos a donde reportar los cuerpos, las porstitutas son mas propensas a los asesinatos.- explico la peliazul-

Michiru no aceptara el realizarse un tatuaje-minako miro a todas y agacho la cabeza-

Bueno puede ser temporal y que cada dia se lo retoque-rei dio una solución que todas aprobaron.

Pero con el sudor…puede caerse facilmente-musito setsuna.

Podemos, hacer el tatuaje temporal y cubrirlo con alguna capa de latex para que lo proteja, cada día seria ese ritual.-todas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de la doctora.

Chicas, yo creo que es tiempo de las actividades diarias, dudo que haruka y michiru salgan ahorita así que para que esperarlas…-setsuna se levanto dispuesta a irse, todas imitaron el comportamiento de la peliverde-

Muchas gracias Galaxia, sé que tu vieda y tu hogar estan en riesgo, no te defraudaremos, esto no puede salir mal- galaxia asintio levemente y sonrio-

Sé que son unas profesionales y confio plenamente en ustedes-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Abrio el cerrojo de la puerta y entro de golpe, la vio ahí sentada en la taza de brazos cruzados, la cabeza baja y ojos cerrados. Se sorprendio pues para ser honesta ella creia que la iba encontrar en el baño desahogando tanta pasión sola. Cerro la puerta y puso un pequeño candado en el cerrojo, haruka sintio aquella precensia y abrio los ojos para encontrarse con los de la chica.

¿estabas durmiendo?-le hablo con voz dulce, haruka nego con la cabeza-

No...no puedo negar que estas hecha un bombon, pero me siento mal..siento que estoy siendole infiel a la mujer que amo, a mi aguamarina, mi sirena-michiru sonrio y poso su dedo indice en los labios de la rubia haciendo una señal de silencio.

Me queda claro que amas a esa tal Michiru, pero aún no me conoces…-dicho esto la chica abrio sus piernas y se sento en las piernas de haruka.

No debes decir que no te gusta si aun no lo has probado-Michiru comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, haruka por su parte solo le daba paso a los labios de su amada, la chica poso sus labios en los de haruka y comenzo un beso que fue aumentando su pasión hasta convertirse en una pelea interna de lenguas.

Realmente la rubia la estaba pasando bien y ni la posición ni el lugar la incomodaban y michiru parecía estra practicando de maravilla, pues era ella quien llevaba el control;

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tengo que terminar con esto ya, necesito juntarlos a todos y matarlos, con algun explosivo, algún tiroteo…tengo que pensar claro…-seiya manejaba rumbo a su bar favorito dispuesto a desahogar sus penas-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

Michiru tomo las manos de haruka y sin dejar de besarla las coloco en sus pechos apretandolos, la rubia quien entendio el mensaje comenzo a masajear sus pechos en forma circular lentamente. Michiru se separo lentamente.

Soy la misma, soy tu sirena, soy tu michiru, soy la chica de secundaria que jamás contesto tus cartas, quien te robo el primer beso en un baile, quien te regalo su virginidad cuando llego ebria, porque solo así tenia el valor de aceptar lo que siento por ti-la rubia sonrio a tales palabras y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Te Amo michiru, te amo más que a mi propia vida- esas palabras reconfortaron a la chica quien se recosto en su hombro-

Te amo y me encantaría…..me encataría seguirte diciendo cosas cursis pero…ya me prendiste y…necesitamos..tu sabes…-la rubia se sonrojo por completo y michiru solo sonrio-

Eres una tonta…mi tonta favorita- la chica se levanto y abrio la puerta-

¿Cuánto me cobrarás por el privado?-michiru solo sonrio y la tomo de la mano para dirigirla a un cuarto cercano al baño detrás del escenario-

Depende…si me gusta no te cobro nada, si no me haces ni cosquillas me das tus tarjetas de credito sin limite.-la rubia sonrio y con un pequeño empujón hizo que la chica callera en la cama.

Tu ganas más que yo, ¿para que quieres mis tarjetas?-dijo colocandose lentamente encima de ella-

¿Qué mas me puedes dar?- michiru sonrio al ver a la rubia encima de ella.

Eso dolio sabes…-haruka comenzo lentamente a besar los labios de michiru.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

Chicas, tenemos una agente encubierta en este bar, quien nos ayudará a liberarnos de las cadenas que nos han puesto aquellos hombres, necesito que la apoyen, que el expliquen cada procedimiento y no dejen para nada que se la lleven a los privados, ella solo bailará y hasta ahí. Necesito que la cuiden demasiado. Es la Agente Michiru Kaioh pero aquí le diremos Sirena-

Galaxia explico a sus chicas la situación que comenzaría, pero una rubia en particular se asombro al escuchar aquel nombre y solo bajo la cabeza-

¿Dónde esta ella?-hablo una pelirroja sonriendo-

Bueno ella esta, estrenando…su…am…nueva..personalidad-todas las chicas sonrieron e hiceron comentarios entre dientes-

Ey, pero es con la persona que ama, ¿cuento con su apoyo?- todas asintieron al unisimo y sonrieron.

Yo puedo ofrecerme para protegerla-hablo la rubia de cabello rizado.

Me parece perfecto…bueno tenemos que alistar todo para esta noche, recuerden quien les diga "AE, operación Sirena" traten de ayudarle en todo lo que puedan-

Y ¿si corremos riesgos de muerte?- hablo de nuevo la pelirroja

Creeme que corremos mas riesgo estando del lado de ellos-galaxia se levanto y salio del cuarto de reuniones dejando a las chicas cuchiheando.

Y tu..¿por que tanto interés en proteger a la agente? Pueden matarte por encubrirla-hablo la pelirroja enfrentando a la rubia

Por que yo tengo muchas deudas con ella, por que yo soy un punto clave en esa operación, tu...jamas lo entenderias yuyal-

Pienso no compartir nada contigo si sigues en ese plan sabes…-la rubia nego con la cabeza baja, levanto la mirada y sonrio-

No me importa nada, mientras consiga la paz en mi interior- la chica salio molesta azotando la puerta y dejando a todas sus compañeras calladas.

Es tiempo que te cuente todo lo que sé y que tu perdón me haga sentir la paz interior que necesito.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora

Bueno es un capitulo corto y aburrido, podría hacerlo más interesante pero entonces no podria continuar los 4 capitulos que me faltan. Este si estoy muy retardad prometo ya antes de que termine el año ajjajja terminarlo.

No sabia si poner la palabra Cuchicheo pero es como cuando hablan asi bajito, y el nombre de Yuyial también lo olvide, por que ¿Eudial y Yuyial son diferentes verdad?, ya vieron que seiya es el maldito..ajajjaa siempre fue así Yaten es solo su victima, iba a poner a haruka haciendose cositas ella sola pero no me atreví así que llego michiru al rescvate a hacerle cositas.

Bueno pues voy a dedicar este capitulo a la hermosa y preciosa Marieale Ramirez que ademas de preocupase por la acualización de las historias, se preocupa por la salud y bienestar de las fan autoras, un beso enorme para ella.

Un beso enorme, dejene reviewrs si no me deprimo y no escribo.


	16. Promesas

**Contra Corriente**

**Por: Michiru Asami**

**Promesas**

**Capitulo XVI**

"_Te prometo, es esa frase que nos hace creer que el mundo gira a nuestro favor,_

_¿Por qué seguimos siendo tan ingenuos y creemos que esa frase asegura nuestro futuro? _

_Si estabamos haciendo algo importante con el solo hecho_

_De escuchar esa frase nos olvidamos de todo_

_Te lo prometo, I promise,_ _Je promets, __yagsog, Watashi wa yakusoku_

_Mueven montañas, atraviesa fronteras, destruye corazones incluso llega a asesinar a las personas__"_

La actividad en el bar comenzó y ella se encontraba sentada en la barra observando todo a su alrededor, haruka se había ido pues la necesitaban en el departamento, seguramente para regañarla por el plan inconciente que estaban siguiendo pero ya no había marcha atrás lo que habían comenzado deberían terminar.

¿asustada?-llego hasta ella aquella rubia que para nada le perdía el paso, la única escusa que dio, es que galaxia la habia dejado a su cargo para mostrarle el lugar y protegerla. La verdad que si, un poco…-hablo michiru mirando el lugar-

Relajate no deben verte tensa, ¿quieres un trago para que te aclimates?-michiru estaba apunto de contestar pero pudo olfatear una fragancia conocida y sus musculos se tensarón al escuchar aquella voz

Yo si, ¿Quién es la nueva?-nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo, siempre lo enfrentaba y lo ponia en su lugar pero su sola prescensia en esta situación la ponían demasiado nerviosa.

Bueno..ella es..-pero el dedo indice del chico se poso en los labios de la rubia callandola.

Mi nombre es Seiya Kou…¿y tu eres?-michiru aun no podia mirarlo a los ojos trataba de mantener la mirada baja y concentrarse en su papel, tomo coraje y levanto la cara, sonrio seductivamente y lo miro de abajo hacia arriba.

Mi nombre es Sirena es un gusto…-seiya se sorprendio ante aquel rostro, sentía que la conocía pero debería ser una casualidad, solo una confusión por que aunque su rostro era tan familiar los ojos negros, la piel morena y el cabello negro crespo le decían lo contrario.

¿nos hemos visto antes?- habló seiya queriendo cersiorarce que era la primera vez que la veía.

No lo creo, llegue hace poco, no soy de por aquí-michiru comenzaba a tomar seguridad y esque el saber que se haría justicia le daba la tranquilidad necesaria para seguir.

Oh vaya y dime ¿Cuál es tu precio?-la chica nego con la cabeza y sonrio

No lo tengo…-seiya sonrio a tal juego y le mostro su placa.

¿nunca has fantaseado con un hombre de la ley?-michiru se carcajeo ante tal cortejo.

Solo bailare, pues no quiero infectar a alguien-michiru tenia la cuartada perfecta para pasar desapercivida por todos.

¿infectarme de tu dulce nectar?-hablo seiya acercandose y respirandole en el cuello, michiru cerro los ojos algo tensa y susurro al oido del pelinegro-

V.I.H. ¿quieres probar?-entonces seiya se separo de inmediato la miro.

Es una lastima que algo tan hermoso este hechado a perder.- michiru sonrio ante atel comentario pues si plan estaba funcionando si se mantenia asi seria mucho más facil sobre llevarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy saliste muy temprano ¿puedo saber a donde?-hablo Makoto mirando a Amy en casa, sentada en el sofá hundida en libros.

Fui a la biblioteca, necesitaba unos libros…si te extraña verme aquí, hoy es mi día libre-hablo la peliazul sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Queria agradecerte por la leche y las galletas de la otra noche y bueno…decirte que encontré un departamento economico y cerca de los juzgados-amy cerro el libro rapidamente y volvio al mirada a Makoto.

¿no estas agusto aquí?-dijo la chica sin titubear mientras que se paraba para quedar frente a la castaña.

No es eso, siento que puedo incomodarte, no tenemos las mismas decisiones y no quiero que eso cree peleas entre nosotras-amy la miro fijamente a los ojos, makoto no podia soportar aquella mirada, era tan distinta tenía algo que no queria descubrir, algo que no quería que sucediera.

Yo no tengo ningun problema con tus decisiones-dijo esto y sin pensarlo se acerco mas a la chica.

No es tanto las desiciones, siento que podría estorbar en su plan…-en tener la presencia de la chica tan cerca de ella, la pertubaba, su respiración se agitaba y su corazón palpitaba al mil por hora.

No estorbaras Makoto, respetamos todo y ademas aquí no seran puntos de reuniones…-amy observo aquella mirada profunda y se sonrojo al instante sabía lo que venía y entonces la castaña solo agacho un poco su cabeza quedando a centimetros de los labios de la doctora, sonrio un poco y ambas se unieron en un beso que una anhelaba y deseaba y que la otra no quería que jamás pasara, segundos que durarón horas, segundos que era una eternidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mmm huele delicioso ¿Qué cocinas?-hablo un peliblanco llegando a la cocina donde minako cocinaba

Oh…es una receta que encontre en internet, es arroz rojo y-la chica voltio a ver a su novio y lo encontro con un enorme ramo de rosas.

¡YATEN!-dijo sonriendo amplamente y corriendo a abrazarlo.

Sé que estas rosas deben esatr odiando su destino, pues han llegado con la flor más hermosa del mundo-minako estaba embelesada con el ramo, yaten tomo una rosa, le dio el resto a minako y se arodillo ante ella.

Te pido perdón por el abandono, perdón por los regalos que nunca has utilizado y remediendo mi error quiero hacerte a mujer más feliz del mundo, me eh empeñado en conseguir todo para darte lo mejor es ahora o nunca….-minako lo miro con atención, estaba tan emocionada que había olvidado todo.

Señorita Minako Aino ¿podria regalarme el honor de convertirse en la respetable Señora de Kou?-la rubia se asombro ante la propocisión sonrio y lo miro entusiasmada-

SI, SÍ SI…SI ACEPTO, ACEPTO, SI SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO-hablo emocionada y miro como en la rosa se encontraba un anillo, yaten lo tomo y lo coloco en el dedo de la chica.

Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente.

Te amo y por ti soy capaz de rechazar todo el oro del mundo, quiero un recomienzo de vida junto a ti- minako estaba embelezada solo oia no escuchaba, sonreia a cada momento y lloraba abrazada de su futuro esposo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

¡ES IMPERDONABLE!, ¿SE MANDAN SOLOS?, KAIOH ESTABA FUERA, FUERA DEL CASO, ¿PRETENDÍAN MENTIRME Y DECIRME LA METIRA QUE LE DIRAN A TODOS?-Haruka estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, mantenía la cabeza baja y solo escuchaba con atención

¿Qué les llevo a tomar esta decisión?- dijo ya más calmado su superior sentandose frente a la rubia.

Bueno, sospechamos de un elemento de esta delegación, pero aun no tenemos las pruebas claras, así que queriamos reunir todo lo necesario para capturarlo como manda la ley-haruka miro al hombre frente a frente.

Eso es trabajo de policías y detectives-haruka entonces preedijo la decisión tomada, su puesto se había perdido y aunque se sentía mal por ello trataba de encontrar el lado bueno del asunto.

Lo siento…solo queriamos ayudar-titubeo la rubia cerrando sus ojos.

No sé si me arrepentiré de haber tomado esta decisión pero es de suma importancia, pues un detective no se manda solo, debe seguir normas, debe seguir leyes…como podemos pregonar si no damos el ejemplo…-haruka solo asentia sin decir una palabra.

La decisión esta tomada-el capitán se levanto rapidamente y haruka tomo aire, apreto los puños y cerro los ojos.

Estan a cargo de la operación Sirena, cuenten con mi apoyo y no me defraudén-la rubia abrio los ojos tratando de asimilar las palabras.

¿perdón?-dijo sin dar credito a lo que había escuchado.

Necesito quienes estan implicados en esto, quien es el sospechoso y como se operará en esta misión.-el capitán dio una media sonrisa y la rubia asinto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

No lo defraudaremos…puedo asegurarlo-

Yo, sé que tengo a más que expertos implicados en esta operación, solo que tengo miedo a que se nos pueda salir de las manos.-haruka suspiro a tal comentario-

Todas tenemos miedo, pero sabemos que almenos hicimos todo lo que esta en nuestras manos- el capitan se levanto y le entrego una pistola a la rubia.

Es mejor que kaioh también este armada, ¿necesitan algo?-

Por lo pronto no, más que la misericordia del mismo dios

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Lo siento-hablo la castaña separándose rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía-

No…no hay problema-hablo Amy tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, ambas volvieron a verse a los ojos, Makoto tenía la esperanza de las palabras a pronunciar de Amy, ella había correspondido el beso entonces tal vez podría suceder.

Supongo que…esta es la verdadera razón por la que te vas-hablo la doctora mirándola tiernamente

No te voy a negar que tengo miedo a interferir en sus planes por qué no estoy de acuerdo y no quiero que si algún dia se quieren reunir aquí yo sea una interferencia no las apoyo pero tampoco las limito y por otra parte bueno esto no es nuevo podría decirse que desde que te conocí.

Amy sonrio y la volvió a mirar tierna e inocentemente, aquella chica que había tenido decepciones amorosas, tal vez por eso siempre sus relaciones se veían afectadas, quiza por eso no tenía ese tiempo de duelo en cada rompimiento de relación, estaba segura que esa era la manera. Para reprimir y olvidar ese amor por ella.

Mako..mi mako-hablo acariciándole la mejilla.

Eres hermosa y el vínculo que siento por ti va más allá de la amistad…-entonces Makoto se sintió ilusionada, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente e imagino las palabras que vendrían.

Nuestra relación es de hermanas, del alma del corazón y aunque me pareces bonita y también más de una vez fantasee con ese beso y gracias porque yo no hubiera tenido el valor, pero…yo ya estuve enamorada una vez y esa vez fue para siempre mi amor se fue a la tumba junto con el cuerpo mortal de aquel hombre al que amé, aquel hombre que me hizo mujer por primera vez, quien me prometió estar junto a mi cueste lo que cueste y murió en el intento-Makoto aun no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Cómo era posible? Aquellas primeras palabras le habían dado ánimos y ahora, ahora estaba con el corazón destrozado, dolía más que todas sus decepciones amorosas, dolía mas que todas las veces en que la habían usado y dejado. Trato de suspirar sin que se notara que estaba a punto de estallar, sonrió de la manera más forzada y apretó sus puños conteniendo las lágrimas.

Lo entiendo, gr…..gracias por haberme correspondido, si no te incomoda me mudaré en este día-Amy bajo la mirada sintiéndose la persona más culpable del mundo y asintió cabizbaja.

Bueno iré a tomar aire fresco. Salió dejando a la chica detrás de ella, camino hacia un parque cerca de ahí y se adentro hasta quedar en una banca alejada del ruido, alejada de las personas, se sentó, dio un enorme suspiro, miro a su alrededor y dejo fluir aquellas lagrimas que comenzaron poco a poco y lentamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La morena se encontraba mirando un retrato, era ella y aquella castaña que una vez le había roto el corazón y aunque sus palabras le explicaron con detalle el por qué su relación no podría existir ella se sentía traicionada, suspiro y dejo el retrato en su lugar, miro de nuevo a su escritorio y miro aquella foto con la rubia.

Serena…mañana le diré a las chicas que te llevemos flores ¿si?, sabes ya estamos poniendo en marcha un plan para que se haga justicia y puedas descansar en paz, nosotras ya no te lloramos mucho porque sabemos que allá arriba estas con tu esposo y la pequeña Rini quien se evito molestia el venir a este podrido mundo llena de personas pecadoras…¿Qué prefieres rosas o azucenas?-la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que su móvil sonaba insistentemente lo tomo y vio como la llamada se perdía.

5 llamadas perdidas, 2 mensajes nuevos y 1 mensaje nuevo de voz-leyó y miro el identificador de llamadas, coloco el móvil en su oreja y escucho el mensaje de voz.

"No sé si estas muy ocupada, ¿podrías regalarme 1 hora? Te necesito, estaré en el parque en aquella banca…saludos Rei…Beep- Rei cerró los ojos y asimilo la voz entrecortada de aquella chica, la tarde caía y comenzaba a refrescar, tomo su abrigo y una manta pues sabía que ella iría desabrigada.

Tomo las llaves de su auto, su cartera y salió rápidamente, pues a pesar que esa castaña la había lastimado ella se juro que siempre le seria fiel a su primer amor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setsuna tomo el teléfono y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, espero a que dieran dos timbres y enseguida aquella voz familiar contesto.

Señor Tomoe, ¿está listo para comenzar con el plan? –

_Claro que sí, empaque todo lo de las niñas, solo espero sus órdenes-_

Me parece perfecto, hoy ordene los boletos el vuelo sale a las 10:00 de la noche, sea puntual y estando allá repórtese conmigo, no olvide la nota del rescate por favor.

_Claro que si, eso no lo olvidaré- _

Recuerde a computadora, con la redacción más simple que pueda existir y la firma como CDM-

_Claro que si jefa, ¿algo más?- _

Mantenga a las niñas ocultas, nadie puede saber que salieron del país pues darán aviso a todos lados al ser la hermana e hija de dos detectives-

_Lo tengo todo controlado, como en los viejos tiempos-_

Realmente me alegra volver a trabajar con usted, seremos mejores que en los viejos tiempos, esta vez no nos descubrirán-

_Eso espero, los años en la cárcel no fueron gratos-_

Pero se encontraba bien atendido…cumplí mi parte-

Pues sí, pero estar encerrado no es lo mío-

Tengo que colgar acaba de llegar Haruka, sea cauteloso adiós- la mujer colgó rápidamente la bocina del teléfono y tomo una revista fingiendo estar interesada en ella-

Buenas tardes, mañana es el aniversario luctuoso de Serena y Darien iré por Michiru estaremos aproximadamente una hora en el panteón, después dejare de nuevo a Michiru en el bar e iré al departamento.-hablo la rubia sentándose al lado de Setsuna.

Claro que si pequeña, recuerda que estamos haciendo justicia, yo estoy cansada me iré a dormir, ahí está el teléfono del bar por si quieres hablar con Michiru, buenas noches descansa-la chica se levanto y rápidamente se dirigió a la segunda planta para perderse entre los cuartos.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo lo estarán pasando las niñas?, bueno Yamiko…Hotaru ahora solo come duerme y hace popo…-se recargo en el sofá y cerro sus ojos.

**Notas de la autora**

Ola ke ase odiando a Setsuna o ke ase? Vuelvo con una actualización que me ha costado mucho trabajo, pues ya estamos en la recta final, las ideas me fluyen y quiero escribir, escribir, escribir y terminar todo en un solo capitulo pero bueno ya cada día falta menos esta cortito este capi solo 2399 palabritas y de antemano el resto vienen un poco mas cortitos, el 19 y 20 son los que serán larguísimos. Terminando esta historia rápidamente comenzaré a escribir otra que espero y sigan, pues es completamente diferente a esto que han visto aquí. No lo haré yo sola tengo a mi compinche Mars de fuego una excelente amiga, compinche en esto de la escritura de fanfics y una apasionada a Haruka y Michiru al igual que una servidora. Tenemos una idea malévola y fabulosa :) así que necesito que estén al pendiente, recuerden que para los fan autores ustedes son lo más importante.

Les recomiendo el fic "Aprendamos Física" de Mars de fuego juas juas juas para que haber si así se les quedan las ciencias esas tan complicadas y si quieren llorarle y sufrirle lean

"El Infierno de Mi Vida y mi salvadora" les spoleo que odiaran a Rei. También es de mars de fuego.

bueno me despido que escribo y actualizo desde el trabajo ajajajja, lo que hace uno por ustedes.

MIL BESOS SUBMARINOS

**"_Michiru Asami"_**


	17. Horrores

Contra Corriente

Por: Michiru Asami

Horrores

Capitulo XVII

Llego hasta el lugar y la vio con la cabeza baja, se sentó a su lado y coloco la manta sobre sus hombros.

Supuse que tendrías frio, esta refrescando y tu nunca entiendes que debes salir abrigada-Rei trato de amenizar el ambiente pero Makoto seguía con la cabeza baja, tomo el valor y la levanto mirando a Rei, sus ojos estaban rojos y aun inundados de lagrimas, el cuello de su blusa húmedo pues ahí morían todas esas gotas de amargura y esperanza.

Bese a Amy-hablo con voz entrecortada y suspirando, Rei se asombro entonces recordó que cuando Makoto la rechazo le menciono que estaba enamorada de alguien más y que mantenía esperanzas, entonces ya entendía de que se trataba el asunto y estaba dispuesta a consolarla.

Debo admitir que ella me correspondió y que me ilusione como una tonta, me hablo tan lindo…-continuo Makoto en su pena, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió aspirando el olor y sabor a nicotina del filtro.

Me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos es un dolor indescriptible, no se lo deseo a nadie…-Rei solo escuchaba atenta las palabras de la chica necesitaba desahogarse y quería ser ella en quien se descargara.  
>¿yo te hice sentir así?-esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Rei quien en automático recordó el día que decidió partir a estudiar.<p>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Tienes que aceptar la beca Rei-hablaba una rubia de coletas quien comía un helado de chocomenta-

Esque bueno, implica dejar a mis amigas…no quiero dejar de ver a esas personas-hablo la morena quien jugueteaba con el popote de su malteada-

Las oportunidades pasan…-hablo Makoto mirando al horizonte-

Bueno..yo tengo clases y tengo que ser responsable así que nos vemos luego chicas-serena tomo su bolso y camino rumbo a sus clases, en aquella banca dentro del campus de la universidad Rei tomo coraje y miro a la castaña-

Quería hablar contigo…-Makoto la miro sonriendo-

Si es por lo de la beca yo creo que debes tomarla-Rei negó con la cabeza y la miro fijamente-

Me gusta mucho tu presencia, el estar junto a ti, salir contigo y dormir en tu casa abrazada a ti…eres una chica maravillosa y quiero aventurarme a la vida contigo…Makoto me gustas, me gustas demasiado y estoy enamorada, te pienso día y noche velo por tu bienestar…me gustaría saber…¿esto es reciproco?-la morena estaba sonriendo ilusionada mirando a la castaña sonreir, esperaba un sí, era un si nadie podía negarlo.

Rei eres tan ingenua, ¿es una broma verdad?-Rei volvió a negar con la cabeza-

Oh…yo…-Makoto cambio su rostro a preocupado y serio al ver que la confesión de la chica iba enserio.

Rei, yo no…no puedo corresponderte, tú te irás lejos-Rei dejo correr las lagrimas que contenía-

Puedo rechazar la beca y puedes mudarte a mi departamento…-rei estaba entusiasmada esas palabras hacían que floreciera su esperanza-

No la rechaces, si te quedas aquí será como el perro de los dos huesos, te quedaras sin nada, yo no te amo, no me siento enamorada, me gustan los chicos y estoy segura de ello, incluso hay alguien al que amo, tengo la esperanza que esa persona también me ame; Discúlpame Rei…-Rei sonrió amargamente, tomo sus libros y suspiro-

Fue un gusto conocerte y pasar tiempos tan bonitos eh inmemorables, te escribiré muchos mails a ti y a las chicas…bueh nos vemos dentro d años….Te amo-diciendo esto deposito un beso en la mejilla de la castaña y camino rumbo a la salida del campus

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Te lastime mucho…¿verdad?-Rei asintió con la cabeza-

Pero…lo supere sabes, creo que fue mejor, lo que aun no me explico es ¿Por qué me mentiste? Prácticamente me dijiste soy heterosexual aléjate- Makoto la miro y sonrió, volvió a fumar el cigarrillo y expulso el humo.

Bueno, no quería que estuvieras coqueteándome, atosigándome o celándome…sería demasiado incomodo si te decía que me gustaban las chicas, cada chica que viera tú te molestarías. Quería ahorrarme esa fatiga-hablo mirándola y volviendo a fumar-

¿Cuántos cigarrillos has fumad?-Makoto sonrió, esa chica siempre la protegía como no se dio cuenta ella le brindaba un amor sincero sin intereses materiales o algo parecido, fue tan tonta el haberla rechazado, tal vez ella podría mejorar y sanar su corazón-

Llevo 2 cajetillas en solo esta hora que eh estado sentada, este es el primero de la tercer cajetilla-Makoto la miro y Rei solo frunció el seño enojada.

Eres una tonta, eso te hace daño y lo sabes-Makoto sonrió al verla enojada.

Relájate, ey es mi primer cigarro en dos semanas, es solo que lo necesitaba…-Rei se sonrojo al sentirse apenada por la exaltación.

Perdón, tu sabes que para mí perderte seria lo peor-Makoto sonrió perdiéndose por primera vez en esos ojos color purpura que la miraban tiernamente.

Bueno ya esta refrescando más, ¿te invito un café?-hablo la castaña sonriéndole coquetamente.

Mejor te propongo que vayamos al súper mercado compremos mucha comida chatarra, vayamos a mi departamento y veamos películas-la morena sonrió y la castaña asintió levemente, termino de fumar su cigarrillo lo apago y tiro, se levantaron y caminaron hacia el auto de Rei sonriendo y recordando esos tiempos de gloria de la universidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

¿A dónde vamos?-hablo Yamiko quien dio un bostezo enorme.

De vacaciones-hablo el hombre quien ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto.

¿Será divertido?-tomo quien levaba en brazos a Hotaru le dio la mano a Yamiko.

No quiero que te pierdas tu vales mucho dinero y sí será divertido tendrás muchas experiencias para contarserlas a Haruka y a Michiru-Yamiko se sintió ilusionada al escuchar las palabras de ese señor quien le había dicho que le dijera abuelo y que si las personas preguntaban ella era hija de su fallecida hija Keiko, una historia larga de recordar, pero como admiraba tanto a su hermana y decía colaboraba en una misión seguiría el plan al pie de la letra. El hombre entrego los boletos al guardia y comenzó a abordar el avión, fue cuidadoso de no llamar mucho la atención y llevar a las niñas bien cubiertas, llego hasta sus asientos, Yamiko estaba fascinada con el avión, se sentó y se aseguro con el cinturón.

Estoy emocionada y mucho espero que a mi hermana y a mi…mi...Michiru les alegre que nos lleves a pasear. El celular de Tomoe comenzó a vibrar, despistadamente contesto.

Apunto de despegar, alcanzaste-hablo despreocupado.

Me alegra escuchar esas noticias, recuerda llegarás a la casa, trata de que realmente crean que son vacaciones-hablo la voz de la mujer

Claro que si Setsuna relájate, soy un experto-

Eso espero, bueno tengo que cortar en cuanto llegues comunícate...y cuídalas…-Tomoe asintió colgó su celular y lo apago, miro a la pequeña Hotaru quien se desperezaba de tanto dormir y volvió su mirada a Yamiko.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

Esta noche fue de lo más tranquila, en excepción de Seiya hoy se emborracho de más-hablaba la rubia amiga de Michiru, recogiendo algunos vasos de las mesas, Michiru se encontraba barriendo miro a Mimete y luego miro al cuarto en donde una de sus compañeras se había introducido junto a Seiya.

¿Se tardarán mucho?-hablo la chica un poco molesta, Mimete voltio al cuarto y miro el reloj que estaba arriba de el.

No creo, Seiya no dura mucho y menos borracho-Michiru sonrió a esas palabras pues recordaba que Seiya presumía de ser un semental incomprendido, que ninguna mujer le aguantaba-Mimete sonrío ampliamente.

El tiene una fama aquí uff, pregúntale a las chicas, todo es un ratito y hay veces que ni el ratito alcanzamos. –ambas chicas se carcajearon y vieron como su compañera salía y detrás de ella salía un Seiya abrochándose el pantalón.

Lindura ¿me lo anotas en la cuenta?-hablo entrecortado por lo ebrio que se encontraba.

Ay Seiya, ni siquiera paso nada, que te anoten solamente todo lo que te tomaste- dijo la pelirroja fastidiada.

Eudial por favor…sé que te complací pero no quiero quedar excento- Eudial voltio a ver a las chicas.

¿Alguien tiene el celular de su hermano para que venga por él?-Mimete saco su celular

Yo, pero no tengo crédito-miro a Michiru y esta saco también su celular-

Aquí esta…-le dio el celular a la rubia y esta marco-

Halo…

Michiru ¿Cómo estás?-Mimete dudo un poco

Amm, no soy…ella, soy Mimete del bar quería saber si…podían venir por Seiya.-la voz dudo un poco.

En el bar tienen el numero de Yaten…vaya, si…yo le aviso a Yaten… ¿podrías decirle a…que me marque?-

Claro que sí…amm adiós-

Dice la novia de Yaten que le marques…-Michiru asintió y tomo su móvil-

Espera… ¿cómo sabes que es la novia de Yaten?-Mimete sonrió y suspiro.

Nosotras sabemos muchas cosas y en especial yo…sé mucho más de lo que crees, no sé si hoy pueda ir a tu habitación…necesitamos hablar y el decirte el por qué de mi actitud contigo-Michiru asintió pensativa y camino unos cuantos pasos dispuesta a conversar con Minako pero sintió una respiración en su cuello, su piel se helo y solo cerró los ojos pues no podía negarse ya era parte de ese mundo, dejo que el aliento de alcohol llegara hasta su nariz y solo sintió los insípidos besos en su cuello, las manos del hombre rodearon su cintura y ella aún estando tiesa rezo para que no pasará a más, suplico a aquello que llamaban dios que la protegiera, las chicas a su alrededor no hacían nada para detener aquella acción pues era completamente normal y la única que querría detenerlo no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Mucha diversión por esta noche-hablo una voz desde la puerta, el peliblanco venia entrando llamando la atención de todos, Eudial sonrió pícaramente y se acerco a el rozando sus labios.

No Eudial, nuestro lazo ya termino, ahora solo vendré por Seiya...-Eudial se sintió molesta al verse rechazada por su benefactor, miro a Mimete molesta y luego lanzo una mirada a todas a su alrededor pues las burlas comenzarían.

Sieya volteo a sirena bruscamente para quedar frente a ella, Michiru cerró los ojos al sentir el aroma tan fuerte.

Tu…me recuerdas….a alguien…a una maldita perra que jamás ha sido mía y que no descansare hasta…tenerla en mi cama amarrada y demostrarle….lo que es…ser…-no termino por que la estrujo de la cintura lastimándola un poco y la beso salvajemente, ella solo apretó sus labios pero la insistente lengua de Seiya la obligaba a abrirlos, realmente la estaba pasando mal.

Ya basta…-hablo Galaxia separando a Seiya de Sirena

Tendrás que pagar un costo extra…Yaten…-miro asustada al hombre.

No…Galaxia, relájate esta vez no vengo por cuota o algo así…solo vengo por el tarado Seiya-se acerco al hombre y lo jaloneo dejándolo caer en su hombro.

Que tengan buena noche-dijo arrastrando al pelinegro quien balbuceaba infinidad de barbaridades.

La puerta del bar se cerró por esa noche y el comportamiento de aquel peliblanco tenia a 3 personas en alerta y pensativas, todas con sentimientos encontrados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

¿Tu aquí?-hablo Elsa mirando a la peli azul examinando por un microscopio.

¿Frustro algún plan?-dijo la chica sin despegar su mirada.

No…pero, es tu día libre y tú bien sabes que debes descansar- Amy despego su mirada y se levanto del banquillo en donde estaba sentada.

Trabajare hasta las 12:00 pm, saldré de 12:00 pm a 3:00 pm, ire con las chicas al panteón, hoy es el aniversario de Serena y Darien…-Elsa asintió y se sentó en un banquillo dispuesta a analizar unas muestras.

Por cierto. No eh sabido nada de Michiru ¿tú sabes algo?-la mente de Amy fue inundada de pensamientos, sabia que Elsa sentía algo más por Michiru y si le contaba todo lo que tramaban ella comenzaría con un sermón de responsabilidad social, ética y moral y eso era lo que menos necesitaban ahora.

Está de viaje, con todos estos problemas decidió tomar a Hotaru, Yamiko y sus maleta e irse por una larga temporada hasta que termine esto, cuando se resuelva este caso o se cierre…Haruka la alcanzará- Elsa la miro espantada.

¿Por qué no me aviso? Yo más que implicada en su trabajo soy su amiga…-Amy alzo los hombros en señal de no saber nada y tomo algunos expedientes.

Bueno que tengas una excelente mañana Elsa-dijo retirándose del lugar-

Hay algo aquí que no…me está gustando nada….-con las sospechas levantadas no tuvo nada más que comenzar a realizar su trabajo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yo sé que es desagradable pero tomalo así, fue solo un beso-hablo Mimete quien estaba acostada en la cama de la alcoba de Michiru, mientras ahora peliverde estaba lavándose los dientes frenéticamente, escupió agua y se limpio la boca con una toalla.

Tu no lo comprendes, todo lo que me dijo ese bastardo y para colmo el muy….pen….el muy grosero me besa-la chica era una persona educada y refinada aun no entendía como había llegado a esto pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Oye, esto se terminara pronto, veras yo tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo…no sé como comenzar pero si me gustaría que lo grabaras o algo…por que te va a servir para desenmascarar a Seiya Kou, pues es él quien es el único implicado en todo esto los demás solo fueron personas deseosas de dinero-Michiru ya había olvidado su martirio anterior pues realmente estaba interesada en todo lo que Mimete tendría que contarle.

Verás yo apenas llegue a este bar aproximadamente 3 meses o menos, buscaba refugio de un trauma que había vivido, un trauma que gracias a Kou me ha atormentado. Todo comenzó cuando tenia 16 años, me secuestraron y obligaron a prostituirme, cuando yo vi una salida la tome, creí que Seiya siendo policía podría ayudarme pero fue peor, tenía una compañera llamada Kaolinete ella y yo éramos las consentidas, hacíamos todo por ellos pues aunque fuera miserable amábamos nuestra vida como para perderla. No quiero incluir detalles de mi vida, solo que…yo presencie un suceso de los más horrible, eso te incluye a ti…-Mímete cerró los ojos conteniendo el llanto y tratando de borrar esas imágenes horribles de su mente. Michiru solo ato su cabello de nuevo aguamarina para poner más atención. Mimete suspiro y abrió sus ojos mirando a Michiru-

Una día, nosotros esperamos a que tu auto camino al departamento de policía pasara a toda velocidad como era costumbre. Yo no sabía el por que estábamos Kaolinete y yo ahí, sabíamos lo que hacia Seiya y sus secuaces pero jamás nos habían llevado a nosotras si no era para acostarnos con ellos o ser las protagonistas de horribles orgías que se manifestaban cada que se les antojaba, bueno después de pasar tu auto como a la hora y media paso otro auto al cual seguimos y bueno…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Keiko quedo horrorizada al ver como aquel auto le había bloqueado la pasada, no sabía si gritar o enojarse, miro a la bebe que llevaba en el asiento de copiloto y comenzó a buscar una solución para salir de aquel apuro, comenzó a marcar al celular de la aguamarina pero esta no contestaba, vio como del auto de enfrente bajaban dos hombres con largas escopetas, sintió como la sangre caliente bajaba por todo su cuerpo y solo cargo a su pequeña aprisionándola en su pecho, los hombres se acercaron, uno se quedo frente al auto apuntando a la cabeza de Keiko mientas el otro llego hasta la ventanilla y la miro sonriendo-

Hola lindura... ¿adónde tan solita?-Keiko no contesto en lo absoluto en su mente solo se formulaban plegarias y que no importara que le pasara a ella que su bebe saliera bien librada. La chica cerro sus ojos dispuesta a recibir el balazo, escucho el sonido y apretó mas a Hotaru contra su pecho, pero la bala jamás llego, abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver como el hombre caía pesadamente sobre el cofre de su auto y detrás de el en una pose heroica apuntando al hombre que antes cayo muerto se encontraba el gran oficial Seiya Kou, keiko lo miro entusiasmada, el hombre que tenia por la ventana salió corriendo despavorido y huyo en el auto que le había cerrado la salida. Keiko bajo y miro a Seiya

Muchas gracias Seiya…muchas gracias-hablo la chica al borde de las lagrimas, Seiya le sonrio coquetamente-

Michiru se preocupo por que marcaba a tu casa y jamás contestaste y me mando buscarte…-Keiko asintió felizmente-

Te llevare con ella es mejor que este auto se quede acá puede que lo tengan rastreado o algo así-Keiko sin dudarlo siguió a Seiya hasta su auto, la chica confiaba plenamente en el así que al ver el camino desconocido al que la llevaban no cuestiono, llegaron a una casa alejada de la ciudad, la chica ya comenzaba a sentirse incomoda miro al pelinegro y este se coloco unos lentes de sol.

Sabes Keiko…a mí jamás se me olvidara como trataste a mi hermano, el confiaba en ti y en tu amor, cuando te vio besándote con Michiru se rompió su alma en mil pedazos, no podría provocarte un dolor tan grande como el…pero podría darte una idea-Keiko se encontraba confusa no sabía por que el chico le reclamaba de esa manera y en cuanto menos lo pensó abrieron la puerta del auto y le arrebataron a su hija, forcejeo pero Seiya la detuvo dejando que se llevarán a la niña, imposible gritar, pues las manos de Seiya ya se encontraban obstruyendo su boca. Sintió como el olor a cloroformo la durmió por completo, cerro sus ojos y cuando despertó se encontraba en otro auto, miro a su alrededor y no conocía nada, era evidente que todo le daba vueltas, tenia una venda que rodeaba su boca impidiéndole hablar, fuertes ataduras en sus manos y en sus pies pero a ella no le importaba ese dolor, ella quería saber que su bebe estaba bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash end::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Michiru contenía las lagrimas el recordar todo eso le lastimaba algo más que el estomago-

Yo vi un video, diferente a la historia que m cuentas, ella tomo un taxi, llego a un callejón, la raptaron..y terminaron con su vida, los forenses recrearon el caso…-Mimete la miro y sonrió amargamente.

Los videos pueden manipularse, yo viví todo, Kaolinete jamás tomo el control del auto, Keiko jamás tomo un taxi y Seiya lo planeo todo…Seiya fue quien violo a keiko...-Michiru negó con la cabeza y la miro asustada-

La pequeña bebe...Hotaru…es hija de Keiko y se Seiya-Mimete vio como Michiru ponía una mano en su pecho intentaba controlar todas esas lagrimas.

A mi me pidieron que desapareciera a la bebe, no podía…era un bebe ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? A mi no me importaba ser cómplice…pero yo no quería ser una asesina..sé que voy a recibir el peso de la vida o la justicia y Detective estoy completamente preparada para ir a juicio…no importa cuánto tiempo pase en la cárcel…no creo que nadie me eche en falta- Michiru quien asimilaba las palabras la miro sin luz en sus ojos-

Es por eso que el carro de keiko no estaba…y como iban a traer una caja de aquella dimensión sin que nadie lo viera…seiya debo introducirlo en el departamento…-Mimete se levanto y saco de su brasier una Usb, se la entrego a la chica y la miro-

Lo que hay aquí es perturbador pero necesario que lo tengas, son videos de las victimas, son planeaciones…todo se documentaba pues…Seiya planeaba secuéstrate y mostrarte todo esto…-Michiru volvió en si y la miro seriamente

¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad? Y si esto es una trampa de Seiya-Mimete sonrió-

Sé que es difícil confiar en mí, pero Hotaru es la prueba de mi reforma…tu crees que la hubiese dejado viva si quería seguir con él, tú crees que estaría arriesgando mi vida…-Michiru asintio levemente-

Gracias…-Mimete sonrió al agradecimiento-

De nada...-Por detrás de la puerta se encontraba recargada en ella aquella chica de cabellos rojos escuchaba todo y no pensaba arriesgarse ni arriesgar su vida, no quería que aquellos bastardos la mataran o que terminaran con el bar, grabo todo lo que pudo estando dispuesta a entregarselo a Yaten o Seiya, sintió una mano en su hombro se asusto y abrió los ojos ¿la habrían descubierto?, se levanto y miro a aquella persona, ya la había visto más de alguna vez un cliente a los que nadie se acerca pues Galaxia lo ordenaba, la rubia que tenía en frente la miraba fría e insensiblemente.

Ya no hay servicio…-titubeo haciéndose la desentendida

¿Se te perdió algo en esta habitación?-la rubia solo la aparto a un lado tratando de no lastimarla, dio dos golpes a la puerta y entro cerrándola fuertemente tras ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaban horas viendo películas, había bolsas de frituras en el suelo, latas de refresco y envolturas de dulce, estaban las dos acurrucadas la una a la otra en el sofá frente al televisor.

Te va a tocar a ti hacer las palomitas-hablo Rei mirando como Makoto comía el ultimo puñado de palomitas-

Sabes…tengo ganas de un pan con chocolate caliente-Rei frunció el seño fingiendo estar molesta-

Oye estas devorando todo y descaradamente pides más…-Makoto la miro y le sonrio coquetamente, se acerco y quedo a centímetros de sus labios.

Anda…por tu viejo amor de facultad…-Rei no pudo controlar sus instintos la tenia tan cerca como nunca, muchas veces lo había intentado y nunca se atrevía, estaba dispuesta a almenos recordar la suave piel de sus labios rozando con los de ella, despúes de tanto tiempo volvia aquel palpitar acelrado al tenerla frente a ella. Cerro sus ojos y Makoto puedo prevenir lo que pasaría pero no pensaba evitarlo, ella lo había hecho con Amy, la castaña cerró los ojos también y sus labios se unieron, primero pensó en no moverlos y regalarle un beso tierno, pero la insistencia de los apasionados labios de Rei comenzaban a subir su calor, sin pensar abrió su boca dándole paso a la chica de largos cabellos negros.

¿parar o seguir? No sabía si hacía bien o hacia mal solo que desde siempre soñó besar los labios de la castaña, no era como lo imagino era aún más sublime, sintió como una mano se posaba en su cintura, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos pero su alma le rogaba que no la lastimara. Sus manos comenzaron a rodear el cuello de Makoto, levantándose un poco para estar más cómoda, los labios ya no eran suficiente, el aire se terminaba y la atmosfera ya no era la misma, no eran las amigas de siempre eran dos chicas aprisionadas por la pasión por el deseo sexual, no importaba si se amaban o no. La castaña bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de la morena y entonces esta pudo suspirar, Makoto subió hasta su oído.

No te quiero lastimar…-le susurro-

No lo haces…-

Pero yo no creo amarte…-

Miénteme, que yo estaré consiente que solo esta noche-

Pero…-

Acaso no deseas sacias tus deseos…dime Amy si es necesario…imagínala a ella-

Había caído tan bajo, pero no importaba, que mas daba si la llamaba Rei, Amy o incluso algún otro nombre, lo que quería es sentirla contra su piel, observar aquella figura desnuda que siempre soñó, que sus cuerpos se hundiera en lo profundo de la madrugada, por que algo estaba claro...sus almas no estaban uniéndose en ese encuentro.

Como por arte de magia, ambas se encontraban en el cuarto de rei, en la cama donde la morena tantas veces había llorado, ahora estaba sucediendo lo que siempre deseo, las manos traviesas de la castaña comenzaban a explorar balo la blusa de la morena, sus manos se deslizaron por el vientre, la posición era perfecta la castaña encima de una extasiada Rei, el sonrojo en ambas era evidente, los besos no paraban y sus mentes se encontraban en blanco, se olvidaron de la venganza, el plan, el rechazo y el pasado, vivían el presente como si no existiera mañana…

**Notas de la Autora **

¡Hola! Bueno espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo y que sus dudas se hayan resuelo…nah no creo como ya viene en puerto la matadera de personajes, los ríos de sangre, los abortos, las vioaciones, los balazos, los golpes, los suicidios y cosas así quise cerrar bien bonito este capitulo con una parejita que no se ama ni se amará pero que cumplen sus deseos carnales ahhhh que boniiiito.

Espero enserio les guste el ritmo de la historia, ME TARDE MENOS EN ACTULIZAR!

Esque me lelg trabajo y no podía terminarlo, dejen sus comentarios, si no los dejan me deprimo y no sigo escribiendo ahahah es enserio.

Sin más que decir como hoy que termino y subo el capitulo es viernes

QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA.


	18. Llueve sobre mojado

**Contra Corriente**

_Tu vida ha sido una mentira, todo por lo que luchas _

_Se destruye por una simple confesión_

_Y no tienes otra opción más que ir _

_Contra corriente_

**Capitulo XVIII**

"**Llueve sobre mojado"**

¿Ocupada?-entro una rubia de golpe al cuarto, Michiru estaba sentada en un extremo de la cama aguantando el llanto y Mimete sentada al otro extremo mantenía sus manos entre sus piernas.

¿Paso algo malo?-hablo Haruka que al entrar percibió como ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, Michiru la miro y sonrío.

No no, mira te presento a mi compañera…-la miro y se sonrojo un poco-

Mimete, me llamo Mimete un gusto-dijo sonriendo amablemente, Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en medio de ambas-

Y me podrían decir ¿Por qué ambas tienen cara de haber visto un muerto?-Mimete se levanto y se acerco a la puerta-

Ya es tarde, dormiré por que mañana es viernes y es el día más pesado-tomo la manija de la puerta-

Mimete…-hablo Michiru casi con una suplica-

Si…-

Bueno…muchas gracias… ¿Hay alguna computadora por aquí?-Mimete negó con la cabeza-

No podemos tener acceso con el mundo cibernético…-Michiru suspiro-

Bueno gracias-Mimete levanto la mano en forma de despedida y salio dejando a las chicas solas-

¿Quieres descansar antes de ir al cementerio?-Haruka le acaricio el rostro y le sonrío-

Necesitamos una computadora…-le mostró la USB color rosa-

¿Qué veremos? ¿Tu baile de anoche?-sonrío divertida la rubia y la beso-

No…esa chica que salio es una testigo…cómplice ella fue la que dejo a Hotaru en los arbustos-Haruka se levanto exaltada-

Haberlo dicho antes, yo iré por esa perra-Michiru la jalo del brazo-

No, tu no entiendes…ella me dio esta USB aquí esta todo para inculpar a Seiya-hablo seria y la rubia volvió a sentarse en la cama esbozando una sonría-

Perfecto... ya esta ¿vamos juntas por el?-Michiru negó con la cabeza-

Hay que ser prudentes y hacer todo bien, Que el sábado rodeen el bar, que haya agentes infiltrados aquí-Haruka la miro preocupada, y se rasco la cabeza-

Pero es muy pronto Michiru, nosotros teníamos ya un plan y…-la rubia no termino de hablar pues la aguamarina se levanto de la cama y se miro al espejo-

No quiero seguir con esto ni que ellas sigan con esta vida, ¿tienes idea de lo que aguantan cada noche? No quiero llegar al tiempo en que tenga que acostarme con alguien…quiero que se termine y estar con mis niñas-una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la aguamarina, Haruka se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda-

Michi…relájate, si no quieres continuar no lo hacemos y ya…-Michiru negó con la cabeza-

Lo quiero tras las rejas o muerto…-se dio vuelta y se acurruco en el pecho de la rubia-

Extraño a Darién-susurro mientras se arrancaba a llorar-

Michi…-Haruka la abrazo consolándola

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue la primera en llegar, llevaba dos enormes ramos de rosas unas blancas y otras rojas, camino hasta lo más profundo del cementerio y vio una tumba abandonada, suspiro y coloco los ramos en el suelo y se puso de rodillas comenzando a arrancar toda la hiedra que crecía sin pena-

Debí haber traído alguna herramienta-dijo mientras miraba sus manos enrojecidas, siguió despejando la tumba, llevaba ahí casi una hora, se levanto y quito el sudor de la frente, su cabellera azul hizo contraste con el sol que estaba en su esplendor-

Bueno sé que te tengo muy olvidado pero en estos días pediré vacaciones en el trabajo y vendré a dejar eso impecable…así como te gusta-sus lagrimas corrieron levemente- no puedo dejar de llorar por ti, aunque sé que estas de maravilla es difícil no recordarte, tu promesa y lo que hicimos en el intento, a veces me siento culpable de nunca haber hablado pero es que era mejor-se arrodillo y junto sus manos en oración-

Ahora que estas allá te pido Cuídame de todo mal, cuida a mis amigas, ayúdanos en nuestra operación y ayuda a Makoto a encontrar el amor…-suspiro de nuevo y se levanto, coloco el ramo de rosas blancas en la tumba y dándose media vuelta camino hacia el inicio del cementerio-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Miro a su alrededor y se levanto bruscamente, observo todo analizando cada parte del cuarto hasta encontrarse en la pared un retrato colgado, una sacerdotisa de cabello negro con destellos púrpuras, ojos morados penetrantes y una tes blanca-

¿Estoy en casa de Rei….entonces fue cierto?-Hablo la chica suspirando y dejándose caer de nuevo en la almohada, al instante en que Rei salía del baño cambiada y con una toalla en la cabeza, Makoto la miro y se sonrojo al instante

Buenos días-fue casi un susurro por parte de la castaña Rei le miro indiferente y sonrío

Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?-La pelinegra actuaba con normalidad, comenzó a cepillar su cabello para después trenzarlo-

Si, dormí…muy cómoda muchas gracias…-Se envolvió en la sabana y se levanto caminando hacia el baño.

Oh yo no traje ropa ni nada….-Dijo desde la puerta del baño apenándose, Rei suspiro resignada.

Bueno…ayer hablo Amy a tu celular en la madrugada, como era muy insistente yo conteste-se apeno a la confesión, Makoto solo la miro extrañada, no podía negar que al escuchar aquel nombre todos sus sentimientos se revolvían y esa pequeña felicidad que llegaba a ella retrocedía de inmediato.

¿Qué quería? ¿Esta bien?-hablo un poco asustada tratando de contener sus emociones.

Emm bueno ella me contó que tu te ibas a ir de su casa…y que necesitaba deshacerse de las maletas…-las palabras de la pelinegra entraron en el corazón de la castaña como estaca de madera en el corazón de un vampiro, sus ojos se cristalizaron y su respiración se agito-

Oh…-solo atino a decir mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Rei se levanto rápidamente y alzándose en puntillas la abrazo, Makoto recargo su cabeza en los hombros de la chica y al abrazarle por la cintura dejo caer la sabana mostrando su cuerpo desnudo-

Lo siento…le dije que trajera tus cosas aquí…si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte-hablo dulcemente la pelinegra, Makoto se aferro con fuerza a su cintura-

Tengo miedo de lastimarte…-susurro entre lágrimas-

No lo harás, solo somos amigas…-Rei sonrío nostálgicamente y Makoto asintió al ofrecimiento de la chica-

Anda…hay que cambiarnos e ir a comprar rosas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta casa es enorme, más enorme que la de Haruka-Hablo Yamiko mirando la mansión a la cual habían llegado-

¿Te gusta?-Musito el hombre con la pequeña Hotaru en brazos

Si, es como un castillo…-miro ilusionada el portón que mantenía presa la casa, estaba lleno de enredaderas con flores que parecían estar en su esplendor, parecía un castillo, tenia 4 pisos, ventanales enormes con balcones y un jardín que parecía un bosque, la pequeña rubia estaba anonadada, bajo del auto y se sentía impotente a entrar, al solo acercarse el portón se abrió pidiéndole prácticamente que entrara-

Y tu eres la princesa-Sonrió Tomoe y Yamiko entro corriendo, paso los jardines y vio como la puerta principal de la casa se abría de par en par sin bajar su velocidad y con una enorme sonrisa atravesó la puerta sintiendo el calido olor a rosas mientras veía ilusionada el enorme candil colgando en el centro del techo, Tomoe entro y subió los escalones para dirigirse hasta el estudio, Yamiko le siguió pero al ver una puerta entre abierta y divisar un muñeco no dudo y entro corriendo. Tomoe dejo a Hotaru en un sofá y se sentó frente a la computadora encendiéndola, tomo su celular y marco-

_Halo_-respondió aquella voz de mujer-

Estamos en casa, Yamiko esta emocionada con la casa…-

_Aja no me importa del todo Yamiko se que esta bien ¿y la nota?_-

En eso estoy, quien te escuchara hablar creería que estas loca, usar a unas niñas de señuelos…-escucho como la mujer suspiraba resignada y desesperada-

Bueno bueno listo ya te la envíe la imprimes y ya sabrás lo que haces con ella…por cierto tu sabes como atender a Hotaru…-pero no recibió respuesta más que el sonido del tono cuando cortan la llamada. Suspiro resignado y vio al bulto recostado en el sofá.

Bueno…al final soy tu abuelo y es esto lo que siempre desee estar contigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que raro no contesta-dijo la rubia mientras colgaba su celular-

Tal vez están durmiendo, vayamos directamente-hablo Michiru colocándose ahora una peluca pelirroja, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla azul y una blusa color rosa.

Ey ese color te va de maravilla-hablo la rubia perdiéndose en como la chica se maquillaba-

Yo creí que no me iba nada mejor que el aguamarina-sonrío mirándose al espejo y prosiguió con su ritual.

Bueno yo no dije que no, solo dije que te iba bien…-Michiru voltio a verla y le sonrío-

Anda quiero llegar por las niñas-ambas salieron del bar sigilosamente y subieron al auto de la rubia quien conducía a alta velocidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se mantenía cruzada de brazos apoyada contra el barandal del antiguo colegio, suspiraba mientras los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza ¿estaría haciendo mal?, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todas las consecuencias pero estaba segura que era lo correcto, vio como un auto se estacionaba frente a ella, sonrío y levanto la mirada, vio como bajaban ambas chicas y suspiro, apretó el papel que llevaba y clavo su mirada en la rubia

¿Sucede algo?-Hablo Haruka acercándose a la chica-

Tu siempre apareces cuando hay problemas Setsuna-murmuro Michiru cruzándose de brazos-

Yo estoy muy apenada…-extendió el papel hasta la rubia quien lo tomo dudosa.

Bueno, Michiru tiene una USB tiene todas las pruebas para inculpar a Kou, debemos adelantar el plan y…-Michiru arranco el papel de las manos de Haruka, Setsuna siempre le había inspirado desconfianza, abrió la nota y sus ojos se abrieron asustada, ahogo el grito y dejo caer la nota, Haruka la miro espantada y la jalo por los hombros.

¿Qué sucede?-la nota cayo al suelo a los pies de Setsuna quien agacho la mirada-

Las…tiene…tiene a las niñas…-articulo Michiru para dejarse caer contre el pecho de la rubia quien abrió también sus ojos sorprendida y negó con la cabeza-

No…-susurro reconfortando a la chica.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿A dónde van?-hablo Seiya mirando a Mina con un enorme ramo de rosas-

A visitar a Serena y a Darien-dijo la chica mientras sonrío alegremente-

¿Para que las flores si ya están muertos no las verán?-Yaten quien iba entrando golpeo la cabeza de su hermano molesto al notar como Mina bajaba la mirada-

Cállate estupido y más te vale no emborracharte de nuevo, tremendo espectáculo que armaste ayer en el bar…¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-Seiya sonrío y aventó la cabeza hacia atrás, se encontraba recostado en el sofá-

Tengo una cruda que no puedo con ella-Mina suspiro y abrazo sus flores-

En la estufa hay una sopa que te quitara el malestar-se dio media vuelta y camino hacia fuera de la casa, Seiya la miro y sonrio-

Vaya hermanito no esta tan mal-Yaten lo miro molesto-

Respetala…y por favor antes de escupir tus babosadas conecta la lengua con el cerebro si…Mina es muy sensible-

Yo no entiendo por que eres tan hipocrita Yaten…tu bien sabes de que hablo-Seiya se levanto sonriendo y se paro frente a el-

Tu los mataste…-Yaten arqueo una ceja y abofeteo a su hermano-

¡Escuchame pedazo de idiota!...Eso no estaba en el camino, tu queriendo engrandecerte y conseguir lo que buscabas los mandaste matar…yo me lavo las manos que hayas sobornado a uno de mis hombres es diferente…así que cuida tus palabras…-Seiya sonrío al ver a su hermano molesto-

¿Ahora eres el niño bueno?...ah claro quieres dejar todo atrás y formar una familia…pues cada que intentes dormir los lamentos estarán ahí, sus caras, sus gritos…-El pelinegro se acerco aún más a su hermano y fijo la mirada en el-

Sus gritos cuando desgarrabas sus genitales a aquellas chicas…¿lo recuerdas?-Yaten nego con la cabeza y tomo coraje-

Escuchame Seiya tal vez si terminaré en la carcel, pero tu querido hermanito siempre has querido ser como yo así que no pienso pudrirme solo…-Seiya nego con la cabeza-

No tienes nada para inculparme y lo sabes, todo se hizo a tu nombre y yo puedo poner a todos en tu contra...puedo arrestarte y ser el héroe… ¿entiendes lo que digo hermanito?-Yaten trato de no aparentar su miedo y lo miro retadoramente-

Con permiso…-dijo pasando de lado y saliendo de la casa-

Así que quieres jugar imbecil….-Seiya sonrío y volvió a tumbarse al sofá, tomo su movil y vio llamadas perdidas, remarco el numero-

¿Qué te cuentas preciosa?-Sonrío al escuchar la voz femenina del otro lado del articular

_Bueno yo… ¿podríamos hablar? Tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte…_-la voz de la chica parecía preocupada.

Mmmm…bueno, pues paso al bar…en la noche y nos divertimos-

_No… es necesario que no hablemos en el Bar es algo muy delicado… mi amor…-_Seiya suspiro mirando al techo-

Bueno…iré por ti y nos alejaremos de la ciudad…pero si es para decirme que estas embarazada, yo me quedo al niño y te paso una pensión por el por que no pienso formalizar nada y tu debes de seguir trabajando…-

_No es para eso… ¿pasas por mi a que hora?_-

En media hora… así que pide permiso-

_No…no vengas al bar…yo saldré y te espero tres cuadras antes ¿si?-_

Esta bien…-Seiya colgó la llamada y se quedo pensativo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Alguien llamo ya a Haruka?, ella quedo en traer a Michiru para comenzar con las oraciones-Hablo la peliazul mirando a todos, Makoto hizo una mueca de desagrado y suspiro-

Creo que aya vienen…-hablo Minako quien diviso a las dos chicas que caminaban hacia ellas

¿Qué tal su mañana?-se aventuro a decir Rei al notar a las chicas un poco extrañas

Omitiremos los comentarios ¿podríamos comenzar ya?-se apresuro a decir Michiru mirando a todos

¿Segura que estas bien?-musito Amy sin despegar la mirada de Haruka quien se mantenía con la cabeza baja

Ella esta muy mal...para nosotras es una tortura recordar estos días…¿podríamos comenzar ya?-Haruka se mantenía con la cabeza baja y apoyaba todo su peso contra Michiru a quien se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie.

Perdón por la demora-hablo Yaten acercándose al grupo y ofreciendo una botella de agua a Minako, Haruka levanto la mirada y pudo ver aquel parecido con la persona que más odiaba entonces era el, el maldito que había provocado todo, intento lanzarse contra el chico pero las manos de Michiru la apresaron por la cintura.

Bueno comencemos… Dios todo poderoso creador del cielo y la tierra

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Podemos hablar con mi hermana?-hablo Yamiko quien se encontraba sentada en un enorme comedor, frente a ella estaba un pedazo de pastel y un vaso de leche, la niña movía sus piernas que colgaban de la silla impacientemente.

Ella esta muy ocupada en un caso…pero si te portas bien hablaremos con ella ahora escúchame, no puedes comunicarte con nadie fuera de esta casa, no debes decir que eres hermana de Haruka ni que conoces a Michiru, mucho menos decir que son policías ¿si?-hablo Tomoe mientras le extendía unos dulces.

¿para mi?-hablo la niña sonriendo

Si, cuando termines ese pastel, te comes estos dulces y te vas a tu habitación ¿si?-La niña asintió emocionadamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setsuna estaba sentada en una cafetería, la escena que había vivido con Haruka y Michiru al enterarse del secuestro realmente la había afectado ¿cambiar de decisión? Tal vez era lo correcto pero su cabeza se debatía entre su ética y su misión, llevaba una hora pensando tantas cosas, tomo su teléfono y marco a su aliado.

Ya les dí la nota… ya se enteraron y están destrozadas…-

_Hola, me fascina tu forma de saludarme…-_

Oye queria pedirte que mejor…

_¿mejor?...-_

Que mejor sedes a Yamiko, puede darte problemas-

_Ya lo hice, le di unos dulces yo creo que debe estar durmiendo ya, ¿sospecharon algo?-_

Pues si de ti, Haruka iba a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo pero bueno ya se le pasara…Adios...-Colgó la llamada y se recargo en sus manos recostando su cabeza en la mesa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí-hablo Haruka dejándose caer en la cama, Michiru se sentó a su lado, su peluca ya no estaba y su maquillaje se encontraba corrido, acaricio la frente de la rubia y suspiro-

Esto ya no tiene sentido…-hablo la rubia de nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron y sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas rápidamente-

Confía en que todo estará bien…si actuamos con inteligencia podremos…recuperarlas-el nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar su mente divagaba y sus palabras vacilaban antes de salir, la puerta fue abierta y entro Mimete cerrando la puerta tras ella

¿Me llamaron?-vio a Haruka llorando y miro a Michiru dudosa, Haruka abrió los ojos al escuchar a la chica y se reincorporo rápidamente, Michiru solo reacciono al ver como la rubia aprisionaba a Mimete contra la pared-

Tu maldita perra ¡¿Dónde tienes a mi hermana?! ¿crees que me voy a creer eso de que ahora eres buena? Si ya secuestraste una vez puedes hacerlo muchas veces-Mimete sintió como una de sus costillas era presionada con lo que parecía ser una pistola, los ojos de la rubia estaban desorbitados y solo vio como Michiru se levantaba asustada-

No... no… sé de que hablas…-Haruka encajo más su revolver en el costado de la chica

No me voy a tocar el corazón…-La rubia estaba lista para jalar el gatillo cuando sintió que Michiru la abrazaba por la espalda-

Relájate…por favor…-con sus manos fue bajando el revolver hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo, Mimete se deslizo por la pared dejándose caer pesadamente mientras suspiraba aliviada-

¿Por qué la defiendes michi?- hablo la rubia quien poso su mirada en la chica que detuvo su acto-

Por que ella es una pieza clave…cuando terminemos con esto la justicia impartirá su castigo-Mimete miro a Michiru y asintió levemente-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eso es todo lo que escuche-hablo la pelirroja mientras el hombre que estaba frente a ella destrozaba con sus manos el vaso de refresco

Haces bien en contármelo ¿lo sabes verdad?-Eudial asintió levemente con la mirada baja

¿sabes el nombre de los policias infiltrados? ¿Cuál es el nombre de la operación?-Seiya tomo el mentón de la chica obligándola a que lo mirara

Bueno, no lo sé muy bien…solo sé que la llaman Sirena-El chico frunció el seño y soltó toscamente el mentón de Eudial

Vaya vaya…yo sabía que te me hacías conocida…así que quieres jugar a ser una prostituta…-Seiya miro a Eudial y sonrío

Yo sé que puedo confiar en ti-se levanto y le dejo un sobre en la mesa-

Por tu información, todo merece paga-se alejo de ahí y dejo a Eudial abriendo el sobre en donde se encontraba una fuerte cantidad de dinero-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amy-hablo la castaña antes de que la chica se alejara-

Si-respondió de esa manera en que la había enamorado, esa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos que la derretían

¿Podemos hablar?-Amy negó con la cabeza y suspiro-

Ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar-se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la castaña

¿Por qué no esperaste a que yo fuera por mis cosas?-Amy paro en seco, fruncio el seño y entonces recordo como Rei habia llegado apresurada y sin Makoto, pidiendo sus maletas; la peliazul sonrio entonces y disimuladamente miro como Reia estaba un poco alejada de la platica pero atenta a lo que sucediera.

Oh… bueno eran un poco molestas-dijo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoe entro al cuarto donde Yamiko estaba sedada, paso su mirada desde sus pies hasta su cara, se sento aun lado y acaricio el rostro de la niña, bajo su mano hasta su cintura, siguió bajando y acaricio las piernas de la niña

Me lamento tanto que tengas que sufrir esto, pero con estos calmantes todo va a pasar muy rapido…

Continuara

**Notas de la Autora**

Estamos en la Recta Final de esta historia, me ha costado tanto el capitulo, digamos que no es lo que esperaba pero me sentí resignada a mi respaldo es por eso que decidí continuarlo, le falto intensidad al capi pero el resto va a gustarles tengo fé. Espero no decepcionarles los amooo, En cuanto a "De tu Propio Chocolate" Mars esta pasando por un momento difícil así que esperemos podamos continuar este fin de semana, gracias por sus comentarios.

Besitos Submarinos


	19. Operaciòn Sirena

**Contra Corriente**

_Siempre creí que podría con lo que esta vida me deparaba _

_jure nunca enamorarme y servir a la comunidad _

_esos días se acabaron_

_pues el destino me obligo a luchar _

_Contra corriente _

**Capitulo XIX**

"**Operación Sirena"**

Yaten entro a la habitación corriendo y vio a su hermano sentado en el sofá con una copa de vino, bebió un sorbo y clavo su mirada azul zafiro en el recién llegado.

¿Así que no pensabas hundirte solo?...¿tanto me admiras que me quieres de compañero en la cárcel?- Yaten lo miro y frunció el seño

¿De que demonios hablas?-Seiya se levanto y dejo caer la copa, esta se estrello contra el suelo y derramo su contenido en el suelo

Tu queridita te va a traicionar ¿lo sabias?-Yaten negó con la cabeza y suspiro

Deja de difamar a Mina…tu estas celoso…-Seiya sonrío y tomo la mano de su hermano-

Escuchame Yatencito, acompáñame al bar y desenmascaremos su dichosa operación-Seiya lo arrastro hasta la puerta, miro al auto y vio que mina estaba adentro limpiándose las lagrimas-

Busca una buena excusa…te espero en el bar-subió a una motocicleta y arranco, Yaten miro a Minako y fue hasta ella.

Lo sé todo Mina…-le susurro poniéndose en la ventana, la rubia lo miro asustada-

Yaten…-atino a decir y bajo su mirada

¿Por qué Minako?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Galaxia entro corriendo al cuarto en donde Mimete seguía en el suelo acurrucada, la rubia estaba sentada en la cama con los puños cerrados y Michiru trataba de romper el silencio-

¡Rápido!, ya viene, ya lo sabe todo, arréglate Michiru, Haruka pide refuerzos-grito histérica mientras aventaba la peluca negra a la aguamarina-

¿Qué dices?-Hablo Michiru alarmándose-

Una de mis chicas no soporto…se lo contó todo a Seiya-Haruka se levanto alarmada, recordó el ver a una pelirroja escuchando todo detrás de la puerta

Eudial…-susurro Mimete reincorporándose rápidamente

No hay que alarmarse…Si Seiya llega como si fuera un día normal, le seguiremos el juego hasta que sea prudente…si Abre fuego abriremos fuego-Hablo Michiru tratando de calmarse, Galaxia abrió un tabique del suelo escondido bajo la alfombra y comenzó a sacar municiones, suspiro y saco 10 revolvers, Deslizo uno por el suelo hasta Mimete-

Les daré uno a las chicas para que se defiendan…Que dios…o el diablo nos ampare-Todas asintieron al unisonó al ver como Galaxia tomaba todo y salía de la habitación-

Aun hay tiempo de escapar-hablo Haruka mirando a la aguamarina, Michiru saco de su bolso el revolver que anteriormente la rubia le había dado-

Es tiempo de estrenar…Quiero a Sieya vivo o muerto-metió la pistola en su escote y se adentro en un pequeño cuarto para alistarse-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minako se encontraba sentada en una silla amarrada y amordazada por un pedazo de tela, detrás de ella se encontraba Yaten de igual manera, ambos miraban a la mujer que los rodeaba de vez en cuando, la chica se acerco a Yaten quito la mordaza de su boca

¿Mucho mejor?...sé que debo obedecer ordenes pero no puedo hacerlo, después de lo generoso que has sido conmigo, tus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo…después de una larga jornada de trabajo…de estar con hombres borrachos y malolientes…llegabas tú, tu sola presencia en mi cama me hacia temblar…contigo realmente disfrutaba el sexo-la mujer pelirroja deposito un beso en los labios del chico y Minako comenzó a retorcerse mientras la sangre el hervía.

Escuchame Eudial, Seiya no va a llegar muy lejos y a ti te llevarán de encuentro…pero si nos dejas libres te prometo que yo mismo te sacaré del país y te daré una identidad nueva…¡que te gustaría ser? Incluso Millonaria es una opción-Eudial sonrió y Miro a la rubia quien se retorcía de celos

Quiero una vida junto a ti ¿se puede?-Yaten miro de reojo a Minako-

Ok hagamos un trato, desata a la rubia y obtendrás lo que quieres-Eudial sonrió-

Valla picaro...no soy tan tonta vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso…-tomo un recipiente el cual tenia en una silla y dejo caer el liquido alrededor de los chicos-

Fue un gusto conocerte Kou, pero siempre supe quien de todos tenia verdaderamente el mando, -saco un fosforo de su escote-

Tal vez no vaya a vivir…estoy segura que nos veremos en el infierno

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bajo molesto y entro al bar buscando con la mirada a su objetivo, camino hacia la barra y se sentó en un banquillo

¿Va a beber algo?-Hablo el cantinero mirando al chico el cual le ofreció una sonrisa-

Solo un whisky y por favor, podría llamar a la chica nueva…su nombre es sirena-El cantinero sonrió y comenzó a preparar el pedido, vio como el cantinero hizo una señal entonces volvió y la vio acercarse. Estaba nerviosa pero trataba de disimular, caminaba contorneando sus caderas, iba desarmada y dispuesta a actuar de la mejor manera posible. En una mesa cerca del escenario se encontraba una la rubia refugiada en una peluca castaña y corta, le acompañaba Mimette, ambos no perdían la pareja de vista.

¿Cuándo llegaran?-hablo Mimette un poco nerviosa

No lo sé…ya avise a todos..me preocupa Minako no contesta…-Haruka se inclino un poco al ver como Seiya tomaba de la barbilla a Michiru

¿Sirena cierto?, eres muy bonita-acerco a la chica a sus labios y la beso, Michiru estaba helada, la insistente lengua de Seiya hizo que la aguamarina abriera sus labios y le correspondiera el beso

Haruka estaba que ardía, Mimette la mantenía del brazo aplicando toda su fuerza, los puños de la rubia estaban cerrados y su respiración se agitaba.

Por favor, recuerda que esto se tiene que hacer….-Mimette miraba alrededor desesperada buscando a Galaxia, pero ella no se encontraba por ningún lado, vio como por la puerta comenzaban a entrar hombres para ella tan conocidos, los fieles seguidores de Seiya habían llegado, eran 10 hombres que se distribuyeron entre las mesas con las cuales podrían tener una vista perfecta de todo el bar, seguido de ellos entraron otros diez hombres, quienes también se distribuyeron en el bar, dos se sentaron a ambos lados de Seiya la chica en la barra.

No conozco a ninguno de ellos…susurro Mimette llamando la atención de la rubia quien comenzó a sentirse aliviada al reconocer esos rostros-

Son policías-hablo Haruka quien regresaba a mirar a Seiya quien ahora besaba el cuello de Michiru, la cual se veía la estaba pasando mal, Bruscamente Seiya tomo a la chica y se alejo con ella introduciendose en un privado, Haruka se levanto rapidamente y camino hacia la barra.

Matenlo ya-Hablo molesta a lo que sus colegas negaron con un movimiento de cabeza-

Aun no, no podemos abrir fuego…necesitamos conocer el ambiente-Hablo uno de ellos observando el lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Algunas palabras antes de morir?-Sonrio Eudial mientras raspaba el fósforo para que se encendiera

Creeme que no me arrepentiré-Eudial no alcanzo ni siquiera al pestañar pues una bala atravesó su cabeza de manera salvaje, sus ojos se desorbitaron y la sangre se camuflajeaba con su Cabello color carmín, su cuerpo cayo pesadamente en las piernas de Minako quien ahogo un grito en la tela que aprisionaba su boca, frente a ellas estaba Rei con la pistola en dirección al camino que antes había recorrido la bala, las piernas de la chica se mantenían separadas, sus tacones rojos parecían temblar un poco, su cabello suelto hasta la cintura contrastaba con el sol, llevaba un vestido entallado color rojo arriba de sus rodillas, guantes negros que ocultarían sus huellas dactilares, su cara estaba aterrada, sus ojos púrpura abiertos de par en par asombrados y su boca de un rojo radiante exhalaba el aire lentamente.

Rei…-susurro Amy al recuperarse de la escena, Yaten suspiro aliviado

Gracias-Rei dejo caer la pistola y sacudió su cabeza, suspiro y sin decir ninguna palabra tomo el cuerpo de Eudial dejándola caer al suelo, comenzó a desatar a la rubia quien al viendose libre abrazo a su amiga soltándose a llorar.

Tenemos que ir al bar Minako llego la hora…-la rubia negó con la cabeza aforrándose a la espalda de Rei.

No quiero…tengo miedo y no podría decirlo…Yaten…-con ayuda de Rei Minako se reincorporo y vio al chico que ya se encontraba desatado por el piadoso corazón de Amy, se encontraba con las manos entre su cabeza, trataba de analizar todo.

Tan solo dime por favor que realmente me quieres y que…no hiciste esto solo por información-Hablo con voz débil, la rubia se arrodillo ante el y tomo su mentón.

Mucho antes de saberlo yo te amaba pero Yaten ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que haces? ¿Qué te hizo Darien, Serena, la señorita Keiko?-Yaten negó con la cabeza-

No…no Minako tu no entenderías…incluso no me creerías…yo no lo hice…yo solo encabezaba las transportaciones de Drogas, yo jamás rapte a nadie, jamás mande matar a alguien…ni siquiera probé mi mercancía…el dinero que gane, todo lo que tengo si tal vez es sucio pero jamás manchado de sangre…Si Keiko murió fue por venganza de Seiya, yo solo conocí a esa chica por nombre…Si Darien murió fue por que Seiya quería escalar en la policía y ligarse a Michiru…Sé que no me crees Minako pero tengo pruebas…-Minako beso los labios del chico

Demuéstrame que me amas…-Yaten asintió y miro a las recién llegadas.

Necesitamos mi laptop…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La aventó a la cama bruscamente y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, la chica se sintió aterrada, miro a ambos lados tratando de buscar escapatoria, pero solo sintió como el pesado cuerpo del chico se encontraba encima de ella, sus labios mordían su cuello y entre sus piernas sentía como el pene del chico endurecía cada vez más, fingía respiración agitada y en su mente rezaba, el tiempo pasaba lentamente.

**_Prométeme que siempre me protegerás-hablo una pelinegra mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su amada-_**

**_Siempre te protegeré keiko-_**

**_Incluso ¿más allá de la muerte?_**

**_No comiences de nuevo_**

**_Prométeme que si muero y tu aun vives, vas a ser feliz, le vas a dar otra madre o padre a nuestro bebe y…que amaras con todas tus fuerzas_**

**_No prometeré eso_**

**_No soy tu destino…hazlo_**

**_No seas necia_**

**_Hazlo ¡MICHIRU!_**

**_Está bien…te lo prometo_**

Las manos de el ya subían el diminuto vestido por sus piernas, sus labios bajaban hasta sus pechos y ella no podía hacer ningún movimiento, estaba ahí perdida, con los ojos desorbitados, convirtiéndose en una muñeca inflable, se estaba muriendo en vida con cada caricia que venía de sus toscas manos-

_**Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambas se aproximaron lentamente, la música se encontraba en sus corazones y danzaban complementándose la una a la otra. No había palabras solo intercambios de miradas que eran respondidas. Un paso en falso y quedaron completamente cerca, se apago la luz para sentir como ambos labios se fusionaban y despertaban en ambas una revolución en sus sentimientos-**_

_**No me digas quien eres…ahora tu sueño esta hecho realidad…busca tú camino y déjame seguir el mío…-hablo Michiru quitándose el antifaz, entregándoselo a su príncipe por una noche, levanto su vestido y comenzó a correr huyendo del lugar.**_

Las manos del chico ya se encontraban en su parte más sensible, debajo de su vestido acariciaba su ropa interior, las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Michiru, quien se comenzaba a sentir sucia, quería gritar pero el nudo en el garganta no la dejaban, estaban los recuerdos, estaban las palabras, las acciones, las promesas ¿estaba fallando? Es que acaso ¿debía matarlo?

_**Dígame ex Detective… ¿me dejaría usted sanar ese corazón? Darle amor, tranquilidad, paz y tratarla como la princesa que es**_

_**Yo, primero que nada debo pedirte una disculpa por que**_

_**¿te han dicho que hablas demasiado cuando no debes?-**_

_**Si, si quiero…**_

Haruka susurro para sí misma y cerro sus ojos sintiendo como la respiración agitada de Seiya se acercaba más, comenzaba a acomodarse y eso solo significaba algo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya no puedo más….voy a tumbar esa puerta-La rubia intento correr, pero sintió como la tomaban de los brazos, voltio molesta y pudo encontrarse con un hombre familiar, agacho la cabeza en forma de saludo

Debe darme permiso…ella podría estar pasándola mal- el hombre negó dispuesto a contestar pero un grito llamo la atención de todos, Ambos voltearon y vieron como el cuerpo inerte de una de las bailarinas caía del escenario.

¡A sus posiciones!-grito el recién llegado mirando como la batalla estaba por comenzar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No no Haruka no contesta-Hablo Minako despegando el celular de su oído

Michiru tampoco solo buzón- Amy también colgó la llamada

El de Seiya nisiquiera suena está apagado-Hablo Yaten mirando hacia la ventana del auto en el que Amy, Minako y Rei habían salido rumbo al bar dispuestos a terminar con todo esto, la pelinegra al volante acelero pero vio como un auto le cerraba el paso freno en seco y los gritos de Minako perturbaron a todos

¡VAMOS A MORIR!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Por qué tan estática bonita?-hablo Seiya colocándose encima de ella y aprisionando las manos de la chica, comenzó a usar su fuerza y sonrió

¿Es que acaso la peluca aprieta tanto que no puedes moverte con facilidad…Michiru?-La chica abrió sus ojos asustada, vio aquella sonrisa burlona e intento tranquilizar sus emociones

Debo admitir que fue un muy buen plan, infiltrarte en un Bar de mala muerte como chica de la vida fácil, bailar y desnudarte para todos nosotros, vaya que finges muy bien…Supongo que los rumores en facultad eran ciertos…eres una cualquiera-Sonrió victorioso de su triunfal monologo

Una cualquiera se hubiese acostado contigo…yo no... a mí no me gustan…las pequeñeces- lo miro desafiante

Vaya así que pequeñeces…-el eco de un Balazo seguido por gritos desgarradores llamaron la atención de michiru quien desesperadamente comenzó a moverse-

En estos momentos mis hombres están terminando con cualquier malnacido policía que hay allà afuera, todas aquellas perras que me traicionaron también arderán en el infierno…pero no te preocupes a Haruka le preparamos algo especial, Tù me humillaste tantas veces, me dejaste esperándote en una banca del parque por tres horas, camine bajo la lluvia empapado con un ramo de rosas, esa noche jure que tomaría venganza, venganza por todos a los que maltrataste Kaioh.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se quedaron inmóviles al ver aquella persona acercándose al auto, llego hasta la ventana y se apoyo en ella

¿Van a algún lado niñas?-dijo sonriendo dejando que su larga coleta castaña callera sobre un lado de su cara-

Tenemos prisa-Hablo Amy mirando a la chica en la ventana

Es más seguro que vayamos en mi auto…hay armamento para que se protejan-Las castaña miro a todos los presentes.

No queremos que arriesgues cosas a la fuerza…-hablo Minako abriendo la puerta y saliendo del auto.

A decir verdad…no me están obligando, llamé a Michiru…quería pedirle disculpas…no pensaba ayudar pero con todo lo que está pasando, es decir, las muertes de Darien y Serena, la muerte de su ex novia, el dejar la policía y el secuestro de las niñas…yo quería ofrecerle mi apoyo..-Amy salió y miro a Makoto-

¿Secuestro?...eso no lo... sabiamos-Makoto asintió levemente, todos se encontraban recargados en el auto mirando a la castaña y haciendo sus conjeturas-

El Bar ya esta rodeado, cuando llamé a Michiru se escucho como si contestaran, seguido de algunos gemidos, entonces pude escuchar una voz diciendo que se vengaría de ella…una voz de hombre-Yaten miro a la castaña y agacho la mirada-

Seiya aun…no lo olvida-Makoto asintió y miro a los presentes-

Es ahora nunca…vámonos-dio media vuelta y sonrió para sí misma, seguida por los demás subieron al auto y arrancaron en marcha al bar-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eres un resentido Kou, además yo claramente te dije que no iría a esa cita absurda…-La chica comenzaba a forcejear pero la fuerza del hombre encima suyo aumentaba con rapidez-

¿Absurda?...Te iba a presentar con mis padres, íbamos a casarnos ¿no lo recuerdas?-hablo con furia en sus ojos, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a dejar marcas en la piel de la chica-

No Kou, nadie se iba a casar, tú me pediste matrimonio y te dije que no, tu solo te hacías esas ideas, además sabias perfectamente que a mí no me gustabas y que si estaba contigo era porque necesitaba un status social alto-siguió escuchando los disparos, estaba nerviosa y el dolor en sus brazos era insoportable, trataba de sacar coraje por ella, por Haruka, por Darien, por Keiko y por aquellas niñas abandonadas a su suerte, levanto su rodilla violentamente pateando un costado del chico y empujándolo hacia un extremo de la cama, se levanto inmediatamente, al intentar ponerse en pie unas manos aprisionaron su cuello, comenzó a toser y al soltarse del agarre voltio a ver a su cazador y ahí estaba, se encontró con aquel punto de mira completamente oscuro, seguido por el cañon plateado y un disparador que esperaba ansioso por ser presionado, Michiru miro a su alrededor buscando algún arma pero todo estaba lejos de su alcance.

Un movimiento màs y te mueres Kaioh…No voy a tener piedad, no se ni siquiera su significado, por màs que me implores que perdone como lo hizo Keiko, no lo haré…disfrute ver su cadáver, ver como volaba en pedacitos, incluso hasta bebí su sangre…-Michiru cerró los ojos en un intento de no prestarle atención pero ya era tarde, su imaginación era veloz y el caso estaba siendo armado solo en su memoria, estaba acorralada siendo torturada por ella misma, por su mente.

No me toque el corazón al saber que Darien y su esposa estaban amarrados a sus camas mientras el fuego los consumía lentamente, perdiendo la respiración, sintiendo como la hija de Chiba golpeaba el vientre de su madre… o cuando Kaolinete estaba moribunda en cama y bueno…yo solo quería que le entrara aire fresco… ¿crees que dudare en dispararte?

Prefiero estar muerta pudriéndome entre gusanos y tierra antes que estar con alguien como tu

Tus deseos son ordenes princesa…-Cerro sus ojos al escuchar la carga, incluso claramente imagino la cara de el con esa sonrisa traicionera, seño fruncido mientras jalaba el gatillo, Tomo aire pues estaba segura que era su último aliento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se recargo en la puerta dispuesta a entrar pero aquellas chicas llamarón su atención, todas listas y desafiantes con su arma en mano, Haruka sonrió a todas y conto

¿Listas?.. U N O, D O S Y- Pero no puedo terminar al escuchar aquel sonido que retumbo en su cabeza, todas lo escucharon y se quedaron perplejas, la rubia se quedo paralizada, solo atino a moverse tras el empujón que algunos policías le habían dado, la puerta se abrió y estaba ahí de pie, miro a todos y sonrió de esa habitual manera, la pistola en su mano y la serenidad en el rostro.

La rubia abrió los ojos conmocionada, al ver el cuerpo inerte, no es que fuera la primera vez que ve a un muerto pero el saber que la bala había atravesado ese cuerpo hace tan solo unos segundos era traumante, el peliblanco quien entro corriendo al escuchar el gran alboroto observo asustado, dio dos pasos atrás y negó con la cabeza,

No-susurro…

_**Continuara**_

**Notas de la autora**

Estoy algo conmocionada, me he tardado más de lo normal en escribir este capítulo pues ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en él, no sé si estoy o no convencida de lo que va a suceder pero sé que pondré todo mi esfuerzo, debo decir también que este es mi primer fanfic largo el cual estoy por concluir y tengo muchas emociones revueltas asì que espero que les guste, Agradezco el que sigan esta lectura y que se tomen la molestia de leer los comentarios y si esta es la ya casi despedida…les mando un beso submarino enorme.


	20. El significado de nuestro Amor

**Contra Corriente**

_El amor es apoyar a la persona amada en las buenas y las malas_

_El amor es esperar_

_El amor es valorar _

_El amor cura heridas en el corazón_

_El amor rectifica errores del pasado_

_El amor nunca olvida_

_El primer amor siempre será irremplazable_

_El amor toma decisiones correctas aunque duelan _

_El amor lo arriesga todo por nada_

_El amor cuida_

_El amor siempre estará ahí a tu lado recordándote cuán grande es_

**Capitulo XX**

**"****El significado de nuestro amor"**

La rubia abrió los ojos conmocionada, al ver el cuerpo inerte, no es que fuera la primera vez que ve a un muerto pero el saber que la bala había atravesado ese cuerpo hace tan solo unos segundos era traumante, el peliblanco quien entro corriendo al escuchar el gran alboroto observo asustado, dio dos pasos atrás y negó con la cabeza,

No-susurro la rubia dejando caer la pistola y se echo al suelo de rodillas-

No es cierto...no es verdad…-Dijo golpeando el suelo con sus puños

El mundo se paralizo, de pie se encontraba Seiya sonriendo descaradamente a los presentes, inerte en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de la aguamarina, su cabello atado pero desordenado, aquella peluca negra azabache tirada a algunos centímetros, sus ojos cerrados y en sus brazos marcas enrojecidas que resaltaban ante su blanca piel.

No tienes idea como disfrutamos-Hablo el pelinegro subiéndose el cierre del pantalón-

Comenzó a ponerse necia y bueno tuve que…-Amy observo el cuerpo conteniendo las lagrimas, Makoto mantenía los puños apretados y tragaba saliva con dificultad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba sentada en la cama con el arricular en su oído, suspiro y bajo la mirada

No contestan-dijo la pequeña mirando al hombre quien estaba frente a ella

Yo solo quería…decirles que estábamos bien, que no se preocuparan…-Tomoe acaricio la mejilla de la niña y le sonrió-

Es muy peligroso que estén ahí por eso las traje hasta acá, Setsuna decidió que ustedes deberían estar muy lejos, o podrían tomarlas de rehenes, dañarlas para lastimar a Haruka y a Michiru, pero en cuanto todo termine podrán vivirán felices para siempre…-Yamiko sonrió animada y miro hacia el techo-

Yo por primera vez tengo una familia y es la primera vez que alguien me asegura que viviré feliz, ya quiero poder abrazar a Michiru y a mi hermana, quiero decirles que las extrañe mucho y que me cuenten un cuento antes de dormir, ¿me prometes que todo va a estar bien?-Tomoe asintió a la cuestión de la niña y suspiro-

Te prometo que todo estará bien…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hagamos un trato…No lastimare a nadie y me iré del país…no volveré a verlos nunca-hablo sonriendo y apuntando al frente con la pistola –

¡¿Cómo pides eso después de lo que hiciste?!-La castaña dejo caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas y dio dos pasos dispuesta a irse contra Seiya, pero el brazo del Yaten la detuvo fuertemente-

Lo sabia…No sé por que todas confiaron en ti…es tu hermano no lo vas a abandonar-Yaten suspiro y asintió-

Yo jamás traicionaría a mi hermano-el chico avanzo hasta colocarse a un lado de Seiya-

Yaten…-Minako intento dar un paso, pero su novio ya apuntaba directo a su corazón-

La sangre siempre llama, nunca abandonaría a Seiya, el hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para vengarnos y matar a la zorra que se burlo de los Kou sin piedad-

¿De que estas…hablando?-la rubia se reincorporo aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos-

No te atrevas a difamar a Michiru…-Miro a ambos chicos y tomo aire-

A Michiru le gustaba jugar con los hombres, Primero salió conmigo pero al no elegir leyes como mi carrera decidió botarme a pesar que la amaba, la había llenado de regalos, después fue Seiya, cumpliendo 1 año de relación ambos decidieron casarse, pero cuando mi hermano arrodillado con anillo en mano y frente a toda la escuela, ella…ella solo se negó y se fue sin preocupación alguna convirtiendo a Seiya en la burla de la universidad…y por último Taiki…que su amor simplemente le quito la vida-concluyo el peliblanco mirando al suelo-

¡Te equivocas!-Grito Amy llegando hasta el frente a pesar de las amenazas- No metan a Taiki en esto…bien saben que eso es todo una mentira una farsa…ustedes…ustedes no soportaban que Taiki estuviese con…con alguien que no fuera de su status social, jamás comprendieron que el amaba a alguien, que esa persona a la que amaba, se esforzaba día con día para ser digna de el,. Lo obligaron a comprometerse con una chica adinerada y cuando se negó…cuando se negó... Misteriosamente sufrió un asalto…-la voz de la chica se entrecortaba, sus piernas se iban debilitando y las lagrimas fluían rápidamente- un asalto que lo dejo moribundo en un callejón…MURIO EN MIS BRAZOS…EN MIS BRAZOS, ARRUINARON SU FUTURO…NUESTRO FUTURO-se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo, pero su objetivo no se cumplió, ahí estaba aquella castaña deteniéndola y apoyándola contra si, refugiando su rostro en su pecho y acariciando su cabello-

¿Un asalto?-susurro Yaten bajando el arma-

¿Taiki murió de un asalto?...no… el… el se suicido…-Seiya suspiro y sin bajar el arma fijo su mirada en Yaten-

No iba a dejar que Taiki arruinara nuestro futuro…nuestro estatus como familia, ¿Qué iba a decir la gente? Ya teníamos mucho con la humillación de Kaioh-

¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE!-el coraje de la rubia había regresado, su respiración estaba agitada-

No lo volveré a hacer…digo... ya no habrá motivo… ella esta… muerta, ni siquiera opuso resistencia-

Seiya…tú… ¿mandaste a mata a Taiki?-esta pregunta tenso un poco el cuerpo de Amy quien seguía apoyada en la castaña, Rei por su parte trataba de no mirar mucho aquella escena, pues al verlas así su corazón volvía a fragmentarse en mil pedazos.

No…nadie se atrevió así que... yo tuve que ser... practico-Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron sorprendidos,

¿Cómo era posible que aquella persona fuera tan despiadada? Si el recordaba bien, Seiya estuvo frente a la caja mientras el se desmoronaba en lagrimas, a decir verdad nunca lo vio llorar, ni siquiera en el sepelio, jamás llevaban flores a su tumba y aun así la encontraba limpia y el siempre creyó que su hermano lo hacía, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, no lo soporto más, ya no escuchaba solo veía a aquel hombre moviendo la boca apretó su arma y no se dio cuenta como, ni cuando paso, solo escucho el sonido del disparo, no perdió el recorrido de la bala. No hubo tiempo de correr ni de tumbarse al piso, la distancia entre ellos era mínima, vio como la bala atravesaba su frente, su puntería siempre había sido buena incluso a distancia, su cuerpo cayó al suelo golpeando la inerte cabeza en el suelo fuertemente, la sangre corría del hoyo que se encontraba en su cien, sus ojos abiertos y desorbitados y la pistola aun en mano.

Lo siento…no quería que arruinaras mi imagen-balbuceo el último Kou mirando el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Las barreras se desplazaron y la observo ahí tan angelical, como si estuviese dormida corrió a ella y se dejo caer, tomo su cuerpo y lo abrazo, sus lagrimas volvieron a caer y el tiempo volvió a detenerse, aun sentía el calor que emanaba de ella-

No…no quiero vivir sin ti, eras lo único que me quedaba, ¿Quién me dará felicidad ahora? No Michiru… no puedes irte aún yo….yo te amo…no me abandones, me lo prometiste, me dijiste que no me defraudarías- seguía abrazada al cuerpo de la chica, meciéndose lentamente, sus lagrimas caían al suelo, nadie se atrevía a acercarse, tan solo las miradas compartían sentimientos,

Yaten estaba en el suelo mirando el cuerpo de su hermano, Minako lo mantenía abrazado y acariciaba su rostro, Amy seguía envuelta en lagrimas mientras Makoto la consolaba, Rei lloraba porque su corazón había explotado, porque ya había hecho todo lo posible y se había dado cuenta, que en realidad su amada amaba a otra persona por sobre todas las cosas.

El capitán recargado en la pared mirando el panorama, cuerpos sobre las mesas, sobre el escenario, el suelo un rio de sangre, no había genero ni edad solo eran almas que no estaban ya en ese mundo, chicas que habían frustrado sus destinos, oficiales en servicio y narcotraficantes que intentaban defender a su líder, todos ahora eran libres de este pervertido mundo.

El silencio reinaba una vez más, las suplicas de la rubia solo eran sollozos ahogados, no había nada más por que luchar, su única hermana estaba desaparecida incluso la daba por muerta y quien tenía información ahora se encontraba casi en la tumba, había perdido a su mejor amiga, casi su hermana y sin recuperarse de ello ahora la vida la golpeaba de nuevo quitándole a la mujer con quien había decidido compartir el resto de sus días, era estúpido seguir viviendo, ya no habían ilusiones ni anhelos de una familia, de levantarse cada mañana a su lado y besarla para despertar, ya no habrían noches en desvelo mientras jugueteaban con sus cuerpos ahogando gemidos para no despertar a nadie, ya no existiría esa comida caliente en su mesa, esas pequeñas peleas que le divertían, había estado tan cerca de conseguir a aquella chica que deseaba desde secundaria, aquella con quien soñaba noche tras noche sin aun conocerla, esa chica estaba ahora en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo flácido.

Retiro la liga de su cabeza y dejo caer su hermoso cabello que imitaba las olas del mar, de ese color profundo, con esos rizos bien formados, la miro una vez más y deposito un beso en su frente, las pequeñas gotas caían sobre el rostro de su sirena.

Cumpliste tu misión, vengaste a todos, y ahora estarás junto a Keiko, junto a Darien, Junto a serena…salúdalos de mi parte sirena.- susurro y cerró los ojos abrazándola aun más fuerte

Los tacones resonaron a cada paso que daba, salto algunos cuerpos y miro el escenario suspirando, paso frente a todos y se coloco a un lado de la rubia.

Tranquila….confía en ella-hablo aquella voz maternal y dio dos golpes al suelo, rápidamente se abrieron dos tabiques por los cuales salieron Galaxia y Mimette, mirando a todos. La recién llegada se quito el sombrero y dejo ver su extensa cabellera verde.

Jamás te arrancaría lo que más amas en la vida-con cuidado tomo el cuerpo de la chica y lo recostó en el suelo sin preocuparse, miro su reloj y comenzó a desabotonar el diminuto vestido, la rubia se sorprendió al ver como no se encontraba ninguna gota de sangre, observo bien el cuerpo de la chica y froto sus ojos; Amy se percato de la acción y tomando fuerzas se acerco a la escena

Déjala…-reprocho llegando hasta la peliverde que profanaba el cuerpo de la ex detective; Setsuna ignoro el comentario e inclino la cabeza de la chica hacia atrás, levanto su barbilla y miro a los presentes-

Perdóname Haruka-termino de decir esto y tomo aire cubrió la nariz de la chica son sus dedos apretándola fuertemente y con su mano libre cubrió bajo la boca, se acerco lentamente sintiendo la tensión y unió sus labios con los de la chica mientras comenzaba a meter aire en aquella pequeña boca color carmín, fueron dos veces y se despego de ella, colocando sus dedos en el cuello, sonrió y acomodo sus manos en el pecho de la chica, comenzó con la reanimación, Amy se encontraba atónita al sentir el pulso de Michiru en lentas palpitaciones, Setsuna comprimía el tórax de la chica frenéticamente contando hasta treinta, volviendo a introducir aire con respiración de boca a boca, fueron los 5 minutos más eternos en la vida de todos, fue a la cuarta vez, cuando los ojos de la aguamarina se abrieron como si el último reflejo del cuerpo se tratara, la luz regresaba poco a poco, Setsuna se reincorporo y observo a la chica quien tomaba aire cuidadosamente, la rubia sintió como su cuerpo se descompensaba, apoyo sus manos en el suelo incrédula de lo que acababa de ver, no podía articular palabra solo se encontraba ahí observando como la chica respiraba por sí sola.

No te levantes, la ambulancia ya viene…-hablo Galaxia llegando hasta la chica y acariciando su frente.

¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?-hablo Rei al ser aparentemente la más tranquila del lugar.

Un vestido diseñado con Klevar 29, esa fibra resistente con el cual se hacen los chalecos antibalas, forrado con satìn para disimularlo, dos cámaras en esta habitación y micrófonos colocados estratégicamente, y un poco de cloroformo en una parte del vestido, fue realmente un gran trabajo el que acertáramos, si la bala hubiese sido en la cabeza, no hubiésemos podido hacer esto-Setsuna se levanto y miro a los presentes-

Yaten Kou queda arrestado, por distribución de Drogas de manera ilegal- saco su placa y la mostró al individuo- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y si no tiene un abogado la corte le conseguirá uno…aunque no es necesario porque va a pasar muchos años en prisión- dicho esto se escucho el sonido de una sirena, un auto se estacionaba en la entrada del bar, bajaron paramédicos con camillas listos para atender a los presentes, mientras que dos hombres arrestaban a un Yaten que no oponía resistencia, La rubia se despedazaba por dentro al ver como su amado era llevado hasta la puerta de esa manera-

Yaten… ¡YATEN!-grito al ver como desparecían en la entrada del bar-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿se puede?-Hablo la peliazul con una tablilla y su bata bien puesta, entro al cuarto y miro a ambas chicas sentadas en sus camas esperándola impacientemente.

Al fin… es hoy el día, no aguanto ni un segundo más en esta cama-hablo la rubia mirando a la doctora recién llegada-

Fue solo una semana, además saldrán pero aun así guardarán reposo en su casa, estrictamente en cama-Se acerco a la aguamarina quien se mantenía en silencio, comenzó a retirar el catete que la mantenía atada a la cama, acaricio el cabello de la chica y le sonrió.

Michiru, hoy te vas a tu casa…Haruka te va a llevar y te va a cuidar-Haruka bajo la mirada y trago saliva lentamente-

¿Se va a recuperar?-Dijo con voz tenue y a punto de romper en llanto-

Si, con rehabilitación podrá recuperar el habla, agradece que está viva…-la peliazul miro a la rubia y le sonrió, ayudo a la aguamarina a bajar de la cama y la sentó en una silla de ruedas-

En unos días vas a poder caminar por ti sola, pero será poco a poco- la aguamarina miro a la chica fijamente y tomo una de sus manos acariciándola-

De nada Michiru, ya te lo dije eres mi amiga-La rubia seguía con su cabeza baja-

Cuando íbamos en la ambulancia ella estaba bien, hablo conmigo, me pidió que pasara lo que pasara no la dejara, que buscara a Yamiko y a la pequeña Hotaru…No comprendo ¿Cómo sucedió? Solo fueron algunos minutos…-Amy suspiro y se acerco a la rubia sentándose a su lado-

Haruka el cloroformo afecto en cierta parte a su cerebro, sus células no están muertas, pero es como si estuvieran sedadas, la rehabilitación es para que pueda ir recuperando todo, no puedo asegurarte que será en semanas o en meses, pero puedo asegurarte que nos esforzaremos demasiado, yo también deseo ver de nuevo a Michiru recuperada-Amy se levanto y comenzó a desconectar a Haruka-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yo sé que no podrás esperarme y si decides ir con alguien más yo lo comprenderé…-Hablo el peliblanco aferrado a los barrotes que lo separaban de aquella chica a la cual había aprendido a amar, pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta-

Yaten…yo te amo y vamos a casarnos, son solo 10 años, además Makoto ha dicho que si se comprueba que realmente Seiya fue el causante de todo, podrán reducir la condena, además con buena conducta…también podrás ser libre más rápido y cuando salgas estaremos juntos…juntos por siempre- hablo brindándole la mejor de las sonrías-

Te amo Minako…prometo que te daré la boda de tus sueños…-Minako sonrió y escucho como los guardias se acercaban-

Se termino el tiempo, pero prometo que cada semana vendré a verte ¿sí? Escríbeme cartas y por favor cuídate…-La rubia dio media vuelta y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, escoltada por dos guardias salió de aquel reclusorio, lista para esperar lo que fuese necesario a su amado-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escucha con atención Yamiko, Michiru no es la misma que tu conociste, ella ahora es un bebe y tu y Haruka deberán cuidarla, no puede hablar, camina con dificultad y hay muchas cosas que ella no podrá hacer sola pero si la ayudan y la traen siempre al hospital, ella volverá a ser la misma poco a poco se recuperará- Hablo Setsuna a la niña que esperaba en una pequeña sala dentro del hospital. La pequeña asintió y escucho que llamaban a la puerta-

¿Lista?-Hablo Setsuna mientras la niña se paraba y ponía sus manos detrás de su vestido-

Adelante- la puerta se abrió y entro Amy empujando aquella silla de ruedas, Haruka entro tras ella y al voltear dentro del cuarto se quedo paralizada, llevo sus manos a la boca y corrió hasta la pequeña, se agacho hasta ella y la abrazo-

Yamiko….-Yamiko sonrió y se dejo abrazar por su hermana recargando su cabeza en su pecho-

Las extrañe mucho… pero ya estoy aquí-dijo mientras consolaba a su hermana, Haruka miro a Setsuna y sonrió

¿Fue idea tuya?... creí que…-Setsuna suspiro y sonrió-

Bueno, no estaba segura que todo esto saliera bien, yo también tenía miedo y si alguna de las dos…no podía cumplir y regresar con vida, al menos podría seguir adelante con un buen motivo-Haruka se levanto y extendió los brazos, Setsuna se unió con ella en un cálido abrazo

Gracias…-susurro la rubia-

Fuerza Haruka, mucha fuerza…tienes todo mi apoyo-musito Setsuna separándose, miro hasta la silla de ruedas y observo el momento justo, Yamiko besaba la mejilla de Michiru y acariciaba la otra.

Te quiero mucho, soy Yamiko-dijo en voz baja, recibiendo como respuesta solo un parpadeo por parte de la aguamarina.

Tomoe está afuera con Hotaru…-Hablo la peliverde sin apartar la mirada de la chica, Haruka asintió y salió sin hablar.

Camino por el pasillo que parecía eterno, paro un poco al ver como entraba una camilla empujada por paramédicos velozmente, fijo su mirada en la chica recostada y conectada a una mascarilla, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, era la misma escena de aquel día.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las luces intermitentes de color naranja comenzaban a marearla, tomo la mano de su acompañante que aun seguía conmocionada

Todo estará bien…-susurro a la aguamarina quien la miro suplicante-

H… Ha… Haru…-sentía su garganta adormilada

No te esfuerces- susurro la rubia

Por…favor… haz…necesario… encuentra… Yami y Hotaru…-la aguamarina mantenía sus ojos abiertos con mayor dificultad, su mirada se nublaba y ahora era más complicado hablar-

Cuida…te ... si… no… lologro… recuer…da …te…amo-

También te amo Sirena, mi amada sirena-fue la última sonrisa que pudo ver de sus labios, su sirena cerró los ojos y pudo ver como las luces intermitentes cambiaban a un rojo y su frecuencia de apagado y encendido se volvió más rápido, se escucho aquel peculiar sonido, la rubia se estremeció y sin soltar la mano de su amada vio como colocaban la mascarilla de la cual dependía la vida de la chica.

Las puertas se abrieron, la luz la encandilo un poco, la respiración de su musa se alentaba, su presión arterial disminuía visiblemente. Corrió junto a la camilla sin soltar su mano hasta llegar a ese pasillo blanco; Estaba dispuesta a seguir pero sintió como unas manos jalaron con fuerza de su cintura, no pudo forcejear, la mano de su chica se resbalo como agua entre sus dedos, observo cómo se adentraron y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

El tiempo que se quedo ahí parada fue eterno, salían y entraban tantas personas pero nadie podía darle explicación, al fin vio un rostro familiar, la expresión de la peliazul no pintaba nada bien…-

Michiru… entro en coma…-después de escuchar esto, todo se nublo, se oscureció y no supo más de ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vio como la camilla desaparecía tras esa puerta, sacudió su cabeza y avanzo hacia el frente, lo diviso ahí, sentado y jugueteando con la pequeña quien se veía tan feliz, balbuceaba sin parar, era sin duda un cuadro conmovedor, se acerco a ellos e inmediatamente Hotaru sonrió ampliamente y extendió sus brazos hacia Haruka, por primera vez la tomo en sus brazos sin miedo y la abrazo contra su pecho.

Veo que te recuerda-hablo el hombre sonriendo-

Sì-dijo mirando a la pequeña-

Estoy al tanto de todo y quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi ayuda; Yo pienso reabrir el colegio y bueno… si ya no quieres trabajar en la policía puedes ayudarme como profesora o en la administración, ahí podrás inscribir a Yamiko, pienso abrir desde preescolar hasta medio superior, podría Hotaru también estar ahí y por supuesto Michiru, así no tendrás que separarte de ellas por tu trabajo- por primera vez en un mes la rubia había esbozado una sonrisa

Gracias Tomoe, pero necesito que me haga un favor-

Lo que gustes-Haruka tomo aire y lo miro fijamente-

También estoy enterada de todo lo que paso con usted, 10 años en prisión por un delito que no cometiste y que el bastardo de Seiya lo inculpo, sé que fue él quien abuso de Keiko como venganza y que arriesgo su vida para poner a salvo a mi hermana y a Hotaru, sé que no puedo devolver ese tiempo y que Keiko no está ya…Pero Quiero que cuide de Hotaru, ella es su nieta, la imagen en vida de su hija…llénela de amor y véala crecer…es una segunda oportunidad… Sé que Michiru lo hubiese querido así.

Tomoe Limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos, siempre había soñado con el momento de conocer a su nieta, cuando la conoció decidió comenzar de nuevo por ella aunque no estuviese ahí y ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella por siempre, de cuidarla, protegerla y amarla.

Cuando…conocí a Hotaru, la Oficial Michiru me dijo que llevaba mi apellido que jamás le negaría que Keiko era su madre y que yo su abuelo, incluso que podría ir a visitarla… Yo no pienso… negarle a Hotaru el milagro que sucedió al ser ustedes quienes cuidarán de ella en sus primeros meses de vida, los más importantes y que aun sin ser hija de alguna de las dos, siempre la protegieron, la llevare de visita cada que pueda, le enseñare quien es Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh, se sentirá orgullosa y sé que esas visitas harán que Michiru se recupere pronto-Haruka asintió levemente, Miro a la pequeña en sus brazos y beso su frente.

Pórtate bien bultito… deja dormir a tu abuelo, toma toda tu leche, no te enfermes mucho… y nunca dejes de sonreír- volvió a besar la frente de la Niña y se la extendió a Tomoe, el hombre aun con lagrimas en los ojos la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo-

Muchas Gracias…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si ahí se ve de maravilla-Hablo la morena viendo como una chica castaña dejaba caer un pesado sofá-

Pues más te vale por qué no pienso volver a cargarlo…está muy pesado- Makoto le brindo una sonrisa que dejo a la morena paralizada, un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió tontamente y desvió la mirada-

Halo-hablo la castaña con su teléfono en mano, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá-

Oh Amy… ¿Cómo estás?-al escuchar este nombre el semblante de la morena inmediatamente cambio, comenzó acomodar retratos en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado del sofá y disimuladamente escucho la conversación.

Aunque la castaña se había mudado con la chica e incluso habían conseguido una casa dejando atrás el pequeño departamento, las cosas entre Makoto y Amy estaban tomando un camino que le disgustaba un poco, las chicas solían salir seguido, incluso Amy llego a confesarle que comenzaba a sentir atracción por Makoto y bueno la castaña parecía más feliz que nunca. La morena suspiro, esperando una buena excusa por parte de Makoto para ausentarse toda la tarde.

Si lo entiendo… pero sabes…yo no puedo, es decir estoy muy ocupada, estoy acomodando los muebles con Rei, si ya nos mudamos… no lo sé yo creo que esto tardará mucho, Rei es algo indecisa a la hora de acomodar. ¿Qué dices?- la cara de la castaña se ruborizo y sonrió tontamente-

Ajajajajajajajaja, no podría negarlo…sí en lo más profundo de mi corazón…-Rei al escuchar esto, se alejo del lugar llegando hasta la cocina en donde podría controlar sus lagrimas, aunque ya lo intuía no podía soportar esos celos que la envolvían, se repetía una y otra vez que ella no le pertenecía, que ella no la amaba, pero los recuerdos de aquella noche cuando ambas se entregaron por puro placer carnal la hacían sentirse perdida, ella, ella realmente se había entregado por amor, realmente había sentido algo más que solo Sexo.

Makoto noto la desaparición de la chica, se levanto aun en llamada y se quedo en el marco de la puerta, viendo como la morena comenzaba a partir fresas que depositaba en un recipiente-

Creo que tengo que cortar-dijo en voz baja-

_Makoto, díselo, confiésale que has llegado a amarla, pídele una oportunidad, demuéstrale que puedes hacerla feliz, es ella quien se merece a una chica tan extraordinaria como tu-_ se escucho por el otro lado de la línea-

Lo haré…muchas gracias Amy…adiós- y con esa llamada colgó aquel dolor que la había acongojado por años, sus sentimientos pasados desaparecieron al ver a aquella morena que siempre había estado ahí acompañándola en sus momentos más dolorosos. Llego hasta ella y miro atentamente

¿Fresas? ¿me harás un pastel?-Rei negó con la cabeza, su mirada baja e inmediatamente le dio la espalda a la chica, Makoto sonrió y tomo valor, la abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza aspirando su olor-

¿Sabes que me encanta como hueles?... es una fragancia que me envuelve-Rei se quedo paralizada, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el lavadero de platos.

Sé que no te merezco, que te hice mucho daño, pero desde que estuvimos juntas no dejo de pensar en ti, me di cuenta que me haces falta, te extraño cuando no te veo y sé que esto ya no es amistad, es algo que fue creciendo más y más, un sentimiento hermoso que hace que sienta mariposas en mi estomago cada que te veo entrar por aquella puerta, esas ganas locas de abrazarte y besarte cuando estas durmiendo y esa necesidad de protegerte cuando te lastiman… ¿es muy tarde?-Rei quito delicadamente las manos de la chica separándose de ella y dándole la espalda aun-

Si, ya es tarde Makoto- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron conmocionada, sabía que esa respuesta estaría ahí pero aun así no lo asimilaba, se quedo sin hablar y vio como la morena volteaba con una sonrisa en la cara-

Los pasteles se tardan en hornear y no llevamos ni la mitad de las fresas, así que toma un cuchillo y ponte a picar por favor- Makoto sacudió la cabeza y la miro incrédula-

Entiendo…-tomo un cuchillo y estaba dispuesta a seguir con el trabajo cuando las manos de la morena aprisionaron sus cachetes obligándola a mirarla.

Para ti…jamás será demasiado tarde-se acerco lentamente hasta que al fin pudo unir sus labios con la otra chica, fue el primer beso que pudieron disfrutar sin preocupaciones, sin la tensión de estar haciéndose daño la una a la otra, un beso que fue tierno, dulce y amable, El primer beso en donde ambos corazones se correspondían el uno al otro, era aquí donde comenzaba la historia mágica que alguna vez habían soñado este era su "Felices por siempre"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La Peliazul suspiro y guardo su celular, cruzo la calle y volvió a adentrarse en ese camposanto, esta vez llevaba ropa cómoda, un sombrero que la protegería del sol y una gran bolsa con herramientas, llego hasta las tumbas más profundas, retiro el ramo de flores secas y comenzó a limpiar la tumba, corto la hierba que creció alrededor, mojo con agua y escancias la tumba y limpio la cruz, volvió a leer el nombre labrado en aquella cruz de color negra, letras plateadas que contrastaban con el sol "_Taiki Kou, Descanse en paz aquí su cuerpo y que su alma ascienda al cielo"_, sonrió para si misma y se arrodillo.

Como tu cumpliste tu promesa y sè que abogaste con los ángeles para que Michiru quedara sana y salva, para que todo pasara bien y recibieran sus castigos solo quienes lo merecían yo cumplí mi promesa también, ya está limpio tu lugar de descanso, sabes ahora puedo cumplir tu promesa…si esa de enamorarme de alguien más, ahora hay paz en mi interior, eso no quiere decir que me vaya a olvidar de ti, no claro que no…tu siempre serás mi primer amor, tampoco es que vaya a buscar el amor pero sé que si llega estaré lista, no puedo decir que ya me enamoré por segunda vez, pero llegue a sentir atracción por Mako…aunque decidí dejarlo atrás… después de todo ella merecía ser feliz con una persona que la amara pasionalmente como ella algún día me amo y entonces la anime para que se lo confesará a Rei… ¿También podrías ayudar con eso?-suspiro y sintió como su sombrero volaba con una brisa que ciertamente solo le afecto a ella, se levanto y fue hasta la tumba de alado en donde se había posado su sombrero, miro la cruz y regreso con su amado-

Así que eso quieres a cambio… está bien te prometo que siempre que venga a visitarte también lo haré con el…pero deberás ayudar también a Michiru ¿sí?- la brisa volvió a envolverla de nuevo, cerro sus ojos y se abrazo a sí misma, sintió su aroma de nuevo, su cara cerca de la de ella y escucho en el viento su voz reconfortante.

Yo también te amo…-se levanto y comenzó a limpiar la tumba de alado, arranco una rama que cubría el nombre en la cruz y lo miro fijamente

Que encuentres el perdón de Dios, que puedas descansar en paz, Mañana te traeré una cruz como la de tu hermano, por ahora solo te arreglare este lugar y limpiare esto-comenzó a limpiar la cruz de madera color blanca, sacudiéndola con un pedazo de tela, tomo su delineador negro y remarco la escritura "_Seiya Kou"_ siguió escribiendo y se levanto para observar su obra "_Seiya Kou, que encuentre el perdón y el descanso eterno Amèn"_ , Sintió como una mano se apoyo en su hombro, volteo asustada y se encontró con su rubia amiga.

Minako…-dijo viéndose descubierta, la rubia llevaba dos ramos de flores muy coloridas y una sonrisa impresionante-

Yaten las envió a sus hermanos-dijo y miro la cruz recién remarcada-

No me gusta ser una persona rencorosa, Todos merecemos ser perdonados-Amy asintió levemente-

Amy sabes te admiro, es decir eres una persona tan buena, estas dedicando tu día libre a esto en donde se supone debes descansar…-Amy sonrió amargamente-

Bueno… es que este es un lugar triste y el ver las tumbas así olvidadas por los familiares me rompe el corazón, Taiki y yo nunca pudimos tener un lugar para nosotros, esta es la única manera en que yo puedo…platicar con él y quiero que se sienta a gusto, en donde quiera que ese su alma que se dé cuenta que siempre estaré ahí con el-Minako sonrió a las palabras de su amiga y suspiro-

Yo también siempre estaré con Yaten porque lo amo demasiado, cuando salga del reclusorio nos casaremos-sonrió ampliamente-

Felicidades… sé que la espera será rápida, tengo fe en las pruebas entregadas y el comportamiento de Yaten…y todas estaremos ahí Minako y luciremos hermosos vestidos-

Pero ninguno que vaya a opacar a la novia ¿está bien?-Amy asintió sonriendo-

Bueno terminemos esto, vayamos con Darién y Serena y después..te invito a comer-La rubia estaba con mucha energía, Amy asintió una vez más en silencio y comenzaron a colocar las flores dispersas en ambas tumbas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió la puerta y ayudo a la chica a salir del auto, al tocar su mano un escalofrió la invadió por completo, sonrió amablemente y vio como con ayuda de ella la aguamarina se sentaba en la silla de ruedas, cerró la puerta del auto y empujo la silla hasta la entrada de la casa, la gran puerta de madera estaba ahí, intacta, cerrada con llave, suspiro y abrió, Yamiko entro corriendo con excusa que necesitaba ir al baño.

Empujo la silla hacia adentro y miro el enorme lugar, cortinas cerradas, luces apagadas se veía tan solitario, tan triste tan tétrico, todo tal cual lo habían dejado, empujo la silla con dificultad, sus piernas se habían debilitado un poco, su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba.

La aguamarina observo todo como queriendo memorizar cada rincón, cada detalle, se sintió arrastrada hasta un ventanal dentro de la sala, la rubia puso el freno en la silla y abrió las cortinas de las cuales salieron un poco de polvo, Michiru cerró los ojos y movió un poco sus dedos.

Lo siento Michi…-se sentó en el sofá de alado y coloco su cabeza entre sus manos-

Michi, sé que me escuchas, sé que me entiendes y sé que no tienes idea de quién soy-se levanto del sofá y se arrodillo junto a la silla, La aguamarina miraba a la ventana sin expresión alguna-

Sabes, sé que hay muchas cosas que no quisieras recordar, a veces siento que eso fue lo mejor para ti si estuvieras consciente de ello claro, que te gustaría borrar muchos recuerdos, pero no te preocupes, escribiremos una nueva historia juntas…tu y yo…como…amigas…, te cuidare, te ayudare a volar, veras que volverás a caminar con facilidad, a mover tus brazos y a emitir hermosas notas de voz por esa garganta…pero tienes que ayudarte tu también no debes rendirte…-las lagrimas de la rubia corrían rápidamente, Michiru movió su cabeza con dificultad para volverse con la rubia, la miro a los ojos, esa mirada penetrante, incógnita, esa mirada que imploraba auxilio, que decía tantas cosas y no decía nada a la vez;

a la rubia se le rompió el corazón, sus sollozos se hicieron sonoros, Yamiko entro a la sala con hojas de papel abrazadas así y una caja de colores de seda, se sentó en el suelo y apoyo en la mesa de centro, trazaba, cambiaba, de colores y volvía a trazar, la rubia levanto la mirada y la vio ahí, tan tranquila, tanto silencio estaba matándola, en su mente solo se encontraban todas aquellas escenas, la primera vez que conoció a la chica, su imponente mirada, su voz fría y calculadora,

_La cachetada que le brindo enfadada,_

_Cuando llego borracha y la apreso entre sus brazos, cuando deslizo su vestido por primera vez,_

_Cuando la recargo en su pecho para consolarla después de ese terrible regalo,_

_La primera vez que le regalo una sonrisa sincera_

_Quien la consoló en el velorio de su mejor amiga_

_La chica que acepto ser su novia y olvidar su pasado_

_La última vez cuando sus almas se juntaron, ambas presintiendo sería la última vez._

_El verla caer inerte en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados,_

_El ir en una ambulancia escuchando sus palabras tenues y con esfuerzo_

_Su ultimo "Te amo", su última sonrisa_

_Su despertar sin expresión, sin habla, sin ser dueña de sus propios movimientos_

_Su llegada de nuevo a esa casa._

Yamiko levanto la mirada y sonrió, iluminando aquel rostro sombrío de la rubia

Yo sé como vamos a hacer que recuerde-Mostro las hojas de papel, trazos abstractos que la rubia no entendía, la pequeña se paro frente a Michiru llamando su atención, la mirada de la aguamarina se fijo en la hoja de papel con colores relucientes.

**Había una vez una sirena que vivía en lo más profundo del mar en un hermoso castillo y un día conoció a un Ángel que bajo del cielo, pero la Sirena y el Ángel se odiaban a muerte…**

_Tú siempre cuidaste de todos, incluso de quienes no conocías_

_Te esforzabas en dar seguridad y ayuda a las familias afectadas_

_Que se hiciera justicia por quienes la vida les arrancaban _

_Pero nunca nadie cuido de ti, no mostrabas tus debilidades_

_Luchaste hasta el último aliento _

_Y ahora estoy yo aquí_

_Lista para cuidar de ti, para devolver la vida a esos hermosos ojos verdes_

_Para volver a escuchar esa voz de coro angelical _

_Para volver a sentir tu tacto que estremece mi piel _

_Para volver a besar tus labios con sabor a miel_

_Siempre en lo más profundo de tu ser_

_Deseaste una vida como un fabuloso cuento_

_Para eso estoy aquí, _

_Para día con día contarte la historia que conmociono al mundo_

_La constante lucha de la guerrera de los océanos_

_Ahora hay alguien aquí que cuidara solamente de ti. _

**"FIN"**

**Notas de la Autora **

Visten por favor el siguiente cap "AGRADECIMIENTOS"


	21. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos **

"soy lo que soy gracias a ustedes"

Me siento muy emocionada y a la vez muy triste, esta es mi primera vez publicando un final de un fanfic que lleve más de un capitulo así que tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados que tratare de expresar.

Primero hablaré acerca del final, quise dar finales inesperados y a la vez reales, tengo un poco de conocimiento en cuanto el área médica por mi trabajo y quise aplicar un poco de realismo en cuanto a las técnicas de respiración, las señales de ambulancia y la situación de Michiru, fue muy melodramático.

Cuando comencé a Escribir el final solo tenía claro como terminaría Yaten y Mina, lo había incluso soñado, después vino la idea de Amy, al estar escribiendo sentía demasiado tenso el capitulo y decidí dejar juntas a Makoto y a Rei. En cuanto a Haruka y Michiru lo decidí ese momento en cuando escribí "_la aguamarina se mantenía en silencio" _cerré mis ojos y la vislumbre, sin habla, sin poder moverse con facilidad, sin memoria y limitada a comunicarse con alguien más.

No pensé extenderme tanto pero realmente el capitulo lo ameritaba.

**Estoy complacida con mi final**

**Acerca de Contra Corriente **

Esta historia comenzó por qué me sentí frustrada al perder una historia no parecida pero con el mismo drama llamada "Viento y marea entrelazados por un amor" todo iba bien con esa historia hasta que un día mi computadora no prendió más y todo se echo a perder, no la retome, ni siquiera publique los dos capítulos que recuperé.

Al sentir la necesidad de escribir comencé a husmear en algo que realmente me llamara la atención y encontré _"Ciudad del vicio"_ de _Tutivale,_ leí la historia y me encantaba, me gustaba ver esos papeles poco melosos ese reflejo de lo que verdaderamente pasa en alguna parte del mundo.

Un día veía un capitulo de una serie que me en particular me agrada "La ley y el orden unidad de victimas especiales" siempre que veía a Olivia interpretada por Mariska Hargitay me recordaba mucho a Haruka, su cabello corto y su destreza y una de esas veces que me desvelaba para terminar de ver el capitulo diario, soñé un universo alterno entre esta serie y Sailor Moon, desperté y estuve dispuesta a escribir, comencé a teclear pero me di cuenta que la líder siempre era Haruka, la fuerte, la heroína, la alabada, la que hacia el trabajo del chico y Michiru casi siempre era la delicada chica victima en la mayoría de los casos y fue cuando decidí crear a la Detective Kaioh.

Cada review que recibía me sacaba una sonrisa, nunca había recibido tantos ajajajaja, eso me motivo a seguir, pasaron muchas cosas, el tiempo se reducía no existía un momento para ponerme a pensar en lo que vendría en el fic al grado de abandonarla.

Cuando perdí mi computadora recordé que Contra Corriente estaba ahí, sentí tanta pena y seguí en mis asuntos hasta que recordé lo emocionada que me sentía cuando leía los comentarios y que incluso seguían llegando, entonces decidí hacerlo, estaba completamente perdida, no tenía idea de que pasaría y si podría terminarla pero sucedió, leí cada capítulo y trate de amarrar conjeturas, trate de girar la historia y de volverme un poco impredecible… espero que lo haya logrado.

Es mi primera vez terminando un fanfic y me siento triste porque Contra Corriente es como mi bebe. Si soy demasiado cursi y sentimental así que ya no voy a alargar tanto, ahora solo quiero

_**Agradecer a cada una de las personas que se tomo el tiempo de leer cada capítulo, **_

_**Agradecer a cada una de las personas que invirtió su tiempo en dejar un Comentario…**_

_**lizzi22**_

_**Manzalito**_

_**HaruDana**_

_**Belle03**_

_**HarukaIS**_

_**Mariale-ramirez**_

_**pajaro loco**_

_**8haruka7**_

_**lore**_

_**jiyuna ai**_

_**titania-S**_

_**hostorianman**_

_**haru**_

_**tutivale**_

_**Ficr**_

_**santana89**_

_**zodafalcon**_

_**Harukita**_

_**Sam Tenoh**_

_**fanx**_

_**Viento-Cortante**_

_**Alex**_

_**Alexia**_

_**Shane Tenou**_

_**Romiharuka**_

_**Ro**_

_**puro amor**_

_**Adonai**_

_**Hera sama**_

_**Antony**_

_**Licborrego**_

_**Kaien Tenoh**_

_**Janeth Haruka**_

_Para Janeth Haruka GRACIAS FUISTE EL REVIEW NÙMERO 100! Te daré un regalito ponte en contacto por MP a través de esta cuenta_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **_

_**ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS DE PARTE DE CONTRA CORRIENTE ES SI NO UN HASTA LUEGO.**_

_**BESITOS SUBMARINOS SUPER MEGA ESPECIALES **_


	22. Epilogo El Angel y La Sirena

**Contra Corriente**

_Todos logramos conseguir _

_Nuestro final feliz _

_Todo está en responder _

_¿Qué es lo que a ti te hace feliz?_

**Epilogo**

"**El Angel y La Sirena"**

_Y entonces a pesar de que la sirena se convirtió en humana _

_Y no podía mover sus piernas, ya no cantaba mágicas notas_

_Y ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido antes _

_El Ángel sacrifico sus alas y bajo a la tierra _

_Rescatando a la sirena _

_Porque a pesar que no lo recordase_

_Ella lo amaba _

_Dentro de su corazón _

_Ella lo amaba. _

Toda la clase se quedó perpleja mirando a la pequeña rubia de cabello rizado y ojos verdes como la esmeralda, la chica miro a la clase y sonrió tontamente ruborizándose al ver que todas las miradas estaban en ella.

Bueno…es… esa es mi...Historia-Dijo mirando a la profesora que la miraba también asombrada-

Pues…es muy buena; ¿Cuál fue su inspiración Señorita Tenoh?-Hablo la profesora levantándose de su silla caminando entre los pupitres, hasta llegar al fondo de la clase, dio media vuelta y enfoco su mirada en la chica-

Vera Miss Mimette, esta historia es real...-La maestra frunció el seño y cruzo sus brazos recargándose en la pared-

Osea…no existió una Sirena que se convirtió en Humano ni un Ángel que sacrifico sus alas, pero es en…amm sentido figurado, es que bueno…-afino su garganta, suspiro y miro a la clase-

Cuando yo tenía 6 años…bueno mi mamá murió y entonces me llevaron a vivir con Mi hermana, Haruka Tenoh- un chico levanto la mano animadamente, la maestra hizo una señal para que Yamiko parara de contar su historia-

¿Qué sucede Taiki?-Hablo la profesora-

Oh bueno yo…quería hacer una pregunta-El chico tenia cabello castaño, sus ojos de un color naranja fulminante, su estatura era más alta que la de Yamiko, su piel era blanca y parecía estar un poco inseguro-

¿No puedes esperar a que termine?-el chico negó con la cabeza un poco apenado, miro a la profesora y vio como le otorgaban el permiso-

Quería saber si… bueno...tu hermana era ¿La detective Tenoh?-Yamiko asintió levemente y miro el asombro de sus compañeros, Taiki tomo asiento de nuevo y sonrió satisfecho, Mimette miro a Yamiko Atenta como queriendo reconocerla, algo le parecía familiar en ella.

Sí, bueno emm mi hermana era Detective y trabajaba con otra detective que se llamaba Michiru Kaioh, pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo, 6 años para ser exacta-Mimette suspiro y fijo su mirada en el piso perdiéndose en el relato de su alumna

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La miro durmiendo, habían pasado 6 años, hace 6 años ella podía llegar a casa, entrar al cuarto encontrarla así dormida y besar sus labios suavemente, acostarse con ella y aprisionarla en sus brazos, cada que la tenía cerca se aguantaba las ganas, al principio fue difícil, los primeros 5 meses paso las noches en el cuarto de huéspedes, no podía dormir del todo, siempre estaba al pendiente de aquel cuarto, lo revisaba cada media hora para comprobar que la chica siguiese respirando, al séptimo mes decidió instalarse en el cuarto ahora se sentaba en una silla y velaba la noche entera a su amada.

Al año cuando Amy dio por descartada una muerte porque a la chica se le olvidara respirar, Haruka pudo dormir tranquila, a un lado de la cama claro en el suelo; La única que parecía llevar todo esto de maravilla era Yamiko, siempre ingeniando cómo hacer para que la chica pudiese motivar sus sentidos, cada noche antes de dormir Yamiko le contaba una parte de un cuento que elaboraba ese mismo día con recuerdos pasados.

Después vino la idea de oro, un parpadeo Si, dos parpadeos No, aunque al principio fue duro para la aguamarina, ella parecía estar poniendo todo su esfuerzo pero a la vez cada día se mostraba más antipática con la rubia, parecía incluso como si la odiara, si Haruka decía algo ella siempre estaba en desacuerdo, las decisiones e interpretaciones las tomaba Yamiko.

Se sentó a un lado y acaricio lentamente su frente, la aguamarina abrió sus ojos un poco recelosa, parpadeo un par de veces aun por el sueño y miro a la rubia, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué tanto miraba?, seguía así mirándola perdidamente;

Michiru… ¿Tienes Hambre?-la aguamarina no respondió solo siguió observándola, levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, esta al instante tomo su mano y antes de que deslizara por completo la beso suavemente.

Vamos tienes que comer algo…te traeré a la cama…la bandeja-la rubia se levantó rápidamente y salió del lugar, bajo las escaleras y al pasar por la sala vio aquella foto, la vio ahí abrazada de ella, sonriendo, tan viva, tan linda, tan feliz.

Suspiro y se adentró en la cocina dejando caer sus lágrimas, miro el calendario y vio aquel número, sonrió tontamente y comenzó a servir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Entonces, rojo o morado?-hablo una chica mientras veía como su cabello caía al ser cortado, la castaña quien estaba sentada mirando al espejo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Da igual... siempre haces lo que quieres, me preguntaste si quería que te cortaras el cabello te dije que no, ¿Por qué eh de darte mi opinión en esto? Si no la tomas en cuenta- la morena suspiro fastidiada-

Era necesario y lo sabes, el cabello casi hasta los glúteos me dificultaba muchas cosas-

Excusas… ¿por ejemplo?-hablo la castaña desafiante-

Por ejemplo hacer el amor contigo, se enredaba en cualquier lado…-Makoto solo coloco una revista en su cara tapando su sonrojo, Rei sonrió un poco.

No te apenes, estamos en confianza ¿verdad Galaxia?- la chica que cortaba el cabello de la morena asintió y suspiro-

No puedo creerlo…pasaron ya seis años…-dijo perdiéndose en las tijeras que cortaban el largo cabello negro.

Todo cambio, la vida dio un giro de 365 grados y aunque la mayoría obtuvimos lo que soñábamos a veces…-Hablo la peli-naranja mirando perdidamente hacia el piso

Sigue existiendo un vacío en nosotras…-termino la frase Makoto quien se recargo en el espejo quedando frente a ambas mujeres.

Yo no…yo alcance lo que quería, mi meta era vengar a Serena y lo hice…además cada quien luchaba egoístamente por sus cosas…por lo que realmente tenía importancia para ellos- la morena se sentía culpable al dejar salir esas palabras de su boca.

Todos luchaban por causas diferentes… ¿acaso crees que a Michiru le importaba Serena? Claro que no….ella vengaba a Darien, quería descubrir que había pasado con Keiko…su orgullo estaba herido y necesitaba limpiar su imagen... Todos teníamos a alguien o algo por que luchar- la castaña miro su reflejo en el espejo y suspiro

¿Cómo estará Haruka?... ¿Cómo llevara la enfermedad de Michiru?-Galaxia cerro por última vez las tijeras dejando caer los últimos mechones del cabello negro al suelo-

Llame a todos los números de Michiru y de ella… y están fuera de servicio o apagados…-

Si Michiru muriera… ¿nos enteraríamos verdad?-Los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron al escuchar las palabras de su amante, la morena solo cubrió su boca-

Yo lo siento….-dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas

Ellas son muy fuertes…sé que Haruka no dejaría que le pasara nada al amor de su vida…-galaxia retiro la capa del cuello de Rei, la morena se levantó y se puso tras la castaña abrazándola fuertemente-

Debe perdonarte y perdonarla…tu hiciste todo lo que podías y sé que ella algún día podrá agradecértelo-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era mi amiga antes que tu ¡NO puedes no DEBES negarme esa información!

Exijo saber cómo está MI MICHIRU -hablo Elsa golpeando el escritorio de la peliazul-

Tu Michiru está muy bien, está evolucionando, su novia está cuidándola muy bien -Amy comenzó a recoger sus cosas-

Eso ya lo sé, mire su expediente... quiero algo para visitarla personalmente una dirección un teléfono- Amy era la única que había tenido contacto con Michiru durante todos estos años, Haruka había decidido asilarla de todo, sabía que con la enfermedad de la chica tendrían muchas visitas que no eran mal intencionadas pero la agobiarían y lejos de ayudar podrían entorpecer la evolución de la chica. Amy estaba a punto de tomar sus llaves cuando la morena fue màs rápida y tomo las llaves colocándolas en la bolsa de su bata-

Elsa deja estas niñerías y dame mis llaves tengo prisa-

No hasta que me des un medio de contacto para ver a Mi Michiru-

¿Para que? No te va a reconocer…-Elsa se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla del consultorio, su mirada se perdió ¿era esa la respuesta que quería?, saco las llaves y las dejo en el escritorio de la chica.

Felicitame a Minako de mi parte…-Amy la miro sorprendida

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No iras?, Las guardias ya están cubiertas hoy y mañana además tu sabes lo importante que es para Minako…después de todo lo que ha pasado…además… hay una probabilidad que...bueno...que ella vaya-Sin decir ni una palabra Elsa salió del consultorio rápidamente, Amy sonrió y miro su reloj negó con la cabeza, tomo sus llaves y salió también de su consultorio

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entonces ¿te daban clases particulares?-Hablaba el chico quien estaba sentado en las escaleras esperando a que pasaran a recogerlo

Sì, el Profesor Tomoe se encargo de eso, me mandaba a institutrices para que me enseñaran todo acerca de los estudios escolares, además también me enseñaban modales…-Yamiko también esperaba que pasarán por ella, era su primera vez en una escuela con muchos niños comunes, bueno eso decía pero sabía perfectamente que el Director Tomoe la tenia vigilada tal cual habían ordenado.

¿Qué tiene la amiga de tu hermana? ¿Qué enfermedad es?-Yamiko miro al suelo y suspiro tristemente

No lo sè…no es que no exista una enfermedad es que bueno...es como si una parte de su cerebro estuviera dormida y tiene que despertar poco a poco, aprendió ya a caminar sola, a vestirse sola, a comer sola…pero aun no habla…sè que me entiende y que razona…y que sabe quien soy pero..aun no logra decir alguna nota, También perdió muchos recuerdos-La mirada de yamiko se encontraba perdida en el atardecer, sintió como alguien palpo su hombro y como unos pequeños labios se fundían en su mejilla, se sonrojo al instante y miro al chico que tenia enfrente ofreciéndole un chocolate.

Mi mamá dice que ellas son muy fuertes, que lo superarán y tu también debes serlo…eres hermana de la detective Tenoh…-Yamiko tomo el dulce y aun sonrojada sonrió en agradecimiento.

¿Tu como lo sabes?- se animo a preguntar mientras perdía la esperanza de irse temprano-

Bueno, mi mamà se llama Galaxia, ella ayudo en esa operación ayudo a escapar a Michiru y es muy buena amiga de Haruka, debes de conocerla ¿no estabas con ellas?-Yamiko negó con la cabeza-

A mi me ocultaron junto con la hija de Michiru, para que no nos pasara nada…

Estas enorme-se escucho una voz a lo lejos, ambos voltearon y observaron como el director Tomoe salía de la mano de una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos color purpura.

Profesor Tomoe…Buenas tardes-hablo Yamiko, Taiki también saludo un poco timido y se coloco al lado de la chica, escalones más abajo.

Mira Hotaru…ella es de la que te eh contado todo este tiempo, creí que jamás la conocerías-La pequeña niña de 6 años miro sonriendo a la rubia que estaba frente a ella, como si se tratara de su personaje de ficción favorito, no dudo en abrazarla y agradecerle murmurando-

Wao.. no crei que…te veria así….hablando, caminando…eras un bebe que solo bebía leche y dormía-Hotaru volvio a mirarla sonriendo.

Mi abuelo me ha contado mucho de ti, que me cuidabas como si fuera tu propia vida, también me hablo de las detectives ¿Dónde están?-la niña miro a ambos lados buscando alguien más pero fallo en su intento.

Eso me pregunto yo… ¿y si me les olvide?-Yamiko suspiro pensando que era la opción más factible, Haruka se encontraba muy ocupada siendo enfermera, ama de casa y niñera a la vez, se habían mudado recientemente al antigüo hogar y aún faltaban muchas cosas por desempacar.

¡Perdonen la tardanza!-hablo una rubia llegando hasta ellos, Yamiko volteo y miro como Taiki corría a abrazar a su madre, suspiro y volvió a sentarse en los escalones.

No te preocupes yo te llevo-hablo Tomoe sacando las llaves de su auto.

¿Galaxia?- Pregunto con asombro la profesora que salía recientemente, ambas mujeres se miraron sonriéndose entre si, la profesora apuro sus pasos y corrió a abrazar a la recién llegada madre.

Cuanto tiempo… no tenia manera de localizarte-susurro Mimette recargándose en el pecho de Galaxia

Estoy contenta por ti- dijo la mujer sonriendo maternalmente-

¿Cumpliste tu sueño?-hablo la profesora separándose del abrazo-

no fue del todo mi sueño es decir... si entiendes que por soñar un precio hay que pagar pero...si por querer obtienes tener eso...eso es ganar...hacer tu sueño realidad...-Mimette sonrió a las palabras de su amiga, su salvadora su madre pero entonces ese auto llamo su atención, podía ver a través de ese vidrio esa melena aguamarina que reconocía, estaba más larga y más rizada paso de olas de mar a convertirse en los rizos de una sirena. Se detuvo el auto y entonces observo como aquella melena dorada brillaba contra la luz del atardecer, esos ojos verde esmeralda se volvieron fijándose en todos los presentes, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Es hoy el día de los reencuentros-hablo su voz grave casi masculina- la pequeña Yamiko corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y abrazo a Haruka reconfortándose en ella-

Creí...que me habían olvidado –Haruka la abrazo y beso la cabeza de la pequeña-

No no, estamos muy apuradas Michi cambio de opinión en cuanto a la reunión entonces…bueno compras de último momento- Todos miraron a donde la rubia dirigía su mirada y ahí estaba mirándolos a todos, abrió la puerta lentamente, bajo sus pies del auto y se levantó saliendo de el. Su mirada seguía siendo tan enigmática como todos la habían conocido alguna vez, agacho un poco su cabeza simulando una reverencia y camino a paso lento. Los ojos púrpura se abrieron de par en par, lo sentía aun no la presentaban y ella podía sentir ese calor maternal, esa hermosa musa que siempre le habían contado era aun más bonita de lo que la describían corrió hacia ella olvidando que era delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, se apodero de su cintura pues solo hasta ahí alcanzaba a llegar y la abrazo aprisionándola, Michiru paro en seco al sentir aquel obstáculo miro hacia abajo y cuando estaba a punto de soltarse asustada escucho aquellas palabras.

Michiru Mamà-los ojos azul océano se quedaron sin brillo, las imágenes pasaban tan rápido, sintió como si su corazón fuera a explotar, flash tras flash iban relatando una historia increíble, era como los cuentos cortos que Yamiko solía contarle de noche.

¡Michi!-aquella voz preocupada la regreso a su realidad, miro a todos pero no podía enfocarlos bien, aun habían escalofríos en su cuerpo y choques eléctricos al sentir el contacto con la pequeña.

Soy hotaru….tu luciérnaga y vine a alumbrar tu vida-Michiru la miro y suspiro negando con la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se agacho hasta la altura de la niña, la abrazo fuertemente y le planto un beso en la frente. La cara de la pequeña se ilumino y sonrió ampliamente, corrió hasta su abuelo dando y dando brincos emocionada expreso su felicidad.

Fue realmente un honor encontrarme con ustedes-la rubia extendió una tarjeta sonriendo a ambas mujeres

Los números ya están activos….supongo que nos vemos esta noche…-y dando media vuelta se alejó de todos siendo seguida por Michiru y Yamiko esta última decía efusivamente adiós al grupo. Sin explicaciones, sin disculpas sin excusas, ellas solo habían aparecido dispuestas a recomenzar su vida, causando el mismo impacto con quienes apenas las conocían, pues sin saber quiénes realmente eran ellas, Hotaru y Taiki ya las admiraban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se miró al espejo y suspiro, sus ojos azules estaban adornados con delineador color negro, sombra color perla y enormes pestañas postizas, miro de nuevo su reflejo esta vez observando cada detalle de aquel vestido blanco que envolvía su cuerpo, bordados con pedrería, un corset que marcaba su cintura un escote de corazón discreto guantes de encaje y aquella falda ampona que la hacía parecer un pastel, lo había esperado seis años, jamás confió en su paciencia había días en los que creía perder pero después de todo estaba ahí, vestida como siempre soñó, peinada como siempre lo planeo y a punto de casarse con el hombre que verdaderamente amo. La puerta se abrió y entro aquella peliazul que estuvo ayudándola desde siempre, le dio trabajo, ayudo a pagar sus estudios de enfermería y estuvo con ella luchando hombro con hombro mientras su amado pagaba condena, se habían convertido en mejores amigas, consejeras y confidentes, tenían tanto en común que era imposible no llevarse bien.

Gracias Amy-dijo la rubia con los ojos cristalizados

No no llores, arruinaras el maquillaje y estas divina…-Amy llevaba el cabello a mitad de espalda, lo había rizado para la ocasión y adornado con una flor blanca la cual Minako habia pedido a todas que la llevaran en algún lugar. Su vestido era celeste con pedrería en el corset el cual contenía unas mangas de tela transparentosa, era largo y plisado, la joven parecía diosa del mismo olimpo, si llegase a entrar al hospital vestida de esa forma nadie la hubiese reconocido.

Ya es casi la hora… ¿estas nerviosa?-Minako suspiro una vez más y asintió levemente dando respuesta aprobatoria a la pregunta de su amiga.

Tienes que relajarte, Rei y Makoto ya están abajo esperándonos y se ven fabulosas-Amy sonrío y coloco una cadena en el cuello de la rubia, un dije de media luna reflejo los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana.

Amy muchas gracias-

Es para que la luz de luna siempre te proteja y vele por ti y tu nueva vida-Amy suspiro y beso la mejilla de la chica-

Ya es hora…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy es un día muy importante para mí y realmente me gustaría que ambos estuvieran acompañándome pero sé que ya están reunidos que se arreglaron sus problemas y que estarán ahí en alma…

Realmente me eh arrepentido y se que mi peor castigo es no olvidar todo…pero lo superare poco a poco con la ayuda de Mina…-un chico de cabello plateado corto, vistiendo un smoking estaba parado en medio de aquellas tumbas, las tumbas más hermosas de todo el panteón, di un suspiro y coloco las flores blancas dividiéndolas entre las tumbas.

Seiya ellas no pueden perdonarte… pero aun así Amy reza por ti…dice que si rezas cada noche las almas que están en el purgatorio alcanzan en cielo y quienes están en el infierno…son menos infelices….

Señor, es hora-hablo un joven acercándose al chico-

Oh…si vámonos…-dando media vuelta ambos hombres avanzaron hasta la salida del camposanto dejando atrás una intensa brisa que aun así no levantaba las flores de las tumbas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jamás creí que veria a el bultito asi como yo...es decir yo solo la recordaba comiendo y haciendo popo…ah todo fue tan emocionante, todos esos niños de mi edad, la clase de Miss Mimette, las preguntas de todos…el beso de Taiki….-La rubia freno el auto sin precaución al escuchar esas ultimas palabras que a su pequeña hermana se le habían escapado-

¿El…beso de quién?..¿Disculpa?-frunció el seño y acomodo el espejo retrovisor para enfocar a la pequeña rubia.

Taiki es el hijo de Galaxia, él es muy lindo, las admira mucho a ambas, dice que su mamá las conocía ya desde hace mucho…-Haruka miro a la niña y frunció el seño-

Aja eso no me importa…me importa lo del beso ¿en dónde fue? Sabes que eres muy pequeña para ilusionarte…hay muchas personas a las que les gusta jugar con la gente y más con los sentimientos de las niñas lindas…-Yamiko se cruzó de brazos y bufo molesta-

Haber haber yo no dije que me iba a enamorar solo dije que me dio un beso además…si tanto sabes de eso es porque de seguro tú eras así…-Haruka volteo a mirarle molesta-

Claro que no…bueno...un poco pero no...porque cuando encontré a quien realmente amaba…hice cosas impresionantes para llamar su atención-entonces la aguamarina ya estaba atenta a la discusión de las rubias, trato de acomodarse para evitar el dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando a presentarse cuando escucho aquellas mágicas palabras

Si…eso hice, jugué al admirador secreto y una noche…bailamos bajo la luz de la luna sin saber quiénes éramos en realidad, protegiéndonos con máscaras porque…Sabíamos que al terminar ese baile…no nos volveríamos a ver jamás…y entonces nos besamos ambas por primera vez sintiendo realmente algo que no era un sentimiento pasajero…-el dolor de cabeza se intensifico con las palabras de la rubia al volante, de nuevo aquellas imágenes pero esta vez todo era…era..tan claro..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Valla valla…Admirador secreto tú de nuevo…¿y ahora que observaste en mí?-la chica tomo la nota y se recargo leyendo los versos que al final de todo le sacaban una sonrisa-_

_¿Invitación al baile?...ajá y como es un baile de máscaras esperare como tonta a alguien…_

_Un vestido negro con flores plateadas bordadas en la orilla de la falda, su cabello levantado en un peinado que dejaban escapar solo pequeños rizos, en sus manos un abanico decorado al igual que su vestido y un antifaz plateado cubrían sus ojos que buscaban a alguien en aquel solitario lugar._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambas se aproximaron lentamente, la música se encontraba en sus corazones y danzaban complementándose la una a la otra. No había palabras solo intercambios de miradas que eran respondidas. Un paso en falso y quedaron completamente cerca, se apagó la luz para sentir como ambos labios se fusionaban y despertaban en ambas una revolución en sus sentimientos-_

_No me digas quien eres…ahora tu sueño esta hecho realidad…busca tú camino y déjame seguir el mío…-hablo Michiru quitándose el antifaz, entregándoselo a su príncipe por una noche, levanto su vestido y comenzó a correr huyendo del lugar._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::flash End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Es enserio entonces ¿si van a venir?-hablo impactada Rei quien se encontraba acomodando algunas flores en la entrada del jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción de la boda.

Si, claramente dijo Haruka que estaban haciendo compras de última hora por que Michiru había decidido venir, Makoto se pondrá muy feliz y Michiru se ve muy recuperada ya camina por si sola y parece entender bien-Galaxia se encontraba emocionada contando a Rei las buenas nuevas, ya todos mediante mensaje de texto estaban avisados, Minako impaciente desde la ventana revisaba si podía verlas entre los invitados, todos los conocidos estaban atentos a la puerta a excepción de Makoto quien se distraía en la barra de aperitivos acomodando todo.

Dudo que me perdones… porque para ti yo fui un ogro contigo y si siempre sentí celos de ti pero a pesar de todo…yo te quería como una verdadera hermana y te vi como una hermana mayor pero enterarme que usaste tu apellido y no el nuestro me desgarro el alma…no estabas dando crédito a quien con esfuerzo te crío...pero por más rabia que te tengo yo jamás podría dejarte morir... jamás…-la castaña se dejo caer en una silla y miro a los invitados que recién llegaban-

Hoy después de 6 años…aun no desaparece esa esperanza…volver a verte

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tú no puedes prohibirme nada ella es mi hermana y voy a verla cuando se me pegue la gana-la castaña discutía en el marco de la puerta de aquella casa.

¿Ahora si es tu hermana? Yo recuerdo como tú misma dijiste que ya no lo era, que era una cobarde tu misma la alejaste de ti… ¿para qué quieres verla? ¿Para reírte de su desgracia?...No te vuelvas a parar en esta casa…nunca más-La rubia había dictado sentencia, se mantenía en la puerta obstruyendo la entrada a la castaña.

Tenoh…Haruka te lo ruego por favor déjame verla-la castaña suspiro y sus ojos se cristalizaron-

No quiero que…las visitas la agobien…mañana partimos así que bueno…-La rubia se apartó de la puerta tomando aire y abriendo paso a la castaña quien paso rápidamente y se dirigió a la alcoba de Michiru, la vio ahí sentada en la cama mirando a las sabanas, la aguamarina levanto sus ojos y los cruzo con los verde olivo de la castaña y ahí se dio cuenta estaba asustada, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, no había nada en sus ojos más que desorientación, La castaña intento acercarse a ella, intento tocarla entonces ocurrió, la aguamarina volteo la cara y rechazo la mano de la chica.

Michi…-musito y sus ojos se cristalizaron-

Es por eso que no quiero visitas…en ese estado no reconoce a nadie ni siquiera a mi...no quiero que se hagan una falsa idea de ella…-la rubia estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con su mirada baja y sombría, la castaña negó con la cabeza y suspiro-

Es lo mejor…alejarla de todos...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si me recordaras…aun así me rechazarías ¿verdad?-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No te ves muy bien ¿segura que quieres ir? Habrá mucha gente, juegos artificiales, música, escándalo y es el aire libe…-la rubia se encontraba acomodando la corbata de su smoking mientras detrás de ella estaba sentada en la cama aquella chica más hermosa que nunca, su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado alto y algunos mechones rizados caían por los lados y su frente, su maquillaje estaba marcado, sus parpados adornados con sombra blanca nacarada que daba un brillo a cada parpadeo, sus ojos delineados que mostraban a un más fuerza en ella, sus pestañas grandes y enchinadas, tupidas como una muñeca de porcelana, un rubor rosa resaltaba aquellos pómulos suaves, sus labios se mantenían cerrados con un color rojo tan pasional como los recuerdos que llegaban a cada segundo, su vestido largo con un escote en V discreto, en su muñeca descansaba un brazalete con aquella flor blanca que la novia había pedido llevaran todas sus amigas; dio un gran suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. La rubia no muy convencida se volvió hacia ella y se sentó a un lado, cuidadosamente coloco su mano en las de la chica, esta vez no sucedió nada, ella no se movió asustada, ella no la rechazo ella acaricio su mano en señal de "estoy bien", las miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron ahí, la luz en sus ojos había regresado, su boca roja tembló, afuera las olas jugueteaban con el viento y la brisa llegaba hasta aquella ventana, sus miradas seguían ahí…

¡ESTOY LISTA!-entro corriendo Yamiko sin tocar a la puerta, la pequeña rubia observo como Haruka se levantaba algo sonrojada y colocaba una flor blanca en su smoking, la aguamarina bajo su mirada y acaricio sus manos, entonces la pequeña se sintió como la peor hija del mundo, después de tanto tiempo ella interrumpía un momento que podía ser único una oportunidad que tal vez no se volvería a repetir, se sentía tan tonta después de todo lo que había pasado. Miro a Haruka y de nuevo a Michiru, bajo su mirada y suspiro.

Lo siento debí haber llamado a la puerta antes…ya estoy lista-dijo con la mirada baja, Michiru negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

Eso quiere decir que ya nos vamos…-dijo Haruka sonriendo, Yamiko asintió levemente y salió del cuarto, Haruka camino hacia la puerta pero sintió como la aguamarina tomo su mano impidiéndole partir, el corazón de la rubia se aceleró voltio y miro a la chica, miro como su mano aprisionaba su brazo, se acomodó para quedar frente a ella aun con ese electroshock que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto con voz temblorosa pero solo sintió como la chica la abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho; fueron los segundos más eternos de su vida era como la primera vez que se besaron, Michiru se despegó y la miro con aquellos ojos cristalizados que parecían que estaban a punto de romper en llanto y como por arte de magia Haruka pudo descifrar por primera vez lo que esos ojos gritaban, la rubia sonrió y beso la frente de la chica.

No me agradezcas nada…yo jure que te protegería no por una misión, no porque ese sea mi trabajo si no porque es lo que siento, sabes que…bueno yo…te tengo...gran aprecio-Michiru volvió a abrazarla y aspiro su olor como si de eso dependiera su vida, se separó y volvió a ver a la rubia.

Si si…vamos tarde ya entendí… ¿nos vamos?-Haruka ofreció su brazo y la aguamarina entrelazo el suyo para caminar hacia aquella noche que cambiaría el destino de todos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Es cierto que la Oficial Haruka y la Oficia Michiru vendrán?-hablo Yaten acomodando su corbata-

Si así es…Galaxia las encontró en la escuela donde estudia su hijo y ellas aseguraron que vendrían… ¿Cómo te sientes?-hablo la peliazul quien ayudaba al chico a acomodarse.

Bueno…tengo mucho que agradecerle a ella y a la Abogada Makoto, también a Rei… sin su terapia no estaría dando este paso... se no haber sido así y si siguiera pensando como la escoria que era…seguro que me hubiese suicidado en la prisión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No comprendo por qué has defendido al sospechoso si eras tú quien se ensañaba de encerrarlo-Makoto miro a la mujer que la veía y suspiro.

Porque el maldito culpable esta refundido metros y metros bajo tierra y yo no puedo juzgar a los muertos…no estoy diciendo que Yaten esa completamente inocente pero no tiene toda la culpa el desconocía todas las muertes que cometió su hermano y solo se encargaba de la distribución de droga pues ni siquiera la transportaba así que sabes perfectamente que para eso son solo 6 años de cárcel-La castaña tomo sus apuntes dispuesta a salir a escuchar el veredicto.

¿Cuánto les pagaron a sus testigos? ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya?-Makoto se volvió ante aquella pelirroja mujer y la miro directamente a los ojos.

Por más que Serena haya sido tu amiga…Entiende Molly, Yaten no la mato ni los mando matar así que por más que apeles y trates de poner pruebas en su contra no lo vas a conseguir…conpermiso...iré a escuchar el veredicto-La castaña salió molesta y entro a la sala en donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio miro a los presentes y avanzo hacia su lugar sentándose junto a Yaten.

Muchas gracias…no creí que…-Makoto lo miro y sonrió.

Serán 7 años es todo lo que pude hacer ¿estás de acuerdo?-Yaten asintió a las palabras de la castaña aunque lo decepcionaba entrar a la cárcel en el fondo le reconfortaba que fuera poco tiempo.

Aunque al acusado se le encuentra culpable su condena será solamente de 7 años con disminución de un año por buena conducta, se cierra la sesión-Hablo el juez en turno, la pelirroja golpeo su mesa con el puño y comenzó a recoger sus cosas molesta

Se arrepentirán…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yaten ya es hora tú tienes que bajar primero-Yaten miro a la peliazul y la beso en la mejilla sonriendo, la chica se sorprendió y acaricio su mejilla.

Te lo manda Taiki y dice que gracias por todo…-el peliblanco salió del cuarto rápidamente y detrás de él la chica caminaba lentamente con su mano en la mejilla.

De nada mi amor…de nada-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me apena estar aquí sin ser una invitada formal-hablaba Mimette sentada entre los invitados a la fiesta.

Ay mira yo tenía invitación y decía 4 personas así que decidí invitarlos para que Taiki y yo no estuviéramos somos-Galaxia miro a Mimette y luego a Tomoe dándoles una gran sonrisa.

Ya vienen-hablo Rei llegando hasta le mesa y sonriendo, después prosiguió a la siguiente mesa.

La marcha nupcial se hizo sonar en todo el jardín entonada por una orquesta, en un pequeño altar bajo un arco de orquídeas y rosas frescas estaba Yaten esperando que aquella diosa que lo había mantenido en pie año tras año llegara hasta el para firmar lo que uniría sus vidas legalmente, no es que no quisiera casarse por la ley de Dios pero a pesar que a él le atribuía el mantenerse entero en la prisión jamás llego a creer tanto en él y por ahora no estaba listo para confiarle a Dios algo que tanto añoraba y al fin aparecía por la puerta del brazo de su jefa, su amiga su confidente quien estaba lista para entregarla a el.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡¿Nunca habías ido a una boda?!-Hablo Yamiko cruzada de brazos entrando a la tienda departamental.

Si, hace mucho tiempo a la de cabeza de bombón pero…como yo aporte dinero para los preparativos no tenía que llevar…regalo- la rubia se paseaba por los primeros pasillos como león enjaulado no tenía la menor idea de lo que se regalaba en una boda.

Es tonto Haruka que yo siendo más chiquita que tú y que estuve encerrada por casi 6 años tenga más conciencia del mundo que tu…que vergüenza- Yamiko miraba las cajas de vajillas y checaba los precios.

Ya cállate enana no tienes por que decirme eso…-Haruka miro a la aguamarina quien daba vuelta en otro pasillo y fue tras ella

No michi hoy no, no puedo estar cuidando a la enana y persiguiéndote por la tienda…-la rubia paro en seco al ver que la chica husmeaba en la ropa interior.

Michi te prometo que mañana vendremos y compramos todo lo que quieras pero necesitamos buscar un regalo…-La aguamarina la miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa la rubia se quedó helada era la primera vez que volvía a verla sonreír pero la gloria le duro poco pues el sonrojo se hizo evidente al ver como la aguamarina se medía un atuendo muy sexy por encima de la ropa.

Eh…Michiru…-La aguamarina le dio el babydoll a la chica y tomo otro mirando la talla, miro a la rubia y asintió.

No..no podemos regalarle esto a Minako…no hay la confianza como para…piensas sabotear la boda y…-Yamiko llego hasta la pareja cargando una vajilla.

Esta esta bonita y esta barata listo vámonos-Haruka tomo la vajilla y camino hacia la caja, Michiru la siguió con ambas prendas en las manos.

A veces no sé cómo la aguantamos…solo porque trae el dinero ¿verdad michi?-Michiru asintió y volvió a sonreír levemente.

Vaya…ya puedes sonreír…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Te ves preciosa-hablo Elsa abrazando a Minako

Gracias Elsa, realmente me siento tan feliz de que hayas venido es decir tu siempre rechazabas salidas y bueno hoy es viernes y tú no perdonabas las faltas en este día…-Elsa negó con la cabeza las palabras de la rubia

Ya ya me pintas como todo un ogro ey…tú eres importante para mi vi como creciste y además eres la más bonita de las enfermeras-Minako sonrió y abrazo a Elsa y al levantar la mirada las encontró, paradas en la entrada como si de artistas hollywoodense se tratase, la belleza de la aguamarina resaltaba con la luz de la luna.

¡HARUKA! ¡MICHIRU!¡ESTAN AQUÍ!-Elsa soltó a Minako y voltio hacia la entrada del jardín y era cierto ahí estaban bajo todas las miradas

Yo quería no causar esto-susurro la rubia y tomo la mano de la aguamarina quien se encontraba un poco asustada, Yamiko suspiro y dio dos pasos atrás por màs que buscaba no veía rostros familiares. Minako llego hasta ellas tomando su vestido para no tropezarse y se lanzo hacia la rubia abrazándola fuertemente.

Están con vida, nos tenían a todos con un gran pendiente, fueron seis años sin llamadas, sin mensajes ni siquiera señales de humo…-Haruka sonrio a los chillidos de la rubia y suspiro estaba lista para dar respuesta a todas las preguntas miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado y en ese preciso momento aquella chica de piel canela besaba la mano de la aguamarina y esta se sonrojaba la instante, quiso aventar a la rubia e irse contra aquella chica que descaradamente coqueteaba con la recién llegada, pero contuvo sus impulsos no iba arruinarle la noche especial a aquella chica y mucho menos armar una escena de celos porque aunque ella seguía amando a aquella sirena, esa chica especial tal vez ya no sentía nada por ella.

Te extrañe tanto Michi…la luz de tus ojos regreso ¿puedo abrazarte?-Michiru asintió ante aquella suplica y al sentir el contacto de los brazos de la chica se sintió extraña era como algo familiar se sentía…protegida.

Vamos pasen pasen…estamos por servir la cena y el baile ah y Yaten quiere verlas…-hablo Minako jalando del brazo a la rubia y adentrándose en el jardín perdiéndose de la vista de la aguamarina.

Ey allá está el bultito…-Yamiko dejo el regalo en la mesa correspondiente y corrió a la mesa en donde se encontraban el profesor Tomoe y Hotaru.

XXX

Que querías verme Kou-hablo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

¿Quieres beber algo?-hablo el sentándose en el pequeño bar

No gracias…-la rubia se encontraba a la defensiva aunque sabía que él no era directamente el culpable llevaba la sangre del homicida no podría tratarlo bien.

Quería pedirte disculpas…sé que no voy a regresar el tiempo o borrar de tu mente lo que paso…pero si necesitas dinero para la recuperación de Michiru o necesitas donde quedarte cuenta conmigo…-La rubia ya había pedido un whisky lista para soltar todo el veneno posible para el recién casado pero aquellas palabras no eran las que esperaba

Oh...yo estoy bien es decir estamos bien pero muchas gracias si lo necesito…recurriré a ti…-la rubia bebió el shot de golpe y busco con la mirada a Michiru.

Quiero agradecerte también por todo lo que hiciste en el juicio y sè que me odias por el hecho de ser un Kou pero estoy dispuesto a que descargues en mi todo tu sentir…-Haruka negó con la cabeza y bebio otro shot, aunque escuchaba a Yaten el ver a Michiru acompañada de Elsa le revolvía el estómago.

Si no te preocupes Yaten, hice lo que tenía que hacer y ya…-La orquesta comenzó a sonar y pudo ver como las parejas comenzaban a bailar y ahí estaba su aguamarina dando vueltas con aquella mujer, pero no podía hacer nada si Michiru después de todo elegía estar con Elsa ella no podría oponerse, si esa era la felicidades de su sirena ella la cumpliría.

XXX

¿Entonces no recuerdas mucho?-Hablo Elsa tomando suavemente de la cintura a Michiru, Michiru sintió un escalofrió recorriendo por todo su cuerpo y negó a la cuestión de la chica.

Yo te puedo contar todo, tú eras una exitosa detective y nosotras dos éramos las mejores amigas nos conocemos desde la primaria, yo soy médico forense y éramos un equipo…pero te obsesionaste con un caso que…afecto más que tu trabajo

XXX

¿Me permite esta pieza?-ofreció su mano el pequeño Taiki, Yamiko estaba tan roja como un tomate trago saliva y negó con la cabeza-

Yo…no…sé…-susurro y bajo la mirada, Taiki sonrió y tomo la mano de la niña jalándola a la pista.

Yo te enseño-dijo pegándola a su pecho y sonriendo seductoramente.

XXX

Ustedes creen que Elsa se aproveche de todo esto y le de ideas falsas a Michiru-Hablo Rei mirando a la pareja-

Lo que me sorprende es Tenoh está en el bar como si no pasara nada…tal vez ellas terminaron-Hablo Amy mirando la situación.

No conozco del todo a la rubiecita y no me agrada pero…no creo que se haya acabado así como así es decir ella cuido a mi herm…a Michiru y bueno…Rei necesito que no vayas a hacer un teatrito-dijo la castaña levantándose de su lugar

¿Por qué haría yo uno?-la castaña se acercó a su amada y dio un beso fugaz.

Por qué voy a sacar a bailar a Tenoh-dijo alejándose de la mesa, la morena solo suspiro y miro a Amy.

A veces me gustaría tomarla del cabello y trapear el piso con ella…pero…-Amy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

No podrías porque ella es mucho más fuerte que tu…-

Si algo asì…pero no no harè nada…quien se enoja pierde y yo no estoy enojada no…

XXX

Te invito a bailar-la rubia miro a la castaña y sonrió-

No gracias no me apetece bailar…-Makoto se sentó al lado de Tenoh y se recargo en su hombro-

¿Aun estas con Michiru?-esa pregunta desorbito los ojos de Tenoh, tomo el whisky dispuesta a beberlo pero la mano de Makoto se lo impidió.

Ya no bebas esa no es la solución… ¿Qué sucede eh?-la rubia suspiro y dejo de lado el diminuto vaso de cristal.

Michiru no recuerda nada y bueno yo la cuide con todo mi amor, aguante sus desprecios sufrí con ella y eso solo hizo que me enamorara más de ella pero…llegamos aquí y ver como brillaron sus ojos al ver a Elsa y ver que con ella se sintió protegida y feliz simplemente me rompe el corazón. No pienso obligarla pero...simple y sencillamente no voy a poder con esto-las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica, Makoto la recargo en su pecho y la aprisiono entre sus brazos.

Tienes que relajarte, Michiru está conociendo de nuevo ella y Elsa se conocen desde pequeñas y es normal que se sienta familiarizada sé que tu intención es buena pero no puedes perder así de rápido a mi hermana…debes de luchar por ella como lo hiciste en el pasado.-Haruka suspiro entre el llanto y negó a cada palabra de la castaña-

XXX

Entonces tu conociste a esa arrogante detective y bueh te enamoraste de ella…y caíste rendida cuando te diste cuenta que era la misma persona de quien estabas enamorada en secundaria…por eso tienes que tratar de recordar tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por que ya no hay amenazas y es tiempo de que vivas la vida de…princesa que te mereces-Elsa beso la comisura de los labios de Michiru y una lagrima cayo por las mejillas de la aguamarina.

Jamás te dejaré de amar por eso quiero que seas feliz con quien tu ames tan pasionalmente como yo te amo a ti.

XXX

El camino era silencioso en la parte trasera Yamiko dormía plácidamente del lado de copiloto recargada en el vidrio la aguamarina también dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios, el auto paro, se quitó el saco y desabotono la camisa, revolvió su corto cabello rubio y salió del auto, camino algunos pasos y llego hasta la orilla del mar, miro la luna y suspiro, dejo que la brisa la acariciara, sus lágrimas rodaron de nuevo, se mezclaban con el mar que llegaba hasta la orilla violentamente.

No pienso luchar por ti, no pienso negarte la felicidad…todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas fue hermoso, estoy agradecida por que te cruzaste en mi camino, me enseñaste a ser fuerte y siempre serás mi ejemplo a seguir, siempre no importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi jefa, mi superior, mi detective, siempre serás mi amada Sirena.-el viento soplo tan fuerte llevándose aquellas palabras, aquellos lamentos y aquellos gritos de dolor y agonía que la rubia desahogaba en la oscuridad de la noche, en el movimiento de las olas en el silbar del viento.

¡HARUKA!-aquella voz congelo su ser, su palpitar se aceleró, el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto y comenzaba a delirar, a escucharla de nuevo, como en sus sueños, como en sus pesadillas, como en sus recuerdos como en sus fantasías, voltio temerosa de no encontrar nada, pero ahí estaba aquella figura se acercaba con su saco a los hombros, caminaba descalza y luchaba contra el viento, su peinado perdió la batalla y sus rizos turquesa cayeron sobre sus espalda, llego hasta la rubia, alzo su cabeza y se encontró con aquella mirada verde olivo, sus mechones dorados se mecían con el viento.

Ahora la que estaba muda era ella, acaso el viento le había jugado una mala broma, había silbado su nombre y ella solo era una coincidencia pero de nuevo la escucho esta vez más cerca de ella casi un susurro, un dulce susurro para sus oídos.

Haruka…-miro hacia abajo y ahí estaba ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como un bebe quien balbucea por primera vez, sintió como ella la abrazaba y se recargaba en su pecho otra vez ese sentimiento esa llama ardía de nuevo en su alma, aquella luz de la esperanza resplandecía una vez más.

Te amo…Te amo Haruka-las lágrimas corrían más rápido que nunca ¿era cierto lo que había escuchado?, su voz y esas palabras mágicas eran reales…

p…p...puedes hablar, Michiru de nuevo puedes hablar-atino a decir tomando el rostro de la chica en sus manos, la volvió a su pecho y la abrazo aun más fuerte, lo que sentía era indescriptible.

Te amo mi angel…-susurro la aguamarina.

_¿Qué es lo que a ti te hace feliz?_

_A algunos el amor de la familia _

Abuelo abuelo lo logre lo logre-hablo la pequeña Hotaru conduciendo una bicicleta mientras Tomoe se recuperaba de haber empujado aquella bicicleta para que su nieta pudiese controlarla sola.

Si ya te veo pequeña ya eres una niña grande.

_a otros el poder ayudar a los demas_

bueno ardera un poco pero a cambio de ser valiente te daré esto-la joven doctora saco una paleta y la ofreció a un pequeño al cual acababa de curar, se despidió de la familia y cerró la puerta de su consultorio, la cual fue abierta de inmediato.

Ey…no te olvides esta noche vamos a cenar-hablo Elsa mostrando una reservación.

Creí que iríamos solo tu y yo ahí dice cuatro…-Elsa sonrió-

Pues veras muchachona pero…el doctor ese el nuevo se mostró muy interesado en acompañarnos y el pagara la cuenta…sus ojos brillaron cuando supo que ibas a ir tu…

Elsa por dios…él no está interesado en mí-

Yo creo que siii-

_El descubrir nuevos sentimientos hacia los demás_

Oye yami…quiero hablar contigo-el chico de cabello castaño tomo las manos de la chica de rizos rubios y las beso para después clavar su mirada naranja en los ojos verde olivo de ella.

Nos conocemos ya desde los 6 años…y todo este tiempo has sido buena amiga pero…me gustas mucho y a mí me gustaría que…-Yamiko callo al chico con su dedo índice y sonrió.

Ahórrate las palabras si y besame-unio sus labios con los del chico en un tierno beso.

_A veces a algunos la espera les da alegría y gozo_

Oh por dios…es positivo…positivo-Minako salio corriendo del hospital hacia el auto en donde su esposo la esperaba, entro al coche y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto suspirando, Yaten la miro extrañado.

¿y? ¿Qué paso?-La rubia lo miro sonriendo y asintió-

¡De verdad!...-el peliblanco abrazo a su esposa ahogando sus gritos

Si si...vamos a ser papás…al fin un bebe-

_el dinero y los viajes también nos ponen felices_

¿lista?-hablo la morena cerrando su bolso, miro todos los muebles cubiertos con telas negras.

Yo sé que vas a echarlo de menos…pero son solo 6 meses…son unas merecidas vacaciones-la castaña abrazo a Rei y miro por última vez la casa que cerraban por medio año.

Solo porque mi sueño es viajar por el mundo…y conocer tantas cosas...tantas culturas…-Reí sonrió melancólicamente y arrastro la maleta hasta la acera.

Sabes que todo lo que desees lo hare realidad princesa…-Makoto vio como el taxi se paraba frente a ellas

_Pero sin duda la felicidad verdadera está en recibir la recompensa por los maltratos de la vida, en una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo._

Dio vueltas por la cama y se estremeció una vez màs

Tranquila tranquila…-hablo la rubia abrazando a la aguamarina, la chica se acurruco y abrió los ojos cristalizándose.

Desde que volvi a ver a todos los recuerdos llegan como flash de fotografías y las pesadillas llegan cada noche y solo veo a ese hombre…pero aun no recuerdo su nombre ni su rostro solo-las lagrimas de la chica corrian desconsoladas

Ya ya michi calmate, no tiene caso que te tortures todo ya paso-la rubia volvió a abrazarla y beso su cabeza.

Solo tú puedes calmarme…estoy tan agradecida de que tú te hayas cruzado en mi camino.-levanto su cabeza y beso los labios de su rubia amante aprisionando su cara con sus manos.

Yo sé que puede ayudarte a olvidar…esas pesadillas-Haruka sonrió volviendo a besar a la chica

Mmm eso suena bien…Yamiko hoy tiene pijamada verdad…-la aguamarina jugueteaba con su respiración en el cuello de la rubia

Así es sirena ella no está en casa esta noche…

_La felicidad es_

_Para todos algo muy diferente _

_Para mí la felicidad es estar al lado de la persona a la que amo_

_Sin importar lo que hubo atrás_

_y para ti_

_¿Qué es la felicidad?_

**Notas de la autora**

Hola bueno espero que les haya gustado y me perdonen por la espera pero realmente mi vida dio un giro de 365 grados que ahora estoy enfrentando grandes retos. Termine este epilogo el 29 de septiembre del 2014, me siento emocionada por leer los comentarios pues es por ahora el motor que impulsa mi vida. Sobre el epilogo se iba a terminar en la playa y si era un final excelente pero mis dedos no dejaban de escribir y quise recompensar con algo largo, fueron 20 hojas como los 20 capítulos de la historia en donde de una vez fui cerrando los ciclos de todos. Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que la mayoría son chicas y que es por ustedes por que termine e hice esto. Comenzaré una nueva historia en donde les contare el cambio que hubo en mí. Espero les agrade porque ustedes también van a participar. Les mando Mil besos submarinos y bueno ya saben dónde encontrarme.


End file.
